Grand Chariot
by DanaLovesOhana
Summary: Fic cancelado.
1. Preámbulo: Exordium

**Nota:** Hai!

Mi idea con este fic era hacer un especial Jerza para San Valentín en forma de one-shot tras inspirarme en un dibujo de este par que aparecían como "la loba" y "el caperucito rojo" x'D. ¿Qué me ha ocurrido? Pues que la idea se fue desarrollando en mi cabeza demasiado y lo que tengo almacenado en ella ahora es un long fic futurista XDDDDD. El problema es que teniendo dos fics en marcha me es imposible añadirle uno más. Es por eso que entretanto no finalice Fairy Man (o bien lo pause o me sobre muuuucho tiempo o lo avance muchísimo y estemos en la recta final) la historia por el momento permanecerá en hiatus (es importante hacer énfasis en el POR EL MOMENTO).

Por ello de momento lo voy a dejar como one-shot y, cuando se dé la ocasión, este capítulo pasará a ser un prólogo y los siguientes se producirán tras un salto temporal (y es muy posible que el título del fic cambie entonces así como el ratting =O). Lo cual es muy gracioso porque creo que quedó excesivamente largo para tratarse de un prólogo ._..

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Troll Mashima. Pero la historia es toda mía y está registrada =O.

¡Ah y advierto que en este "prólogo" habrá unos detalles de los personajes modificados!

* * *

 **:::PREÁMBULO:::**

 **EXORDIUM**

* * *

Mystogan paseaba con sus ropas nuevas por los jardines de palacio. Como miembro de la Dinastía Dragneel, su deber y orgullo era estar siempre impecable, algo que le encantaba e inflaba su autoestima. A pesar de contar con tan solo catorce años, Mystogan era plenamente consciente del atractivo que su genética le había otorgado con el cabello rojo anaranjado propio de los Dragneels que acariciaba sus bellas facciones. En el momento que su sonrisa ladina hacía acto de aparición, cualquier fémina caía rendida a sus pies. Su hermano mayor Zeref le reprendía por su estilo de vida tan carnal, habiendo perdido la virginidad con tal sólo trece años. Criticaba que utilizara a las mujeres para aliviar sus necesidades sexuales y luego les rompiera el corazón. Aunque su hermano intentaba hacerle entender sus responsabilidades como miembro de la familia imperial, Mystogan se negaba en rotundo. Él era un mero sucesor a la corona y en cuanto su hermano tuviera descendencia, retrocedería en su posición. Se había hecho a la idea de que las responsabilidades de llevar un planeta no eran lo suyo con tal de sobrellevar la quemazón que le suponía ser el segundo.

Él lo que quería era disfrutar, explorar y vivir aventuras.

Y siempre que llegaban a ese punto, los dos hermanos terminaban discutiendo e incluso llegando a las manos. Cuando eso ocurría, Mystogan tenía que retirarse, calmarse y luego retornar junto a su hermano si quería solucionar el problema.

Por eso en esos momentos salía de encontrarse con su hermana Zalty que se hallaba como siempre en su helado invernadero, la única persona cuya mera presencia lo calmaba. Antes de que su padre falleciera, hacía ya varios años, había mandado construir uno en forma de iglú que permitiera conservar la nieve y el hielo con tal de que su hija pudiera desarrollar su creatividad. Su madre Ur había propuesto la idea al comprobar la conexión que mantenía el hielo con la princesa.

Zalty era la más seria de los cuatro hermanos que componía la familia imperial. Apenas hablaba y siempre mantenía distancias. Sin embargo, las esculturas de hielo que realizaba, le permitían expresar con libertad sus sentimientos y emociones. Era un espectáculo maravilloso y bello ver sus coronas de rosas o las dalias que contenía el invernadero. Salvo su expresión artística, la persona a quien dedicaba más vocablos era a su hermano Mystogan.

A pesar de que éste únicamente le sacaba dos años, la princesa se sentía cómoda con él y adoraba compartir sus pensamientos con el primero en la línea sucesoria de su hermano mayor que era conocido como el joven emperador, ya que había sido coronado a los quince años tras la abrupta muerte de su padre. No obstante, su tío Jiemma había estado actuando como regente hasta el día de hoy, en el que Zeref cumpliría la mayoría de edad y la institución podría suprimirse. Para no ofender a su tío, Zeref había decidido que lo nombraría su consejero principal debido a que se sentía culpable por apartarlo totalmente cuando le había ayudado a aprender de sus responsabilidades imperiales y además era familia.

El príncipe Mystogan no creía que aquello fuera a ayudar con el disgusto que carcomía a su tío. Había visto el orgullo del hermano de su padre y no soportaría alejarse del mando real. Mystogan nunca había soportado a aquel miembro de su familia que había alejado a Ur de la regencia a pesar de que era la esposa del antiguo emperador. Él creía que había tenido que ser su madre la que desempeñara ese papel, pero su tío se había encargado de desplazarla con el pretexto de que era una mujer.

A grandes zancadas llegó a los interiores de palacio. Habiendo sido edificado con uno de los materiales que los humanos habían logrado al llegar al planeta Spriggan, la luz de los dos soles iluminaba todas las estancias del recinto a través de las cuales los fundamentos de la estructura arquitectónica permitían ver los paisajes que rodeaban el hogar imperial sin que desde el exterior el ojo humano pudiera acceder a su interior. Además, el material absorbía la energía de los soles , tanto del violeta como amarillo, y con ella funcionaba la tecnología de palacio.

Pasó su pulgar por el identificador de la puerta y el escáner lo reconoció.

— _Mystogan Siegrain Dragneel, príncipe de Spriggan_ —la voz robótica molestó a Mystogan. No entendía la parafernalia siempre que quería acceder a cualquier habitación del lugar—. _El emperador de Spriggan, Zeref, tiene autorizado su acceso_ —el ruido de la cerradura abriéndose le dio el pase para que la puerta sin pomo se abriera sola.

— ¿Ya te has calmado? —Mystogan tensó la mandíbula ante la figura de su hermano mayor.

Zeref lo observaba sereno desde su butaca y apartó su negra mirada del ordenador. Él y Mystogan eran completamente distintos incluso vistiendo. El emperador vestía con su túnica negra y la toga blanca que identificaba a los miembros de la familia imperial con su escudo representativo. A Mystogan le repugnaba el uso de la toga por lo que prefería llevar sus pantalones blancos de lino y la levita del mismo color que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Lo único que los identificaba como hermanos era el tono de cabellos de los Dragneels y el broche con el que ataban su alta cola de caballo. Todos sus ancestros desde que podían ser recordados gozaban de una melena roja con distintas mechas y vetas de diversos tonos tanto rojizos como anaranjados. Con la luz de los soles, la cascada de colores parecía cambiante y cobraba vida propia. Se trataba de un gen dominante ya que la genética del cónyuge con el que procreaban no conllevaba su modificación.

—Que te jodan —Zeref suspiró jamás lograba acceder a través de la furia de su sucesor e incluso había discutido con su madre en multitud de ocasiones por haber sido tan permisiva con Mystogan. Lo había convertido en un niño demasiado consentido y mimado y ahora era imposible hacerle cambiar.

—Siempre estás pensando en el sexo —esbozó una sonrisa bobalicona.

Zeref suponía que la obsesión de su hermano por el sexo era el instrumento que utilizaba para lidiar con la ausencia de su padre. Tanto él como End habían estado muy unidos al anterior emperador Igneel, incluso más que el propio Zeref o Zalty.

— ¿Eso crees? Como se nota que no lo has probado todavía, hermano —sonrió con autosuficiencia—. No lo tratarías con tanta repugnancia.

Se mordió la lengua con tal de no replicarle. A diferencia de su hermano, Zeref no había tenido tiempo para perderlo en temas banales como el sexo. Además, como emperador era importante que conservase su pureza hasta que contrajera nupcias con la próxima emperatriz. Su tío se estaba encargando de lograrle una consorte que cumpliera con los cánones reales: buena familia y buen físico. Cualquiera de las hijas de los hombres que componían la Cámara de los Escudos de Spriggan eran buenas candidatas.

Siglos atrás, cuando el planeta Tierra estaba al borde de la extinción fue necesario planear el éxodo masivo de los pocos supervivientes a las plagas, epidemias y desastres naturales. Se había buscado un planeta que permitiera la permanencia de los seres humanos. No habiendo hallado nada destacable en el sistema solar, los exploradores espaciales habían logrado descubrir otros existentes en la Vía Láctea. En el momento en el que Spriggan fue descubierto y la comprobación de que la especie humana podía ser salvada era una posibilidad real, diversas naves se despidieron de la Tierra y del sistema solar y abrazaron su nuevo hogar.

A pesar de los pocos individuos que pudieron salvar, muchos otros murieron al llegar a Spriggan ya que algunos organismos no lograron adaptarse al nuevo medio. Alergias, reacciones y sensibilidades diversas provocaron en algunos humanos patologías desconocidas que los llevaron a la muerte. Y ese no había sido el único problema que tuvieron que afrontar.

Spriggan ya se hallaba poblado por una raza de humanoides que se habían presentado como licaones. Esa poderosa especie gozaba de pómulos prominentes, uñas tan afiladas como garras, orejas distintas a las humanas, ojos rasgados con pupilas similares a las serpientes, colmillos y una fuerza descomunal. Era extraño ya que su cuerpo en forma no estaba dotado de exceso de músculo. Las mujeres poseían un cuerpo curvilíneo y los varones marcaban su musculatura de una forma natural siendo más delgados que aquéllas. Sin embargo en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, no tenían rival. Pero el dato más curioso de aquella especie y que los convertía en un auténtico peligro para los humanos era su capacidad para convertirse en bestias.

Si los humanos no hubieran acudido con su tecnología y armas, no habrían vencido la guerra por la supervivencia. Los licaones que habían subsistido tras la batalla habían sido utilizados como personal al servicio del emperador que había sido nombrado mediante consenso de la Cámara de los Escudos de Spriggan que se había constituido. Habían conocido que sus instintos animales los hacía aptos para cualquier trabajo de exploración ya que sus sentidos estaban muy desarrollados. Eran capaces incluso de detectar diversas enfermedades con su simple olfato. Domesticar su salvajismo había sido un gran logro. Sin embargo, en la actualidad, la raza se hallaba prácticamente extinta y pocos eran los que sobrevivían.

La Cámara estaba compuesta por los guardianes de las Doce Puertas en las que habían organizado Spriggan y de cuya defensa se encargaban. El planeta no estaba dotado de unas grandes dimensiones, pero así hacía factible un mayor control sobre él. Aquello les había servido cuando tiempo después diversos representantes de otros planetas aterraron en sus dominios. Habían acudido en son de paz y tras compartir diversos conocimientos entre ellos, las relaciones comerciales se habían empezado a construir y con ellas las embajadas y nombramientos diplomáticos con tal de mantener la buena convivencia en el nuevo sistema estelar en el que se hallaban. No es que fuera fácil, la competitividad era algo normal y usual, pero habían creado mecanismos para que no trascendiera a más. Los traductores simultáneos que los seres humanos habían construido como implantes cocleares habían sido esenciales con tal de que la conversación entre lenguas y dialectos fuera fluida. Únicamente tenías que instalar uno de ellos para que los datos que el pabellón auditivo obtenía fueran convertidos en idioma humano. Funcionaba en sentido inverso también, de forma que tu propio cerebro convertía al extraño idioma tus pensamientos y los emitía en su lenguaje sin ningún problema.

Entre todos los planetas habían acordado la constitución de la Organización para la Defensa y Avance del Sistema Mixcóatl, que solían acortar con las siglas ODASM, y estaba formado por un embajador y diplomático de cada planeta. En el seno de la organización, tomaban las decisiones más adecuadas para conseguir sus metas e incluso habían creado su propio cuerpo de defensa, los _Cúchulainn_. Entrenados con rigor, sólo los mejores combatientes y de mayor intelecto llegaban a alcanzar su plaza.

—Necesito que madures, Mystogan —le escupió su hermano—. Quiero que cuando nuestro tío fallezca, tú ocupes su puesto. Y para eso requiero que te empieces a poner al día con las responsabilidades de tu cargo.

—No lo quiero. Dáselo a End que para algo es tu hermana favorita o a Zalty.

—End sólo tiene siete años y Zalty todavía tiene serias dificultades para relacionarse con los demás. Formar parte de la familia Dragneel no sólo debe reportarte beneficios —se irguió con poderío—, te conlleva obligaciones para con los humanos. Te necesito a mi lado. La ODASM está empezando a quebrar y su inestabilidad requiere de nuestra intervención.

—Ese no es mi problema. Yo no soy el emperador ni tampoco el embajador o diplomático —sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Tanto envidias mi posición, Mystogan? —su hermano menor entrecerró los ojos con rabia. No podía ocultar que deseaba el puesto de poder de Zeref. Ser emperador le reportaría más placeres todavía que ser un mero príncipe y además tenía su propia lista de prioridades a mejorar en Spriggan que jamás casaría con la Cámara de los Escudos— No todo son privilegios. He tenido que sacrificarme mucho para lograr conocer los entresijos de cómo llevar un planeta. ¿Acaso tú sabes cómo debe realizarse la distribución del capital que se recauda a todos nuestros ciudadanos? ¿Conoces la porción que debe dedicarse a la sanidad, la educación o el progreso tecnológico por ejemplo? El avance de Spriggan se debe gracias a nuestra distribución territorial panopticana y a la protección de los Doce Escudos —Mystogan resopló.

El comportamiento de Zeref lo molestaba. No creía que su hermano se hubiera involucrado como debiera en la toma de su posición. Había permitido que Jiemma liderase y que él quedara relegado a un mero espectador o alumno, recibiendo las enseñanzas de su maestro en el interior del recinto imperial. Mystogan recordaba que su padre solía viajar por las zonas que pertenecían a los Doce Escudos y comprobaba por él mismo el estado de su población. Su hermano había estado postergando dichos viajes por consejo de su tío y únicamente había efectuado dos presencias fuera de Palacio en aquellos tres años.

Según Jiemma, debía dedicarse a adoptar todos los conocimientos que debía tener como emperador. La muerte inesperada de su padre había acelerado el proceso que debió haber empezado con posterioridad y a un ritmo algo más lento. Mystogan no estaba de acuerdo. Él, que había aprendido a pilotar varios tipos de nave desde los diez años, disfrutaba escapándose del recinto familiar y experimentar en tierras lejanas. En sus expediciones, el último año había disfrutado de la compañía de diversas féminas y varias de ellas le habían comentado el descontento con el desempeño que su hermano había desplegado. Y él mismo había comprobado que la pobreza empezaba a golpear con dureza distintas zonas de Spriggan. Cuando había querido conversarlo con su hermano, Zeref le había asegurado que estaba todo bajo control y que no debía preocuparse, pero había tenido que tomar varias decisiones poco populares a petición de su tío en base a algunos problemas que habían ocurrido. Le aseguró que recibía todas las peticiones de los humanos le enviaban a su ordenador y preparaba diversos proyectos legislativos que su tío se encargaba de presentar ante la Cámara de los Escudos de Spriggan para su aprobación.

Habiéndolo dejado a un lado, Mystogan había vuelto a discutir con Zeref tres meses atrás cuando fue agredido en una de sus salidas por ser un Dragneel. Su hermano había exigido la detención de su agresor y el incidente había terminado en un mero evento casual y aislado cometido por un salvaje. Pero aquello no había tranquilizado a Mystogan que sentía la presión y tensión en Spriggan. Por ello había terminado dirigiendo su actividad exploratoria hacia otros planetas, esperando descubrir algún día uno de nuevo.

—Pero si no has hecho nada más que firmar los documentos que nuestro tío te entregaba, ¡por favor! ¿A eso tú le llamas trabajar?

— ¡Basta, Mystogan! Mamá fue demasiado débil contigo y ahora tengo que lidiar con tus caprichos y tonterías. Harás lo que se te ordene o...

— ¿O qué? —avanzó hacia él y colocó sus manos agarrando el borde del escritorio metalizado. Zeref lo desafió con la mirada y se levantó de la butaca con lentitud— ¿Me vas a pegar? Llevas demasiado tiempo encerrado en esta pobre habitación. Creo que te has vuelto flácido, _hermanito_ —soltó en tono irónico.

Zeref no lo aguantó más y golpeó la mandíbula de su hermano con el puño. El cuerpo del príncipe retrocedió y tras recuperarse de la sorpresa se lanzó encima del emperador hasta tumbarlo en el suelo, clavando varios de sus puños en el pecho y estómago. Su hermano ató sus piernas a los tobillos del menor e impulsó su cuerpo para dar la vuelta y colocar a Mystogan en una situación de mayor vulnerabilidad. Éste no vio venir el codazo que lo dejó sin respiración el tiempo suficiente como para que Zeref se apartase de él y lo sujetara del cuello de la levita para lanzarlo varios metros atrás. La cabeza de Mystogan chocó contra la puerta y una brecha se abrió en su cabeza que empezó a sangrar. Zeref jadeo mientras secaba con la manga de la túnica la sangre del labio que le había partido.

—Que te jodan, Zeref. ¡Que te jodan! —Mystogan se levantó histérico y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Maldición... ¡Espera Mystogan! Lo sient—

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y obvió la sangre que se deslizaba por su frente hasta la barbilla. La cabeza le dolía pero no soportaba un momento más ante la presencia de su hermano. Necesitaba largarse de aquella casa. Y quizás esa vez lo hiciera para siempre.

«No puede obligarme a ello aunque sea el emperador. ¡Yo soy el príncipe!»

Sus pasos furibundos y su postura temible a lo largo del pasillo levantó murmullos especialmente por la sangre que iba salpicando el suelo. Aunque las tareas del hogar de palacio eran realizados por distintos androides, también poblaban seres vivos en las proximidades. La sanadora Grandeeney y sus ayudantes eran algunas de ellos y podía escuchar sus voces a la lejanía.

—Príncipe Mystogan... —Grandeeney se colocó barrándole el paso con el ceño arrugado de preocupación—. Está sangrando, deje que—

—No —gruñó y la empujó para apartarla con más fuerza de la que había pensado, cayendo al suelo—. Sal de mi jodida vista —carraspeó al sentirse culpable por su actitud despreciable de príncipe caprichoso. La señora era demasiado mayor y, aunque quería ladear la cabeza y comprobar que estaba en buen estado, su orgullo se lo impidió.

No quería admitirlo, pero Zeref tenía razón. No sabía controlar su temperamento y no soportaba no salirse con la suya. En los momentos de mayor furia no sabía como aliviar su odio visceral y tranquilizarse. Era como si se hallara poseído y no tuviera ningún control sobre sí mismo. La única opción era observar a Zalty en su invernadero de nuevo pero estaba seguro de que esta vez Zeref sí lo iría a buscar y las consecuencias serían aún peores.

Llegó a la plataforma de lanzamiento que se hallaba en el último piso y fue en busca de su nave favorita. Pertenecían a su imperio y únicamente podían usarse por los _Cúchulainn_ que formaban la guarda imperial de palacio pero él siempre la usurpaba sin que se dieran cuenta de ello. Sólo había una persona que se percatase de su presencia y sigilo y era el ser al que correspondía el pecho con el que chocó.

—Príncipe Mystogan, ¿va a coger una de las naves otra vez? —Mystogan apretó la mandíbula y golpeó con el puño el pecho del enorme hombre. Ni se inmutó.

— ¡Eres un maldito esclavo licaón y no puedes impedírmelo! ¡Me debes sumisión! ¡Me perteneces!

—Cierto —sonrió y se cruzó de brazos—. Pero debo recordarle que esta noche se va a celebrar la toma de poder definitiva de su hermano en la celebración de su decimoctavo cumpleaños.

—No me importa —imitó al licaón cruzándose de brazos, a pesar de que las diferencias físicas entre ambos eran demasiado evidentes. Desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior nervioso—. Y no pienso ir. ¡Y tú no puedes impedírmelo! —tras permanecer en silencio unos instantes y al ver que no había reacción a su pataleta por parte del licaón su mirada volvió a enfocarse al esclavo e hizo un mohín. Su reacción había sido desmesurada de nuevo y no le gustaba cómo se había comportado. Pero como príncipe no podía disculparse— ¿Vas a decírselo a mi hermano y mi madre? —su tono de voz se había convertido en uno más sumiso.

— ¿Cómo podría? Vos sois mi amo —su tono sarcástico lo molestó. Pero era lo mínimo que se merecía—, si me lo ordenaseis debería cumplir la orden —le guiñó un ojo y Mystogan ocultó una sonrisa traviesa.

Pantherlily había sido lo más cercano a un amigo que había tenido. Sus ancestros llevaban perteneciendo a los Dragneels desde la guerra ocurrida en Spriggan con la llegada de los humanos. Sin embargo, Mystogan contemplaba la idea de que no fuera un licaón puro y que su madre se hubiera acostado con otra especie galáctica ya que el cuerpo de su amigo era notablemente más grande y musculoso que el de cualquier otro licaón.

Teniendo seis años más que Mystogan, habían jugado juntos desde pequeños, enseñándole todo lo que sabía. En cierta parte, Pantherlily se habia comportado más como su hermano mayor que el propio Zeref. Era el licaón el que siempre soportaba su mal humor desde que Igneel había muerto. De pequeños, Mystogan le había prometido que cuando fuera adulto le concedería la libertad y le extraería los brazaletes de oro blanco de esclavo que llevaba desde infante. Odiaba verlo con aquellas argollas que proclamaban ante todos que aquel ser no era libre. Tampoco soportaba que llevara la cabeza rasurada como todos los y las licaones que eran esclavos. Otro símbolo más de que eran propiedad.

Tiempo atrás, antes del fallecimiento de su padre, había robado el código de desactivación para que los brazaletes se desprendieran del cuerpo de licaón. Lo que descubrió en ese momento le congeló la sangre. Portar aquellos brazaletes era mucho mejor que despojarlos de ellos ya que en su interior marcaban la carne del licaón con el sello de la familia imperial. El tatuaje carnal era evidente y Mystogan le había preguntado a Pantherlily si le dolía. El esclavo le había contestado que la primera vez que se lo colocaron sangró mucho y gritó de dolor pero que con el tiempo se acostumbraba. De vez en cuando, cuando su cuerpo cambiaba y crecía supuraba algo de sangre, pero ya no se asustaba cuando aquello sucedía.

—Es por eso que nunca podrás liberarme, Sie —sonrió aquella vez y le despeinó los cabellos. Sólo él le llamaba cariñosamente de esa forma, haciendo alusión a su segundo nombre. Reforzaba el secretismo de su relación—. No permiten que los licaones sean libres porque los humanos temen que tomemos venganza. Así se encargan de que jamás lo olvidemos.

—Me da igual —respondió un Mystogan de ocho años—. Eres mi amigo y yo soy el príncipe. ¡Tienen que hacerme caso!

Había tenido que colocarle de nuevo las manillas antes de que fuera descubierto. Podrían culpar al pobre licaón de intentar liberarse a sí mismo y su tío Jiemma, en aquel momento jefe de la guardia imperial, le impondría alguno de sus castigos extremos.

Su hermosa amistad pasaba por etapas oscuras a medida que el carácter de Mystogan se iba agriando. Su rabia era vertida en su amigo que aguantaba estoicamente sus desprecios para mayor culpa del príncipe.

Miró al licaón de nuevo que todavía le sonreía.

—Panther yo...

—No tienes que decir nada, Sie —le guiñó un ojo y el príncipe se tranquilizó cuando su tono volvió al coloquial de siempre. Lo había perdonado de nuevo—. Vete al sector F4 —con el pulgar le señaló la zona—. Es el que está más desprovisto de vigilancia. Y ten esto —le tiró un trapo a la cara y dirigió su mirada a la brecha para que presionara la herida y dejara de sangrar. Mystogan cumplió con la orden que escondían sus palabras.

— ¿Está Altairis ahí? —sus ojos relucían con expectación infantil y Pantherlily asintió.

Era su nave favorita y su amigo lo sabía. Aunque no era la más grande, la conexión con Mystogan cuando ejercía de su piloto lograba que fuera la nave más veloz de la galaxia. Había intentado hablar con su hermano en diversas ocasiones para que se la cediera pero Zeref la utilizaba para chantajearlo y así se involucrase más en sus responsabilidades. Así pues, a cambio de permitirle reformar y mejorar los dispositivos de la vieja nave abandonada, Mystogan asistía a las aburridas reuniones que su hermano le exigía.

— ¿Llevas nuestro intercomunicador privado? —Mystogan asintió.

Nunca se lo olvidaba en sus viajes. Era la única condición que Pantherlily le exigía a cambio de ignorar sus escapadas. Mientras se mantuviera en comunicación con el licaón y tuviera conocimiento de que se hallaba a salvo, le permitía disfrutar de su libertad.

—Cumplo mis promesas.

—Lo sé —torció una sonrisa—. ¿A qué hora tienes pensado volver?

—Antes de que el día finalice. Supongo que el evento ya habrá terminado a esas horas de la noche.

—Probablemente se alargará. Yo te recomendaría volver mañana por la tarde. He escuchado lo que Jiemma está preparando para celebrarlo y será una fiesta por todo lo alto. Seguramente cuando el primer sol aparezca empiece a finalizar.

— ¿Tú crees? Pero si Zeref me dijo que estábamos teniendo algunos problemas económicos y que debía recortar.

—Sí, pero Jiemma cree que debe aparentarse que Spriggan es un planeta fuerte para tranquilizar a los humanos. Y esa es la segunda razón por la que no deberías volver hasta la mañana por la tarde. Cuando tu tío sepa que no estás presente, se volverá iracundo. No es una buena idea confrontarlo cuando esté con la resaca.

—Lo comprendo.

Agradeció los consejos de su fiel amigo y accedió a la nave sin problemas. Tal como Panther le había advertido, Altairis estaba esperándolo sin supervisión. Conectó los comandos y se agarró al volante con tal de despegar de aquella lanzadera. Los vigilantes no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para impedirle alzar el vuelo y Mystogan disfrutó de su bien merecida libertad.

—Grand Chariot, ¿estás lista para mí? —cuando estaban a solas prefería emplear el nombre que le había adjudicado él. De esta forma, la nave le pertenecía a él y no a su hermano. Nadie conocía el nombre que utilizaba para poseerla, ni siquiera Panther— Juguemos un poco —una amplia sonrisa se expandió por su rostro y varios gritos de júbilo resonaron por la nave.

En cuanto la nave alcanzó el espacio se divirtió acelerando los motores y esquivando los cuerpos estelares que iba encontrando. Adoraba pasar rasgando la cornisa de cualquier meteorito que encontraba y sentir como el pulso se le agilizaba y la adrenalina se disparaba. Eso era ser libre. Ser consciente de tu propia debilidad humana y de la proximidad de la muerte. Panther solía recriminarle que algún día le sucedería un disgusto y se negaba a subir a bordo con él desde la primera vez que lo había visto pilotar. Si algo tenía claro es que prefería ser un esclavo vivo a uno muerto. Y todavía era demasiado joven como para quedarse calvo de verdad por el estrés que tenía que soportar si Mystogan se hallaba al volante.

Tecleó las coordenadas de su último viaje y dejó el piloto automático mientras se dirigía a tomar una ducha caliente. El camino hasta aquel punto sería algo aburrido y lo que tenía en mente era viajar más allá. Le había parecido ver a la lejanía un punto luminoso y su instinto le indicaba que estaba próximo a descubrir un nuevo planeta. Ser explorador era lo que mejor se le daba y se lo demostraría a su hermano.

Sonrió cuando tras la ducha y desactivar el piloto automático para recuperar el control, el cuerpo extraño fue enfocándose hasta finalmente lograr hallar tierra. Era un planeta y comprobando los datos en el ordenador a bordo, quedó claro que no formaba parte del Sistema Mixcóatl. Aterró alegre y salió de la nave con su arma láser a explorar los alrededores.

Se sorprendió al sentir el frío en su rostro y subió el cuello de la levita para abrigarse y la capucha de la larga y peluda capa que vestía. El suelo era blanco y estaba repleto de un polvo del mismo color cuya textura era algo parecida a la nieve. La vegetación parecía ser apta para soportar las bajas temperaturas ya que estaba repleta de ella pero eran del mismo tono blanco que el polvo de nieve o transparentes como si alguien hubiera esculpido en el hielo. Se acordó de su hermana Zalty y se dijo que aquel lugar le encantaría. Tenía llevársela con él la próxima vez. Podría ser aquel su propio planeta entretanto nadie se enterase de ello.

Siguió caminando y se adentró a la espesura del albino bosque. No se dio cuenta de que una bestia lo había estado siguiendo hasta que la tuvo encima de él.

Mystogan buscó su arma a tientas pero la bestia que lo había tumbado al suelo y cuyas fauces aproximaba contra su cara saliveando lo paralizaron. Sus facciones animales eran muy similares a las de un gran murciélago pero su mandíbula era lobuna. Su cuerpo era velludo y la altura superaba con creces a la del príncipe de Spriggan.

Le golpeó el costado y envió su defensa armadas a varios metros de distancia de él. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de subsistir en esos momentos sin su pistola láser.

• • • • •

Una melena escarlata aparecía fugazmente entre las blancas ramas más altas de los árboles de Edolas. Era apenas un parpadeo, puesto que su dueña era la puberta más veloz de su clan. Su hermana Kagura le había indicado de forma exacta el lugar al que debía acudir para hallar las hierbas que necesitaban para su hermano. A pesar de que la pelirroja era una de las mejores guerreras de su clan con tan sólo trece años, su hermana era la experta en pociones y brebajes. Debería ser por lo tanto ella quien se encargase de la búsqueda de las hierbas al conocerlas a la perfección, pero anoche su primera sangre le había llegado y su madre la estaba preparando para su rito de transformación que se llevaría a cabo dentro de seis días.

Cuando los humanos invadieron su planeta y se encargaron de aniquilar y esclavizar a los licaones, los pocos que pudieron, huyeron en busca de planetas solitarios en los que pudieran esconderse de aquellos temibles seres. Su clan había hallado en ese momento un planeta poblada por bestias menos sádicas que los humanos. Únicamente presentaban batalla por discutir la propiedad de la tierra o la caza para alimentarse. Ambos integraban la cadena alimenticia del otro por lo que resultaba lógico y coherente. Por suerte, los licaones se hallaban en la cúspide de ella.

Su especie, que siempre habían usado de un sistema matriarcal para organizarse, había visto a sus hijos y maridos ser torturados por los humanos y casi exterminándolos. Incluso los varones habían tenido que luchar en la batalla debido a la desesperación que sufrieron. Existiendo tan pocos machos al inicio de la repoblación y sabiendo que ellos eran más débiles físicamente que las hembras, acordaron que serían protegidos como tesoros propiedad de las mujeres, obteniendo el mayor grado de honor aquéllos que se constituían como amantes de la Knightwalker, la líder del clan. Así los varones se encargaban de las tareas domésticas y el cuidado de los hijos mientras que las féminas protegían a la tribu y se responsabilizaban de cazar. Eran ellas las que realizaban las prácticas más arriesgados y ellos los que disponían de tareas más tranquilas. Con el tiempo, el género masculino fue aumentando y los varones ya no tenían que ser compartidos, sino que incluso una misma hembra gozaba de la propiedad exclusiva de varios de ellos.

Con tal de garantizar su pervivencia, las mujeres debían estar preparadas para la guerra. Por eso, cuando a las _cachorros_ les llegaba su primera sangre, era un momento muy importante ya que pasaban a ser adultas y para controlar la parte animal de la que estaban formadas era necesario pasar por la transformación.

Ella había pasado por la misma un año atrás y su guía había sido, como toda licaón que se encontraba en su situación, una de las ancianas que constituía el Consejo. Kzaxooba había sido la indicada y la pelirroja no había podido exigir una mejor. La anciana era muy diferente a su madre por suerte. La Knightwalker era demasiado estricta y sus gritos cuando fallaba la frustraban y provocaban que se sintiera una inútil.

Kzaxooba, por el contrario, había logrado hallar su motivación y crear la gran guerrera que era en la actualidad. No es que culpase a su madre por su dureza. Como Knightwalker, la líder de su clan, llevaba un peso en sus hombros y ordenaba que sus dos hijas descendientes llegaran a su altura. Uno de sus deseos era que cuando llegara a la edad de jubilación como Knightwalker, los cuarenta y cinco años, o Kagura o la propia Erza fueran sus sucesoras.

—Tienes que ser mi sucesora, H'yorerza —odiaba que la llamara de un modo tan formal. Era su madre y podría ser más cariñosa como el resto de licaones con sus cachorros—. Eres la más fuerte de tu edad y vamos a necesitarte si algún día los humanos nos descubren. Así que levántate y deja de quejarte por las heridas que te inflijo en tu entreno. Esto es por el bien del clan.

Desde que Erza tenía uso de razón, su madre le había recordado la importancia del Pandemonium para su clan. Era el método más adecuado para hallar la sucesora de la Knightwalker en la que tanto el Consejo de Ancianas como la líder que era jubilada, si seguía con vida, organizaban pruebas en las que se verificaba cuál de todas las candidatas que hubieran superado ya su transformación era la más inteligente, fuerte, ágil y tenía mayores aptitudes para el liderazgo. Se trataba de pruebas tan peligrosas que cada vez que se celebraba, alguna postulante llegaba incluso a fallecer.

Tanto a Erza como a su hermana todo aquello les suponía una gran presión ya que ambas eran _H'yor_ , descendientes de la Knightwalker, por lo que su genética era fuerte. Su propia madre se había encargado de elegir a los amantes más adecuados para que su progenie fuera fuerte y poderosa. De su primer amante, Dan, había nacido Erza; mientras que con Silver, el fruto de su viente había dado lugar a su hermana Kagura y posteriormente al pequeño Gray. Sin embargo, su familia aumentaría pronto, puesto que la Knightwalker estaba embarazada de gemelos por obra de su tercer hombre, Azuma.

—Veamos —se dijo la pelirroja una vez llegó a la cascada plateada que su hermana le había indicado—, según Kagura la hierba debería estar en el interior de la cueva.

Y confiaba en ella. A sus once años la _H'yor_ era una experta herborista en su clan.

Atravesó el salto de agua para adentrarse en la cueva y las barras que llevaba al lado de cada cadera las rascó contra la piedra de la misma para que la química se encargase de crear la luz que requería la actividad. La profundidad era mayor de lo que había pensado ya que la caminata parecía no tener fin. Sin embargo, no se marcharía sin las hierbas. Gray las necesitaba. Erza sabía lo que le ocurriría a su hermano menor si el clan sabía que él también llevaba el animal en su interior.

Para los licaones, que un hombre mostrara brutalidad y fuerza era visto como una aberración, algo antinatural. Sus cuerpos excesivamente bellos eran delicados y sus rostros extremadamente atractivos. Algo que cuando los humanos lo habían sabido, se habían encargado de destrozar en primer lugar. Por eso ninguno de ellos llegaba a transformarse en un animal como las hembras. Si alguno de ellos manifestaba su capacidad animal, eran envenenados hasta morir para que no corrompieran su biología.

Conociendo tal hecho, Kagura y Erza se habían asustado cuando Gray había empezado a manifestar que podría llegar a transformarse. Por suerte, sólo había ocurrido estando con sus hermanas y de forma parcial y temporal. Pero teniendo sólo diez años no era capaz de controlarlo. Tampoco podían las féminas antes de pasar por el proceso de transformación. Su cambio animal solía afectar a pequeñas partes de su cuerpo y, hasta que no se convertían en adultas a través del rito, no alcanzaba a ser completado, pudiendo decidir el momento en el que debía manifestarse.

Así pues habían visto los colmillos de Gray alargarse más de lo que debería en cualquier licaón, para luego retraerse y volver a su estado natural, o su pierna ser una pata animal con un pelaje blanco inmaculado antes de retornar. Solía suceder en momentos muy puntuales, cuando el miedo hacía acto de aparición y duraba como mucho dos minutos. Pero si cualquiera lo sabía, Gray sería sacrificado. Para eso necesitaba aquella hierba. Sabía que retrasaría su desarrollo hormonal y por lo tanto también su transformación. Hasta que no pudiera controlarlo por completo, no estaría a salvo y había más probabilidades de lograrlo si le sucedía siendo más mayor.

Era un secreto que los tres _h'yors_ mantenían junto con Silver y ni tan solo su propia madre lo sabía. Era la primera que pediría su sacrificio a diferencia del progenitor de menor de los _h'yors_. Silver había sido el que había propuesto hallar una forma de retrasar el crecimiento de Gray hasta que pudiera controlarlo por sí mismo.

— ¡Aquí estás! —exclamó con una sonrisa al hallar la hierba.

Con su navaja cortó todas las que encontró y las colocó en la bolsa que Kagura le había entregado. Con esto tendría suficiente para varios meses.

Cuando salió al exterior, su nariz olfateó el ambiente húmedo y arrugó el entrecejo.

—Se acerca una tormenta. Será mejor que me apresure a volver a casa.

Sin embargo, su fino oído escuchó el ruido de una nave desconocida y eso cambió su rumbo. Identificaba perfectamente el sonido de sus propios vehículos y aquel era totalmente extraño. Curiosa por comprobar si era uno de los nuevos inventos de las _Kyneth'_ , corrió como un relámpago hasta que su visión se topó con un artefacto que era parecido y a la vez completamente distinto a los que pertenecían a los licaones.

Se quedó sin aire cuando un terror le invadió.

«¿Y si es un humano?», tragó con dificultad.

Aquello sería el exterminio de su clan. Debía comprobar la identidad de el ser que había aterrado en su planeta. Desde cachorros les explicaban cuentos de miedo acerca de los humanos que aniquilaron a su especie y se adueñado de su planeta.

Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa cuando extendió su brazo y la palma de su mano empezó a impregnarse con el aguanieve que caía del cielo.

—Tengo tiempo hasta que los relámpagos empiecen.

Le llegó el aroma de un _kátople_ mezclado con uno desconocido. Y corrió en su busca. Había miedo en el segundo de ellos. Cuando su visión alcanzó el escenario, escondiéndose entre los arbustos, se halló frente a una figura humanoide que estaba a punto de ser devorada por el _kátope_. Erza dudaba si se trataba de un humano o no, desde su perspectiva era imposible averiguarlo. No podía dejar que muriera a manos de aquella bestia sin verificar que era su enemigo. En el peor de los casos, debido a su pequeña altura suponía que todavía era un cachorro, por lo que ella podría asesinarlo si le presentaba batalla. Sólo se trataba de uno de ellos. Además, el ser estaba totalmente desprovisto de armas. Aquella no era una muerte honorable y para los licaones las batallas siempre debían de serlo.

Su sentimiento de justicia se alarmó y la obligó a actuar en consecuencia.

Se desnudó y transformó a su forma animal. Sus garras sujetaron el cuello de la bestia por detrás y las clavó en su pecho para que ambos cayeran al suelo. El movimiento provocó que golpearan al humanoide y que Erza lo perdiera de su rango de visión sin que pudiera comprobar qué especie era.

Se levantaron de nuevo y el _kátople_ luchaba con vehemencia, empleando sus dientes que llegaron a morder una de las patas de la licaón. Erza aulló de dolor y hundió su mandíbula en la yugular de la bestia, rasgando carne más que suficiente para que se desangrará. El _kátople_ se tambaleó, no pudiéndose aguantar de pie a causa del mareo que la pérdida de sangre le estaba provocando y soltando un grito atronador que resonó en todo el bosque. Ella aprovechó para darse la vuelta con ímpetu y golpearle con su cuádruple cola por detrás de las rodillas para que cayera al suelo. El animal no pudo hacer nada entonces, Erza terminó el trabajo, alimentándose con sus entrañas y muriendo en el acto aquel ser.

Su oído se alertó cuando oyó pisadas. Los arbustos se movieron y tres _kátoples_ aparecieron. Debían haber acudido en ayuda de su amigo cuando gritó y Erza se veía ahora en graves problemas. Cazar un _kátople_ era algo posible para ella, pero siendo aún tan joven tres eran demasiados.

«Tranquila, Erza. Tienes tiempo de al menos llegar a la cueva para protegerte antes de que te electrocuten y tu madre se decepcione más contigo por estar muerta y no presentarte al Pandemonium».

Les gruñó y marcó el suelo con sus patas para atemorizarlos. Quería intimidarlos lo suficiente como para que huyeran y, si aquel espectáculo junto con el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero lo lograba, no tendría que luchar contra ellos.

«¿En qué momento se me ocurrió jugármela por un extraño?»

Sin embargo, tuvo la mala suerte que el alfa de la manada parecía que era uno de ellos ya que avanzó unos pasos de sus compañeros y chocó su cabeza contra la de la licaón. Erza presionó y golpeó, no retirándose de su lugar. Si el alfa la hacía retroceder, aquéllo sería visto como una debilidad y los restantes la atacarían. Por mucho que intentó soportarlo, cedió unos milímetros ya que la pata que había sido mordida por el anterior _kátople_ le sangraba bastante. Aquello fue suficiente para que los otros dos se acercaran y uno de ellos le arañase las colas mientras el otro mordisqueaba sus patas para hacerla retroceder más.

Oyó el sonido de un láser dispararse y dos de las bestias cayeron a sus pies muertas mientras un ruido a su espalda sonaba y Erza supuso que el humanoide le había salvado la vida antes de desplomarse al suelo. Al verse sorprendido el alfa de ese ataque imprevisible, Erza aprovechó para golpearle con fuerza y un zarpazo le arañó el rostro y el pecho a la bestia. El _kátople_ se asustó y huyó, dejando a la licaón exhausta y jadeando.

Se dirigió hacia el humanoide que permanecía en el suelo inconsciente y con la cabellera ocultándole el rostro. El broche en el que llevaba sujeto el cabello se había casi desprendido y prácticamente todos los mechones andaban sueltos. Erza nunca había visto un pelo así. Contenía toda la gama de cobrizos, caobas y rojizos, muy distinto al suyo pelirrojo, y las ondas le ofrecían un baile de colores que parecía que tuvieran vida propia cuando los rayos solares impactaban en él.

Acercó su hocico al hombro y se hipnotizó por los aromas que desprendía. Muchos de ellos eran desconocidos pero en la mezcla podía intoxicarse con su suave y delicado olor a sudor. Acostumbrada a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y ha embadurnarse de suciedad, en su día a día el intenso olor a sudor era normal. Sin embargo, en el humanoide era dulce.

Movió el cuerpo hasta dar la vuelta y poder ver su cara.

«Humano», gruñó sacando los dientes.

Debía matarlo. Pero se veía tan pequeño e indefenso que a Erza se le hacía imposible. No había honor en esa batalla. Aquello no sería una lucha sino un asesinato. Y ese rostro... tan perfecto, no podía ser destrozado. No tenía ni una sola cicatriz y su piel era suave como podía sentir con su hocico mientras se frotaba contra su piel. No pudo controlarse y un extraño sonido salió de su garganta. Uno que no había emitido jamás.

Se estaba obsesionando con él y su cuerpo necesitaba explorarlo. Tenía curiosidad por saber si sus ojos serían tan espectaculares como su tono de cabello y probar el sabor de su piel. Actuando por instinto, su lengua salió al exterior y lamió la tierna mejilla redondeada desprovista de vello, impregnándolo con la sangre que había succionado del _kátople_. Él era muy distinto a los machos licaones. Y, aunque sus varones eran más delicados que las hembras, la ausencia de vello facial en el chico ofrecía una visión todavía más vulnerable.

Olió la sangre que salía de su cabeza pero la peor herida era la que se le formaba en el muslo y se percató que tenía una rama clavada en él. Debió haber ocurrido cuando lo golpeó sin querer al salvarlo del _kátople_. Podía sentir que la herida se estaba infectando y verificó que se debía a que la rama segregaba una sustancia ponzoñosa. Debía curársela con rapidez o perdería la pierna.

Pero, ¿debía hacerlo?

Podría dejarlo simplemente en aquel lugar y desentenderse. Él no era su problema y los suyos los habían asesinado o esclavizado. ¿Por qué lo salvaría?

Porque no podía dejarle morir. Tendría que perdonarle la vida. Después de todo, él le había salvado la suya. Se lo debía y a ella no le gustaba endeudarse con nadie. Además una parte de ella quería creer que no era tan desalmado como todos los humanos.

Volvió a su forma humanoide y agarró sus ropas antes de cogerlo en brazos. Estaba llena de arañazos y una herida bastante fea en su brazo supuraba sangre. Caminó cargándolo hasta el salto de agua y lo dejó en la cueva. Encendió de nuevo las barras y dejó que la luminosidad permaneciera en la entrada de la cueva mientras ella se encargaba de hundirse en las profundidades y lavar las heridas y la sangre de su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo aseada, volvió desnuda al interior de la cueva.

El humano la observaba en silencio y los rayos empezaron a sonar a través del salto de agua.

Mystogan se había despertado en un lugar desconocido. Había estado intentando recordar lo ocurrido cuando una adolescente apareció desnuda ante él. Estaba empapada de agua y las distintas gotas gateaban por su piel brillante que remarcaba unos sutiles músculos que no le pertocaban por edad. Su largo cabello escarlata cubría sus pequeños pechos y seguía descendiendo, ocultando su pubis de la vista pública. Su melena era tan larga que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Tenía varias heridas a los largo de su cuerpo pero la más grave era la que se cernía en su brazo.

Reconoció por sus rasgos idénticos a los de Panther que se trataba de una niña licaón. Y, a pesar de que Mystogan nunca se había fijado en una fémina de menor edad que él, tenía que admitir que aquélla era una verdadera preciosidad. No sólo su hermosa cabellera escarlata era demasiado perfecta incluso enredada y despeinada como estaba, sino sus ojos de pupilas reptilianas y enormes eran de un color café brillante. En sus pómulos marcados, podía observar unas graciosas pecas así como en su nariz, que denotaban el tiempo que pasaba al exterior. Una adorable belleza.

Pulsó el implante coclear que llevaba para que pudieran comunicarse.

—Hola —el rostro de Erza se convirtió en uno compungido y cuando temió que fuera a desaparecer, agarró las ropas que tenía cerca y las acercó. No tenía su arma con él para amenaza e incluso hasta su cabellera suelta totalmente le hacía sentir desnudo. Debió haber perdido el pasador en algún momento —. No te vayas, por favor. Necesito ayuda —gimió por el dolor que sentía agarrando la rama que tenía clavada en el muslo—. Estoy herido.

Erza no movió ni un músculo. Las hierbas que necesitaba para Gray estaban en la bolsa que el humano había agarrado cuando se acercó a sus ropas y se había encargado de recoger todas las que había encontrado en la cueva por lo que no volverían a crecer más hasta el trimestre siguiente.

—No voy a hacerte daño —susurró.

—Humanos —Erza mostró sus dientes y colmillos más afilados que los humanos y gruñó—. Asesinos.

Mystogan se ofendió por aquellas palabras. Tenía suficiente con el tono reprobatorio constante de su hermano mayor para oírlo de una niña. Sin embargo, pudo comprender su odio e ira después de lo que su gente le había hecho a los suyos. Su único amigo le había explicado las historias de su pasado y las matanzas que se habían producido. Él, que tampoco había vivido aquella etapa tan cruel, lo sabía por las enseñanzas que de padres a hijos se habían ido transmitiendo. El objeto no era tanto que el odio prosperase hacia la raza humana, sino más bien que jamás olvidaran.

La memoria era lo único que les quedaba como esclavos.

—Eres una licaón, ¿verdad? Mi mejor amigo Panther también lo es —aquello pareció hacerle cambiar de postura ya que la expresión amenazadora desapareció.

— ¿Amigo? ¿Desde cuándo los humanos tenéis a licaones como amigos? —preguntó confusa y se sentó al suelo. A Mystogan le sorprendió el modo en el que la joven se movía sin que se avergonzara de su desnudez.

—Yo soy un humano especial —y le mostró la sonrisa que siempre utilizaba para cautivar a las jóvenes antes de que un gemido por el dolor apareciera entre sus labios.

Molesto por su propia interrupción, su ego se irritó y se agarró la rama para arrancársela del muslo. El dolor era demasiado intenso y la humillación de sentirse tan débil le cabreaba. Él era el maldito Mystogan Siegrain Dragneel, príncipe de Spriggan y sucesor en primer lugar del emperador Zeref. La gente adulaba su osadía y rebeldía. Lo consideraba peligrosamente seductor.

— ¡No! —las manos de la pelirroja sujetaron la suya y le impidieron extraerse la rama. Se sorprendió al sentirlas callosas cuando se trataba de una chica tan joven— Si haces eso te desangrarás en cuestión de minutos y morirás. Te está taponando la herida.

— Genial... —masculló— Entonces, ¿qué me recomiendas? ¿Tengo que pasarme el resto de mi vida con la rama en la pierna? Quizás podría decorármela con lacitos ya que ahora se llevan tanto —replicó molesto.

—Claro que no —su mano golpeó de forma seca la parte de su cabeza que no sangraba de una forma tan infantil que sorprendió al príncipe—. ¿Eres un humano _defectuoso_ o algo así?

— ¿Qué?

«De acuerdo, está claro que se lo ha tomado al pie de la letra. Una licaón sin sentido del humor...»

—Que si tu cerebro sufre algún defecto de origen.

— ¿Me estás llamando retrasado? —se sulfuró y su rostro enrojeció de rabia.

—Bueno hasta el momento no me parece que seas muy inteligente. No debe de ser muy normal para un humano por lo que he escuchado crear un vínculo así con un licaón. Tampoco ayuda que cuando te encontré ibas a ser engullido por un _kátople_ y habías perdido tu arma como si fueras muy deficiente en el ámbito de la batalla. Y luego está el tema de que has venido solo a un planeta desconocido por tu raza. No creo que los humanos enviaran a su progenie más fuerte a morir y tú eres un niño pequeño—

—Disculpa —rompió a reír sarcásticamente—, pero tengo catorce años. Soy un _hombre joven_ —Erza se mordisqueó la uña.

—Pensaba que eras más cachorro porque no tienes vello facial. ¿Lo ves? Otro punto más para creer que eres _defectuoso_ —asintió serena.

En toda su vida, jamás ninguna mujer lo había llamado cachorro. Y, teniendo en cuenta que se había llegado a acostar con féminas con edades comprendidas desde lo dieciséis hasta los veinte años, era algo a tener en cuenta. Probablemente el tema de la barba era algo que se le había atrasado un poco ya que Zeref había empezado a afeitarse a los trece, pero su cara y cuerpo no se parecían a las de un niño de catorce años para nada.

La ofensa de su hombría estaba siendo demasiado grave para una mera licaón. Sabía que no debería reaccionar a ello. El control era lo que necesitaba como siempre le recordaba Zeref si quería sobrevivir en su estado. Pero no podía. Él no era un muchacho tranquilo. Era reactivo cuando su orgullo se veía afectado o le aprisionaban su libertad.

— _Defectuoso_ , ¿verdad? Bien, a ver si esto te parece _defectuoso_...

Al ver que se estaba desabrochando torpemente por el dolor los pantalones y que empezaba a descenderlos demasiado abajo, Erza bloqueó sus manos de nuevo cuando el vello empezó a aparecer y lo miró a la cara con el rostro totalmente ruborizado. Jellal luchó contra su agarre para llevar a cabo su objetivo descarado pero le fue imposible. Tampoco ayudaba el mareo que sufría por la herida que se estaba infectando.

«Maldición... es fuerte. Al menos me contento con que he podido avergonzarla de alguna forma», emitió una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Demostrarte lo hombre que soy. No a todos los humanos nos sale el vello facial a esta edad, ¿sabes? Sin embargo en otras zonas—

— ¡Basta! —le golpeó la cara cerrando los ojos de un modo infantil.

—Un poco hipócrita viniendo de alguien que está, ¡completamente desnuda y le da igual! —exclamó nervioso.

—Es normal para las licaones ir desnudas —la transformación animal era lo que conllevaba y por esa misma razón nadie de su clan se extrañaba al ver un cuerpo femenino desprovisto de ropa alguna—. Pero no en varones y menos en humanos. Los machos no deben exhibirse de esa forma. ¿Es que además de _defectuoso_ eres un pervertido?

Mystogan rompió a reír divertido por su explicación. Aquella licaón era muy graciosa y distinta a las que había visto en palacio.

Agarró su mentón y la acercó hacia él, disfrutando del rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas.

—Puedo probarte lo poco _defectuoso_ que soy si me lo permites —se humedeció los labios y soltó el rostro de la pelirroja—. Respecto a lo de ser un pervertido... —le guiñó un ojo— eso me describe mejor —ella negó con la cabeza. Seguramente todavía pensaba que algo fallaba en él—. ¿Puedes ayudarme con la herida? —agregó mientras se subía y abrochaba los pantalones.

—Sí, pero necesito mis cosas.

El príncipe agarró las ropas con más fuerza y entrecerró los ojos. Era lo único que tenía para retenerlo con él y si ella se marchaba, moriría. Su capacidad para sanarse era nula sin los aparatos de Spriggan y tenía la sensación de que la nave estaba demasiado lejos. Aquella cueva no había llegado a visionarla antes de ser atacado.

A decir verdad, no recordaba mucho desde que la bestia lo había embestido, salvo el lobo rojo con cuatro colas que acudió en su rescate.

— ¿Me vas a abandonar si te las devuelvo?

—Los licaones no somos desalmados. Eso os lo dejamos a los humanos —esbozó una mueca—. Además, necesito un favor a cambio.

— ¿Cuál? —le entregó la ropa y ella le hizo un gesto para que se diera la vuelta mientras se vestía.

«¿No se suponía que era normal para una licaón ir desnudas?», se preguntó molesto.

—No puedes decirles a los humanos que me has visto. Si lo haces vendrán aquí y nos exterminarán.

Le rompió los pantalones para acceder a su herida y sacó un pañuelo de su enorme bolsa para atársela al muslo y crear un torniquete una vez terminó de cubrirse. Extrajo una especie de fruto redondo junto con un pedazo de cuero y cuando lo rompió, humedeció el segundo artículo por completo. Colocó el pedazo de cuero alrededor de la rama y observó que sacaba distintas hojas que llevaba de color púrpura.

— ¿Hay más como tú? —ella asintió.

—Vivimos en paz y no queremos ser molestados.

—Guardaré vuestro secreto.

—Bien —su mano se agarró a la rama—. Voy a sacarla poco a poco. Las hierbas segregan una sustancia que acelera mucho el proceso de cicatrización, por lo que nos ayudará a que no mueras desangrado. Sin embargo, te va a doler cuando empiece a extraerla y tu cuerpo sienta que no sale por completo, ¿de acuerdo? —Jellal asintió y cuando el primer trozo apareció en el exterior, gritó más de lo que había hecho en toda su vida.

Erza mordió su labio inferior nerviosa y tras limpiar la herida con el cuero, colocó las hojas para que evitara ser desangrado. La sangre emanaba por la herida pero en un volumen muy inferior al necesario para considerarse mortal. Colocó otra en la pequeña brecha de la cabeza que se había reabierto.

— ¿Crees en mi palabra?

—Si me mintieras lo olería —arrugó la nariz y señaló su bolsa con la mirada—. Siempre los llevo cuando salgo de caza o de recolección por protección.

— ¿Tú sola?

—Soy una adulta ya. Pasé por el rito para convertirme en una —la extraña expresión de la pelirroja inquietó al príncipe que obvió preguntarle más sobre el asunto.

—Me alegro por ti —forzó una sonrisa sin comprender las anteriores palabras de la licaón—. Por cierto, todavía no sé tu nombre. El mío es Mystogan Siegrain Dragneel —añadió irguiéndose como el príncipe que era.

—Uau, ¡qué largo! —la vio machacar unas semillas y encender un pequeño fuego— Yo soy H'yorerza.

— ¿H'yorerza qué más? —su mueca le demostró que no sabía qué le estaba diciendo— Tu apellido —no viendo su reacción se explicó de nuevo—. Ya sabes, tienes el nombre que tus padres eligieron y luego el apellido familiar...

—Mi nombre es H'yorerza.

—De acuerdo —suspiró.

—Pero mis hermanos, mi padre y Silver me llaman Erza por ser de mayor confianza y no requerir de formalismos.

— ¿Formalismos?

No sabía si eran más peculiares las expresiones que empleaba o bien que su brazo siguiera sangrando sin que la licaón intentara curárselo. Quería recordarle el mal aspecto que tenía pero estaba seguro que se lo tomaría mal, teniendo en cuenta que se enorgullecía de "ser una adulta".

— _H'yor_ significa descendiente de la Knightwalker, nuestra líder —asintió—. Todas las hembras llevamos como prefijo nuestra posición en el clan y los hombres no propiedad como sufijo.

Hombres _de no propiedad_.

Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno para él. Quizás debió mantener su boca cerrada cuando se jactaba de ser un varón viril y adulto. Sería recomendable cobijarse en la idea de que todavía no había llegado a la edad legal para ser emperador.

—Disculpa, ¿hombres de no propiedad? —gritó cuando sin previo aviso extrajo más trozo de rama y volvió a aplicar nuevas hojas. Una expresión de falsa inocencia apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja.

—Bebe —le entregó el brebaje que había estado preparando en el fuego y se lo tragó sin pensárselo. Luego se maldijo a sí mismo por si aquella niña pretendía envenenarlo para matarlo—. Es para combatir la infección. La savia del árbol al que pertenece esa rama es venenosa. Y los hombres de no propiedad son aquellos que no pertenecen al harén de ninguna licaón. Somos matriarcales —hizo una mueca—. Pero yo voy a proteger a mi hermano pequeño de su destino —bajó la mirada y arrugó el entrecejo preocupada—. Él nunca será propiedad de ninguna de ellas.

—Bueno, siendo la hija de la Knightwalker podrás conseguirlo cuando llegues a sucederla, ¿no? —sonrió— Yo soy el sucesor de mi hermano en Spriggan mientras no tenga hijos y pienso liberar a Panther en cuanto tenga edad para tener algún poder.

— ¿Tu hermano está muerto o jubilado ya?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confuso y se sacudió la cabeza— No. Soy su sucesor por línea sanguínea. ¿No elegís a vuestro líder así?

—Luchamos y participamos en el pandemonium. La más apta para ser la Knightwalker es nombrada.

Las hembras, suponía.

—Por eso me estoy entrenando con mi hermana y mi madre para superarlas a todas cuando cese en el cargo. Si yo o mi hermana ocupamos el lugar, podremos proteger a mi hermano de algún modo. Y quizás pudiéramos cambiar algunas cosas. Nuestro sistema tiene algunas fallas y la forma en la que los hombres son tratados es una de ellas. El problema es que el Consejo de Ancianas debería estar de acuerdo en una decisión de ese calibre y eso es bastante imposible de lograr.

—Entonces supongo que he tenido suerte en caer en tus manos y no en las de otra licaón —sonrió divertido.

—Sí. Además soy de las más fuertes de mi clan.

—Seguro, pequeña —le acarició el cabello en un tono condescendiente y la burla le molestó a la pelirroja.

¿Cómo se atrevía a minimizar sus capacidades como guerrera y cazadora? Con sus habilidades, si no llegaba a ser la próxima Knightwalker, fácilmente podría convertirse en una _uy_ _k'al_ o _ghallu'w_ , mientras que él había perdido su arma láser y no había sabido hacer nada sin ella. Las ancianas les recordaban que los varones humanos eran más temibles que sus mujeres. Fuertes, poderosos y crueles. Era su naturaleza, la de asesino desalmado. Torturadores.

Si aquel joven no era capaz de presentar una mínima batalla frente a una sola bestia, debía ser _defectuoso_ por mucho que se lo negara a sí mismo.

—Te salvé el culo con los _kátoples._

— ¿Tú? —rompió a reír— Supongo que el _kátople_ que tanto mencionas será la enorme bestia que me atacó y cuyas fauces eran más grandes que mi propia cabeza. Y, aunque no sé cómo sobreviví a eso, recuerdo haber disparado a dos y que un lobo gigante fue el que acudió en mi ayuda y no una niña pelirroja.

Una risa aguda sonó en la garganta de la licaón. A Mystogan le resultó difícil discernir que procedía de la suya ya que sus labios permanecían sellados y su expresión no sonreía para nada. Además, aquel tono agudo no correspondía para nada a su voz grave.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? Y no era un lobo, sino un _fenrir_ —frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza— ¿No sabes lo de nuestra transformación?

—Oh... —titubeó y cuando comprendió carraspeó— ¡Claro que sé de ello!

El pelaje de aquel animal tenía el mismo tono de cabello que el de la _licaón_.

Por un momento había olvidado su habilidad en convertirse en animal. Era algo que se había explicado acerca de la batalla que tuvo lugar entre ambos cuando la humanidad encontró Spriggan. Sin embargo, cuando los humanos esclavizaron a los licaones, estos fueron perdiendo sus habilidades y en la actualidad no conocía a ninguno de ellos que usara de la transformación animal. Al menos de forma que sus amos tuvieran conocimiento de ello.

Erza retiró el último trozo de rama que le quedaba y Mystogan volvió a gritar.

—Podrías avisarme.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Tus superpoderes de _defectuoso_ te paliarían el dolor acaso?

Arrugó la nariz y la miró amenazante.

Era una niña que lo molestaba de una forma muy distinta a Zeref. Él, que era un príncipe consentido, no estaba acostumbrado a esos tipos de desprecio. Y las únicas personas que eran sinceras con él eran su hermano mayor y Panther.

—Lo que tú digas, _Scarlet_ —sonrió provocador.

—Mi nombre es—

—Si yo soy _defectuoso_ , entonces tú eres _Scarlet o colorada_. Elige —lo desafió con la mirada y la punta de su nariz enrojeció.

«Demasiado adorable para su propio bien», pensó Mystogan.

—Podría desgarrarte la garganta por eso, ¿lo sabes?

— ¿Y echar a perder el rostro más bello de Spriggan? ¡Al menos extorsiona al memo de mi hermano antes _Scarlet_! —el tono al decir su nombre se tornó sarcástico para provocarla.

En vez de responderle, le quitó las hojas y el torniquete y le preparó otras de nuevas para vendárselo.

Él aprovechó para intentar contactar con Panther a través de su línea privada pero no escuchaba tono alguno. Era extraño ya que el licaón siempre estaba preparado para él. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo a su lado siempre y ahora lo necesitaba para que lo cubriera con Zeref de nuevo. Si su hermano se enteraba, la bronca que le caería sería importante. Y además aprovecharía para reírse de él y hacer hincapié en que tenía razón y debía responsabilizarse de su cargo.

Chasqueó la lengua cuando siguió sin poder contactar con él. Seguramente la ceremonia de su hermano le estaba quitando protagonismo de nuevo.

Erza le abrió la boca a la fuerza y se quedó observándole el interior de la misma. Él la empujó.

— ¿Pero qué demonios haces?

—Tienes una fallo en la boca. Suena un ruido extraño. Probablemente sea por la ausencia de colmillos. Tus dientes son muy raros, _defectuoso_.

—Es un jodido chasquido, _Scarlet_ —resopló—. Los humanos los hacemos cuando estamos molestos.

— ¿Por qué estás molesto? La herida ha mejorado.

—Estoy intentando contactar a través de esto —señaló el intercomunicador que llevaba a modo de auricular— con mi amigo licaón, Panther. Pero es imposible. Supongo que estará ocupado.

—Deberías dormir, _defectuoso_ —él le enseñó el dedo del medio—. No comprendo.

—Significa que te jodan, _Scarlet_.

—Comprendo —repitió su mismo gesto y Mystogan rompió a reír—. Es divertido —y se lo acercó más a la cara—. Ahora en serio, debes dormir un poco. Ninguno de los dos podemos salir ahora mismo de la cueva ya que está lloviendo. Es una tormenta eléctrica por lo que no deberíamos salir al exterior.

— ¿Puedes oírlo a través del ruido de la cascada que nos cubre?

— ¿Tú no? —negó decepcionada con la cabeza.

Tenía hambre y en esos momentos la cena se estaría sirviendo en la fiesta de su hermano. Por lo que Panther le había insinuado, probablemente la comida que habían preparado para el evento sería multitudinaria y eso sólo le hacía sentirse más idiota todavía porque se hallaba en un lugar desconocido y sin comida. Había abandonado a Grand Chariot sin ningún tipo de víveres durante la inspección del terreno.

Y él se las daba de perfecto explorador. Su hermano tenía razón y era un completo irresponsable. Demasiado impulsivo.

— ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

No quería admitirlo y menos aún delante de una chica, pero la idea de estar a solas en un lugar con bestias tan atroces y herido, le daba pavor.

—Debo, si no quiero morir electrocutada. Descubrimos de la peor forma que nuestro organismo atrae a los rayos en este planeta salvo que estemos a cubierto —Mystogan agarró su brazo con delicadeza.

—Tu brazo —la miró a los ojos—. ¿Tienes algo para que pueda curártelo? Sangras demasiado.

—No es nada —intentó retirarlo de su agarre pero él insistió.

—Te has salpicado de sangre la ropa, _Scarlet._ Y podría infectarse. Déjame que te ayude como tú has hecho conmigo —ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Un humano preocupándose por una licaón. Mira que eres _defectuoso_ —se mordió el labio inferior con picardía.

Mystogan la tiró al suelo y se tumbó encima de ella agarrándole los brazos para evitar que ella le golpeara mientras se encargaba de asesinarla a cosquillas con total crueldad. La pelirroja reaccionó sorprendida, como si nunca hubiera sufrido una pelea de esas características y cuando rompió a reír no pudo defenderse ni una sola vez. A pesar de sus duros entrenamientos y su resistencia al dolor, a lo que no estaba acostumbrada era a que un ataque de risa le impidiera casi respirar y su abdomen le doliera horrores a causa de eso. Se sentía como si acabara de hacer cuatrocientas abdominales.

Era satisfactorio verla reír de esa forma, sin que sus labios reprimieran su felicidad. El príncipe sonreía deleitándose con la belleza de la niña que se magnificaba en esa situación. A pesar de que su boca entreabierta le permitía una visión amplia de sus pequeños colmillos afilados, no le asustaban para nada. Quizás fuera porque estaba acostumbrados a los de Panther, que aparecían únicamente cuando él quería exhibirlas ante Mystogan. Ante Jiemma siempre los escondía, ya que había escuchado diversas ocasiones en las que el tío de Mystogan se los había arrancado a los licaones que creía insolentes.

Cuando la empezó a ver sufrir y sus ojos llorosos, cesó en su ataque y agarró sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza, sujetándolos para que la pelirroja no saliera de su agarre. Se quedaron un tiempo mirándose a los ojos mientras su ritmo de respiración volvía a a la tranquilidad. Cuando la vio mascullar por el dolor la soltó, dándose cuenta que el brazo que le sangraba había sido rozado en aquella postura. Se separó de ella y sentó de nuevo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? No sabía que me pudieras hacer reír así.

—Cosquillas —se acarició el mentón.

— ¿Eso es lo que os hacéis los humanos entre sí? —preguntó con inocencia y Mystogan simplemente soltó una carcajada.

—Entre otras cosas... —carraspeó— Dame lo necesario para que pueda vendarte tu brazo, _Scarlet_.

Parecía que fuera a negarse de nuevo cuando torció la boca a un costado. Sin embargo, finalmente le entregó el material necesario y Mystogan procedió a devolverle lo que ella le había entregado cuando le salvó de casi perder la pierna. Al finalizar en silencio, sacó la capa y la extendió en el suelo para que se tumbaran juntos. Ella le acercó algunas bayas que portaba en la bolsa al escuchar su estomago reclamar por comida y las comieron en silencio. La humedad penetraba a través de la cueva por lo que Erza acercó su espalda al pecho del del humano con tal de darse calor.

—Eres como una estufita —sonrió encima de su rojiza cabellera y la licaón lo notó, recorriéndole un escalofrío por el cuerpo—. No sabía que los licaones desprendíais tanto calor, _Scarlet_.

—Calla y duerme, _defectuoso_.

—No puedo dormir. Me duele demasiado la pierna.

— ¿Y qué propones?

Considerando sus opciones, la que más le apetecía no sería la más adecuada para ella. Tenía que recordarse que era demasiado joven. Sabía que en muchas ocasiones el sexo podía llegar a romper una relación con una mujer y Erza le agradaba demasiado. Mystogan no era una persona que acumulase más amigos que básicamente sus hermanas y Panther. Además, no quería dejar de visitar el nuevo planeta que había descubierto a pesar de que temía encontrarse con las temibles licaones.

Optó por conversar con ella. Aunque Zeref creyera que únicamente pensaba en el sexo, no era del todo cierto. El problema era que a Mystogan le era demasiado difícil poder abrirse a los demás. El hecho de que era el príncipe de Spriggan impresionaba demasiado y sabía que prácticamente todas las personas que se le acercaban era por su título imperial. Y eso le hacía cerrarse de buenas a primeras.

—Háblame de vuestro planeta —se dejó llevar por el relajante aroma de su cabello mojado—. Se ve muy distinto a lo que he visto hasta el momento.

—Por lo que nuestras ancianas nos han explicado, difiere mucho de lo que era nuestro antiguo hogar... Spriggan —Mystogan se sintió culpable con el tono de la licaón. Ellos habían sido los encargados de casi exterminar su raza y, si supieran que todavía permanecían con vida varios de ellos, acudirían a eliminarlos por su estúpido miedo a que la especie tomara venganza por lo ocurrido. A pesar de las enseñanzas que los humanos impartían, Mystogan sabía por las conversaciones con Panther, que la guerra se había iniciado por la parte de la humanidad y no de los licaones como se obligaban a hacer creer a sus descendientes—. Hay especies distintas y sólo nos atacan si invadimos su territorio o tienen hambre. Cuando sucede lo primero huimos al percatarnos de ello ya que sabemos que somos más fuertes y queremos respetar su propiedad. Si la batalla ocurre por lo segundo, entonces es cuando terminamos a muerte hasta que uno caza al otro —suspiró—. Suele ser un clima frío en su mayor parte y tanto la vegetación como los animales están adaptados a ello.

— ¿Vosotros no tenéis frío? —la sintió negar con la cabeza.

—No somos tan atrasados como os creéis los humanos. Tenemos nuestra propia tecnología para calentar las casas y cuando salimos al exterior preferimos usar nuestras piernas para estar en forma que las naves si no debemos realizar viajes de larguísimas distancias. La actividad y las pieles nos mantiene en una temperatura apta. Además, ten en cuenta que como has comprobado, la nuestra es más elevada a la humana —agarró una de sus pieles y la colocó por encima de sus cuerpos cuando sintió sus heladas manos rodearle la cintura y abrazarla para presionar con mayor fuerza su cuerpo contra la espalda femenina.

—Pero te vi bañarte en el salto de agua.

—Mientras haya sol el agua está en perfectas condiciones, como si fueran termales. Creemos que hay suelo volcánico por debajo que debió quedar hundido con el paso de los años —bostezó exhausta al relajarse por el contacto de la mano de Mystogan en su abdomen—. ¿Tienes más hermanos a parte de vuestro líder?

—Sí. El memo de Zeref es el mayor, yo soy el segundo y luego vienen mis hermanas Zalty y la pequeña End. Zalty es muy especial para mí. Aunque sólo tiene dos años menos que yo es a la que acudo siempre que estoy furioso para poder tranquilizarme con las esculturas que talla en el hielo. Es una auténtica artista, pero muy tímida. Suele aislarse con mucha frecuencia y apenas habla con quien no sea yo. End es todo lo contrario —rompió a reír—. Un terremoto de hiperactividad.

El príncipe se interesó entonces por los hermanos de la licaón y ella le explicó diversas anécdotas que conservaba de ellos. Podía apreciarse el amor que sentía por ambos hermanos por igual lo cual era sorprendente ya que por lo que ella explicaba los niños no se apreciaban del mismo modo que las féminas entre los licaones. Terminaron conversando acerca de lo que les preocupaba o amaban. Erza le explicó cómo quería mejorar a su clan y Mystogan le relató sus planes sobre convertirse en un explorador galáctico y vivir aventuras.

Era tan fácil hablar el uno con el otro que hasta ese momento no se habían percatado de la necesidad que tenían de encontrar a un confidente en quien poderse apoyar. No es que sus hermanos no pudieran hacerlo, pero siendo ellos los mayores siempre tenían mayor responsabilidad. Además, también podían compartir entre sí las responsabilidades que comportaban sus similares posiciones en sus respectivos planetas.

Finalmente cayeron dormidos y cuando despertaron, ya se había hecho de día.

Mystogan se sorprendió al sentir el trasero de la licaón frotarse contra su estómago. Suponía que estaba teniendo una especie de espasmo por alguna pesadilla por lo que rodeó su cintura y le acarició el vientre.

—Buenos días, _Scarlet_ —le susurró al oído. Ella se despertó y le golpeó con la parte posterior de su cabeza en el labio que se partió—. ¡Joder! —se lo lamió hasta que dejó de sangrar. Por suerte era superficial.

—Lo siento —se giró para encararlo y le acarició el labio—. No estoy acostumbrada a dormir con machos todavía —se ruborizó. Sentir su erección matutina la había impresionado—, así que me asusté y reaccioné por instinto.

—Genial.

Sintió las manos callosas comprobarle la herida de la cabeza y quitarle las hojas que le había aplicado.

—Perfecto —se levanto y Mystogan la siguió.

Alejándose de la cueva, Erza se propuso acompañarle hasta su nave cuya ubicación desconocía por completo. Tenía suerte que la pelirroja hubiera hallado la misma antes de encontrarle con el _kátople_. Llegaba el momento de irse pero Mystogan temía decirle adiós a la licaón. Su compañía era demasiado deliciosa a pesar de las heridas de guerra que iba a llevarse con él a Spriggan. Aunque había visto a su animal, no podía olvidar lo dulce e inocente que era. Ella había creído en su palabra cuando le prometió que guardaría su secreto y, aunque estaba seguro de hacerlo, le preocupaba que pudiera conservar la lealtad tan fácilmente a un extraño. No estaba tan seguro de que un olfato pudiera ser fiable en algo así.

Aunque, con todo lo que habían llegado a compartir, extraños no sería la palabra más adecuada para definir su relación.

—Esta es mi nave —Erza lo había ayudado a andar hasta el lugar, apoyando el brazo en el hombro de la pelirroja—. Supongo que tengo que irme —se frotó la nuca nervioso—. Cumpliré la promesa.

—Lo sé —sonrió. Mystogan jugó con su cabello y ella se sobresaltó.

—Quiero volver a verte. Me escaparé de Spriggan en cuanto pueda y vendré de nuevo.

—Si alguien de mi clan se encontrara contigo... Te considerarían su enemigo, _defectuoso_ —él le cogió la mano y se la acarició.

—Podemos arriesgarnos —una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro y ambas miradas se cruzaron.

—Cada tres meses acudiré a la cueva en la que hemos permanecido. No acude nadie de mi clan por esa zona. Si alguna vez quieres que nos encontremos, estaré allí durante todo el día.

—Bien —sonrió—. Ahora debemos sellar el pacto.

— ¿Sellarlo? —preguntó confundida.

Mystogan la agarró por la nuca y acercó su boca a la suya, obsequiándola con su primer beso. Había temido que se negara a ello pero cuando se entregó y le abrió paso a su interior, no pudo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa contra sus labios, acariciándolos con su lengua antes de seducir a su homóloga femenina. Mientras disfrutaba de aquella dulce despedida, acarició su cabellera escarlata en la que sabía pensaría todo el tiempo que no pudiera volver a verla. Su inocencia la llevaba a ser torpe con sus habilidades a pesar de que intentaba imitar sus pasos.

Y el príncipe disfrutó sabiendo que ese era el primer beso de la licaón y que le estaba cediendo aquel lugar tan especial. El sabor de la pelirroja era intenso y salvaje a pesar de que sus movimientos eran torpes. Aun así, no podría nunca definir aquel beso como una mala experiencia pues aquella niña tenía algo que le impedía alejarse de sus labios y subir a la nave.

Odiándose por ello, disfrutó del fin de aquella conexión cuando mordisqueó el labio inferior y tiró de él antes de entregar un último beso en la comisura de sus sabrosos labios inflados por lo que acababan de compartir.

Erza lo miraba con un inocente rubor en las mejillas y la punta de su nariz y estuvo tentado de volver a probarla. Sin embargo, sabía que si lo hacía no podría separarse de ella más y su familia debía de estar preocupada por su ausencia. Probablemente su hermano estaría enfadado y su tío también.

Aparentar era algo demasiado importante para ellos.

—Hasta la próxima, _Scarlet_ —le susurró contra sus labios, delineándolos con su lengua.

Giró su cuerpo y entró en su nave.

—Que te den, _defectuoso_ —susurró cuando la nave partió.

Torció la boca para ocultar su sonrisa y acarició sus labios para rememorar de nuevo las sensaciones que aquel humano le había provocado. Ahora debía volver a su clan y preparar las hierbas para su hermano. Pero de una cosa estaba segura, ansiaba que pasaran los tres meses con rapidez para que pudiera verlo de nuevo.

• • • • •

— _¿Sie?_ —escuchó por el transmisor.

— ¡Aleluya! —respondió el príncipe cuando escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo— Te he estado llamando durante mucho tiempo, ¿dónde estabas? Bueno, da igual, mira tengo que contarte algo y necesito que me ayudes para que Zeref no se escandalice—

— _Príncipe_ _Mystogan, necesito que pare la nave para que pueda entrar a ella_ —le cortó en seco el licaón volviendo a su tono formal.

— ¿Qué? ¿Has cogido una nave? ¿Pero cómo? —su amigo se había vuelto loco. Si como esclavo cogía una nave sin permiso recibiría varios latigazos en respuesta.

— _Príncipe Mystogan, pare la nave y prepare la entrada para el acceso de cabinas espaciales._

— ¡Maldito esclavo licaón! —gritó cuando la conexión terminó.

A regañadientes hizo lo que le había pedido y cuando vio una de las pequeñas cabinas espaciales acercarse, abrió la entrada para que accediera a su interior. Panther iba a tener que darle muchas explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido. Quizás Zeref se había cabreado tanto por ausentarse en su toma de posesión como adulto que había enviado a buscarlo. Sonrió al imaginar la expresión de molestia en la cara de su hermano mayor.

«Pues si cree que voy a ir corriendo en su busca lo tiene claro. Que espere».

Cogió una botella de su bebida alcohólica favorita y caminó despacio hacia donde la cabina se encontraba. Solían usarlas para trayectos familiares o diplomáticos a otros planetas ya que únicamente podían caber en ella cinco individuos.

Se encontró a Panther con una brecha en la esquina del ojo por la que sangraba. Se había colocado un pañuelo blanco que en esos momentos se había teñido de rubí y que presionaba contra la herida con tal de parar la hemorragia. La estampa de su amigo fue suficiente como para preocuparlo y cambió su expresión para correr a su lado. Especialmente cuando varias manchas de sangre lo seguían por el suelo de la nave.

— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Fue mi tío otra vez? —gruñó— ¿Te ha vuelto a golpear? Te juro que lo mato.

—No...

— ¿Y la cabina? —preguntó extrañado al no verla.

—Vayamos a la sala de mandos. Tenemos que alejarnos lo máximo posible de este punto para que no nos encuentren. La cabina tenía un chip de seguimiento y por eso la lancé al exterior. Te lo explicaré todo cuanto estemos lo suficientemente lejos.

Esta vez no le recriminó nada a su amigo y tras desplazar la nave lo suficiente como para que nadie pudiera ubicarles por el momento, colocó el piloto automático y se sentó en el sillón esperando la explicación del licaón.

Panther agradeció que Mystogan hubiera neutralizado y destruido el chip de detección que todas las naves del imperio contenían. Después de hacer lo mismo cinco veces, Zeref había desistido en volverlas a instalar. Prefería arriesgarse a que su hermano desapareciera con la nave unas horas a malgastar más dinero en el control de la misma cuando no servía de nada.

—Hubo una rebelión en la ceremonia —empezó—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que la situación en Spriggan era mucho peor de lo que Zeref quería ver? —Mystogan asintió asustado— Me enteré de ciertos rumores... hace unas semanas. Creo que tu tío lleva tiempo aprobando una serie de leyes en la Cámara muy restrictivas para la ciudadanía de a pie en nombre de tu hermano sin que él tenga conocimiento de ello. Y creo que su intención era quebrar su figura pública tanto frente a la Cámara de los Escudos de Spriggan como la población. Estando vosotros en la línea sucesoria antes que él, la única forma era eliminándoos. Por eso increpó a los humanos en contra del emperador.

—No... no lo comprendo. ¿Dónde está Zeref? Mi familia ha venido toda contigo, ¿verdad?

Panther tragó y siguió la explicación ignorando las preguntas de su amigo. Debía darle la información poco a poco o sino, sufriría todavía más cuando supiera la verdad.

—Hubo una fisura en la defensa y creo que tu tío se encargó de ello —carraspeó nervioso— con tal de asegurarse que Zeref no llegaba a obtener el poder total de su título. De esta forma los ciudadanos penetraron en el interior de palacio y lo asaltaron. Su odio por la pobreza y los asesinatos que el imperio estaba realizando no les permitía pensar con claridad y estaban ciegos por obtener su venganza —suspiró y retiró el trapo con el que presionaba la herida. Mystogan se percato que tenía forma de luna.

— ¿Asesinatos? No... Zeref nunca haría algo así.

—De eso estoy seguro, Sie. Pero los _Cúchulainn_ han acabado con vidas mencionando públicamente que era mandato del emperador. Estoy seguro que se trataba de tu tío pero los habitantes no lo sabían. Cuando tomaron palacio, gritaban que iban a terminar con los príncipes Dragneel y que querían ver muerto al emperador. Lo apodaban el mago oscuro —hizo una mueca.

No podía estar pasando aquello. Su hermano no podía ser tan idiota de desconocer lo que Jiemma había hecho en su nombre a sus espaldas, ¿verdad? ¿Él mismo había sido tan ciego de no calcular este desenlace cuando comprobó que algo no funcionaba correctamente en Spriggan?

Lo sabía. Pero había preferido sencillamente comentárselo a Zeref y, cuando éste le había asegurado que todo funcionaba correctamente, Mystogan había preferido olvidarse de sus responsabilidades y viajar a otros planetas para conseguirlo.

Había sido tan infantil. Tan cobarde.

—Tu hermano me envió en busca de vuestra madre, End y Zalty. Acudí primero en busca de tu hermana menor y me la encontré intentándose defender de varios humanos con antorchas. Los maté y me la llevé conmigo.

No le extrañaba que el licaón pudiera haberse desprendido con facilidad de los atacantes. Desde que Mystogan había exigido a su padre que él fuera su protector con tal de protegerle del duro trato de los demás, habían entrenado a Panther para que fuera un gran guerrero. Cuando el príncipe había crecido, su propio amigo se había encargado de servirle como instructor en la batalla y, ya no necesitándolo como escolta, se encargaba de servir de protección al imperio. Jamás le permitirían acceder a la categoría de _Cúchulainn_ por el mero hecho de ser un esclavo a pesar de que tenía dotes más que necesarias para convertirse en ello.

— ¿End está bien?

—Perfecta. Sólo un poco asustada pero ya la conoces. Las emociones fuertes son lo suyo —sonrió—. Porlyusica se la llevó a que durmiera en una de las habitaciones de la nave.

Así que la sanadora también había venido. Aquello le planteaba la cuestión de quién de su familia se había quedado atrás si no cabían más de cinco tripulantes en una cabina. Se tensó y preocupó.

—La segunda a la que busqué fue a Zalty. Ella... —su mirada cayó al suelo y su mandíbula crujió con desprecio— me la llevé a la nave cuando no pude encontrar ni a tu madre ni a Zeref.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué ha sido de ellos? ¿Y Zalty cómo está?

—Sie... Tu tío hizo un pacto con Jude Heartfilia para asegurarse la corona —el cambio de tono repentino lo sorprendió casi tanto como el contenido de la nueva conversación. Los Heartfilia eran los gobernantes principales del planeta _G_ _oghenc_ —. Spriggan le juraba lealtad a su planeta para desplazar la ODASM y convertirse en el dirigente de toda la galaxia, y a cambio él le aseguraría el poder de Spriggan. Si Spriggan y Goghenc se unen, el resto de planetas sucumbirán a la batalla. Son los dos más fuertes de toda la galaxia y quieren el monopolio.

— ¿Y la Cámara de los Escudos lo acepta?

Su hermano creía que obviaba todas las disciplinas propias de un príncipe y, aunque tenía parte de razón, Mystogan no era un total ignorante de la política de su planeta ni de su galaxia. Era consciente que la Cámara de los Escudos de Spriggan era en su mayor parte conservadora y no eran muy fanáticos de los cambios. Sin embargo, creían firmemente en la alianza que se había creado entre todos los planetas para conservar la paz. Era inverosímil que los Doce Escudos estuvieran de acuerdo en permitir ese alzamiento.

—Keyes Loxar se ha encargado de convencer a la mitad de ellos... o extorsionarlos. Como esclavo todo lo que sé son rumores, Sie —arrugó el entrecejo.

Mystogan chasqueó la lengua molesto. Keyes Loxar no era alguien que fuera de su agrado. Le aborrecía su soberbia, avaricia y su afán de manipulación. Se le notaba a leguas que tenía ansias en avanzar en la escala social y por eso había contraído nupcias con una humana. Dimaria Loxar había sido la única hija que su familia había engendrado. Su madre, siempre enfermiza, había fallecido a los cuarenta años y cuando Dimaria había llegado a la edad adulta, habían concertado su boda con un _g_ _oghenc._ Fruto de esa relación, Juvia había sido la descendiente antes que su madre falleciera el año anterior. Ese hecho había comportado que Keyes ocupara el lugar de su difunta esposa en la Cámara. Le tuvo que molestar tener que modificar su apellido cuando aquello ocurrió. Y es que era imposible que el apellido de las familias representantes de los Doce Escudos fueran modificados. Si él acudía en sustitución de una Loxar, el apellido debía ser perpetuado.

Y así había sucedido. La primera vez que alguien no humano tenía un asiento en dicha institución.

Era evidente que Keyes buscaba su propio beneficio en una alianza celebrada entre humanos y su especie y seguramente le tenían algun obsequio reservado por sus artimañas en la Cámara. Si el pacto seguía adelante, su hija Juvia, siendo una mestiza de humana y _g_ _oghenc_ tendría un papel importante en la nueva era. Quisiera o no. Su padre la utilizaría como moneda de cambio con tal de abarcar mayor poder.

La paranoia le impactó de lleno.

¿Y si todo aquello llevaba orquestándolo Jiemma desde entonces? ¿Y si la muerte de su padre no hubiera sido casual? ¿Realmente su tío hubiera sido capaz de asesinar a su propio hermano en pos de su avaricia?

El príncipe cerró sus puños con fuerza. Mataría a su tío.

—Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? Por eso me dijiste que volviera más tarde —el licaón se mordió el labio inferior—. ¡Bastardo lo sabías y no me dijiste nada! ¡No avisaste a mi familia! —le espetó histérico.

—Mi palabra contra la del regente no serviría para nada y lo sabes, Sie. Soy un esclavo —separó los brazos de su cuerpo y le mostró las muñecas con los brazaletes que lo marcaban como propiedad.

— ¡Yo te habría escuchado!

—No tenía ninguna prueba contra tu tío y tampoco sabía exactamente qué planeaba. Sólo había escuchado fragmentos por los pasillos interiores sin saber realmente qué se proponía. Únicamente conocía que su objetivo era no abandonar su posición de poder. Por eso me encargué de que varios licaones supervisaran a tus hermanas y tu madre y yo permanecí cerca de Zeref. El problema fue que los licaones que envié fueron asesinados por los asaltantes.

Conocía la afición de su amigo en esconderse en los pasadizos secretos de palacio para evitar las brutales palizas a las que su tío lo sometía sin causa alguna. De esta forma evitaba encontrárselo. En aquellas circunstancias, Panther solía escuchar numerosos rumores que ocurrían en palacio y los compartía con Mystogan.

— ¿Y Zeref?

—En las noticias dicen que ha sido asesinado por el pueblo —no podía respirar. Su vida se estaba destrozando en cuestión de segundos y aunque su hermano fuera un grano en el culo lo amaba. Parpadeo varias veces los ojos para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos cuando se humedecieron y empezaron a escocerle—. Pero espera, eso es lo que dicen —al ver su confusión, continuó—. Tu tío ha proclamado que asume el control de Spriggan con tu madre como consorte. Se ha presentado como una víctima de la crueldad de tu hermano, asegurando que al ver el descontrol del emperador se encargó de preparar una alianza con los _goghencs_ para desplazarlo y de esta forma también enriquecer a Spriggan.

¿Y se lo habían tragado?

¿Es que acaso él y Panther eran los únicos que siempre habían visto las intenciones de su tío? No es que Mystogan creyera que pudiera llegar a estos límites, pero le había quedado claro que el poder le era demasiado adictivo como para dejarlo.

—Ha prometido un imperio mucho mejor que el de tu hermano y como el pueblo cree que el culpable fue él, se contentaron con eso. Sabes que tu madre siempre ha sido muy querida por el pueblo por lo que su figura es necesaria para consolidar esta sucesión. No sólo de cara a los ciudadanos sino también a la Cámara y los _goghencs_. Tiene que demostrar estabilidad y Ur todavía puede engendrar algún vástago suyo más.

A Mystogan se le revolvió el estómago cuando Panther pronunció esas palabras. Que Jiemma tocara a su madre hacía que su odio se potenciara todavía más hacia su tío. Ya había visto las miradas que solía dedicarle a su atractiva madre desde que su padre había fallecido.

—La única forma con la que puede ser que someta a tu madre a contraer matrimonio con ella es si amenaza a sus hijos. Por lo que creo que Zeref está vivo pero encerrado. Y ya sabes que siempre mostró un excesivo interés por Ur. Además, también ha añadido que el resto de vosotros estáis muertos y, aunque estoy seguro que van a estar buscándonos para asegurárselo, yo te veo muy vivo.

—Voy a matarlo. Pero primero quiero ver a mis hermanas.

Panther calló y lo acompañó a la habitación en la que End restaba durmiendo. Mystogan se acercó y le acarició la espalda, cuidando de no despertarla. Le dio un beso en la frente y cuando salieron de la habitación preguntó por Zalty.

—Zalty... Está con Porlyusica. Es por eso que me llevé la sanadora con nosotros.

— ¿Está herida? —Panther le giró la cara— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Cuando encontré a Zalty... Ella estaba rodeada por dos humanos y un _goghenc_. Ellos... —carraspeó. No había forma delicada de explicar aquello—. Tu hermana estaba desnuda y los hombres la estaban profanando... a la vez. Les corté los pies para que se desangraran hasta fallecer sin que pudieran huir.

Un odio visceral surgió del cuerpo del príncipe. Su lista de personas a matar se iba incrementando.

— ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla. ¡Ahora mismo!

Se acercó a la siguiente habitación y antes de que pudiera acceder por la puerta, Porlyusica apareció impidiéndole el paso.

—No —bajó la mirada y observó el vendaje—. Estás herido.

—No me hacía dado cuenta —apostilló Panther.

—Curado —dijo para cerrar aquella conversación—. Zalty es mi hermana y voy a verla queráis o no —le escupió.

—Ha pasado por un momento muy traumático. Estoy intentando que tome la anticonceptiva para evitar un embarazo que aumente las secuelas del suceso pero se niega a ingerir nada en estos momentos. No sabéis lo que me ha costado que me dejara verificar los daños por si había desgarro...

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó preocupado. Zalty tenía tan sólo doce años.

Podía comprender que quisieran asaltar el palacio debido a las políticas que su tío había aprobado en nombre de su hermano. Pero, ¿atacar a su hermana de siete años y violar en grupo Zalty? ¿En qué mente cabía aquello? No había justificación alguna para una afrenta así.

Mystogan quería bañarse en su sangre.

—Controlada. La he sanado y se pondrá bien. Sus heridas emocionales por el contrario... Esas son las que me preocupan. La princesa se encuentra en un estado de catatonia y si alguien se le acerca responde con histeria. Debería administrarle un sedante y benzodiacepina, pero como os dije, Alteza—hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza—, la princesa se niega a ingerir nada.

—No vamos a preocuparnos por la necesidad de impedir un embarazo en este momento hasta que ella lo acepte. Y respecto al sedante vamos a darle su tiempo todavía antes de administrárselo. No la presiones. No ha podido controlar nada de lo que le ha ocurrido así que le vamos a permitir que sea ella quien finalice con su sufrimiento por este episodio, ¿de acuerdo? Conozco a mi hermana y sé que requiere tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido.

Quería conversar con ella para tranquilizarla antes de que Porlyusica la medicara. Sin embargo, su tono furioso de voz no la ayudaría. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Zalty no podía verlo en ese estado o no la ayudaría en absoluto.

—Sí, príncipe Mystogan.

El príncipe hizo una seña a Panther y se lo llevó de nuevo a la sala de control mientras caminaba pensando acerca de lo que podía hacer. Su hermano le había recordado en tantas ocasiones sus obligaciones y responsabilidades, que era irónico que ahora tuviera que darle la razón. Era incapaz de tomar una decisión en esos momentos y había personas que dependían de él. En sus planes no cabía abandonar a su madre y su hermano a manos de su tío, pero sólo tenía catorce años y ni una sola idea sobre estrategia.

Lo que planteaba era desafiar a Spriggan y los _goghencs_. No tenía poder ni ejército mientras que ellos ostentaban a los _Cúchulainn_ y, si la ODASM finalmente se disolvía, también el liderazgo de los planetas que la conformaban.

Su carácter impulsivo le obligaba a volver a palacio en ese momento pero eso sólo provocaría que sus hermanas fueran asesinadas.

—Debemos desaparecer, Sie. Es la única forma. Tú mismo has dicho que en tus viajes creías que lograrías encontrar nuevos planetas desconocidos —y acababa de descubrir Edolas pero si acudía con sus hermanas ahí, las _licaones_ se los merendarían—. Es el momento de buscarlos mientras nos escondemos en los conocidos cambiando nuestra identidad —señaló su tono de cabello e hizo una mueca—. Y en vuestro caso también teñiros. Está claro que no pueden identificaros a ninguno de vosotros con el sello de los Dragneel nunca más.

—¿Eso planteas? —se rascó el mentón— Teñirnos el cabello, cambiar identidades... Está bien. Pero sólo por el momento. Cuando se olviden de la existencia de los Dragneel, cuando nos crean a todos muertos, volveremos en busca de Zeref y nuestra madre. Y mi tío y los _goghencs_ —su voz se desgarró al acordarse de su hermana— morirán. Desmenuzaré desde dentro todo su sistema.

—Entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos?

— ¿Cómo se empieza una nueva vida, Panther? ¿Con el nombre quizás? —rio— ¿Alguno que prefieras para ti?

—Mmmm todavía no se me ocurre ninguno. ¿Y tú?

Mystogan sonrió, recordando a la _licaón_ con la que tan buenos momentos habían vivido hacía apenas un par de horas. Su mundo se había transformado en una pesadilla y el pánico se iba apropiando de él. Pero no lo permitiría. En esos momentos debía ser la figura fuerte para sus hermanas. Especialmente Zalty lo necesitaría a su lado. No volvería a permitir que ningún hombre la hiriese de ese modo.

Jamás.

— _Jellal_ —rio.

— ¿ _Jellal_? —hizo una mueca extraña— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Perfectamente.

Más tranquilo por el plan que se iba formando en su cabeza, agarró el helado de _brownies_ , que era el favorito de Zalty y volvió a su habitación, mientras Panther entrecerraba los ojos sin que pudiera comprender por qué Mystogan elegiría aquel nombre que en el idioma licaón significaba _defectuoso_.

 _Respecto a la pelirroja licaón y el antiguo príncipe Dragneel, no volverían a encontrarse de nuevo hasta que transcurrieran al menos catorce años._

* * *

Me salió muy largo pero tenía mucho que explicar :'(... Espero que no se hiciera aburrido xD.

Usar a Siegrain+Jellal+Mystogan por un lado y a Erza+EdoErza me ha dado (y me va a dar) mucho juego para alterar la personalidad mezclándolos todos entre sí =O.

Supongo que habréis entendido al final por qué razón he cambiado el tono de cabello natural de Jellal/Siegrain/Mystogan y el de todos sus hermanos e_e, así como también el empleo de "Zalty" y "End". ¡Todos ellos modificarán sus nombres a los usuales que todos conocemos en cuanto pueda continuarlo xD!

 **Recordad que leer vuestros reviews me alegran la vida y el alma *O*.**


	2. Primero: Que nos volvamos a encontrar

**Nota:** Hai! Aprovecho para actualizar este fic que no sé cuándo podré volver a hacerlo D:. En realidad me gustaría tener tiempo para dedicárselo, pero al ser mucho más complejo, necesito tiempo para no liar las cosas y que salga bien :(. Quizás puedo tener suerte y de momento subir un capítulo al mes :/.

¡Crucemos los dedos :O!

Me he decidido ya con el nuevo título y he cambiado un poco la sinopsis así como el rating xD. Los que habréis leído historias mías sabréis que siempre termino incluyendo escenas con violencia o sexo. Esa es la razón del cambio xD. También notaréis un poco de fantasía que se añade a la temática de romance y de ciencia ficción Ö.

He incluido un glosario al final del capítulo por varias palabras inventadas o modificadas de otras preexistentes (y otras reales por si os son desconocidas). Teniendo en cuenta que aquí hay varios planetas con sus propias razas, creo que sería conveniente para que no os perdáis (el listado va en orden de aparición de las palabras, a no ser que me haya colado xD). Los que seguís mi adaptación sobre la saga Cazadores Oscuros de SK sabréis de lo que hablo xD.

¿Estáis de acuerdo en el listado de vocabulario o lo veis inútil xD?

Antes de dejaros con el capítulo quiero hacer varias consideraciones. La primera de ellas es que, al cambiar la época y el planeta así como el aspecto físico de los seres, ha terminado siendo un capítulo muy descriptivo, sin embargo he intentado que tenga momentos de acción, comedia y tensión para que no se haga pesado. Me interesa mucho que os pueda ayudar a imaginar el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la trama, pero tampoco quiero aburriros xD.

El segundo tema que os quiero mencionar es acerca del cambio que veréis en los personajes del prólogo a ahora. Cada uno de ellos ha quedado marcado por la rebelión y la toma del palacio así como por pasar de ser unos príncipes que tenían todo lo que querían a su mano a prófugos que debían fingir su propia muerte siendo tan sólo unos niños. Además, hay que tener en cuenta el salto temporal de catorce años :O. Es una AU así que es posible que veáis cambios en los personajes, aunque creo que es difícil mantenerlos 100% cuando su vida y ambiente es distinto al del manga. Sin embargo, he intentado conservar su esencia al máximo.

Dicho esto, ¡aquí tenéis el primer capítulo!

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Troll Mashima. Pero la historia es toda mía y está registrada =O.

El capítulo contiene algunas escenas con violencia.

* * *

 **:::CAPÍTULO PRIMERO:::**

 **QUE NOS VOLVAMOS A ENCONTRAR**

* * *

 ** _Catorce años después..._**

Se había anudado sus rastas azuladas que le llegaban por debajo de los omóplatos en una cola. Las finas cadenas que ataba en ellas caían por su espalda y era el único ruido que hacía con su movimiento salvaje y depredador. La levita que llevaba de un tono azul marino tenía doble botonera y ocultaba lo letales que eran sus músculos. Si alguien pudiera quitarle la prenda, conocería lo que estaba escondiendo, dado que la ropa de su interior era completamente ajustada y no permitía nada a la imaginación. Adoraba los puños amplios y doblados con los botones anchos que los adornaban, así como la cola que nacía en su trasero y se partía en dos mitades. Una chaqueta propia de alguien como él que llevaba el título de pirata de la galaxia.

Un terrorista que tenía, al igual que todos los miembros del Grand Chariot, una máscara que ocultaba la mitad inferior de su cara y fabricada con huesos que, de acuerdo con todo el Sistema Mixcóatl, pertenecían a las víctimas que habían asesinado a sangre fría y sadismo extremo. Se la colocó para opacar una sonrisa maliciosa que estaba creando pequeñas arrugas de expresión a su alrededor. Aunque hacía años que empezaba a dejarse una tenue barba de tres días, aquellos rasgos con los que seguía atrayendo a las hembras de los distintos planetas a los que acudía, se mantenían impolutos.

Y es que, aunque los goghencs y todos sus aliados lo buscaban a él y su tripulación por los atentados contra el régimen que habían iniciado hacía ya cuatro años, existían otros rebeldes que se oponían contra el sistema que los Heartfilia habían impuesto junto con Jiemma Dragneel catorce años atrás. Todos ellos se mostraban simpatizantes por su causa y les permitían acudir a sus planetas como protección. No es que pudieran pedir asilo, puesto que si los goghencs lo sabían, destruirían su tierra, pero al menos estaban seguros que nadie comunicaría que el Grand Chariot se hallaba en su territorio. Algo que Jellal agradecía.

Otra opción consistía en acudir a planetas desconocidos por el Sistema Mixcóatl, y con quienes mantenían una buena relación una vez ellos los habían descubierto en los viajes que destinaban a ocultar la subsistencia de los tres Dragneels que Spriggan creía muertos mientras se preparaban para su venganza. Una meta que todavía hoy seguían manteniendo.

Las únicas personas que sabían de sus subsistencia eran los miembros que formaban parte del Grand Chariot.

— ¿Listo? —preguntó una voz que escondía la mitad de su cara con una máscara idéntica a la suya. Sacó un reloj de bolsillo de su interior y lo volvió a guardar— Es ya la hora. Los demás estarán en sus posiciones. En pocos segundos nos darán la señal.

La capa oscura con la que escondía sus cabellos negros y mechas moradas no era suficiente para negar la evidencia de sus atributos femeninos, que quedaban remarcados con la ropa de una sola pieza del mono oscuro que vestía detrás de la armadura. Ésta consistía en un peto liviano que la protegía de toda batalla. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que pocas veces lo llegaba a usar si su contrincante no se trataba de un Cúchulainn.

Era más probable que la víctima fuera el ser que recibiera los golpes que sus pies enfundados en las altas botas hasta la rodilla impactaban contra el estómago o la nuez, partiéndola por completo. Junto a los golpes precisos y mortales que toda su anatomía podía crear acompañaba su adorado báculo de doble pincho, que empleaba como arma y a la vez como escudo cuando lo hacía girar de un modo tan rápido que desviaba los disparos del láser que le dirigieran.

A Ultear le gustaban los pinchos. Por esa misma razón se había perforado la oreja derecha por todo el exterior del pabellón exterior, usándolos como pendientes y a los que unía la misma fina cadena que Jellal llevaba en los mechones de sus rastas.

No sólo era hábil, sino también mortal ya que disfrutaba con las misiones como ningún otro miembro de la tripulación del Grand Chariot. Precisamente ese aspecto alertaba a su hermano mayor, que se preocupaba por ella.

Ambos oyeron la primera explosión y sonrieron simultáneamente como los hermanos que eran. Su vínculo siempre había sido potente y poderoso. Aquella era la señal que su hermana Natsumi les había preparado y a la que le seguirían varias que tanto ella como su otros artilleros, Sting y Lily, estaban preparando para llamar la atención de todos los Cúchulainn de aquella base militar que el planeta goghenc tenía a su disposición. Ellos los estaban esperando tal como habían previsto. Es más, habían reclamado públicamente y advertido que lo atacarían precisamente para que toda su atención se alertase, creyendo que, una vez más, el Grand Chariot tenía como objetivo destruir las bases militares y armamento de todo aquel que estaba a favor de los Heartfilia y los Dragneel.

Pero esta misión era muy distinta a las anteriores. Y siendo tan excepcionales los soldados que integraban el cuerpo de los Cúchulainn, la única forma de vencerlos era sorprendiéndolos y engañándolos. Ultear y Jellal podrían ser unos excelentes luchadores, pero su ejército era demasiado numeroso para ellos dos.

Desde que la venganza de los _teóricamente_ caídos Dragneels había empezado a ejecutarse, los ataques habían sido aleatorios por varias razones. La primera de ellas era que quería reforzar la idea de rebelión contra el régimen dictatorial que Jude Heartfilia y Jiemma Dragneel habían impuesto en toda la galaxia. La segunda razón consistía en que, siendo inexpertos, no se atrevían a llevar a cabo planes mucho más complejos y que atacaran de forma más directa a los nuevos jefes galácticos. Les faltaba experiencia en muchos ámbitos, algo que habían ido recopilando, junto con los aliados y el incremento de su pequeña tripulación familiar que fue efectuándose con las nuevas incorporaciones. Y la tercera razón, era jugar a despistarlos por completo. El caos era imprevisible, algo que necesitaban a su lado para derrocar el terror de masacres galácticas que el Hafiin, cargo que el propio Jude Heartfilia había creado sólo para él cuando impuso su superioridad en la ODASM, había infundido teniendo a su favor a los Cúchulainn, los mejores soldados de la galaxia, especialmente adiestrados para esa función.

El elemento sorpresa era básico si querían desestabilizarlos y poner la balanza a su favor. La diferencia numeraria los superaba demasiado.

Jellal hizo una señal a su hermana cuando comprobó que su objetivo se había quedado solo.

La base militar estaba regentada por Zoldeo Khapry, un goghenc íntimo amigo de Layla Heartfilia que había fallecido poco después que el inicio de la rebelión en Spriggan para deponer a Zeref y sustituirlo por su tío había empezado. Zoldeo era el gobernador y máximo dirigente del lugar ya que ostentaba una de las mayores fortunas de su planeta, sin embargo, su conocimiento militar era nulo. Precisamente por eso lo hacía una víctima tan atrayente, debido a su debilidad.

Ultear apoyó la mano en el recuadro blanco con forma de interruptor que había en una de las paredes. Ésta se abrió en forma de zigzag, permitiéndoles el paso a un despacho en el que Zoldeo se hallaba sentado en su silla, desprovisto de guardia que pudiera protegerlo y temblando cuando reconoció los símbolos propios de la tripulación del Grand Chariot en los nuevos huéspedes de su zona de trabajo. La puerta se cerró tras su paso de la misma forma.

— ¡Vosotros! —sus ojos propios de la genética goghenc se ampliaron.

—Hemos comprobado que todos los Cúchulainn que te defendían se han largado a capturarnos antes de llegar hasta a ti, así que no te molestes en usar cualquier tipo de amenaza vacía —dijo un tono varonil—. Van a estar ocupados durante un buen rato con la fiesta que les tenemos preparados. No te recomiendo que hagas esto más complicado de lo que ya es —le guiñó un ojo—. No es como si fueran a oírte, ya que nos hemos encargado de anular vuestro sistema de comunicación. Tus hombres van a tardar un poco en darse cuenta de ello y las paredes de vuestros edificios son tan gruesas que los gritos serían muy inútiles.

— ¡Sucios terroristas! ¡Asesinos! ¡Los Heartfilia acabarán con vosotros después de que os capturen y torturen! —empezó a reír como un maníaco—. Os harán desangrar por cada una de vuestras barbaries y—

Ultear lo golpeó con contundencia en la cabeza con el báculo y el hombre cayó al suelo. Jellal chasqueó la lengua.

—Ultear... —gruñó.

— ¿Qué? Me estaba aburriendo e igualmente tenemos que llevárnoslo a la nave, ¿no? Íbamos a dejarlo inconsciente de todas formas.

—Sí, pero no con un golpe —bajó su máscara y frotó su sien—. Precisamente su cabeza es lo que más necesitamos.

—Lo golpeé con la parte sin pinchos —se encogió de hombros con inocencia—. Y por cierto, tengo que agradecerle a Sting su trabajo con los adhesivos que nos han permitido la entrada —observó la palma de la mano y el brillo azul de los pliegues de la misma que venían creados por la obra de su experto en nanotecnología.

Se comunicaron en silencio y Jellal recostó en su espalda el cuerpo inerte del Gobernador, entretanto Ultear abría la puerta y comprobaba que tenían camino libre. Así fue hasta que llegaron a la puerta que daba al exterior, donde todos los Cúchulainn se habían aglutinado, algunos apagando los fuegos de las explosiones, otros buscando rabiosos las naves que los estaban bombardeando.

—Natsumi tendría que estar aquí —comprobó de nuevo su reloj de bolsillo irritada con su tono aséptico. No podían contactar con ella ya que la misma Ultear había anulado las comunicaciones de toda la base y eso los afectaba a ellos también—. ¿Qué hacemos? Si salimos en este momento, los Cúchulainn caerán contra nosotros pero si no lo hacemos acabarán rastreando el lugar en el que tenemos nuestra nave oculta y en la que están Gajeel y Rogue esperándonos.

—Vamos a tener que arriesgarnos —y con una señal le indicó que atravesaran la zona en la que el humo que habían creado las explosiones era más denso. De esta forma podrían ocultarse con mayor facilidad de los Cúchulainn.

No obstante, mientras huían de las instalaciones, finalmente tres Cúchulainn lograron ubicarlos y tuvieron que aumentar la velocidad. Les lanzaron un par de sus granadas de captura, que tras fotografiar la imagen del afectado, lo perseguían hasta amarrar sus tobillos. El bloqueo cuando fueron sujetos los hizo trastabillar al suelo, perdiendo Jellal el cuerpo de Zoldeo en la caída. El azulado cortó la atadura eléctrica con el cuchillo de zehush que sacó de su amplio cinturón y se lo pasó a su hermana para que hiciera las mismas.

Tuvieron el tiempo justo cuando dos de los tres Cúchulainn se aproximaron a ellos. Los hermanos lucharon, Ultear utilizando a su báculo y las enseñanzas de Lily en la lucha, que había llegado a superar a su maestro con el paso del tiempo, y Jellal con su pistola láser. La batalla era un espectáculo de luces pirotécnicas y movimientos gráciles que estaba agotando a todos los miembros.

Ultear golpeaba las zonas débiles de su contrincante que recibía estoicamente las mismas. Desviaba los rayos que le dirigían con el báculo y llegó a clavar los pinchos en la pantorilla de su rival con una sonrisa, de forma que su rodilla cayó clavándose en el suelo. Los soldados estaba adiestrados y eran los mejores, pero los hermanos Dragneels también eran espectaculares con lo suyo, tal como ambos soldados estaban comprobando. Sus ansias de venganza y supervivencia eran tales que incluso podían comprobarse en su estilo de lucha, imprevisible, usando cualquier elemento o parte de su cuerpo para golpear. Un técnica que únicamente podías aprender si vivías como fugitivo, y que no les era nada familiar a los Cúchulainn.

Jellal iba mirando a su hermana y comprobando que su estado fuera el correcto. Desde que había sufrido aquella violación en grupo que no había podido eliminar la sobreprotección en ella ni ahora que ya tenía los veintiséis años. Había podido observar que el sadismo y crueldad en las misiones del Grand Chariot habían ido en aumento debido precisamente a Ultear, por lo que la preocupación acerca del estado de ésta iba en aumento. Aquello provocó que perdiera la concentración y que uno de los disparos impactaran en el costado, pudiéndolo evitar lo justo para que pasara rozando y lo hiriera levemente.

— ¡Estate atento! —le gritó su hermana enfadada al comprobar la razón de su error en la pelea.

Nuevos disparos sonaron e hirieron a los Cúchulainn pudiendo tomar la ventaja los hermanos y golpearlos lo suficiente para dejarlos inconscientes. Jellal tuvo que agarrar del brazo a su hermana que seguía pateando las costillas del soldado inconsciente y que seguramente había fracturado. Ella lo miró con odio y frialdad, justo en el momento que una figura apareció entre el humo que seguía rodeándolos. La pequeña humanoide retiró su capucha de la capa para mostrar a una adolescente de trece años con cabellos rosados, largos y ondulados que decoraba con dos estrechas trenzas que cruzaban al otro lado de la cabeza a modo de diadema. De ellas colgaba la misma cadena que Jellal, Natsumi, Ultear y Lily portaban. Descendió la máscara de huesos y mostró una sonrisa satisfecha.

Aquella exhibición irritó a Ultear que se abalanzó contra ella.

— ¡Qué demonios haces aquí Meredy!

—Te dije que quería ayudaros.

—Y yo te recordé que tan solo eras una niña.

La pequeña apretó los labios en un mohín molesta y Jellal se interpuso para evitar que la discusión continuara.

—Basta. ¿Dónde está Natsumi? Ella tenía que acudir a buscarnos.

—La atmosfera de este planeta tiene un efecto curioso con el humo que no hemos previsto y oculta la visibilidad a cierta altura —conllevaba entonces un efecto beneficioso para ellos, ya que los Cúchulainn tardarían en encontrarlos; sin embargo, provocaba que ni Jellal ni Ultear pudieran ser vistos por sus compañeros que se hallaban en los cielos—. La tía aprovechó que me había colado en su nave para enviarme en vuestra búsqueda para que pudiera ubicaros.

Retiró la capa de su hombro y exhibió la hombrera llena de púas metálicas que Gajeel le había construido y que se podía extender por todo el cuerpo como escudo para protegerla a petición de Ultear. No obstante, se había agregado una parte nueva que cubría su brazo hasta los nudillos con el que suponía había disparado el láser contra los Cúchulainn. Sin embargo esta vez una púa se alzó al cielo y en unos dos minutos una luz se ciñó sobre Meredy y la succionó.

Ultear y Jellal se unieron con el cuerpo de Zoldeo y terminaron siendo transportados en una de las pequeñas naves de las que disponía el Grand Chariot.

Natsumi estaba en el sillón disparando emocionada mientras escuchaba música.

— ¡Pim pam! ¡Que os den malditos Cúchulainn! —hizo una maniobra y todos los pasajeros cayeron al suelo. La muchacha de cabellos rosas que llevaba un flequillo totalmente despeinado y la cabellera escalada por los diferentes tamaños de sus mechones giró su tronco y sonrió a su familia— No me miréis así, sabéis que Jellal es mucho más psicópata que yo al volante.

—Y un cretino —añadió Ultear tras bajar su máscara. Le pegó fuerte puñetazo en el hombro—. ¿A qué demonios vino eso? ¿Eres idiota? —resopló— Mejor no respondas, sé la respuesta.

—Au, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy herido.

— ¡Por tu culpa!

Su hermana sólo tenía dos estados: o fría y distante o absolutamente furiosa y arrasadora. Nadie buscaba cabrear a la encargada de la telecomunicación y portales. Pero preferían que manifestara su enfado con furia que con frialdad, era menos perturbador de esa forma. Ultear era una verdadera artista controlando los agujeros de gusano del espacio con sus controles matemáticos y físicos, que para otros eran laberínticos, pero para el Grand Chariot eran demasiados útiles en los momentos que debían huir. Sin embargo, la forma en la que mantenía la distancia en general con los miembros de la tripulación, ponía el vello de punta de todos.

Pero era mejor que molestarla. Y se cabreaba con tanta facilidad...

—Te he dicho que dejes de sobreprotegerme, Jellal —malinterpretaba la atención de su hermano, ya que estaba acostumbrada a su protección desde pequeños—. Cuando estamos en el campo de batalla preocúpate por ti. ¿O es que quieres que al final me esté inquietando porque tú estás pendiente de mí? ¿No ves lo complicado que ya de por sí suena dicho de esta forma a la par que absurdo? —Jellal se frotó las sienes— ¿Y tú? —dirigió su ira a la más pequeña de todos— ¿Quién te ha creado esta arma? ¿Gajeel? Voy a matarlo en cuanto lo vea.

— ¡No! —dijo Meredy con expresión culpable— Él no sabe que me escapé. Por favor, mamá no lo riñas —la agarró del brazo y Ultear arrugó el entrecejo en silencio—. El arma es _guay_ , ¿verdad? —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡E-eso no tiene nada que ver!

—Tú luchabas ya a mi edad. No quiero ser una carga. En unos meses cumpliré catorce años. Eso ya es mucho, mami.

—Luchaba por sobrevivir. Tú tienes una nave y a dos draqans para protegerte.

—A propósito de eso —hizo una mueca—. A Gajeel no le ha hecho ninguna gracia que no le dejarais bajar a participar.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó Natsumi que seguía cantando y bailando con los controles justo cuando estaba aterrizando en la nave madre— Entonces seguro que está de humor para que luchemos en el gimnasio un rato.

Cuando salieron del puerto interior, comprobaron que las naves de Lily y Sting ya habían vuelto y Jellal se dirigió a ver a Rogue, su sanador principal, para que atendiera a sus heridas. El draqan ya le había informado que Lily había depositado el cuerpo de uno de los Cúchulainn y rociado con los nanobots de Sting que se encargarían de modificar su ADN y fisonomía lo suficiente como para ofrecer la apariencia de que había sido Zoldeo quien había muerto en su lugar.

Al capitán del Grand Chariot, a diferencia de Ultear, no le gustaba matar a los Cúchulainn, que no los consideraba el enemigo. Ellos eran soldados que carecían de nociones de lo que su superior estaba orquestando como Hafiin del Sistema Mixcóatl. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos morían en el fuego cruzado si tenían que salvar la misión o su propia vida. Sólo disfrutaba de aquellos que regocijaban ejecutando las normas de Jude Heartfilia.

 _— ¡Pues si no quieres luchar hazme algo de comer Gajeel que tengo hambre!_

 _— ¡No soy tu jodido cocinero esclavo, maldita pirómana!_

El azulado sonreía escuchando el bullicio propio de su nave a través de las paredes de la enfermería, mientras estaba siendo atendido. Normalmente esos eran dos de los cuatro miembros que más ruido hacían y le divertía escuchar sus discusiones extrañas.

 _—Pues que sepas que Ultear quiere matarte por el arma que le has construido a Meredy así que le voy a decir dónde te estás escondiendo de ella para que te azote con su vocabulario. Sé lo mucho que odias que te repruebe._

 _—D-de acuerdo. ¡Ven a la cocina!_

Rogue rio con él y se imaginó que su hermana menor estaría aplaudiendo como una niña feliz.

Había sido un verdadero regalo cuando se encontraron con los tres draqans en uno de sus viajes. Porlyusica hacía un año que había fallecido en ese momento debido a su avanzada edad y, además de echarla de menos, necesitaban a un sanador con ellos. Gajeel y sus hermanos mellizos también requerían de ayuda, debido a la situación en la que se hallaban, por lo que la asociación y su incorporación en el Grand Chariot fue agradecido por todos.

En la actualidad era bastante difícil encontrar a draqans con vida. Habían sido cazados y casi exterminados a pesar que durante siglos su raza había sido la más idónea para desempeñar el cargo de Cúchulainn debido a su perfecta forma física. Pero tres décadas atrás, un rumor acerca de las propiedades de la sangre de sus menores de doce años empezó a circular, y los poderosos quisieron hacerse con ella para obtener su superioridad racial. Incluso su propio planeta natal había sido destruido en esta búsqueda.

Los tres draqans tenían las características propias de su raza como eran los ojos y la barbilla afilada. Carecían de vello en todo el cuerpo a pesar de que su melena era muy abundante y voluminosa. Su genética era tan evolucionada que les comportaba tener una piel dura, muy difícil que el láser pudiera penetrarla, sirviéndoles como escudo. Otros elementos que los diferenciaba, no solo de los humanos, sino de cualquier otra raza, era la cola que solían enroscar en su cintura y que usaban para luchar como un apéndice más, junto con dos alas que guardaban en su espalda hasta que se decidían a extender, entonces las usaban tanto para volar como para escudarse, debido a su dureza.

A pesar de lo que pudiera pensarse, ninguno de estos elementos de su anatomía anómalos, desmerecía su atractivo. Eran individuos que habían sido seductores natos durante milenios no sólo por su físico, sino también por su voz ronca que era atractiva y las sombras de su piel que se iban moviendo atendiendo a su estado emocional.

Fuera de dichos requisitos propios de su raza, los tres hermanos Redfox eran bastante distintos entre sí físicamente.

El mayor, Gajeel que ya alcanzaba los treinta, era el mecánico del Grand Chariot, sin embargo no debía desmerecerse sus habilidades como guerrero; especialmente teniendo en cuenta que durante cuatro años fue un Cúchulainn. Su personalidad brusca y ruda era acorde con su físico intimidante que resaltaban la gran cantidad de perforaciones con las que contaba su cuerpo, así como por su ojos rubís, adornados con la piel y cabello oscuros. Por otro lado, los mellizos que eran siete años menores, eran completamente opuestos entre sí.

Rogue era el más tranquilo y sereno de los tres, incluso el más pacífico y mantenía el mismo color de ojos y cabello que su hermano mayor. No obstante, el estilo de Gajeel consistía en mantener la cabellera natural enmarañada, junto con las distintas trenzas que se mezclaban en una danza caótica de enredos. La única forma que tenía para evitar que los mechones le molestaran la visión, ya que se negaba a eliminar los nudos, era usar una bandana en su frente. El cabello de Rogue, en cambio, era completamente liso y lo llevaba hasta los hombros, con un flequillo que ocultaba parte de uno de sus ojos. Un estilo más propio de su personalidad tímida.

El menor de todos ellos, y el otro mellizo, era Sting. Su impulsividad rivalizaba con la de Natsumi y era el miembro de la tripulación que aportaba el punto de humor, especialmente en los peores momentos, y además era incluso más infantil que Meredy. Sting constituía el tipo de persona que suponía una explosión de energía, por lo que era imposible que pasara desapercibido, no sólo por su carisma, sino también por el cabello rubio platino corto y en punta que siempre llevaba. Podía decirse que lo único que compartía con Rogue era el tono de piel claro a diferencia de Gajeel.

—Esto ya está, Jellal —le sonrió Rogue.

Se dirigió a la sala de mandos donde se hallaba parte de su tripulación. Sting estaba dirigiendo la nave y se encontraba discutiendo con Ultear mientras Meredy los miraba desde su asiento. Cuando vio entrar a su tío y a Rogue les dedicó una de sus fugaces sonrisas y volvió a dedicar su atención al arma que Gajeel le había fabricado, sin dejar de atender a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

—No te dejo el volante ni loco, ¡pedazo de sádica! Todavía recuerdo al tipo de la semana pasada —negó con la cabeza—. Únicamente había que matarlo y tú tuviste que ponerte creativa con el escenario —puso los ojos en blanco y Ultear sonrió fugazmente—. ¿Era necesario profanar su cuerpo y sus instrumentos litúrgicos? Encima a un vragma, la especie religiosa por excelencia. ¡Estás loca! —puso los ojos en blanco— ¿Y la _notita romántica póstuma_ que le dejaste? —resopló.

El capitán del Grand Chariot conocía aquel episodio de Ultear. Había incluso conversado con ella para hacerle comprender que su misión había sido simplemente eliminar a aquel sacerdote de la tribu que abusaba de su poder para violar a los distintos niños y niñas chamanes que pretendían sus enseñanzas. Varias vragmas, madres de las víctimas, habían solicitado de su ayuda cuando habían acudido buscando asilo en sus casas. Debido a que su planeta Kievorng era un súbdito de Goghenc en contra de su voluntad, sus habitantes simpatizaban con la causa del Grand Chariot.

En Kievorng, su sistema político estaba íntimamente vinculado con su religión. Existían distintas tribus y cada una de ellas la dirigía un Sumo Sacerdote, mientras que los mandos subalternos eran chamanes. Todos ellos gozaban de habilidades y control de los elementos naturales que mezclaban con la alquimia y el uso de los tótems. Los chamanes se encargaban de impartir las enseñanzas a los pequeños y de seleccionar a los mejores, estos eran enviados al Sumo Sacerdote que asistía a los diez mejores para que pudieran sustituirlo cuando llegase a su jubilación. El problema era que aquel concreto Sumo Sacerdote utilizaba a los niños y niñas para sus placeres carnales en contra de su voluntad. Los padres no podían hacer nada contra aquello, ya que su jefe de tribu tenía total control sobre ellos debido a que era el que ostentaba más poder, incluso se los consideraba su dueño en ciertos aspectos al no tener una verdadera libertad para elegir.

Jellal temía que Ultear pudiera relacionarlo con lo que le había ocurrido tiempo atrás, sin embargo su hermana se había mostrado totalmente indiferente al hecho que las violaciones y abusos sexuales estuvieran incluidos en aquella misión. No había esperado que presentara una reacción como la que vio cuando descubrió el cadáver del Sumo Sacerdote. Únicamente era necesario eliminar al Sumo Sacerdote, de forma que pudiera ser sustituido entonces y las atrocidades pudieran cesar. Ultear se había adelantado a los suyos y había acabado con la vida de aquel hombre, tal como la misión había marcado. El problema era que el cuerpo sin vida estaba totalmente desnudo y eso no era todo.

Ultear le había sacado los ojos y en su lugar los había sustituido por un par de muñeca de porcelana, gigantescos y con unas larguísimas pestañas. Había colocado una peluca de tirabuzones en su calva y aplicado colorete en sus mejillas. Si la imagen no era suficientemente perversa, el cuerpo desnudo del Sumo Sacerdote había sido cortado con símbolos que formaban en su idioma la frase _Me gusta jugar con niños y niñas_ , y había aprovechado la sangre para pintar sus labios y verterla en el cáliz que utilizaba para hacer sus ceremonias.

Y todo eso en un hombre de dimensiones grandes y mandíbula varonil de dos metros tres. Uno de los caracteres relevantes de aquella raza era la elevada altura que tanto hombres como mujeres ostentaban.

—El tipo se lo merecía —dobló su cuello, escuchándose el ruido de sus articulaciones mientras estiraba su musculatura—. Y yo no soy sádica —dijo con voz tranquila Ultear—, pero si sigues provocándome de esta forma voy a reventarte los dientes.

Sting no sabía si lo que más le intimidaba de aquella mujer era el tono frío y metálico con el que podía llegar a amenazar o que sabía que podía cumplir con lo que le proponía. Quizás prefería que empleara el acalorado. Al menos cuando estaba furiosa se evitaba el choque con un tono que no se correlacionaba con la gravedad del contenido de su discurso.

— ¿Lo ves? —miró a Jellal— Dile algo a tu hermana, Capi.

Ultear hizo un mohín.

—Me tocaba a mí llevar la nave, Jel...

—No recuerdo haberte prometido eso. De hecho tengo muy claro que te prohibí acercarte a los comandos desde que casi nos haces chocar contra un asteroide.

Aunque no estaba siendo expresiva, con los pocos movimientos de sus facciones, Jellal supo que Ultear se había molestado. Por esa misma razón no pudo evitar que sus nudillos golpearan con fuerza en la raíz del pelo de Sting que se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se quejaba y Ultear se alejaba.

— ¡Ultear! —le recriminó su hermano y ella se encogió de hombros para sentarse al lado de su hija.

—Siendo tan salvaje no encontrarás marido nunca que te caliente la cama, _Ultie_ —el tono de recochineo de Sting era evidente.

Quizás su hermana tuviera un problema de agresividad, pero Sting ostentaba unas tendencias evidentemente suicidas provocándola de esa forma.

—Mejor. Cuanto más lejos estén las partes masculinas de mi cuerpo, más aumenta mi felicidad.

—Eres imposible —puso los ojos en blanco y Jellal dejó que siguieran con su diátriba mientras sustituía a los mandos a Sting—. Aunque con ese corte de pelo no me extraña. ¿Podrías asustar más con él?

Ultear se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho y lo ignoró. Sin embargo Jellal tenía que admitir que estaba de acuerdo con varios de los comentarios que Sting había mencionado. No obstante, a diferencia del draqan que se lo tomaba a broma para discutir de forma pueril con su hermana, el azulado estaba realmente preocupado por ella.

Desde lo que le había ocurrido en su palacio, Ultear había ido desarrollando una vena sádica y agresiva que parecía que se iba descontrolando cada vez más. El azulado creía que podía deberse a que su hermana mantenía una gran furia e ira en su interior y usaba las misiones del equipo para dar rienda suelta a ese tipo de emociones que había reprimido hasta el punto que, catorce años después, había incrementado en intensidad.

El corte de cabello de Ultear inquietaba a quien lo veía debido a que la mirada fría y su porte elegante contrastaban con la locura de su estilo. Su cabellera estaba cortada en diagonal, siendo la longitud de los mechones que se hallaban en el extremo izquierdo por detrás de la oreja. La extensión del cabello iba acrecentándose poco a poco hasta que los mechones que se hallaban al final de su costado derecho alcanzaban casi el final de su espalda. Si eso no fuera suficiente, se había dejado crecer un flequillo largo y ladeado que ocultaba parte de su ojo, salvo cuando se dirigía o volvía de una batalla, en la que se lo colocaba hacia arriba en forma de un elevado tupé.

Viendo que Ultear seguía ignorándole, Sting se acercó a ella y le pellizcó ambas mejillas a la vez, provocando como respuesta que la morena alzara una ceja con condescendencia.

— _Ultie, Ultie,_ ¡si no me haces caso esto pierde la gracia! —hizo un mohín tras dejar a sus mejillas en paz— Los humanos sois demasiados aburridos. Hasta vuestro idioma lo es.

Sting comenzó a soltar varios gemidos y lloriqueos extraños que provocaban que su rostro se contrajera hacia adentro. Todos los miembros de aquella sala abriera la boca horrorizados ante el espectáculo que estaba montando y Rogue se ruborizó de vergüenza porque aquel joven era precisamente su mellizo.

—Sting, por favor, para... —suplicó su hermano.

— ¿Pero eso qué se supone qué es? —preguntó con dulzura Meredy.

—Es humano. Así es como suena vuestra _kishta_ de idioma para mis oídos.

Ultear se levantó seria y tranquila de su asiento y sin expresar nada en su rostro hizo una o perfecta en su boca y se golpeó con la mano varias veces mientras modificaba el diámetro de la misma, ofreciendo varios sonidos extraños.

—Y así es como suena vuestro idioma —sentenció tras sentarse de nuevo.

— ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo _Ultie_? Que los draqans no sonamos como cacofonías... —negó con la cabeza— Deberías preocuparte por lo que lleva Meredy puesto. ¿Qué clase de madre permite que su hija vaya vestida de forma tan impúdica?

— ¡Oye! —exclamó la mencionada, tirando el largo derecho de su vestido que era tan corto que le llegaba tan sólo hasta el inicio de la cadera, al contrario que el lado opuesto que alcanzaba sus tobillos. El corte desigual de su ropa emulaba el estilo de cabello de su madre, dando a entender la gran admiración que sentía por ella— ¡Que llevo pantalones debajo!

—Sí, ¡tan cortos como mis calzones!

Por suerte para todos, Lily se adentró al habitáculo o su hermana le estaría infligiendo dolor de nuevo al draqan.

—Tranquila —le susurró Jellal a su sobrina al oído, habiéndose separado un momento de los mandos de la nave—, ya sabes que a Sting sólo le gusta molestar porque es un perturbado al que le agrada ser pateado por todos los de esta nave —le besó la frente y volvió a su lugar.

El licaón se había dejado crecer la cabellera negra desde que había recuperado su libertad y ésta ahora le llegaba hasta debajo de su trasero. En el lateral izquierdo exhibía orgulloso sus trenzas por las que caían varias cadenas finas. Había querido dejar atrás todo aquello que le recordaba a su época de esclavo, ser una propiedad, un objeto, por lo que también se había permitido dejar crecer una espesa barba de chivo junto con unas patillas que marcaban la línea de sus pómulos.

Jellal todavía recordaba cuando de nuevo le había removido los brazaletes de esclavo que habían marcado su carne. En su lugar se había tatuado un símbolo para ocultarlo y su amigo de ahora rastas azuladas, remarcando el vínculo de hermandad que los unía, había copiado el mismo, tatuándoselo en la mitad de su rostro. Como aquello no era suficiente, el licaón usaba brazaletes de cuero negro también.

—Zoldeo ha despertado y Gajeel ya ha empezado a _jugar_ con él para que esté deseoso de hablar con nosotros.

—Lily, ¿puedes quedarte a los mandos? —el licaón asintió— Sting, ven conmigo.

A pesar de que no había sido nombrada, Meredy también quiso unirse a su tío, por lo que los siguió hasta una sala que ostentaba un espejo que permitía ver lo que ocurría en el interior de la colindante, sin que sus ocupantes supieran de la observación. En esta última, Meredy podía ver a un goghenc que estaba amarrado a una cadena que colgaba del techo. Gajeel había roto su ropa permitiendo que su pecho saliera al exterior y quemaba hierro candente en su piel. Dejaba tan sólo unos instantes el mismo y justo cuando gritaba colocaba hielo en su lugar, y así sucesivamente.

—No deberías estar aquí —murmuró Jellal a su sobrina.

—Yo creo que ya es mayor —le guiñó un ojo el draqan y un hoyuelo apareció—. Además estoy seguro que parte de su curiosidad tiene que ver con que el preso sea un goghenc. Meredy siempre muestra interés por ese lado de su genética —se encogió de hombros.

Su sobrina era una mestiza, parte humana y parte goghenc. Estaba tan poco acostumbrada a rodearse de la segunda raza que formaba parte de su genética que solía mostrar mucho interés en conocerla. Jellal suponía que era una de las razones por las que hoy se había escapado para unirse a la misión. Ella se sentía algo extraña por los rasgos goghencs que había heredado y la hacían distinta a toda su familia. Se manifestaban básicamente en sus ojos cuyos verdes iris eran más amplios que los humanos y ostentaban una espiral concéntrica de un tono más oscuro, así como las altas y puntiagudas orejas que le sobresalían por el cabello. Sin embargo, el tamaño de sus ojos no era tan excesivamente grande como el de los goghencs, que podían llegar a ocupar media cara.

—Suerte que mi hermano ha destrozado la ropa de este tipo porque es altamente peligrosa para un epiléptico —hizo una mueca.

El estilo de vida goghenc se caracterizaba por ser muy llamativo. Ello lo extrapolaban a cualquier elemento de su vida ya fuera la decoración, el estilismo, la arquitectura o la forma de expresarse. En el caso de la ropa, los colores que se usaban eran los más vistosos así como los dorados y plateados. También les agradaba peinarse el cabello introduciéndose diversos objetos como colgantes, estructuras artísticas realizadas con alambres o cuellos de ropa que se construían mediante cuernos de animales, obligando a permanecer erguido el cuello de forma permanente.

En el caso de Zoldeo, además era del sector goghenc que adoraba teñirse el cabello de varios colores como podía comprobar con los tonos fucsia y verde pistacho que adornaba la oscura cabellera. No obstante, la sangre se estaba empezando a mezclar con ella y apagaba los tonos.

Era la primera vez que cogían a un enemigo cautivo. Pero les era mucho más útil vivo que muerto por la información de vital importancia que requerían.

Durante los últimos catorce años, Jiemma había impuesto un reinado de terror en Spriggan a todo aquel humano que osara desafiarle. Los primeros años como emperador había mantenido su fachada bondadosa que se había atrevido a iniciar con tal de sustituir a Zeref del mandato, interpretando el rol de salvador. No obstante, con el tiempo terminó revelando su verdadero ser y los humanos habían ido sufriendo su azote vil. Lo que Jellal no comprendía era como la Cámara de los Escudos lo estaba permitiendo.

La Organización para la Defensa y Avance del Sistema Mixcóatl no se había eliminado por completo, sino que subsistía pero con el liderato de Jude Heartfilia como su Hafiin. La ODASM había perdido sin embargo su razón de ser por completo. Se había creado en forma asamblearia, utilizando la fórmula de una confederación de planetas basados en unos principios que estaban siendo sodomizados por completo desde que los goghencs se habían hecho con el poder. Si eso fuera poco, no sólo la ODASM le pertenecía a los Heartfilia, sino que además había colocado diversas embajadas en los planetas que la formaban y que con el paso del tiempo les había ido sustrayendo la soberanía sobre su propio mundo.

Tanto Jude Heartfilia como su tío Jiemma Dragneel se encontraban en los cincuenta, por lo que Jellal consideraba que era el momento perfecto para que empezaran a planear la forma de mantener el poder entre ellos, incluso cuando llegaran a la vejez mediante un heredero. La única forma de perpetuar la alianza y el poder era ir preparando a sus sucesores pero aquella información no era de público conocimiento todavía. El Grand Chariot debía eliminarlos antes de que se llevara a cabo. Cuanto más débil estuviera el régimen, más fácil sería de destruirlo. Y, teniendo en cuenta que los Cúchulainn estaban a su favor, tenían que hallar el modo más sencillo para tener algo a su favor.

Todo el mundo sabía que Jude Heartfilia engendró un único hijo con su mujer Layla antes de fallecer. Sin embargo, nadie conocía su físico desde hacía más de una década, ni nada absolutamente de su vida a salvo de su nombre. Algo bastante curioso teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que les gustaba divulgar información privada por sus medios de comunicación. Por el lado de Jiemma le era totalmente desconocido ya que, de un modo extraño, no había llegado a tener descendencia después de casarse con la viuda de su hermano. Quizás no era tan sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que la emperatriz Ur, que siempre se había conocido por su simpatía y extroversión, se mostraba ante el público taciturna y silenciosa, incluso con la mirada perdida. La única vez que se había mostrado habladora había sido para demostrar por televisión que había mezclado el alcohol que bebía en demasía con alguna otra sustancia.

Jellal se maldecía por no ser capaz de liberarla ni a ella ni a su hermano Zeref todavía. Pero permanecían demasiado protegidos. Sin embargo, como Lily siempre decía, mientras estuvieran vivos, habría esperanza.

—Ya has visto bastante, Meredy. Llévala con su madre, Sting y esperadme ahí —se subió la máscara y ocultó la mitad de su rostro inferior.

— ¿Para eso me has hecho venir? —la mirada de Jellal fue suficiente para cumplir su orden.

Se adentró a la otra sala donde Gajeel portaba su máscara de huesos y se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de pared mientras afilaba las garras artificiales que se había hecho instalar entre los nudillos. Le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y Jellal se encaró al prisionero, agarrándolo del cabello y tirando de él para que su mirada encontrase la suya.

—Háblame de la reunión que los Heartfilia están preparando o dejaré que mi amigo siga jugando contigo.

Lo empujó por el pecho para que el cuerpo se balanceaba y pudo ver como el hombre se estaba orinando de nuevo encima mientras temblaba de cabeza a pies.

Si fuera otro tipo de persona, Jellal podría sentir compasión por él. Pero Zoldeo, al igual que todos los goghencs de alta casta, ostentaba una especial crueldad que lo convertía en un sádico y un violador. Todos ellos habían esclavizado a parte de su propia raza a la que le dedicaban un trato que era totalmente denigrante y humillante, por el simple hecho de ser diferentes. De hecho, su última esclava había sido asesinada a sus manos mientras la sometía a uno de sus retorcidos placeres.

—H-hablaré p-pero que no se acerqué más a mí, por favor... —suplicó entre lloros.

Una náusea revolvió el estómago del capitán.

«¿Cuántas veces te suplicó Grammi mientras la torturabas y violabas antes de asesinarla?», esbozó una mueca de horror. Zoldeo representaba la peor _kishta_ de su planeta.

—Cuéntamelo —exigió.

—No hay una reunión exactamente —escupió algo de sangre antes de proseguir—. Están preparando la visita de una extranjera en los dominios de los Heartfilia.

— ¿Quién? —lo vio titubear, inseguro, probablemente porque se trataba de información reservada— Contesta.

—E-el Escudo de Spriggan Keyes Loxar y su hija Juvyannah —Jellal enarcó una ceja—. Vienen a pasar un mes.

—Un escudo nunca puede ausentarse de Spriggan. Estás mintiendo —hizo una señal de Gajeel que se acercó al cuerpo.

— ¡No! ¡No! Digo la verdad. El emperador lo ha autorizado porque la visita de Loxar es muy importante para la alianza entre Spriggan y Goghenc.

— ¿Por qué?

—El objeto de la visita es que los jóvenes se conozcan y se formalice la unión entre ellos ahora que ambos son mayores de edad. De esta forma la alianza se verá reforzada.

Unión. Estaban preparando un enlace matrimonial y los descendientes que procedieran de ello. En Spriggan no era legal contraer matrimonio antes de los dieciocho. No obstante, Ur había contravenido todo pronóstico ya que sus padres habían falseado su edad con tal de conseguir que contrajera nupcias con el emperador Igneel.

Lo extraño de todo era que mandasen a Keyes y su hija como representantes diplomáticos de Spriggan. Era cierto que el goghenc formaba parte del entramado y alianza, siendo el nexo de unión. Pero era el Emperador quien tendría que haber acudido, aunque desconocía quién iba a ser el heredero de Spriggan con quien se fuera a unir con el hijo de los Heartfilia.

— ¿Quiénes van a contraer matrimonio?

—Lucyen Heartfilia y Juvyannah Loxar.

Este debía de ser un buen negocio para Keyes, vendiendo a su hija de esa forma. No conocía a Juvyannah pero sí la crueldad de su padre e incluso había llegado a ver la forma despectiva con la que trataba a su hija públicamente siendo tan pequeña en aquella época.

La nave se sacudió cuando algo impactó contra su superficie. Jellal casi cae al suelo con la inercia pero se las ingenió para permanecer de pie. Gajeel se sentó de nuevo en el asiento de pared y colocó su cinturón sabiendo que estaban siendo atacados. Probablemente los Cúchulainn los habían acabado encontrando. Únicamente les quedaba una alternativa y ésta era que Jellal cogiera los mandos. Por esa razón, hizo lo que pudo para acudir a la sala de mandos en la que Meredy y Ultear se hallaban atadas en sus asientos junto con Rogue, y Lily se peleaba con los controles.

—Me hago cargo yo Lily.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el licaón mientras acudía a sujetarse en otro de los asientos—. Estaban en modo ocultación y nuestro rastreo no los encontró pero mandé a Sting y llamé a Natsumi por el intercomunicador para que se encargasen de dispararlos.

—Bien hecho.

La personalidad infantil y molesta de Sting cambiaba cuando entraba en su estado de combatiente, al igual que Natsumi. Entonces se volvía serio y completamente responsable, concentrándose en lo que ejecutaba. De hecho, ambos eran excelentes disparando, aunque en muchas ocasiones se podía escuchar a los dos compitiendo acerca del número de naves que eliminaban.

Jellal sonrió cuando sintió de nuevo los controles en sus manos y miró a la pantalla, que le mostraba el espacio que estaban surcando. Ultear se hallaba con sus paneles en los que tenía registrados los portales, preparada para indicarle cuándo saltar a ellos mientras el capitán jugaba a esquivar los asteroides rozándolos, de forma que las naves pertenecientes al ODASM chocaran contra ellos.

— _Joder, joder_ —escuchó a Sting a través del intercomunicador—. _Está el Capi al mando de la dirección de la nave, ¿verdad?_

—Sí —contestó sonriente Jellal.

 _—No sé cuál de los dos está más loco si tú o tu hermana la sádica. Estoy viendo pasar toda mi vida por delante y me estoy dando cuenta que debería haber practicado más el sexo. Recordadme que le ponga remedio a ello si salimos de ésta._

Ignoró el comentario y siguió con los controles mientras Ultear le iba indicando qué portales usar para despistarlos y teletransportarse a otros lugares de la galaxia. Probablemente sus dos hermanas fueran las más acostumbradas a su forma de dirigir el Grand Chariot; ya que, desde su posición podía comprobar el sudor frío que descendía por la frente y sienes del licaón y el draqan. Meredy, por su lado, cerraba los ojos y se sujetaba a los reposabrazos del asiento.

Tras varios amagos de casi estrellarse que salvo sus vidas, pero no las de los ocupantes de las naves de los Cúchulainn que los estaban persiguiendo, pudieron lograr esquivarlos por completo ya que prácticamente todos los que los habían estado siguiendo habían muerto en el intento. Sin embargo, la nave estaba sufriendo turbulencias y las luces se encendían y apagaban.

Escuchó una arcada en su oído y un sonido líquido potente que lo asqueó.

— _¿Sting?_ —preguntó la más joven de los hermanos Dragneel.

— _Sí, he vomitado, ¿qué pasa? Tu hermano conduce como un maldito esquizofrénico, daltónico manco, así que no me avergüenzo ni me siento menos hombre por ello._

—Nenaza... —susurró maliciosa Ultear.

— _Yo me tomé una de las pastillas de Rogue para evitar el mareo siempre que el toma las riendas. He terminado tomándomelas cada día por si a caso_.

Natsumi, al igual que Rogue, Sting y Gajeel solía marearse con bastante asiduidad cuando él estaba al mando. Pero al menos ella apreciaba la diversión en ello.

— _Espera, ¿qué? ¿Pastillas? ¿Qué pastillas? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por eso ninguno de mis hermanos ya se marea?_ —las preguntas incesantes de Sting estaban agobiando a Jellal— _¡Sois unos frukays de kishta!_

 _—Es la única forma de mantener tu jodida bocaza cerrada, Sting. Le prohibí a Rogue que te las diera —_ sentenció Gajeel entre gruñidos.

—Gajeel, informa sobre el estado de la nave. Por cómo está respondiendo diría que algo ha quedado afectado.

 _—Me encuentro ya en posición y efectivamente, Capi. Uno de los motores fue afectado por las implosiones. Necesita ser reparado._

— ¿Puedes repararlo?

— _Sí pero..._ —carraspeó molesto— _Requiere hacerlo con la nave parada y además hay otro problema. Los restantes motores están siendo sobrecargados debido a ello por lo que debemos aterrar en cero coma._

—De acuerdo, vamos a dirigirnos al primera planeta que encontremos. Prioridad máxima.

Suspiró. Esperaba que el elegido no fuera uno de los devotos de Spriggan y Goghenc o estarían muy jodidos. Con la rapidez de la persecución, había perdido totalmente la orientación, dejándose llevar por las indicaciones de Ultear.

 _— ¿Quieres jugar a Dragones y Cazadores, Sting?_

Natsumi era una adicta a los videojuegos, una actividad que compartía con el mellizo rubio y su hermano mayor. Los tres habían desarrollado un especial apego a ese juego en el que decían sentirse identificados. Se podía entender por Sting y Gajeel debido a su cola y alas propios de los dragones, pero respecto a Natsumi era todo un misterio. Quizás en otra vida su hermana menor había sido una dragona o cazadora de ellas.

 _—De acuerdo, espérame en la puerta de mi cabina._

 _—Ya estoy dentro._

 _— ¡Demonios Natsumi! ¿Algún día comprenderás lo que significa espacio personal?_

Apagó el intercomunicador y observó a Ultear que estaba realizando unas expresiones muy graciosas con su cara. Apenas eran visibles y eso era lo que más divertido le parecía. Solía actuar de esta forma, pareciendo que ostentaba multitud de tics, cuando no quería comunicarle alguna información a su hermano o se sentía terriblemente incómoda.

—Suéltalo, Ultear. ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo con tranquilidad.

—Mmmm... Es que no te va a gustar, Jel —se mordió el labio inferior—. El planeta que tenemos más cercano es aquel que durante catorce años has intentado evitar.

« _Kishta_...», parpadeó.

Miró a la pantalla para comprobar las noticias que Ultear le estaba transmitiendo porque todo apuntaba que se estaban dirigiendo hacia donde había estado evitando volver, temiendo que sus hermanas fueran atacadas por su genética humana. Lo duro había sido no regresar y no ver a la pelirroja que ocupaba sus pensamientos en soledad, preguntándose acerca de qué sería de ella en la actualidad. Tantas veces había querido cumplir la promesa de volver la fecha que le había propuesto a aquella cueva. _Su_ cueva. Pero era imposible si quería la subsistencia de sus hermanas.

Había sido duro sacrificarse de esa forma, echándola de menos a pesar que tan sólo habían compartido unas horas. Pero ahora se hallaban dirigiéndose directamente hacia su planeta y esperaba que no fuera una decisión equivocada y pudieran evitar el ser descubiertos. Quizás ocultando sus rasgos humanos con la máscara pudieran ser obviados por las licaones que de seguro estarían ansiosas de despedazar a unos humanos que invadían su territorio y que habían casi extinguido su raza. Al menos ahora su tripulación era más numerosa y tenían a tres draqans con ellos. Como licaón, Lily no servía de mucho ya que era un macho. La pelirroja le había dejado muy claro el lugar que ocupaban los varones en el sistema matriarcal licaón.

Suspiró de forma profunda y cruzó los dedos, porque el Grand Chariot se estaba dirigiendo de forma directa hacia Edolas.

• • • • •

Mientras se peinaba la extensa y frondosa cabellera, observaba la imagen que la estilista había modificado por orden de su padre antes de partir hacia el planeta Goghenc. No le gustaba nada cómo había concluido su aspecto físico, pero sabía que no podía quejarse o la ira de su padre caería sobre ella. Y ya tenía suficientes recuerdos, algunos en forma de cicatriz, para querer evitar ese estado de ánimo en su progenitor. Keyes Loxar era un ser de abominable crueldad a pesar que la había mantenido oculta entre sus compañeros de política casi toda su vida. Pero su hija sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar.

Por ese motivo no había mencionado nada una vez su tono azul había sido degradado en las puntas pasando por el turquesa claro y finalizando en un blanco. No comprendía la obsesión de los goghencs en los cabellos de varios colores ni tampoco por qué ella tenía que añadirle dos tonos más al suyo natural. Por lo que había leído, no todos los habitantes de ese planeta optaban por esa moda. Al menos había conseguido que no le colocaran nada más en el cabello y podía lucir sus ondas originales.

Le resultaba hipócrita la actitud de su padre.

Durante toda su vida le había obligado a ocultar su genética goghenc y resaltar la mitad humana que como mestiza ostentaba. Era evidente que con aquellos enormes ojos azules cuyos amplios iris tenían la espiral característica del lado paterno de su genética, Juvyannah era mestiza. Por esa razón Keyes le había obligado a llevar lentillas de pequeña que eliminasen aquellos iris tan inquietantes y que él mismo también usaba. Algo absurdo por dos razones. La primera era que todo Spriggan sabía que el Escudo 12 de Spriggan era un goghenc; y la segunda, porque su padre había ocultado la identidad de su hija durante años, una vez la madre de ésta había fallecido.

Según Keyes, era una estrategia básica para que no se convirtiera en objetivo ya que esperaba grandes cosas de ella. Por esa misma razón la había preparado para ser la futura consorte del Hafiin. La había instruido para todo aquello que le fuera a ser necesario, esperando que Jiemma no pudiera fecundar a la mujer con la que se había casado. Durante años, el emperador de Spriggan había intentado dejar en estado a la viuda de su hermano sin que lograra conseguir su objetivo. Finalmente, Keyes, como mano derecha del emperador, y Juvyannah como su hija, habían sido los únicos en saber que la emperatriz se había esterilizado el mismo día que sus hijos habían muerto en la rebelión y había ocultado aquella información a su ahora consorte.

A ella no le extrañaba que Ur hubiera tomado esa decisión. La emperatriz era inteligente y consciente de las consecuencias que comportaría tener más descendencia. No sólo de esta forma evitaba la futura unión de Spriggan y Goghenc de forma duradera con la boda de sus herederos, sino que además conservaba con vida a su hijo Zeref que permanecía encerrado en una de las habitaciones que se hallaban en el piso más alto de palacio. La emperatriz era consciente que la utilidad de su único hijo superviviente perduraría para presionarla a hacer lo que su nuevo cónyuge le ordenase siempre que se mantuviera siendo el único de sus vástagos. En el momento que tuviera un nuevo hijo, Zeref ya no sería necesario y Jiemma podría amenazar con torturar a cualquier otro. Tan sólo requería de una heredera para unirla al hijo de Jude Heartfilia.

El matrimonio para los emperadores duraba toda la vida, por lo que Jiemma no podía divorciarse ni encontrar una nueva esposa hasta que Ur falleciera. Estaba atada a la emperatriz ya que, además, ella sí tenía la simpatía de la poca gente del pueblo que todavía le juraba lealtad, así como de los Escudos que no había podido sustituir por otros que fueran más convenientes para su política. En esos instantes, no podía jugársela a algunos de ellos que gozaban de la mayor riqueza y poder, y provocar una guerra civil. La situación tanto en Spriggan como en el ODASM era tensa.

Por eso Juvyannah había sido la segunda opción. Su padre la había mantenido al corriente de algunos de los secretos de palacio. Era por esa razón que conocía de la subsistencia del antiguo emperador a pesar que para el resto de Escudos y ciudadanos, había muerto en la rebelión, catorce años atrás. Ella era la opción más correcta ya que era la hija de una Escudo, una Loxar, y además gozaría de la simpatía de los goghencs al ser mestiza y compartir parte de su sangre con ellos.

— ¡Wow! —se sorprendió un muchacho de su misma edad que tenía el cabello plateado en punta, el cual sujetaba con una cinta que rodeaba la cabeza. Era justo del mismo color azul marino casi negro con las rayas blancas propias de su uniforme como Cúchulainn— Estás... muy extraña, Juvya. Pero preciosa —sonrió, apretando su casco propio de su servicio contra la cadera.

—Lyon es demasiado bueno con Juvya —hizo un mohín—. Juvya no puede ni verse la cara con toda esta pintura.

—Bueno, a decir verdad te prefiero con la cara limpia —dijo con una mueca—. Y ya sabes que yo no soy persona de adular.

Eso era cierto.

Juvya conocía a Lyon desde que tenía uso de razón y únicamente habían permanecido separados el tiempo que el humano de Spriggan había decidido a los doce años, tras ser seleccionado en su centro de enseñanza, unirse al cuerpo de defensa de la ODASM como Cúchulainn. Sin embargo, Lyon no había tardado mucho tiempo en volver, solicitando el cargo de escolta para la mestiza que reclamaba su padre en cuanto la noticia le había llegado. Ella no lo sabía, pero Lyon llevaba enamorado de la azulada desde que eran pequeños. Por esa misma razón, la unión con el hijo de los Heartfilia lo estaba destrozando. Sin embargo, debía mantenerlo oculto. Suficientemente temerosa ya estaba su mejor amiga por conocer a Lucyen.

El Cúchulainn solía ser un muchacho frío y distante con una soberbia elevada. No obstante, a Juvya solía adularla de una forma impulsiva que no podía controlar y la ternura hacia ella le salía de forma totalmente natural.

—Es un poco molesto que le hayan teñido las pestañas a Juvya de color blanco con las puntas azules y que además le hayan añadido pestañas postizas idénticas. Al menos el maquillaje Juvya no se lo ve. Ni le obstaculiza la vista.

Dentro de las tradiciones propias de los goghencs estaba el maquillaje excesivo y temático que combinaba con la ropa elegida. Ella creía que debían tardar horas en prepararse y no comprendía como podían rendir el resto del día con todo lo que perdían simplemente en su aspecto físico. Aunque tenía que admitir que la estilista era toda una artista. Juvya nunca podría dibujarse en la cara de esa forma, teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones reducidas de las que disponía un rostro y que la superficie no era lisa y rígida.

Sus ojos habían sido reseguidos con lápiz khol negro y por debajo podía verse un relleno en un tono azul turquesa claro que también tenía presencia, junto con el azul celeste, en el párpado superior. Las sombras no terminaban ahí, sino que en el extremo del ojo los mismos colores seguían siendo usados para dibujar una amplia y enorme ala de mariposa que se extendía por media cara. Y en los labios tampoco habían sido sutiles puesto que habían sido pintados por fragmentos de distintos tipos de azules, abarcando toda la gama existente.

El vestido que habían elegido para ella también empleaba la misma temática y tonos, ya que era entallado y ajustado por todo el torso, permitiendo resaltar sus dos atributos femeninos, mientras que la falda estaba totalmente abierta, ejerciendo un efecto de alas de mariposa.

Lo que peor llevaba era que tenía que mostrar la piel de sus brazos y escote debido a que se trataba de un vestido palabra de honor que en el borde del pecho tenía pelo azul oscuro. Su padre la había obligado a exhibir su cuerpo al que tenía que ser su futuro prometido y ella tenía que obedecer por muy incómoda que se sintiera. Keyes había dejado claro que su enlace no era del todo definitivo por lo que tenía que cautivar a Lucyen. Y si no lo conseguía, las consecuencias para ella serían nefastas.

— ¿Estás más tranquila? —ella negó con la cabeza.

No conocía a muchos goghencs y su padre no era un buen hombre al igual que Jude Heartfilia. Varios rumores apuntaban que su único hijo era muy parecido a su padre, lo que hacía temblar a la pobre jovencita. Al menos su progenitor la dejaba tranquila cuando se encontraba trabajando, pero Lucyen sería su marido, aquél con el que tendría hijos y, por ende, iba a tener que compartir cama.

Intimar.

Algo que a Juvya le daba pánico.

Lo único bueno que le veía al plan de su padre era que sentía curiosidad por el medio de vida de los goghencs ya que había escuchado que su tecnología era más avanzada que la de Spriggan en la actualidad.

—No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, Juv —se acercó a ella y le acarició una mejilla—. Aunque sea el príncipe de un planeta.

Si Lyon supiera que su padre ya se encargaba de hacerle daño cuando nadie miraba... Ella ya estaba familiarizada con el dolor que Keyes podía llegarle a infringir.

—Juvya no es como ellos. Ella tiene parte de humana.

—Ser mestiza es lo que te hace ser especial, Juv. Tener las orejas puntiagudas y altas y la nariz respingona propia de los goghencs, no tiene mérito. Te van a adorar a no ser que sean unos imbéciles —hizo una mueca mientras se peinaba el cabello hacia arriba—. Espera un momento.

El Cúchulainn le colocó los gigantescos y amplios collares que los goghencs utilizaban en el cuello. Desde el lugar que ocupaba, el perfume de la azulada llegaba a sus fosas nasales y lo seducían junto con el tierno y pálido cuello. Se alejó de ella para controlarse y puso la cadena de oro en el cabello a modo de diadema, centrando la medalla con el escudo de la familia de Keyes en medio de su frente.

—Estás perfecta —le guiñó un ojo y le alzó el mentón—. Ahora sí eres toda una goghenc —sonrió de medio lado.

Su padre llegó unos minutos después y le advirtió que habían aterrado por fin en el planeta. Indicándole que se agarrase a su brazo y siendo seguida por Lyon de cerca, salió al exterior controlando que su corazón no palpitara más rápido de lo normal, sin que el resultado fuera fructífero. En su lugar sólo le quedaba jugar al papel de mujer sumisa que practicaba con su padre, bajando la mirada al suelo y mostrando tics de timidez. Había observado que ser subestimada le permitía acceder a una información privilegiada. Especialmente cuando se la considerada una inocente ingenua.

La mansión de los Heartfilia era grandiosa y ostentaba un vallado de colores que recorría sus extensiones. Era tan grande que sus ojos no podían alcanzar a verlo todo. Normal que su padre le indicara que el bosque por completo les pertenecía. La casa tampoco se quedaba atrás. Estando pintada de un tono rosa salmón y decorada con varias estatuas y relieves, era imposible que pasara desapercibida.

La ama de llaves les indicó sus habitaciones, que eran más grandes de lo que había esperado, y a Juvya se le hacía extraño que no hubiera puertas, sino que las huellas dactilares de la mano servían como código para abrir la pared en zigzag. Los Heartfilia no se encontraban en su hogar ya que se hallaban interviniendo en los preparativos de una de las festividades más famosas de su planeta: la Pascua de liberación. Debido a ello, les comunicaron que tenían una nave esperándolos para trasladarlos a la Ciudad de las Artes Escénicas donde las cámaras esperaban a que fueran grabados para retransmitirlo por todo el planeta.

En ningún momento pudo ver a los Heartfilia, lo que ofendió soberanamente a su padre. Keyes no cesaba en murmurar que era una afrenta que todavía no se hubieran presentado. Los estaban tratando como si fueran ciudadanos de tercera clase y no lo soportaba. Juvya se estaba presentando como candidata a ser la futura consorte de su hijo, como tal debía recibir la consideración que se merecían tanto ella como su padre.

Tras acudir al palco que tenían reservado, Juvya observó su alrededor y comentó con Lyon lo que visionaba con sus ojos. Su mejor amigo se mostraba tenso y más callado de lo normal, pero escuchaba sus inquietudes acerca del lugar al que había sido trasladada. El teatro y los espectáculos eran ensalzados en ese planeta y suponía que, habiéndolos trasladado a aquel lugar, sería lo que observarían.

—Ruego que me disculpen —un goghenc algo y rubio con un bigote teñido de forma que pareciera un tablero de ajedrez apareció vestido por ropas de un brillante dorado adornado con lentejuelas. Juvya bajó la cabeza y se escondió tras su escolta—. Soy Jude Heartfilia —sonrió y Keyes se aproximó con falsedad.

—No hay nada que disculpar —le hizo una reverencia que su hija y Lyon siguieron—. Es evidente que alguien como usted tiene una agenda muy apretada y parece ser que hemos venido en el peor momento.

—Culpa mía que no se lo advertí. El espectáculo va a iniciar en breves instantes y ya no voy a ser necesitado. Exigí que cuando llegaran les colocaran en mi palco particular.

—Se lo agradecemos —añadió su padre.

Eso explicaba el lujo que adornaba el impresionante palco al que habían sido destinados. Los mármoles brillaban tanto que las luces se reflejaban incluso molestando a la vista.

—Tengo que disculparme ya que mi hijo... —carraspeó— vendrá más tarde —una fugaz mueca apareció en su rostro—. Tenía ciertos asuntos pendientes por sus estudios pero nos alcanzará lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, me gustaría conocer a la preciosa dama que nos ha venido a visitar.

—Claro, claro —el tono cambió cuando se dirigió a su hija, que se volvió autoritario—. Juvyannah —escupió con sequedad.

Juvya alzó la vista y dio unos pasos al cabeza de familia de los Heartfilia para repetir la reverencia anterior.

—Es todo un placer para Juvyannah conocer al gran Jude Heartfilia —sonrió y se obligó a ruborizarse tal como había aprendido. Jude agarró su mano y la besó sin desviar la mirada.

—El placer es evidentemente mío, pequeña.

El momento se convirtió incómodo y pudo escuchar el chasquido de lengua de Lyon detrás suya. Por suerte, pudieron cambiar el ambiente que se había creado cuando las luces del magnánimo teatro en el que se encontraba se apagaron y el espectáculo se inició.

Diversas actuaciones se desarrollaron a continuación de todo tipo y especialidades. Obras de teatro, monólogos, espectáculos de magia, pirotécnicos... A todo ello la comida se iba sirviendo en platos en forma de huevo. Las cantidades eran tales que Juvya ya no podía ingerir más. Cuando Jude Heartfilia observó que se negaba a seguir probando los manjares, le preguntó la razón y al saberla le explicó que debía tomarse los pequeños vasos que contenían un líquido azul que quemaba todos los alimentos que había ingerido y que se contenían en el estómago, antes que éste iniciara su digestión.

Algo extraña por lo que le estaba explicando, Juvya bebió, queriendo cumplir con el plan de su padre y no tener que soportar ninguno de sus castigos. Lucyen quizás no estaba ahí, pero ella creía que si lograba convencer a su padre que era suficiente para aquél, la boda se llevaría a cabo. A decir verdad, la azulada se sentía bastante molesta por no ver a su posible prometido. Estaba claro que había rehusado a verla porque no le interesaba ese compromiso. Como si a ella le agradara ser usada como moneda de cambio.

Cuando el último espectáculo terminó, las risas todavía se podían seguir escuchando en el enorme anfiteatro. El techo de la cúpula que los cubría fue desplazado, permitiendo que la luz de uno de los soles les impactara por completo. Los ventanales que recubrían las murallas pasaron al material traslúcido que permitía traspasar los rayos del segundo sol al que le faltaba tan solo una hora para ponerse. El escenario se sustituyó por un espacio vacío y diversas camillas que portaban mujeres jóvenes fueron transportadas hasta el centro de la misma.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —murmuró Juvya a Lyon. Su escolta negó con la cabeza.

—Querida Juvyannah, ¿podría ser que no supieras en qué consiste nuestra Pascua? —sonrió Jude y Juvya pudo comprobar que su padre la miraba con odio.

Ella bajó la mirada, mostrando sumisión una vez más.

—Es la primera vez que Juvyannah visita Goghenc, mi _Hafiin_ —hizo una reverencia—. Juvyannah ha estudiado el sistema político y territorial, su economía y su gente, pero las tradiciones le son desconocidas. Ruego que disculpe a Juvyannah por su ignorancia sobre ellas.

Para su buena suerte, Jude rompió a reír y pudo relajarse. Estaría a salvo de su padre. Sin embargo, que su posible futuro suegro la rodeara con su brazo el hombro y la pegara a su cuerpo, le puso el vello de punta y escuchó a Lyon cómo le crujía la mandíbula.

—Nuestra Pascua es el momento más importante del año porque nos recuerda que todos los goghencs somos iguales, sin distinción alguna. Nadie debe ser superior al otro. ¿Comprendes la importancia de ello? —ella asintió y su mirada volvió al escenario. Le molestaba mirarlo a la cara cuando la estaba tocando con esa familiaridad.

Varias camillas permanecían ahora en el centro del anfiteatro y habían retirado las sábanas. Se mostraba en ellas varios cuerpos femeninos que estaban amoratados. Algunas de ellas tenían los ojos entreabiertos, pero otras los llevaban cerrados. Todas ellas tenían en común los rasgos típicos goghencs pero, sin embargo, había algo que las diferenciaba del resto y consistía en que su estética era más bien parca. No llevaban un solo gramo de pintura ni accesorios en el cabello. Su única ropa era una túnica beige simple y sencilla que no ostentaba ningún tipo de obertura por la parte delantera, por lo que Juvya tuvo que suponer que o se extraían por el cuello o se desanudaban por detrás. El escenario le revolvía el estómago y le aceleraba el corazón. Se sentía extremadamente incómoda.

Algo más diferenciaba a todas aquellas mujeres de las goghencs normales. Lo vio cuando tres de ellas, a pesar de la distancia de las camillas, intentaban agarrarse las manos. El vínculo que las unía parecía ser intenso por las miradas que se dirigían las tres entre sí. Sus miradas y el tono de sus cabellos largos y ondulados, castaño, rubio y azul no se escapaba de su cerebro, ya que se estaban grabando a fuego en él. En las muñecas de todas ellas, portaban las mismas argollas que los licaones de Spriggan tenían y que Juvya conocía su utilidad de marcar su carne con el sello de su propietario. Pero es que además, su estatura destacaba por ser más menuda de lo habitual, y su fisonomía les ofrecía un rostro mucho más aniñado del que seguramente les pertocaría por su edad. Únicamente había un tipo de goghencs cuyo aspecto juvenil se prolongaba con el paso del tiempo aunque superasen los cincuenta. Los mismos que eran esclavos en su propio planeta.

—Son Tuadathann —musitó Juvya tragando con dificultad, intentando controlar las náuseas.

Había leído tiempo atrás acerca de ciertos goghencs hembra que desarrollaban habilidades mágicas. Durante siglos, aquéllos habían sido adorados como dioses; sin embargo, un incidente comportó un guerra civil mundial en todo el planeta y las Tuadathann habían sido reducidas y controladas de la peor forma posible: se convertían en esclavas, normalmente del tipo sexual.

Para ello, habían sido infectados con una enfermedad crónica que minimizaba sus poderes, de forma que no podían ser usados contra sus amos. Sin embargo, eliminando cualquier posibilidad de que intentaran asesinarlos por los medios más ortodoxos, se habían asegurado su supervivencia indicándoles que su cuerpo se iría degenerando poco a poco, llegándoles la muerte después de una dura agonización si no recibían su medicación anual. Un fármaco que únicamente se daba por sus amos y, aunque las salvaba de la muerte, no impedía que sus poderes persistieran en su ausencia.

—Exactamente —sonrió ampliamente—. Hoy es el aniversario del fin de nuestra guerra, en la que vencimos a las Tuadathann y demostramos que todos somos iguales, sin divinidades que puedan exterminamos como en antaño.

Juvya no consideraba que aquello fuera realmente eliminar la desigualdad, teniendo en cuenta la esclavitud a la que tenían sometidas a aquellas mujeres. Prefirió morderse la lengua antes que mencionarlo. Especialmente porque había información de la que carecía y no había podido obtener de sus libros ni tampoco de su padre. No conocía el incidente que había comportado el inicio de la guerra.

Jude Heartfilia había mencionado que las divinidades habían intentado exterminarlos. ¿O era tan sólo una interpretación de ella? Ahora que estaba en ese planeta podría averiguar la verdad.

—Hoy es el día que finalizan los efectos del fármaco, ¿no es así?

—Sí, querida. Si hoy no lo recibieran, la degeneración celular empezaría —hizo una mueca—. Por eso se ven tan débiles. Dos días antes de alcanzar el año, la debilidad las achaca por completo —retornó a su sonrisa y señaló a las tres jóvenes que habían captado la atención de Juvya—. Esas tres me pertenecen —se dirigió a Keyes y colocó una mano en su hombro, alejándose de Juvya para su alivio—. Bueno, la de los cabellos azules en verdad se la cedí a mi hijo —un relámpago sacudió a Juvya. ¿Qué tipo de marido iba a tener que tenía una esclava sexual de la que beneficiarse?— Debido a mi retraso y el de mi hijo, quiero compensar las molestias entregándote a una de ellas. Puedes elegir entre la rubia y la castaña.

Ella miró a Lyon, totalmente desconcertada. Le daba asco lo que estaba presenciando.

—La rubia —sonrió Keyes.

—Buena elección. Aunque en realidad a mí se me haría muy difícil escoger entre Mavis y Zera. Ambas son muy complacientes. Eso sí, tienes que recordar que debes traerla en Pascua aquí o morirá y es bastante desagradable la forma en la que se descomponen lentamente —hizo una mueca de horror. Volvió su mirada a Juvya y la agarró de la muñeca—. Has venido el mejor día para conocer el planeta, preciosa Juvyannah. No sólo la Pascua se compone de la ceremonia que verás a continuación, sino que se trata de una celebración en la que disfrutamos de nuestra paz y tranquilidad.

— ¿Por eso los espectáculos iniciales?

—Y los finales.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

— ¿Finales?

—Sí, aquellos en los que nos aseguramos que nuestras mujeres sean fértiles. No por nada la mayor parte de los nacimientos se conciben en esta fecha.

—No lo comprendo... —añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Después de la ceremonia de los Tuadathann, viene la de fertilidad y después la cópula. Es una de las razones por las que los goghencs adoramos esta festividad. Después de un buen espectáculo y comida, lo mejor es rebajarlo con una buena dosis de fornicación. Te gustará nuestra bacanal y de esta forma podrás llegar a conocer mejor a mi hijo y probablemente concibas el fruto de vuestra unión, y así podremos formalizarla.

Ella creía que tenía un mes. Un maldito mes para acostumbrarse al hombre que sería su futuro marido y ahora su futuro suegro le estaba diciendo que iba a tener que perder la virginidad en medio de una fiesta que la asustaba. Lyon parecía pensar igual que ella por la forma en la que la estaba mirando. Odiaba a su padre por haberle escondido aquella información. Él no se mostraba sorprendido para nada. Podía al menos haberle comentado que en su planeta el embarazo era lo que lograba formalizar una unión en vez de la liturgia del matrimonio.

Los goghencs eran muy adelantados tecnológicamente, pero su mentalidad y tradiciones estaban demasiado atrasadas.

Aunque algo más la había asustado.

— ¿En qué consiste la ceremonia de la fertilidad?

—Muy simple querida. Una vez el hombre ha elegido la mujer que quiere fecundar, antes que dé inicio a la fornicación, debe golpear varias veces con su _Pomlaska_ los muslos y trasero. De esta forma se estimula la fertilidad y la belleza de nuestras féminas.

Juvya se quedó sin habla y su mirada perdida entró en pánico. Ahora sabía por qué su padre había querido que acudiera aquel día en concreto al planeta de su futuro marido. No es que los golpes le fueran a ser algo extraño para ella, pero saber que el próximo hombre al que iba a pertenecer iba a ser tan agresivo como su padre, la aterrorizaba. Cada vez más temía a Lucyen Heartfilia. Y esperaba que no llegara a tiempo de la ceremonia de fertilidad.

• • • • •

Una mano femenina acariciaba su muslo y reseguía el círculo que lo rodeaba por completo y que tanto le repugnaba. Si pudiera, se lo hubiera quitado años atrás por todos los horribles recuerdos que le comportaban. Su memoria era demasiado buena para su propio bien, equiparándose así a su tremenda habilidad con las inteligencias artificiales, las pistolas y las dagas. Tenía más aptitudes de las que se enorgullecía como la facilidad con la que podía mentir, manipular y sus tremendas habilidades sociales que la hacían excepcionalmente apta, no sólo en la venta de mercancías por todo el Sistema Mixcóatl, sino también en usar sus contratos legales para el contrabando, su verdadera vocación. Sin embargo la pericia que más le gustaba ostentar era la que llevaba a cabo con sus artes amatorias.

Movió la mano de la licaón hasta su vientre, donde otro de sus tatuajes se encontraba. A diferencia del anterior, aquél se lo había hecho por puro disfrute y a demás la unía a su mejor amiga Mirajane, que se había tatuado la misma hada que ella pero en la parte superior del muslo. Se podía decir que aquel era el único de todos los dibujos que su cuerpo mostraba del que estaba orgullosa. El resto de números y símbolos extraños que ocupaban sus brazos uniendo varias líneas en su piel cumplían más bien la función de ocultar las cicatrices que de niña había recibido.

—Tengo que irme —le sonrió a la licaón.

—Lo comprendo. Es tu trabajo.

Tres cosas adoraba de visitar Edolas. La primera de ellas era el gran número de mujeres que en ella habitaba y que además ostentaban el poder de su raza; la segunda, que las hembras licaón vivían su sexualidad de una forma totalmente libre y natural, sin ninguno tipo de prejuicio ni intolerancia; y la tercera, ninguna de ellas le exigía una explicación si no repetía o no quería pasar más tiempo con ellas. Las licaones comprendían sus responsabilidades y su necesidad de no atarse ya que ellas mismas vivían la vida del mismo modo. Sin embargo, sentía pena por los pobres machos de su comunidad.

Se colocó el vestido azul marino cuyo escote le alcanzaba la cintura y se miró al espejo para arreglar la melena descolocada que el sexo desenfrenado le había creado. Era una suerte que gran parte de su larga melena castaña estuviera recogida en rastas ligeras y finas que se encontraban acompañadas de varias plumas de colores. Sólo tenía que preocuparse de la zona central de su cabello, que se escapaba de aquellas rastas y que solía peinar en forma de cresta como estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

 _— ¡Kana-chan!_

Irritada por aquella voz masculina tecleó el botón de su pulsera para comunicarse con su inteligencia artificial. Había desconectado la misma cuando su momento de relajación se había iniciado en el dormitorio de aquella licaón, que le había sonreído una vez había aterrado su Fairy Glitter en Edolas y le había mostrado a la Knightwalker todos los productos que de contrabando le podía ofrecer.

Lo quería como a un padre y él se comportaba como tal. Aquello podía resultar bastante molesto teniendo en cuenta que tenía ya treinta años y era la capitana de su propia nave espacial.

—Qué.

— _Charle tuvo otra de sus premoniciones acerca de un nuevo producto sobre nanochips que detectan y curan el cáncer que pertenece a Spriggan. En el mercado negro podríamos obtener una gran suma de dinero por ello_ —Kana sonrió ante la noticia—. _Y Wendy me ha preguntado acerca de tu herida. Aunque yo también estoy preocupado..._

Instintivamente se llevó la mano al costado donde había sido herida en una de sus captaciones ilegales de productos. Se había asegurado, como siempre, que ni el Fairy Glitter ni ella fueran vinculados con la captura. Si no fuera por las habilidades curativas de su sanadora, las consecuencias de su herida serían peores.

—Todo bien Gildarts —su sonrisa volvió a aparecer cuando su mirada cayó a la licaón que se estaba vistiendo en aquel momento colocándose de un modo que le permitía una visión demasiado extensa de sus nalgas fuertes y musculadas—. Pero que muy bien.

— _¡Kana! ¡Sé que estás aquí! Tengo que hablar contigo_ —la voz femenina y fuerte sonaba al otro lado de la casa.

Ella se despidió de la licaón y apagó su pulsera antes de encontrarse con la Knightwalker. Le hizo una reverencia exagerada y rompió a reír mientras extraía una petaca con el alcohol más fuerte para beber de ella. La Knightwalker, que permanecía seria y algo irritada, le hizo una seña y Kana la siguió lejos del poblado. Por suerte para ella, podrían descender de aquellos árboles tan altos donde tenían instaladas sus casas y que tanto la perturbaban.

Tras alejarse unos metros en silencio, entraron en una cueva. El silencio en la Knightwalker sólo podía significar que algo grave estaba ocurriendo. A pesar de la seriedad y responsabilidad con la que tomaba sus deberes, siempre se mostraba con ella extrovertida y divertida. Sabía que era una parte de su personalidad que debía ocultar a casi todo su pueblo debido al gran número de normas que quería cambiar y que el Consejo de Ancianas no le permitía. Lo único que le quedaba a su gran amiga era ganarse la fidelidad de sus súbditos y convertirse en una auténtica heroína para que le permitieran buscar la equidad entre machos y hembras que tanto ansiaba.

De hecho, las relaciones comerciales que mantenía con Kana y su nave habían sido claves en la mejora y modernización de Edolas.

— ¿Me vas a contar ya qué es lo que ocurre, Erza? —llevaba rato callada y caminando sin parar por toda la cueva.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor —carraspeó y se colocó de forma erguida. Que se recogiera los mechones superiores en un moño despeinado la hacía crecer unos centímetro más, imponiendo su presencia ya de por sí alta—. Y no puedo admitir un no por respuesta —se peinó el flequillo largo y ladeado que le ocupaba la mitad de un ojo y se colocó varios mechones detrás de la oreja—. Se trata de Gray.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de vocabulario:**

 **Grand Chariot:** Nave capitaneada por Jellal y perseguida por la ODASM y los Cúchulainn debido a los atentados terroritas que causa a los aliados de Jiemma Dragneel y Jude Heartfilia. Completan la tripulación Ultear, Natsumi, Lily, Meredy, Gajeel, Sting y Rogue.

 **Sistema Mixcoátl:** Sistema planetario en el que se insertan planetas tales como Spriggan, Edolas, Goghenc, etc. A diferencia del Sistema solar, ostenta dos soles sobre los cuales todos los planetas giran a su alrededor. Sin embargo, tanto uno como el otro se encuentran integrados en el interior de la Vía Láctea.

 **Goghencs:** Raza originaria del planeta Goghenc que forma parte de la ODASM. Muy parecidos a los humanos, tienen orejas puntiagudas y más altas que las humanas, la nariz respingona que se ensancha en la punta y los ojos tan grandes que ocupan media cara. El iris de los mismos tiene una espiral de un tono algo más oscuro. Su estética es muy llamativa y exagerada y además les encantan los grandes espectáculos y las fiestas salvajes. Aunque la tecnología que tienen es muy avanzada, mantienen tradiciones muy primarias y crueles. Una de éstas es la esclavitud a la que tienen sometidos a parte de su raza, los llamados Tuadathann. Su liderazgo (Clamish) está a cargo de una familia, los Heartfilia.

 **Spriggan:** Planeta en el que viven los humanos en la actualidad y que forma parte de la ODASM. Siglos atrás, la Tierra estaba a punto de destruirse, por lo que la única forma de sobrevivir era hallar un planeta que permitiera la subsistencia humana. Tras asesinar o esclavizar a los licaones, la raza que habitaba en Spriggan, se hicieron con ella. Su emperador es Jiemma Dragneel, el tío de Zeref, Jellal, Ultear y Natsumi, y está casado con la madre de ellos, Ur.

 **Cúchulainn:** Es el cuerpo de defensa creado por la ODASM (Organización para la Defensa y Avance del Sistema Mixcoátl). Se trata de un ejército galáctico que cuenta con los más preparados soldados y que cumplen todas aquellas funciones que la ODASM le ordena.

 **Hafiin:** Jefe de la ODASM. Se trata del cargo que Jude Heartfilia creó para sí mismo cuando impuso su liderazgo junto con el apoyo de Jiemma Dragneel en la Organización, ya que antes, su funcionamiento se basaba en un sistema democrático, donde los embajadores y los diplomáticos de cada planeta votaban las decisiones que se presentaban en el orden del día. Actualmente, la composición de la ODASM es totalmente irrelevante, puesto que las propuestas de los demás planetas sólo son aprobados si el Haffin así lo autoriza.

 **Cuchillo de zehush:** Instrumento cuyo material, si entra en contacto con la electricidad, es capaz de alterar tanto el magnetismo, el campo eléctrico, las partículas subatómicas, etc., pudiéndolas anular por completo.

 **Draqans:** Raza cuyo planeta fue destruido. Se caracterizan por sus ojos y barbilla afilada, la carencia de vello en la piel, a pesar de que su melena sea muy frondosa, y su piel tan dura que les sirve de escudo. También tienen cola y se guardan en su interior un par de alas que extienden cuando es necesario y que ostentan varias propiedades. En sus antebrazos hay varias sombras en su piel que se van moviendo a través de la misma dependiendo de su estado emocional. Debido a su sobresaliente forma física, anteriormente eran los más idóneos para formar parte del cuerpo de los Cúchulainn; sin embargo, hay que destacar que cuando el rumor acerca de las capacidades curativas que tenía la sangre de los suyos menores de doce años se extendió, fueron cazados y casi exterminados.

 **Vragma:** Habitantes de Kievorng. Son grandes y fuertes. La altura media de los hombres está sobre los dos metros; y el de las mujeres sobre el 1.80. Su piel ostenta ciertos relieves con formas distintas dependiendo de la persona. La pupila e iris de sus ojos tiene forma de diamante y es muy pequeña. Tienen una extraña lengua morada que puede dividirse en dos (necesaria para pronunciar ciertos vocablos de su idioma). Ostentan una vinculación con la naturaleza y la religión, por lo que la alquimia y el uso de los tótems es muy importante.

 **Kievorng:** Planeta en el que viven los vragmas. Forma parte de la ODASM, y son súbditos del Hafiin por pura supervivencia, pero no porque sea de su agrado. Su organización política está íntimamente vinculada con la religión y se dividen en varias tribus, cada una liderada por un Sumo Sacerdote, el más poderoso de todos los chamanes que tiene el poder supremo de todos sus miembros, pudiéndose considerar casi como su propietario. Su invierno es tan helado que tuvieron que construir túneles subterráneos en los que se encuentra una segunda ciudad y en el que reside toda la población la mitad del año cuando aquellas temperaturas son alcanzadas.

 **Chamán:** Persona que vinculada a los espíritus que ejerce prácticas curativas utilizando poderes ocultos y productos naturales; también suele aconsejar y orientar a las personas que acuden a consultarle. Suelen desplegar habilidades elementales con el empleo de tótems.

 **Tótem:** Objetos religiosos obtenidos por la naturaleza y vinculados al dios de los vragmas que los habilita para desplegar sus habilidades elementales como el rayo, el agua, el fuego, etc.

 **Licaones:** Raza que fue casi exterminada y esclavizada por los humanos cuando llegaron a Spriggan. Debido a ello, los que pudieron huyeron sin saberse el paradero. La ODASM no permite que tengan la categoría de ciudadanos libres por lo que si descubrieran de su existencia, deberían someterse como esclavos. Muchos de ellos se hallan habitando Edolas y se rigen por un sistema matriarcal, en el que su líder de clan es la llamada Knightwalker, la mujer más hábil que gana la competición del Pandemonium de todas las que se presentan una vez superan la transformación a la que llegan con su primera sangre. Sin embargo, no sólo ella se encarga de gobernar a su pueblo, sino que el Consejo de Ancianas y Knightwalker jubiladas, interviene en la toma de decisiones más básicas del clan.

No existen apellidos, ya que todas forman parte del mismo clan. No obstante se emplean prefijos en las mujeres y sufijos en los varones que indican el lugar que ostentan en la organización. Los machos se consideran propiedades que deben protegerse, por lo que o pertenecen a su madre o a su mujer una vez son desposados.

Tienen pómulos prominentes, uñas tan afiladas como garras, orejas algo diferentes a las humanas, ojos rasgados con pupilas similares a las serpientes, colmillos y una forma descomunal, a pesar de que su cuerpo no esté dotado de excesivo músculo. Pueden, además desde que superan la transformación, convertirse en una bestia, el animal que llevan en su interior. Pero ello únicamente pueden hacerlo las hembras. Si un macho desarrolla esta habilidad, se le considera una abominación y es eliminado.

 **Kishta:** Mierda.

 **Cámara de los Escudos:** Órgano representado por el Escudo (Gobernador) de cada una de las doce zonas en la que se encuentra distribuido el planeta. En Spriggan el brazo ejecutivo es ejercido por el emperador que además presenta las iniciativas legislativas que requieren, sin embargo, del apoyo de la Cámara para su aprobación. En caso de empate, el Emperador puede votar. Los Escudos también presentan diversas inquietudes sobre la realidad de Spriggan, así como los ciudadanos de a pie, al Emperador, con tal que las tenga en consideración a la hora de presentar los proyectos legislativos.

 **Frukays:** Cabrones, capullos...

 **Edolas:** Planeta poblado por un clan de licaones que logró sobrevivir a la matanza de los humanos cuando tuvieron que huir de Spriggan.

 **Pascua de liberación:** Es la celebración más importante de los goghencs, en la que festejan el aniversario de la guerra civil mundial que sufrieron, logrando encerrar a las Tuadathann. Por ello inician la festividad con todo tipo de espectáculos, posteriormente reciben la dosis del fármaco que permite que su enfermedad crónica no acabe con su vida, y finalizan con la cópula con su pareja o su futura pareja. Gran parte de las concepciones se producen ese día así como también la formalización de relaciones.

 **Tuadathann:** Goghencs con habilidades mágicas. Son especiales y siempre mujeres. Sus habilidades no atienden a ninguna razón conocida por lo que la genética no es un factor decisivo. Siempre que una de ellas nace con dichas peculiaridades, es entregada a la familia Heartfilia para su esclavitud, introduciéndolas en el comercio del planeta. Suelen ser mujeres con rasgos aniñados y de estatura menuda. Como esclavas, llevan las argollas en las muñecas que marcan su carne con el sello de la casa de su dueño y una túnica beige que se abre por detrás.

Fueron derrotadas mediante la inyección de una enfermedad que es crónica y logra mantener sus poderes tan reducidos que no puedan dirigirlos contra sus dueños. Sin embargo, la enfermedad también puede matarlas y por ello deben recibir el fármaco que permite su sobrevivencia anualmente.

 **Pomlaska:** Rama procedente de un árbol del mismo nombre que tiene propiedades suficientemente elásticas como para usarse en forma de látigo y que se emplea en la Pascua de liberación como método para lograr la buena fecundación de las mujeres en el planeta Goghenc.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

*** Mixcóatl es el dios de las tempestades, la guerra y la cacería en la mitología mexica/azteca. Además, consideraban que la Vía Láctea era una representación de este dios.

***En la mitología irlandesa se menciona a un gran héroe llamado Cúchulainn (o Cú Chulainn). Se le considera el Aquiles irlandés.

***La "inspiración" del planeta Goghenc, sus habitantes y su estilismo procede del pintor Vincent van Gogh, su estilo post-impresionista y las corrientes posteriores como el cubismo, surrealismo...

***Tuadathann es una deformación de "Tuatha Dé Danann", el quinto grupo de habitantes de Irlanda y considerados dioses por la mitología irlandesa goidélica (gaélica), aunque el cristianismo los redujo a meros reyes y héroes históricos.

***La práctica de la Pomlaska (Pomlázka) se emplea en la República Checa durante la Pascua pero únicamente la parte de los azotes con ella en los muslos y traseros a las mujeres que pasean por la calle xD. Aunque leí que también puedes llamar a una casa y azotar a la mujer con ella (¿?), para obtener fertilidad.

* * *

Advierto que una de las parejas crack NO va a ser Sting con Ultear. Me encantan demasiado así, con sus discusiones y su relación algo retorcida de hermanos/nakamas xD. Los voy a emparejar con otras dos personas, más cracks si se puede x'D.

He introducido parte de los personajes de la historia pero hay más x'D. Sólo que de momento tendrán un papel más secundario. También veréis que he modificado un poco algunos nombres para darle un toque de "exótico futurismo" (¿?) xD).

Sabastu, he usado un Jude completamente diferente al tuyo de Mi Maid xDDDDD. ¡Espero que no se te haga demasiado extraño D:!

Jellal vuelve a Edolas después de catorce años (vuelveee a Edolas vuelveee después de catorce añooooos (8) xD). Y sí, Erza se llegó a convertir en la Knightwalker. ¿Alguien lo dudaba xD? Creo que ese cargo estaba prediseñado para ella u_u. En el próximo capítulo se verá más sobre Erza, cómo alcanzó el cargo y cuál es el favor relacionado con Gray que quiere pedirle a Kana. Ah y quizás veamos el reencuentro entre ella y Jellal (esto no tengo claro si aparecerá en el siguiente o el otro capítulo u_u). ¿Se sorprenderá cuando vea que por fin a Jellal le salió vello facial =OOO? xD

¡Disfrutad de vuestras vacaciones y pasad una buena Pascua :P!

 **¡Recordad que leer vuestras reviews me alegra la vida y el alma *O*!**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	3. Segundo: La ojk'al y el draqan

**Nota:** Hai! Ains llevamos un año en el que tanta gente se está yendo :(... Hace dos días fue el turno de Prince T_T que además compartimos cumpleaños y altura x'D. Es una pena perder a tanta gente :(.

Quería actualizar este fic hoy porque es un día muy especial. Hoy es mi festividad favorita ^^, Sant Jordi, y siendo un día que se dedica a algo tan importante en mi vida como es la lectura era necesario que actualizara un fic :P. Además, dicha festividad encuentra su origen en una leyenda en la que aparece una princesa que debe ser salvada por un caballero, Sant Jordi (San Jorge en español xD) de las garras de un dragón. Por eso quise aprovechar el capítulo para que un personaje cuya raza está basada en los dragones (draqans) se encuentre con una caballera que a la vez podríamos decir que es una casi pseudo princesa x'D.

Espero que lo disfrutéis y recordad que al final tenéis un glosario que podéis consultar si tenéis algún problemilla :P. Si me dejara alguna palabra que queréis que incluya, podéis indicármelo también ^^

Por cierto, como este fic se actualiza de higos a peras x'D, se me pueden pasar cosas o tener lapsus o cosas que no concuerden con lo que dije anteriormente. Si eso pasa POR FAVOR hacédmelo saber con amor D:.

El mes que viene me será imposible actualizar así que habrá que esperar a principios de junio para ello :(. Respecto a las que seguís Fairy Man, el capítulo por los 100 reviews lo subiré entre el domingo y el lunes ^^.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Troll Mashima. Pero la historia es toda mía y está registrada =O.

* * *

 **:::CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO:::**

 **LA OJK'AL** **Y EL DRAQAN**

* * *

— ¿Me vas a contar ya qué es lo que ocurre, Erza? —llevaba rato callada y caminando sin parar por toda la cueva.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor —carraspeó y se colocó de forma erguida. Que se recogiera los mechones superiores en un moño despeinado la hacía crecer unos centímetro más, imponiendo su presencia ya de por sí alta—. Y no puedo admitir un no por respuesta —se peinó el flequillo largo y ladeado que le ocupaba la mitad de un ojo y se colocó varios mechones detrás de la oreja—. Se trata de Gray.

Erza miró a su amiga de cabellos castaños a los dispares ojos que tenía, uno de color verde y el otro castaño. Por si aquella característica no fuera lo suficientemente llamativa, Kana ostentaba una espiral en el interior del iris de sus grandes ojos, la única de todas sus facciones que era más enorme de lo habitual. El resto de su rostro gozaba de rasgos muy finos, femeninos y pequeños con la excepción de la boca amplia que ostentaba unos gruesos labios que solía morderse con picardía. Sin embargo, lo que llamaba en verdad la atención era la estatura ya que superaba un poco el metro ochenta, algo muy ostentoso incluso para las licaones.

La Knightwalker no había logrado sonsacarle a la capitana del Fairy Glitter a que raza pertenecía. Ella siempre sonreía y terminaba respondiendo que no era más que el resultado de una mezcla tan variopinta que era imposible de ser diseccionada. Y la pelirroja no insistía. A pesar de la apariencia extrovertida de la mujer, era muy reservada con ciertos aspectos de su intimidad y pasado y Erza la respetaba lo suficiente como amiga para comprenderlo. También era consciente de la fuerte personalidad que tenía, rasgo que la propia Knightwalker compartía con ella como buena licaón y líder de su especie. Por esa misma razón temía la respuesta a la solicitud que tenía que pedirle. Sin embargo, no podía aceptar un no por respuesta. Gray dependía de ella y haría lo que fuera para asegurarse su salvación.

Frunció el ceño y Kana arqueó una ceja confusa por la expresión que le ofrecía su amiga. Carraspeó y cambió su tono a uno autoritario mientras la petición se transformaba en una orden.

—Vas a llevarte a Gray contigo en el Fairy Glitter, se unirá a tu tripulación y de esa forma tendrás un miembro más como ya me solicitaste semanas atrás.

—Eh —resopló la castaña tras dar un trago a su petaca—, tranquilita Knightwalker, que ni yo soy tu _puta_ ni tú eres mi _chulo_ —la miró desafiante y luego rompió a reír, eliminando la tensión entre ellas—. ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?

—Disculpa...

Erza se frotó las sienes y se sentó en el suelo de la cueva. Acababa de imponerle un mandato a su amiga que además ni estaba sometida a ella. Kana ni era una licaón ni vivía en Edolas. Sus relaciones se encontraban en un plano de igualdad, más bien de prestación de servicios o intercambio de bienes. La castaña era la capitana del Fairy Glitter, nave sobre la que imperaba su voz como si fuera la ley y en la que Erza no intercedía de igual forma que la capitana jamás lo hacía en Edolas. Como Knightwalker no podía obligarla a incluir a su hermano dentro de su tripulación y menos utilizar las formas que había empleado.

Kana repitió la conducta de su amiga, ocupando su lado derecho, elevó la rodilla de una de sus piernas doblándola y apoyó en ella su codo mientras se despeinaba las rastas.

—Repito, ¿a qué ha venido eso?

Erza suspiró agotada.

—Mi hermano no está siendo cuidadoso con su transformación animal. A pesar de que sabe que si cualquier licaona o licaón tiene conocimiento de ello será sacrificado al considerarlo una deformidad, sigue correteando por los bosques en su forma de smilodon diciendo que no teme lo que le pueda ocurrir. Dice que prefiere morir siendo libre que viviendo una vida de esclavo.

Y ella no podía culparle de pensar aquello.

Gray había tenido que ocultar su habilidad frente a todos y al principio había sido incluso doloroso físicamente para él. Cuando empezó a manifestar que podía llegar a su transformación, tanto Silver como sus dos hermanas intentaron atrasarlo de forma que no llegara a exteriorizarse hasta que fuera lo suficientemente adulto como para controlarlo. Para ello le habían estado administrando las hierbas que tanto Kagura como Silver habían identificado como idóneas para ello, el problema había sido que aquéllas tenían una serie de efectos secundarios como dolores, molestias e incluso sangrado nasal que habían oscurecido el carácter de su hermano.

Cuando logró alcanzar la madurez sexual, habían ido retirando paulatinamente la ingesta, puesto que su cuerpo había creado dependencia a ella y, de hacerlo abruptamente, comportaría un colapso nervioso según Kagura. Tampoco era como si aquello hubiera sido fácil, con las reacciones de sudoración y palpitación que sufrió su hermano hasta que su cuerpo dejó de clamar por la dosis a la que estaba acostumbrado. El regalo que recibió Gray entonces había sido el de usar la transformación en lugares poco frecuentados y visionados por las licaones, donde no podía ser ubicado. Debido a que sus hermanas le habían estado mostrando de niño la forma de conectar y controlar a su aspecto animal, con la madurez sexual había obtenido un total control sobre la transformación.

El problema era que a sus veinticuatro años él ya no quería seguir viviendo con el miedo de ser descubierto. Erza creía que tenía mucho que ver el hecho que Kana hubiera sido la primera, fuera de sus hermanas y padre, en conocer su secreto. La capitana del Fairy Glitter se había llevado un gran espanto al encontrarse cara a cara con el _alter ego_ de Gray, un smilodon albino surcado de sombras oscuras en su pelaje que parecían cobrar vida propia puesto que se iban moviendo a través de todo su cabello.

—Lo comprendo —hizo una mueca—. Y realmente me gustaría ayudarte Erza, pero sabes que no puede haber hombres en mi nave.

—Las amenazas con golpearle no funcionan Kana. Eres mi última esperanza. Únicamente sería algo temporal, mientras termino de convencer a todas las ancianas del Consejo. Ya sabes que algunas se encuentran próximas a cambiar de parecer pero requiero de tiempo para conseguirlo y si descubren el secreto de Gray ya no podré hacer nada.

La castaña observó a su amiga detenidamente. Era consciente de los intentos de Erza por cambiar la concepción de los machos por parte de su especie, que dejaran de verse como trofeos a proteger y cuidar, y pasaran a ser concebidos como iguales. Sin embargo, un progreso de esas características requería de tiempo. Mucho tiempo. A pesar de el gran poder que ostentaba la Knightwalker como líder, las decisiones más importantes y, especialmente las que tenían que ver con las tradiciones licaones, requerían del apoyo del Consejo de Ancianas.

—No puede haber varones en mi nave, Erza. Y sabes que el tiempo no va a ser poco precisamente.

La pelirroja golpeó con su puño las rocas del suelo, clavando en ellas sus nudillos que empezaron a sangrar.

—Varias mujeres —dijo apretando su mandíbula y bajando el tono, empleando uno más afilado y peligroso— me lo han solicitado como amante y el Consejo me está presionando. Como H'yor me pertoca a mí, siendo la Knightwalker, decidir su destino —resopló—. No voy a vender a mi hermano como si fuera un trozo de carne a la mujer que pueda protegerlo mejor para que termine siendo su amante en contra de la voluntad de Gray.

—Introdúcelo en tu harén. Después de todo como H'yor te pertoca tener varios amantes y únicamente tienes a uno —se encogió de hombros y Erza esbozó una mueca de horror—. ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que hiciste con Silver cuando tu madre murió?

— ¡Es mi hermano!

—Y Silver es el único padre que realmente has conocido. Con él tampoco copulas. Podrías hacer lo mismo con Gray.

—Y probablemente la mitad de las ancianas sufrirían un derrame cerebral por lo grotesco que sería para ellas.

— ¿Y? Gran parte del problema son esas ancianas. Así que un dilema menos que solucionar con ello —sonrió de medio lado y chocó la petaca contra la mano de la licaón a modo de brindis—. Por la liberación del pene —hizo un pequeño gesto en saludo con la cabeza y Erza puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esto es serio, Kana —sentenció con una expresión de magnánima responsabilidad. A veces le irritaba el humor con que su amiga se tomaba cualquier problema.

La muerte de su madre los había afectado a sus tres hijos a pesar que jamás había sido una mujer cariñosa con los mismos. Era recta y rigurosa, pero era la única madre que habían conocido. Con Gray se había comportado todavía peor, siendo fría y distante. Al ser un varón, había delegado en su padre la obligación de adiestrarlo en los quehaceres propios de un cachorro, mientras que ella se encargaba de hacer de sus hijas unas fuertes guerreras que pudieran sucederla en el Pandemonium. No obstante, el menor de los hijos de la Knightwalker se había roto al comprobar la muerte de su madre y de los gemelos que esperaba.

Erza no podía permitir que también perdiera a su padre, por lo que, tras ganar el Pandemonium y ser erigida Knightwalker, había reclamado a Silver como amante. De esta forma perduraría en su núcleo familiar y a la vez lo protegía de ser un mero juguete sexual de otra licaón. Sin embargo, ni una sola vez la pelirroja se había acercado al padre de Gray de esa forma. Para ella Silver era el padre que hubiera querido tener.

La pelirroja había perdido la totalidad de su progenie aquel día cuando se descubrió que el culpable de la muerte de la Knightwalker había sido uno de sus amantes y padre de Erza y Kagura. La pena de muerte había sido sentenciada por unanimidad del Consejo de Ancianas estando vacante el puesto de su líder y sus dos hijas habían presenciado la ejecución a pesar de su escasa edad, con una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos que no sabían identificar. Lo odiaban pero, al igual que su madre, Dan había sido el único padre que habían tenido.

—El Consejo me está presionando Kana y tú me pediste un miembro para ampliar tu tripulación.

—Te pedí una licaón, Erza. Sabes que no puedo tener hombres en mi cadena de mando porque, por desgracia, vivimos en una galaxia en la que no saben respetar el mandato de una mujer —inspiró con profundidad—. Mantengo una buena relación con la ODASM y de esta forma me sirvo para ocultar mis negocios de contrabando de los que nos beneficiamos tanto tú como yo. No puedo fiarme que un macho no me va a traicionar cuando su superior es alguien con dos tetas —exclamó agarrándose ambos abundantes pechos con las manos.

—Los licaones no son así —bajó la mirada apesadumbrada—. Ellos están sometidos a las hembras y lo ven como algo normal —odiaba la sumisión que sufrían—. Te llevarás bien con Gray. Es un buen chico y sorprendentemente tan fuerte como cualquier licaón. Ampliará tu tripulación y de esta forma podré postergar su cesión como amante. Puedo venderle al Consejo de Ancianas su función como diplomático y a la vez les probaría que los varones pueden ser nuestros iguales de esta forma. Podrías explicarles cómo te ayuda en las misiones cuando volvierais de cada una de ellas. Así comprenderían que no deben ser protegidos, sino que pueden luchar a nuestro lado como iguales. Que son útiles.

Los ojos castaños de la pelirroja brillaban de emoción ante el idealismo que derrochaban sus palabras. Creía fervientemente que podría conseguir un cambio en su clan pero la raza licaón siempre había sido reacia a las alteraciones y a la confianza. Se trataba más de una especie empírica, que decidía en virtud de hechos y no de hipótesis.

El silencio de Kana la tensó, pero esperaba que fuera a convencerla.

—No.

Erza entrecerró los ojos molesta.

—De acuerdo, no quería utilizar esto pero no me dejas más remedio —distraída, la castaña siguió bebiendo de su petaca, obviando la peligrosidad del tono de la Knightwalker—. Si no integras a Gray en tu tripulación, prohibiré a las licaones que copulen contigo.

Kana se atragantó con la bebida y empezó a escupir.

—N-no... No serías capaz —pudo decir afónica tras recuperar la voz—. Además sería injusto para ellas —intentó demostrar su tranquilidad—. Les estarías impidiendo conocer el verdadero placer a mi lado —sonrió.

—Soy capaz y puedo hacerlo. Por mi hermano sería capaz. Soy su Knightwalker y cumplirían mis órdenes —ocultó una sonrisa maliciosa. Sabía que el sexo con el género femenino era el punto débil de la capitana—. Y tú disfrutas tanto de ellas... —rodó los ojos hasta fijarlos en ella— ¿verdad? —añadió con picardía.

Disfrutó del rubor y la incomodidad de Kana que se reflejaba en su semblante y de nuevo tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa maliciosa que reclamaba su salida. Kana y ella disfrutaban de sus conversaciones en las que negociaban lo que cada una podía ofrecer a la otra. Así es como su relación había empezado y más adelante como las simples relaciones comerciales habían avanzado hasta crear una auténtica amistad entre las dos, donde podían confiar la una en la otra.

Erza sabía que un trueque siempre debía ofrecerse algo atractivo a la hora de negociar. Cuando las relaciones comerciales con Kana se iniciaron, había sabido que a la castaña le importaban las materias primas que un planeta como Edolas podía ofrecer. El resto de mundos, tan avanzados tecnológicamente como eran, había agotado los recursos naturales por lo que debían fabricarlos, comportando un precio mucho más elevado y que además nunca tenían las mismas características que lo natural. Lo había comprobado su paladar con determinados alimentos creados artificialmente. Así pues, Kana se llevaba parte de sus recursos naturales a cambio de los avances tecnológicos que robaba y vendía en contrabando al mercado negro. Sorprendentemente la castaña podía sonsacar mucho más dinero de los productos de Edolas que de los artificios técnicos.

—De acuerdo —gruñó finalmente—. Pero únicamente porque es tu hermano y se trata de un licaón, hombres que comprenden que una mujer esté en la jerarquía de una tripulación. Y —sonrió— con una condición más.

— ¿Cuál?

—Añade a una hembra.

— ¡Pero si contigo sois ya cuatro mujeres!

—Erza —la castaña colocó las manos a cada uno de los hombros de la mentada—, nunca sobran ni sobrarán mujeres en este universo. Eso es una verdad innegable —le guiñó un ojo.

El levantarse ambas del suelo rocoso y ofrecerse el saludo típico licaón con el cual se daba por sellado el trato les condujo al exterior, volviendo al poblado de la especie imperante en Edolas.

Algo que siempre le parecía particular a Kana era que el escenario de Edolas fuera blanco, ya se tratase de frío invernal como del caluroso verano. Incluso en días calurosos podían caer precipitaciones en forma de bolas de nieve que guardaban calor térmico en su interior. En aquel momento, a principios de primavera de Edolas, era precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo y la temperatura de la nieve les ofrecía una mezcla entre calidez y frescor perfecta.

Escalaron los altos árboles para llegar al hogar de la H'yor donde su tripulación estaría seguramente esperándola para partir. Erza le había pedido que la siguiera y de esta forma conocería a Gray más en profundidad. Ella apenas había conversado con el menor de los hermanos, salvo cuando la sorprendió con su transformación animal o las veces que permanecía en silencio. A decir verdad, Gray era una chico al que le gustaba la soledad y parecía serle mucho más agradable la soledad con la naturaleza por lo que la Knightwalker le contaba.

Podía considerar que fuera alguien de fiar si la pelirroja se lo aseguraba pero todavía tenía sus reservas. Además, esperaba que no fuera ningún _hombrecito_ como designaban las licaones a sus más preciados, bellos y delicados varones. Lo que Kana necesitaba era alguien con fuerza y astucia capaz tanto de cuidar de sí mismo como de proteger a sus compañeros. No quería a ningún hombre en apuros que tuviera que rescatar en medio de una misión y que pudiera rebentar el plan.

—Knightwalker —una licaón obstruyó el camino hacia la casa que tenía construida en la copa del árbol—, ha ocurrido algo.

Erza se irguió para desempeñar el papel que le pertocaba y empezó a desenvolverse de acuerdo con el rol de líder. Kana observó fascinada la la transformación de la pelirroja. Y luego dirían que únicamente la metamorfosis animal era la única que las licaones podían efectuar.

—Informa.

—Los sensores aéreos han saltado. Hay intrusos.

Aquellos instrumentos habían sido adquiridos gracias a Kana mediante los intercambios que negociaban con la castaña. Se habían colocado a varios puntos de la atmosfera con tal de identificar si algún objeto procedía del exterior para aterrar en Edolas. Era una forma más de proteger a su pueblo de los humanos, goghencs y demás miembros que hubieran permitido la casi exterminación de su especie.

— ¿Son humanos?

—Todavía no lo sabemos. Se ha enviado una dotación exploradora para ello.

—Bien hecho —asintió demostrando tranquilidad.

Sin embargo su cuerpo se hallaba en otro estado, uno mucho más tenso. Era conocedora del hecho que un humano sabía el paradero de los licaones en Edolas. El mismo humano que le había hecho la promesa de regresar y que en catorce años no había vuelto a verlo. La traición de aquello todavía le dolía, pero lo que se había acrecentado con el paso del tiempo era su ira y cabreo. Ella realmente se había sentido muy vinculada a Mystogan. Incluso cuando su cuerpo terminó de desarrollarse como mujer y había empezado a experimentar el deseo sexual, en su mente siempre había estado ese defectuoso humano de mágica cabellera. Al sentirse frustrada sexualmente después de alcanzar su clímax sin mucha satisfacción por su parte, había terminado desistiendo y con sus dos únicas experiencias había tenido más que suficiente.

Pocos años atrás, cuando una nave había aterrado por primera vez en Edolas, había creído estúpidamente que podía tratarse de él. Pero en su lugar había sido el Fairy Glitter. La primera vez que conoció a Kana, Mirajane, Wendy y Charle.

—Knightwalker —la licaón exhibió una mueca dudosa y los nervios demostraron la inexperiencia que como puberta todavía tenía.

A pesar de que era una ghallu'w, todavía mantenía una cierta inexperiencia y estaba siendo instruida. Probablemente por eso su líder le había encomendado la misión de enviar el mensaje en vez de incluirla en la dotación de exploración del terreno. Ghallu'wbisca era la máxima dirigente de las guerreras licaón y adoraba a su hija Ghallu'wasuka. Erza había visto demostrar ante todos una relación de subordinada-superior con ella, mientras que en la calidez de su hogar manifestaba el amor que le profesaba a la jovencita. Probablemente la familia de Bisca fuera un modelo a seguir para la pelirroja, ya que envidia la ternura que se mostraba con el único amante que había adquirdo la ghallu'w de cabellos verdes, Alzack.

—Habla, Ghallu'wasuka —apremió con un gesto de la mano.

—Ojk'alkagura estaba por las cercanías del lugar donde se identificó la entrada de la nave. Se encontraba instruyendo a un grupo de cachorros potenciales ojk'al y kyneth' sobre la caza y hierbas.

La pelirroja parpadeó y apretó los puños.

Desde que ella había vencido el Pandemonium, Kagura había perdido el _H'yor_ y había optado por adentrarse en el mundo de la caza como ojk'al. Sin embargo poseía también cualidades como kyneth' y ghallu'w que cualquiera de sus miembros podía envidiarle. No obstante, Kagura, al igual que Gray, poseía una personalidad independiente, que era mucho más fácil de desarrollar como cazadora que como guerrera. La líder de las ojk'al, estando próxima su edad de jubilarse al alcanzarla en unas semanas, la había estado postulando como su sucesora en el liderazgo e instrucción de las futuras. Aunque la individualidad fuera algo muy importante y esencial para la caza, siempre debía existir una jefe de grupo en cada una de las categorías y oficios en las que las licaones se distribuían. Como líder de ojk'al, Kagura no sólo sería la instructora de las pubertas sino que también ofrecería consejos a las adultas, organizaría a todas las ojk'al si hubiera algún suceso de emergencia entre licaones y dilucidaría cualquier litigio que entre ellas que se presentare.

—No creo que debas tensarte y preocuparte por nada, Knightwalker —sintió el ronroneo sensual de Kana que su tono natural ostentaba en su oído al susurrarle—. Es de Kagura de quién estamos hablando y la he visto entrenar lo suficiente como para sufrir más por los que habiten en aquella nave que por su vida —le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Envía dos dotaciones más. Quiero que sean capturados con vida y me los traigan ante mi presencia.

Era urgente obtener la información acerca de los intrusos tanto sobre la especie que eran así como por qué estaban aquí, qué querían y si alguien más conocía de la existencia de este planeta y que estaba poblado por licaones. Si iba a plantearse una guerra debían estar preparadas para batallar y combatir.

Con un gesto de la pelirroja, la joven marchó del lugar en arras a informar a su madre del mandato de la Knightwalker. Las que restaron entraron en el hogar de la líder de los licaones mientras reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido. Lo de Gray tendría que esperar mientras no solucionaba aquel percance. Podían escuchar las voces de las diferentes personas que habitaban la inmensa casa a pesar de que no se hallaban cerca de donde se encontraban. El oído fino de las licaones tenía esas particularidades.

— ¿Tienes idea de quién pueda tratarse? —la pelirroja negó.

—Vuestra nave es la única que ha llegado a Edolas desde que los licaones lo poblaron.

La comisura del labio de Kana se elevó con sutilidad y su lengua morada humedeció el grosor de ambos labios.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, ¿verdad Knightwalker? —agarró el mentón de la pelirroja y disfrutó del rubor de sus mejillas con la reacción al recordarle la existencia de cierto muchacho. La soltó cuando rompió a reír— Quizás podamos encontrar a alguien _defectuoso_ en su interior —le guiñó un ojo, conociendo el secreto del humano que la pelirroja había conocido tras haberlo compartido su amiga con ella cuando intentó emborracharla; logro imposible para una licaón pero que, sin embargo, había comprobado que funcionaba como elixir de la verdad aquella noche.

La pelirroja sintió arderle la cara tanto por la vergüenza que sentía al recordar de nuevo el primer humano que había conocido y con el que había fantaseado largas noches, imaginando qué tipo de hombre sería ahora que había pasado más de una década desde que se habían visto por primera vez. Sin embargo, con aquellas sensaciones también se entremezclaba el odio, la ira y la rabia por el abandono que había sentido. La conexión que habían tenido parecía que únicamente lo había sido por su parte y se sentía algo utilizada.

El beso que compartieron había sido suficiente para sacudir su corazón a pesar de su tierna edad.

Movió su cabeza a ambos lados, despeinando todavía más su cabello mientras intentaba deshechar todas aquellas absurdeces de su mente. Mystogan, su _defectuoso_ , nunca volvería y era hora de que removiera cualquier pequeña esperanza que pudiera albergar en su interior. Ella era la Knightwalker, la líder de las licaones. No había tiempo ni espacio para la diversión. Y ella sabía dado su pasado que la vida no solía obsequiarle con gratos momentos, más bien con tragedia y dolor.

• • • • •

La gente lo observaba con confusión y desconfianza. Nadie comprendía como el hijo de Jude Heartfilia, su Clamish, se hallaba en la sala donde las Tuadathann se estaban recuperando tras recibir su dosis anual que les permitía seguir con vida en vez de disfrutar de la fiesta que se estaba produciendo en las gradas del hemiciclo. Lo curioso es que Lucyen llevaba en esa sala desde que todas las Tuadathann habían sido llevadas, perdiéndose el espectáculo desde el inicio. Sin embargo, estaban acostumbrados a las rarezas y peculiaridades del heredero de los Heartfilia desde siempre. Incluso su aspecto físico no era tan llamativo como ordenaba la naturaleza goghenc.

Sin embargo, sus diferencias se habían ido sutilizando con el paso del tiempo y ahora ya no eran tan sorprendentes. Antes había sido peor. Precisamente por esa razón la costumbre había permitido la tolerancia acerca de los defectos de Lucyen. Después de todo el joven muchacho tenía otros grandes atributos que eran apreciados por las mujeres goghencs.

Su existencia y apariencia era bien conocidos en Goghenc, si bien su padre se había encargado que ningún medio de grabación captare su imagen para que pudiera ser mostrada frente a otros planetas.

Lucyen había sacado el rubio cabello de sus ambos padres que llevaba liso por encima de los hombros. Si bien llevaba teñidos algún mechón de su cabello de tono violeta y fucsia, el resultado era nimio al compararlo con la estética goghenc que estaba imperando en la actualidad. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención era lo sutil que vestía a diferencia del resto de ciudadanos de su planeta. Parecía que su casta fuera una muchísimo menor a la que pertenecía, como si se tratara de casi la más baja. Lucyen prefería llevar un simple mono con pantalones bombachos blancos combinados con las rayas azul cielo. En su cadera colgaban distintas llaves y cascabeles; estos últimos también sonaba en sus zapatos. Empleaba el lápiz _khol_ para pintar sus ojos de forma que resaltara el marrón de su iris pero era el único maquillaje que empleaba. Su cabello no gozaba de ningún elemento decorativo más que la cadena que dejaba descansar la medalla con el escudo de su casa en la frente. Y aquel detalle había sido obligado a ser llevado por él mediante el mandato de su padre, que se lo ordenaba al tratarse de un evento público.

Si no fuera el hijo de Jude Heartfilia, de seguro que los rumores acerca de las peculiaridades y rarezas de un goghenc así, podrían terminar con su reconocimiento social. Y Lucyen lo sabía pero, simplemente, no le importaba. Lo único valioso para él eran las tres jovencitas que se hallaban encamadas, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Había dedicado todos sus esfuerzos en intentar lograr hallar una forma para salvar a las Tuadathann del destino que tenían marcado sin conseguirlo. Por mucho que avanzara en sus estudios y llegara a ser el heredero del planeta goghenc y futuro Clamish, no lo conseguiría. Los miembros estelares de la Orden de Eclipse estaban demasiado agradecidos por aquellas jovencitas de aspecto aniñado que sometían a todo tipo de humillaciones y placeres carnales. Los goghencs empleaban el sexo no sólo como un disfrute personal, sino también como la sumisión más cruel y despiadada.

Era irónico. La concepción social de su planeta clamaba por resaltar, ser llamativo y diferente con su vestuario y maquillaje. No obstante, al ser un elemento común en todos ellos, los convertía a su vez en ordinarios. Estaban en una paradoja, y aquello incrementaba más cuando se obsesionaba en denigrar a los que eran diferentes a ellos: los Tuadathann. Quizás lo que más odiaban de ellos, era que su diferencia fuera natural, y no fingida como todos los goghencs se forzaban en aparentar.

El rubio se acercó a los cabellos azulados de su Tuadathann y los acarició con ternura, separando los mechones que se habían quedado pegados a su frente al impregnarse con el sudor que el cuerpo exudaba para paliar el dolor. Los ojos verdes oliva se abrieron poco a poco y cuando la menuda joven se encontró con el rostro de Lucyen sonrió.

—Estamos solos —respondió el heredero—. Vuestros supervisores se fugaron a disfrutar del resto de la fiesta cuando comprobaron que vuestras constantes eran correctas y os estabais recuperando.

—Deberías ir con ellos, para seguir aparentando —Lucyen se acercó y agarró la mano de la azulada—. La bacanal estará a punto de comenzar.

—No. Todavía van a presentar algunos eventos antes. Además, tenía que estar con vosotras —señaló con la mirada a Zera y Mavis que continuaba todavía inconscientes—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Apenas me puedo mover —frotó sus ojos con los puños—. Como cada año...

Lucyen golpeó la pared frustrado, sorprendiendo a las Tuadathann de su alrededor que habían logrado despertar.

—Voy a hablar con mi padre y le pediré que me entregue a Mavis y Zera, Levy. Así os podré proteger a las tres.

Lucyen había intentado desempeñar el papel que su padre exigía convertiéndose cada vez más parecido al rol que los goghencs tenían que desempeñar. Si bien su aspecto físico todavía no era lo suficientemente _brillante_ como todo goghenc, su personalidad era cada vez más propensa a satisfacer al Clamish. Lo único que le quedaba era forzarse a representar una persona que no era con tal de ganarse la confianza de su padre lo suficiente para que le entregara sus dos Tuadathann.

Tiempo atrás, el rubio había sido alguien muy pudoroso. No era capaz de disfrutar de las bacanales ni tampoco del nudismo colectivo que se presentaba entre los miembros de su planeta cuando tomaban baños mixtos en grupo. Por esa misma razón, su padre le había entregado una Tuadathann en su decimoquinto cumpleaños, en honor a que cumpliera con su cometido. No obstante, la menuda mujer de cabellos azulados se había convertido en su mejor amiga y confidente, lo que había impedido aún más que Lucyen pudiera tener cualquier tipo de relación sexual con ella.

Evidentemente, su padre había logrado saber que su hijo no había tomado la virginidad de la Tuadathann y la discusión que había mantenido con su único vástago había sido legendaria en toda la mansión Heartfilia por ello. Su padre estaba decepcionado e indignado pero incluso también algo preocupado al creer que algo malo funcionaba en su hijo único. Para los goghencs, el sexo promiscuo y compartido era algo esencial y natural. La búsqueda de los placeres, en especial los carnales, era algo que se promovía incluso con devoción.

En su lugar castigó a Levy, que fue azotada en su presencia varias veces junto con las otras dos Tuadathann que Jude había comprado para sí el mismo día que adquirió la esclava sexual para su hijo y que sabía que éste había desarrollado una deshonrosa y vergonzosa amistad hacia ellas. Le exigió cumplir con su deber o cada día las tres recibirían veinte latigazos. Lucyen no pudo soportarlo más y pidió que aquello cesara, sometiéndose al poder dictatorial de su padre.

Pero lo peor había sido tener que demostrarle en persona la forma en la que ambos goghencs perdían su inocencia entre sí. Él había intentado ser todo lo cuidadoso posible con la menuda Tuadathann de cabellos azulados pero, después de la cópula, el rubio se había sentido visiblemente incómodo por lo que había hecho con Levy. No fue hasta que la menuda azulada se acercó a él para sonreírle y le agradeció que al menos su primera vez hubiera sido con alguien con quien mantenía una fuerte confianza y amistad. Ella le había admitido que como Tuadathann era consciente que aquél era el mejor destino que habría podido tener.

Reprimiendo el dolor que sentía por su amiga, le había jurado que la protegería y que no volvería a tocarla de esa forma. En su lugar, le indicaba a su padre que prefería la cópula privada en cada una de las ceremonias públicas que el planeta ofrecía. Jude, que habría podido quedar horrorizado ante la petición de su hijo, había quedado aliviado con que al menos el despertar sexual hubiera impactado en su vástago. Incluso al final, el hecho de fingir el placer carnal que compartían en su habitación, se había acabado convirtiendo en un juego bastante divertido para ellos. Aunque al principio les había incomodado gritar y gemir con tal de contentar a cualquiera que pudiera prestar atención a través de la puerta de su habitáculo, la creatividad había surgido entre ellos e incluso se dedicaban palabras teñidas de impudicia y concupiscencia. La terminología que habían empleado, incluso había llegado a crear una cierta fama hacia Lucyen, llegando a ser deseado por muchas féminas goghencs que solicitaban de su compañía.

Y su padre se lo había creído tras presenciar la primera vez de su hijo. Ya tenía su prueba. Lucyen sólo tenía que demostrarle que el cuidado que demostraba hacia aquellas tres mujeres ya no era por amistad sino por pura excitación sexual.

Algo que se había visto obligado a realizar con tal de contentar a su padre y proteger a Levy. Tenía que interpretar el papel que no deseaba si así podía mantener a la Tuadathann sin más heridas de las que su planeta ya le había creado.

— ¿Crees que Jude te entregará a Mavis y Zera?

—He logrado hacerle creer que soy un buen goghenc a pesar de mis peculiaridades. Al menos ya no son tan deshonrosas y planeo seguir esforzándome por ello —sonrió—. Además, las tres ya habéis cumplido los veinticinco años de edad y ya sabes que cuando pasáis el cuarto de siglo, mi padre suele cansarse de sus Tuadathann. Probablemente ya esté visionando nuevas mujeres con las que sustituirlas.

Le parecía vomitivo que su padre tuviera tal predilección. Que las Tuadathann tuvieran aspecto aniñado no era suficiente para él. También era cierto que aquello no era obstáculo para que fuera evidente que su cuerpo, aun juvenil, no era el de una niña. Las curvas sugerentes y pequeñas de las muchachas distaban mucho de ser las propias de unas pubertas.

—Pero tengo que actuar rápido. Si le puedo hacer creer que quiero aumentar el número de Tuadathann para crear mi propio harén, no creo que me oponga obstáculo alguno —Levy asintió, forzándose a sonreír.

Creía en su mejor amigo.

— ¿Has conocido a tu futura esposa? —Lucyen respondió con un mohín de molestia, desviando la mirada a un lado— ¡Lucyen! ¿La has abandonado con tu padre? Viene desde Spriggan para conocerte.

—Seguro que se tratará de una _estrellita_ presuntuosa —indicó con un tono que destilaba disgusto—. Después de todo es mitad goghenc, así que probablemente sea como todas ellas.

Levy rio.

—Será mejor que no digas eso delante de Zera o podrías hacerla enojar.

—Demasiado tarde. Y la verdad es que se nota que era una _estrellita_ —puso los ojos en blanco.

Las _estrellitas_ era el término que Lucyen utilizaba para referirse a las hijas de los miembros estelares de la Orden Eclipse, formada por la casta más alta y rica de Goghenc. A diferencia de Mavis y Levy, Zera era hija de uno de aquellos miembros y, al saber que una de sus descendientes había desarrollado las habilidades propias de una Tuadathann, la había entregado sin dudarlo por el horror que había sentido, como si estuviera contagiada de algo. Probablemente Zera había sido la que peor de las tres había llevado la esclavitud. Procediendo de una alta casta, no había soportado la sumisión a Jude e incluso al inicio no quería relacionarse ni con Mavis ni Levy al verlas tan inferiores a ellas.

No había llevado nada bien la sumisión, acostumbrada a ser adorada por la familia de la cual procedía. La tortura y los golpes habían ido más dirigidos a ella hasta doblegarla a la voluntad del Clamish. Y eso no había sido nada fácil teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de la castaña. Por eso incluso alguna vez Mavis había asumido la culpa por ella encontra de la voluntad de Zera.

Sí, la castaña había sido la que peor lo había llevado.

— ¡Tú también eres una _estrellita_! ¡Tu padre es Jude Heartfilia! ¡El Clamish!

—Eh —entrecerró los ojos—, yo no soy nada como aquellas _niñatas_. Son presuntuosas, superficiales y se creen algo que no son con sus aires de superioridad.

— ¿Seguro que no compartes ninguna de estas características con ellas? —dijo con un tono burlesco— Eres un poco _divo_ a veces, Luc.

—Ah, muy bien —dijo fingiendo estar ofendido—. Yo te traía un libro nuevo pero viendo lo mal que estás tratando a tu mejor amigo no creo que te lo merezcas...

Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, sin embargo abrió un poco uno de ellos para encontrarse a la Tuadathann con un mohín de tristeza, aguantando sus puños y el labio inferior temblando.

— ¡No seas malo, Lucyen!

—Soy demasiado bueno para ti —le sacó la lengua y entregó el libro que llevaba en uno de los amplios bolsillos. Levy lo escondió con rapidez—. Cruza los dedos por mí mientras estoy sufriendo la tortura de conocer a mi próxima esposa y probablemente la _estrellita_ más _estrellita_ de todo Goghenc. Conociendo a mi padre, estoy seguro que ese es el tipo de cónyuge que me habrá buscado —puso los ojos en blanco y salió del lugar.

Se dirigió tras colocarse sus gafas sin cristales rojizas hacia el palco donde suponía que estarían su padre y los invitados de honor. Necesitaba encontrarse con él a solas antes de que le presentara a su posible futura esposa a la que ya repudiaba sin conocerla. Él ya había tenido el _lujo_ de encontrarse con el líder de Spriggan, Jiemma Dragneel, un hombre severo que destilaba pretensión y repugnancia por la forma en la que trataba a su mujer. También le habían llegado a presentar al padre de la candidata, Keyes Loxar, un goghenc que además de representar uno de los Escudos de Spriggan, también era utilizado por su planeta como embajador y conector. Si la hija se parecía a su padre, aquel matrimonio sería imposible. Quizás podía hallar algún método para huir del enlace que su padre le tenía preparado. Únicamente tenía dieciocho años y no se veía compartiendo el resto de su vida con una _estrellita_ , aunque tampoco es que fuera algo que cambiara en el futuro. Quizás si la dejaba en cinta y se casaban con rapidez, se ganaría el respeto de su padre y lo dejaría tranquilo una temporada.

«Sí, quizás con un niño ambos me dejen tranquilo. Que estemos casados no significa que debamos mantener una vida de pareja y, después de todo, lo normal en la cultura goghenc es un solo hijo por núcleo familiar».

Por suerte para Lucyen, los goghencs no comprendían conceptos tan abstractos como el amor o la amistad. Ellos eran más lógicos y tangibles y veían la formación de familias como método de reproducción para evitar la extinción de su raza, celebrando las uniones con aquellos que pudieran ser más compatibles para crear descendientes bellos y fuertes. Por esa razón era tan frecuente el uso de amantes y Tuadathann, sin que las mujeres se escandalizaran por ello. La frivolidad con la que su planeta vivía las relaciones sexuales era prácticamente lo único que Lucyen compartía con ellos. Él tenía otros planes para su futuro.

El problema era que su posible prometida, Juvyannah, había sido criada en Spriggan, donde las relaciones románticas eran idealizadas en exceso. Si ella tenía pensado exigirle más de lo que pretendía entregarle, se llevaría una decepción. Un hijo y su fortuna y posición era lo único que Lucyen le ofrecería. No perdería el tiempo en una _estrellita_ superficial.

—Así que aquí estás —gruñó su padre cuando lo encontró en los pasillos próximos al palco de su propiedad—. ¿Tenías que retrasar tu encuentro con tu futura esposa?

—Que espere —resopló—. Fuiste tú quien me enseñó que se debe mostrar a los demás la superioridad de los Heartfilia.

Su padre cambió su expresión a una sorprendida e incluso de admiración.

—Comprendo —sonrió—. Bien, pero ahora reprime tu porte magnánimo. Necesitamos reforzar el acuerdo con Spriggan con esta boda, así que no me falles.

Cuando el hombre rubio se giró, Lucyen agarró la manga de su túnica y tiró de ella.

—Espera, antes tengo que presentar un petición.

— ¿No puede esperar? La ceremonia de la fertilidad está próxima. Se está representando el último espectáculo.

—No —tragó con dificultad e irguió su postura para mostrar dominancia sobre su padre si quería persuadirlo. Cuestiones como aquellas eran las que irracionalmente ganaban la confianza de su padre poco a poco—. Se trata de —se mordió la mejilla interiormente para reprimir los nombres de sus amigas— las Tuadathann. Sé que han alcanzado la edad en la que te cansas de sus cuerpos y me gustaría solicitar de sus servicios. Estoy seguro que se entenderán a la perfección con Levy para... Complacerme. Ya va siendo hora de crear mi propio harén como heredero de los Heartfilia, ¿no crees, Padre?

Jude colocó las manos a cada uno de los hombros del muchacho y los apretó con fuerza. La emoción lo embargaba tras comprobar satisfecho que su hijo estaba empezando a cumplir con los estándares que la sociedad goghenc inquiría. Quizás había podido llegar a ser algo duro con él, pero ahora estaba recibiendo los frutos. Cada vez la vergüenza de sus diferencias iba menguando y el orgullo empezaba a arraigarse en su interior.

—Estoy tan satisfecho de ti, hijo —acercó su cabeza hasta casi rozar su mejilla izquierda contra la misma de su hijo y luego repitió la misma escena en el otro lado; una muestra de cariño goghenc que en pocas ocasiones se producía—. Puedo darte a Zera pero Mavis ha sido entregada a tu futuro suegro.

Lucyen intentó reprimir la frustración al saber la noticia. Había llegado tarde para Mavis y ahora iba a ser regalada al horrible hombre que había conocido tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, aquello no cambiaría el objetivo que tenía en mente. Se trataba del padre de su futura esposa, por lo que podría recuperarla de alguna forma. Al menos no le perdería la pista.

Ahora empezaba a hacérsele interesante la idea de contraer matrimonio con Juvyannah Loxar.

—Y otra cosa, si la quieres, tienes que lograr formalizar vuestra unión. Dame un heredero con esa _híbrida_ —apretó el puño con emoción mientras que su hijo escondía la repulsa por el término tan denigrante que su padre empleaba para dirigirse a la muchacha—, y Zera será tuya —removió sus manos de los hombros de su hijo—. No te preocupres, es muy bella para ser una _híbrida_. Vas a quedar muy satisfecho con las vistas —le guiñó un ojo.

Si su padre fuera un purista con las razas como otros goghencs importantes jamás aceptaría a una mestiza como nuera. De hecho le había sido difícil convencer a varios miembros miembros estelares de la Orden Eclipse de que aquel sería el mejor acuerdo que restablecería el control y estabilidad de la ODASM. Era necesario que la futura consorte tuviera sangre humana para asegurarse mantener la alianza con Spriggan y, en el caso de Juvyannah, además tenía en su interior genética goghenc.

Realmente era la candidata perfecta a efectos políticos.

Lucyen peinó su flequillo hacia arriba e irguió su columna antes de entrar en el palco. Actuó de forma automática y mecánica cumpliendo con las normas sociales a medida que su padre le presentaba de nuevo a Keyes. Sus ojos no buscaban a su futura prometida y ella parecía esconderse tras los hombres que conversaban con el heredero Heartfilia. A decir verdad, Juvyannah se sentía embargada por la presión que ese enlace comportaba y lo que le exigía a su padre, por lo que se sentía más a gusto con la cabeza baja, clavando su vista en el suelo y escondida tras el cuerpo de Lyon, que le presionaba la mano a modo de compañía sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

—Y esta dulce joven es Juvyannah Loxar, hijo.

Juvya avanzó un paso para salir de su escondite, sonriendo con pudor y timidez y si levantar la mirada del suelo. La imagen que proyectaba hacia Lucyen no era la que él había esperado de alguien de su categoría, por lo que llamó su atención. No obstante, le corroía la duda de si aquella actitud era más bien debida a que debía impresionar a su padre. Después de todo, él era el Clamish de Goghenc y el Hafiin todo ODASM.

—Ju-Juvyannah está encantada de conocer a Lucyen Heartfilia.

Le sorprendió que tomara su mano y besara el interior de su muñeca, a pesar que era un saludo típico de los jóvenes que se hallaban en su situación. Pero el sobresalto de su cuerpo femenino no le pasó desapercibido al joven rubio que la miró confuso al comprobar lo bien que interpretaba el papel de inocente.

—El placer es mío —sonrió el apuesto muchacho.

No dio tiempo a que pudieran iniciar la conversación que Lucyen deseaba con tal de verificar que tipo de mujer era su futura esposa. El personal apareció para llevarse a una Juvyannah muy asustada y prepararla para la ceremonia que iba a celebrarse. Entre los miembros, identificó a su amigo Leoxan que le indicaba el camino hacia la ceremonia, por lo que Lucyen se despidió de sus invitados de honor para encaminarse en busca de su _Pomlaska_ para el evento.

Leoxan era un criado rákshasay que su padre había comprado años atrás como criado y que trabajaba en varios de los negocios que Jude tenía en Goghenc. Era extraño que su padre realizara tal adquisición ya que siempre criticaba aquella especie al considerar que el tipo de ojos que tenían lo inquietaba, uno de cada color y, en el caso de Leoxan, azul y blanco, con multitud de vetas en sus iris. Si la divergencia de colores no quebraba la simetría suficientemente en su mirada, el iris estaba reseguido por una línea gruesa y negra que jamás coincidía con el tono de su interior. Tampoco ayudaba, según Jude Heartfilia, la nariz tan diminuta que tenían, apenas perceptible, así como tampoco el color de piel tan blanco, que permitía que demasiadas venas se transparentasen.

Por suerte para Lucyen, Leoxan había pasado a formar parte de la propiedad de Jude y aquello había permitido que se convirtiera en otro de los pocos amigos que tenía. Suficiente perjudicial era para él, el número reducido de personas que tenía en su círculo de confianza, que además la mayoría resultaba estar prohibido relacionarse de un modo que no incluyera la sumisión. Evidentemente tenía que ocultar el tipo de relación que mantenía con ellos ante los ojos de su padre y el resto de goghencs.

El único que podía comprender parte de sus peculiaridades, al compartir algunas de ellas también, era su primo.

Sintió los brazos largos y fuertes de Bickslow rodearle la cintura y levantarlo del suelo. A diferencia de Lucyen que era delgado y esbelto, Bickslow era un hombre que había sido entrenado desde joven, desarrollando una musculatura muy densa y amplia, tal como sus espaldas exhibían. Era lo que se requería si querías formar parte de los Cúchulainn. En el caso de Bickslow, él era además uno de los comandantes que formaba parte de la guardia real de los Heartfilia.

— ¿Cómo está mi primo favorito? —lo dejó en el suelo tras notar la molestia de Lucyen en sus músculos— He visto a tu futura esposa —le guiñó un ojo—. Preciosa, ¿eh? Tu viejo ha sabido elegirla bien.

— _Posible_ futura esposa —incidió el rubio, haciendo hincapié en el primer término.

—Bueno, yo si fuera tú no la dejaba escapar —rodeó sus hombros con su brazo.

— ¿Vas a partir en la ceremonia?

Bickslow que, aunque vestía su uniforme de Cúchulainn, se había quitado el casco, esbozó una expresión de horror.

—La primera parte se dedica a la fecundación, primo, y ya sabes que adoro demasiado mi libertad para eso —le palmeó la espalda—. En cambio, incorporarme más adelante, cuando el sexo en público y sin ataduras empieza, ya sería más acorde con mis placeres —esbozó una sonrisa y cambió su expresión a una seria—. En realidad estoy de servicio. Laxus me mandó supervisar la zona para proteger a tu prometida. Con los ataques del Grand Chariot que ha habido últimamente no quieren arriesgarse a pesar de que el enlace todavía no es público así como la visita de tu _nena_ —Lucyen puso los ojos en blanco por la terminología— que la conocemos solamente unos pocos.

—Bickslow, no lo retrases más —Leoxan había vuelto en busca del sucesor de los Heartfilia al ver que ya no lo seguía en el trayecto—. Tiene que prepararse para la ceremonia.

El Cúchulainn se acercó serio al pequeño rákshasay hasta acercarse a su rostro. Se encorvó para ello, ya que el joven de cabellos albinos era tremendamente bajito al lado del goghenc, y pellizó sus sonrosadas mejillas, tirando de ellas mientras Leoxan se quejaba.

— ¡Tienes una piel tan fina que dan ganas de morderla, Leox! —un último golpe del pequeño, liberó a sus mejillas del agarre— Parece mentira que seas un adulto. ¿Estás seguro que no eres un draqan? Ser imberbe no es algo propio de un rákshasay.

—Eres... ¡eres un idiota con cabellos absurdos! —la cara del joven enrojeció.

Bickslow fingió sentirse ofendido. Él había fraguado una gran amistad con el sirviente desde que su tío lo había comprado y le servía las copas en la cafetería en la que trabajaba. Leoxan había terminado siendo el confidente que siempre escuchaba sus quejas en silencio y sus aventuras y desventuras con las mujeres que se acostaba. Sin embargo solían molestarse el uno al otro. Bickslow aludía a su rostro afeminado y Leoxan se quejaba del estilo tan goghenc con el que llevaba su cabello azul, pero rapado cerca de las sienes, tiñendo la zona sin pelo de un fucsia muy llamativo.

— ¿Quieres que te mande azotar por tu grosería? Todavía tienes edad para calentarte las nalgas, mocoso.

—Tengo veintitrés años...

—Sí, pero escondes tu pene a los demás como si tuvieras cinco. ¿Tan pequeño lo tienes? —Lucyen se golpeó la frente ante la ordinariez de su primo que ruborizaba al joven sirviente— ¿Te puedes creer que no quiere hacer comparaciones a ver quién la tiene más larga? —golpeó con un codazo a su primo— ¡Hasta tú que eres raro de narices te prestaste a eso de joven! ¡Es algo normal que todos hacemos para sentirnos bien con nuestro tamaño! —dio un codazo a la vez a su primo y el criado— No es como si yo lo necesitase, claro —movió sus cejas.

—Suficiente —quiso terminar el tema Lucyen.

—Aburridos... —resopló el Cúchulainn— Y tú deberías ir integrándote en la cultura goghenc, Leox. Recuerda que el sexo y los baños públicos son bastante usuales aquí. El pudor no existe en nuestro planeta —giró sus piernas para marcharse del lugar gritando—. ¡Y me debes esta noche una copa gratis, Leox! ¡Debes compensarme!

Cuando tomó su _Pomlaska_ y se quedó en las proximidades del escenario que habían elevado unos metros del suelo, la música y el ambiente en su interior había cambiado por completo. Las mujeres que se sometían a la ceremonia de la fecundación, para formalizar relaciones futuras estables, ya se hallaban en ropa interior en el centro del montículo y entre ellas se encontraba una Juvya; la única mujer que miraba al suelo con una pequeña expresión de timidez, vergüenza y dolor, a diferencia de todas las demás que disfrutaban de la exhibición pública como buenas goghencs.

Su padre hizo el pregón introductorio, ofreciendo sus mejores deseos a que la ceremonia fuera fructífera para todas las parejas. Sin embargo, antes de pedir a los hombres que iban a fecundar que subieran con él a emplear sus _Pomlaskas_ , hizo un anuncio especial.

—Hoy además es un día particularmente especial para mí al encontrarse entre estas jóvenes la posible futura esposa de mi hijo —Juvya se sobresaltó, puesto que no esperaba ser revelada de esa forma—. ¡Juvyannah Loxar!

Suponía que el secretismo ya no tenía razón de ser si en esos momentos podía formalizarse su unión al dejarla en cinta.

Los aplausos y vítores resonaron en el recinto y el gesto que Jude le hizo la obligó a avanzar lo suficiente como para que uno de los focos cayera sobre ella, iluminándola y destacando sobre las demás. Jude la agarró de la mano, acercándola más a él para mayor incomodidad de la azulada, y bajo la atenta supervisión de tanto Keyes, como Lyon y Lucyen, cada uno con un motivo distinto para ello.

Había ciertos murmullos y expresiones. Algunas de sorpresa, otras de lascivia y finalmente las de repugnancia por parte de los más puristas que habían descubierto su naturaleza mestiza. Las mujeres cerca de ella parecían envidiarla e incluso le dedicaban miradas de odio por ser capaz de no disfrutarlo como se debía. La exhibició pública, y más de mano de su Clamish, era uno de los honores más altos en Goghenc.

—Deseo fervientemente que en el día de hoy, el fruto de la unión sexual entre ella y Lucyen permita la compatibilidad pertinente y posterior matrimonio, con tal de que nuestra alianza con Spriggan continúe y se fortalezca. ¡Qué empiece la ceremonia!

Juvya volvió a su lugar y en ese entonces los hombres subieron al escenario, con una especie de rama. Lucyen la observó en silencio y golpeó los muslos y el trasero, con la menor fuerza posible. Después de haber visto las expresiones de Juvya, no quería asustarla más de lo que parecía. Se estaba creyendo que aquella mujer estaba mucho más aterrada de lo que aparentaba.

La azulada por su parte, cerró los ojos, intentando calmar su corazón sobre el momento tan incómodo que estaba viviendo. No iba a negar que tenía sus propias fantasías sexuales en las que quizás la práctica podía contener un pequeño nivel de sadismo con azotes leves que fueran lo suficientemente placenteros sin implicar dolor alguno, pero que estuviera siendo visionado por todos, eliminaba toda posible excitación para ella. Especialmente si entre ellos se hallaba a su mejor amigo al que quería como a un hermano y su padre que la odiaba.

Además, acababa de conocer a Lucyen. Ella requería algo de más tiempo para que la atracción apareciera.

Una cosa era escribir relatos eróticos, utilizando para ellos los distintos personajes de series que veía en su televisión, la otra era vivirlo en esas condiciones.

Finalmente, los azotes que terminaron sintiéndose como caricias, finalizaron y la mano de Lucyen se ciñó en su brazo para tirar de ella con brusquedad. Juvya abrió los ojos para comprobar que las parejas habían empezado a desarrollar el acto de fornicación que Jude le había avistado que se desarrollaba en público, cada pareja con la suya pero en un mismo recinto. No se trataba únicamente de las que habían practicado la fecundación con la _Pomlaska_ , sino que el resto de asistentes se hallaban compartiendo el mismo tipo de intimidades, sin la connotación requerida de la procreación, más bien por puro recreo y placer, ya que Juvya observó que empleaban anticonceptivos para ello.

Lucyen tiró de ella de nuevo y anunció públicamente que practicarían una cópula privada en su palco, debido a que Juvyannah había vivido toda su vida en Spriggan y no se sentía cómoda todavía con las tradiciones goghencs. Le avergonzó que hiciera una declaración de esas características pero al menos nadie iba a verla en directo cómo perdía su virginidad. Quizás su posible futuro marido no era tan déspota como le había parecido en un inicio. También le pareció peculiar que tuviera que anunciarlo ante todos, mediante el micrófono que su padre había utilizado antes, pero suponía que era normal, ya que ahora debía consolidarse públicamente su relación.

El problema que se le presentó entonces fue que, una vez de nuevo en el palco, se encontró con dos diferencias en él. La primera, que la cortina metálica que daba al escenario se había corrido herméticamente, no permitiendo que ninguna imagen que se produjera en el interior de aquellas paredes tuviera una representación en el exterior. La segunda era la que más le estaba inquietando y que la hizo sobresaltar después de escuchar el sonido de las llaves sellar la puerta. Había una jovencita de cabellos azulados sentada en una de las sillas, una de las Tuadathann en las que se había fijado cuando recibieron su dosis.

Y aquello la cabreó, removiendo cualquier vestigio de sumisión que tenía cuando el terror la impactó.

—Ah no, ¡Juvya no va a hacer ningún trío con Lucyen!

• • • • •

Aquello no era una buena idea y Jellal lo sabía. Por esa misma razón se sentía nervioso y tenso y había exigido a los miembros de su tripulación que permanecieran en las cercanías de donde habían aterrado o en el interior de la nave. Esperaba que Gajeel pudiera arreglar lo más rápido posible la misma y por eso Lily se había quedado con él asistiéndole junto con Meredy, a la cual su madre la había castigado por desobedecerla e intervenir en la lucha.

—No estés tan tenso, Jellal —sonrió Natsumi—. Ya verás como no ocurrirá nada.

Finalmente les había explicado que la razón por la que había estado evitando aquel planeta se debía a que sabía de la existencia de los licaones en él. Aunque había evitado mencionar a Erza y los detalles de su encuentro, sí había manifestado que la licaón con la que se había encontrado lo había dejado marchar tranquilo tras salvarse la vida mutuamente y bajo la promesa que jamás contaría a nadie lo que ahí había encontrado, por miedo a que los licaones fueran de nuevo atacados. Ellos solamente querían vivir en paz.

Sin embargo, también les había explicado que aquella licaón parecía algo más abierta a no guardar rencor a los humanos, por lo que no debían tentar a la suerte; ya que parecía que el resto de su clan no opinaba de la misma forma. Para prevenir, les había pedido a todos que llevaran la máscara y de esta forma pudieran ocultar la genética humana de la mitad de su tripulación.

El escenario de Edolas era muy parecido a como recordaba. Totalmente blanco, a pesar de que en esos momentos la temperatura era más templada y primaveral. No obstante, la blanca nieve que caía era esta vez cálida y reconfortante, ofreciéndole a Jellal una sensación de hogar que había perdido la primera y última vez que había estado en ese lugar. Ese planeta tenía algo especial que lo había hipnotizado cuando lo descubrió y no tenía nada que ver con la existencia de cierta mujer de cabellos escarlatas.

Claro que su existencia en él enfatizaba la especialidad de Edolas para Jellal. Precisamente aquella licaón era otra de las razones por las que se encontraba tan nervioso.

¿La volvería a ver?

Una parte de él quería saber qué había sido de ella, después de todo la licaón de cabellos escarlata había ocupado parte de sus pensamientos, los más placenteros, desde que habían tenido que cubrir su rastro y hacer creer a todos que los Dragneels estaban muertos. Sin embargo, conociendo la furia y llama interior de aquella jovencita de trece años, catorce años después podría estar bastante enfadada con él y quizás quisiera castigarle por eso.

No es que le fuera a molestar ser castigado por ella si seguía conservando el mismo atractivo que en esa época.

En verdad lo que más temía era que ella se hubiera olvidado de él y que ni se acordara. Que ni una sola vez hubiera acudido a la cueva en busca de su encuentro. Sonaba bastante egoista ya que su anhelo consistía en imaginarse a la ahora mujer teniéndole en sus recuerdos pero eso requería de reconocer su abandono, uno que Jellal había cometido pero contra su voluntad.

Se cruzó de brazos y dejó que la suave brisa primaveral acariciara sus rastas azules y el tintineo de la cadena sonara sutilmente. Observó como Natsumi ocupaba a Ultear con una de sus chácharas mientras Sting se escondía a su espalda para intentar colocarle una especie de babosa que había hallado nada más salir de la nave. Lo había visto emocionarse como un niño pequeño al encontrar los extraños seres cuya textura lo emocionaban. Parecía mentira que tuviera veintitrés años cuando manifestaba ante ellos un comportamiento tan infantil.

Sonrió. Aquello formaba parte de la especialidad de Sting. Al igual que Rogue y Gajeel, los tres draqans habían sufrido una gran tragedia desde pequeños y, aun así, conservaban su sonrisa. En el caso de Sting, adoraba que su inmadurez requiriera de la atención de Ultear y Natsumi, sus dos hermanas que tanto habían sufrido. Jellal temía que si no hubieran encontrado a los draqans tiempo atrás, el estado de violencia de Ultear sería todavía peor. Era tan difícil llegar a su hermana...

Ultear se giró justo en el momento que sintió la babosa en su cuello y antes que Sting la soltara, agarrando la muñeca del draqan para retorcerla lo justo y necesario sin que implicara una rotura o esguince. Sting gritó exagerando como siempre que jugaba con su hermana por el dulce dolor que le quemaba.

Los draqans podían ser invulnerables a las balas por su dura piel, pero eso no incluía que no pudieran sentir dolor de otra forma y, además, tenían ciertos puntos débiles que podían ser seccionados con el arma blanca adecuada. Después de todo, no es que se tratara de una especie inmortal; simplemente eran muy difíciles de matar.

Natsumi se rio ante la reacción de Ultear y Sting molesto empezó a tirarle varias de las babosas que había encontrado, iniciando una batalla entre los dos para ver cuál ganaba, siendo herido por un mayor número de aquellas pobres criaturas que probablemente se estarían arrepintiendo de salir al exterior aquel día.

— ¿Cómo podéis ser tan críos? —negó su hermana más seria que tenía ahora la cabellera escalada en diagonal llena de babosas por ser usada como escudo por Sting. Esquivó una de las que Natsumi dirigía contra el draqan, dándole a éste en toda la nariz y su comisura se elevó unos milímetros como amago de sonrisa— Eres un _frukay_ , Sting.

— _Kishta_... ¡Qué asco! ¡Y además apesta!

La baba del ser goteaba por toda la máscara por la que tuvo que retirarla hacia abajo, mientras se secaba con la manga de su ropa, lo que provocó que Jellal se tensara ante su acto.

—Colócatela, Sting. Ya —imperó con su tono autoritario.

—Tranquilo, Capi —intentó calmarlo con la mano y se colocó la máscara de nuevo—. Tampoco es como si estas cosas pudieran ocultar completamente nuestra naturaleza —se encogió de hombros—. Además, no sé por qué tengo que ocultar a las licaones mi hermoso rostro. Mi raza no es la que se dedicó a exterminarlos así que estoy seguro de que todas ellas me amarán —le guiñó un ojo a Ultear—. Qué asco es ser un humano, ¿eh Ultie?

La mencionada le clavó el codo en la boca del estómago, provocando que el draqan se quedara sin poder respirar unos segundos. Ella le sacó la lengua de un modo infantil.

—Rebota rebota y en tu culo explota, Ultie —respondió Sting antes de volver a la lucha de babosas con Natsumi—. ¡Te voy ganando renacuaja!

— ¡Mentira! —dijo con un mohín la muchacha de cabellos rosados— Sólo tienes que mirarte al espejo para ver cuál de los dos está más pringoso.

El draqan hizo una señal con la mano a la humana para que cesaran en la lucha cuando vio a su mellizo salir de la nave. Incluso a Jellal le extrañó encontrárselo a fuera, ya que Rogue prefería la quietud y tranquilidad de la nave al jaleo que se creaba cuando salían al exterior. Era verdaderamente todo lo opuesto a Sting. El más moreno de los dos adoraba la soledad y permanecer recluido así como la compañía del fiel androide que Gajeel le había construido tiempo atrás.

Siendo un experto en mecánica así como también en lucha como bueno ex Cúchulainn, Gajeel había intentado construir un robot que pudiera relacionarse con el más retraído de sus hermanos ya que se sentía preocupado por él. Lily le había propuesto la idea y así le había diseñado un robot que fue perfeccionando hasta convertirlo en un auténtico androide una vez logró hacerse con una inteligencia artificial que pudiera dotarle de personalidad. Sin embargo, Gajeel no era un experto en programación, por lo que el carácter del robot terminó siendo algo simple y sencillo. No obstante, a su hermano no le molestó en absoluto que adoraba a Frosch, su pequeño compañero que lo acompañaba a todas partes.

— ¡Sting! —gritó su mellizo tras recibir varias babosas procedentes de su hermano y Natsumi que se culpaban el uno al otro de lo ocurrido.

La baba caía por el largo flequillo que tapaba uno de sus ojos por lo que tuvo que retirarlo de forma que el cabello acabó en punta, dándole un aspecto cómico sin que pudiera descender por mucho que el draqan apretara hacia abajo. Las risas desternillantes de Sting y Natsumi sonaban por todo el blanco bosque e incluso los ojos de Ultear se achicaron en consonancia.

Sin embargo, el enfado del sanador del Grand Chariot era patente por el gran cúmulo de sombras que su piel estaba originando, oscureciéndola casi por completo.

—Creía que te quedabas en el interior de la nave —enarcó una ceja Jellal para calmarlo.

—Tengo que mirar si en este planeta también puedo hallar algunas de las plantas que me faltan para reponer los enseres medicinales.

—No puedes alejarte mucho, Rogue. Es peligroso.

—Soy un draqan —hinchó el pecho con orgullo una vez las sombras volvieron a su estado originario—. Estaré por aquí cerca y las necesitamos. Es tan urgente como reparar la nave.

—Qué valiente hermano... —Sting había avanzado con sigilo hasta colocarse a su lado y rodear sus hombros con el brazo— Estoy orgulloso de ti —Rogue frunció el ceño y su mellizo lo apretó más contra él—. Todavía recuerdo en tu época adolescente cuando escribías en ese diario negro lleno de pegatinas con calaveras—

—Sting... No —lo cortó su hermano.

—Y escribías en verso cosas como: —aclaró su voz para intentar imitar la de Rogue— "querido diario mi primer pelo púbico ha aparecido, sorprendido me hallo pues parece que por fin la mocedad se me ha ido" o...

—Sting, ¡basta!

—"Mi corazón débil se halla, espero encontrar a alguien que sepa amarlo y no se comporte como un canalla. Una mujer dulce y cariñosa, que me acaricie el cabello con sus manos de piel lechosa".

—Que te den —apretó la mandíbula y se alejó del lugar a grandes y sonoras zancadas con las sombras de su piel revolucionadas, seguido por el pequeño robot con forma de gato y vestido como una rana rosa que lo seguía con una sonrisa.

—A Frosch también le gustaba el diario de Rogue.

— ¡Pero Rogue no te enfades! —lo llamó su mellizo cuando lo vio irse molesto.

Sacó un trapo de la mochila que llevaba encima de su hombro para secarse las babas que su mellizo le había causado. Escenas como aquéllas con su hermano, le hacían sentir menos culpable por no entregarle la dosis pertinente que le evitaría tener náuseas mientras Jellal condujera. Por suerte para su hermano, a los pocos minutos de haber aterrado, su estómago se había asentado y el malestar había desaparecido, permitiéndole jugar con Natsumi con cualquiera de sus travesuras infantiles que colocaban en el centro de su atención a Rogue pero tambiém, especialmente a Ultear.

Y Jellal se preocupaba por la violencia que despertaba en su fría hermana de cabellos asimétricos. Más bien el médico del Grand Chariot creía que tenía demasiada paciencia para no golpearle más fuerte por sus provocaciones.

Caminar por el bosque albino de Edolas no estaba dando resultados. Requería de una visión más amplia, por lo que extendió sus alas, agarró a Frosch entre sus brazos y alzó el vuelo. Amaba volar y sentirse libre en el aire, sin que nadie pudiera capturarle. Después de años criado en cautiverio para su propia protección, desplegar sus alas le permitía alcanzar la libertad. Y Frosch parecía comprenderle ya que cerraba los ojos y extendía sus brazos como si de una aeronave se tratase, haciéndole reír a su amigo draqan.

Era curioso que teniendo ese tipo de pensamiento, Rogue prefiriera permanecer en la nave antes de salir al exterior. Suponía que vivía en una ambivalencia ya que a su vez el encierro lo hacía sentir seguro. Y aquello iba en consonancia con la timidez de su personalidad y la introversión que había desempeñado. Gracias a eso también había desarrollado un don con la medicina de todas las culturas y planetas. Su memoria le permitía adquirir conocimientos con rapidez, lo que le convertía en un miembro muy atesorado por la tripulación del Grand Chariot. La mente de Rogue era una auténtica joya.

Aterró finalmente cuando encontró las plantas que buscaba, guardando las alas en su interior. Su naturaleza de draqan también los había dotado de una ágil vista, que les permitía enfocar objetos que se hallaban a una gran distancia. Algo muy útil cuando emprendían el vuelo.

Retiró las mangas de su túnica negra hasta el codo para evitar mancharse y se dedicó a recopilar la planta, clasificarla en el dossier que llevaba e incluirla en el sobre especial que portaba para almacenarlas. Cuando estaba finalizando con la tercera clase de ellas, escuchó una voz de mujer y diversos susurros infantiles. Hizo una señal a Frosch para que no hiciera ruido alguno y permaneciera en la retaguardia mientras guardaba todo lo recopilado en su mochila. Se agazapó entre las altas hierbas albinas y observó lo que ocurría al otro lado de la tierra.

En ella se encontraba una licaón de cabellos morados oscuros con algunas sutiles hondas, así como tres estrechas trenzas que nacían en su sien y colgaban hasta la altura de su pecho, al contrario del resto de su melena que llegaba hasta su espalda baja. Varios mechones de la parte superior sobresalían de la estructura debido a las hondas y lo cortos que eran. Parecían salir de la norma, especialmente por su flequillo recto y abundante que ocultaba las cejas moradas de la joven.

Llevaba una pañuelo blanco anudado en el cabello, al parecer para evitar que le molestara a la hora de agacharse al recopilar las plantas cuyas propiedades estaba enseñando a las niñas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Su escasez de ropa era extraña ya que Rogue no consideraba que hiciera tanto calor para ello. Sin embargo, aquella mujer llevaba un sencillo top de cuero negro y una falda azul en forma de toga que en uno de los lados era tan corta que permitía salir al exterior la totalidad de su muslo. De la falda nacía una pequeña franja de la misma tela y tono azul cielo que cruzaba el pecho y llegaba al hombro del lado contrario, para descender por la espalda como si de una túnica extraña se tratara. En sus antebrazos lucía protecciones del mismo cuero que su top pero, sin embargo, andaba totalmente descalza, acompañando en su costado varias espadas que parecían estar bien afiladas a tenor del reflejo de los soles en ellas.

— ¿Preguntas? —aunque la joven empleaba un tono serio, se apreciaba una cierta ternura en sus ojos amplios y rasgados de pupilas en forma de diamante que tenían un tono ámbar y dorado; el más llamativo que Rogue había visto en su vida.

Se divirtió apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos mientras seguía observando como mero espectador los acontecimientos que se iban desarrollando. Las preguntas entre las niñas se fueron sucediendo y la muchacha respondía a todas sus dudas. Su conocimiento intensificó la atención y curiosidad del draqan, ya que compartía con él la pasión por la ciencia y las hierbas medicinales. Mucha información que ella ofrecía, era desconocida por él, al tratarse de plantas que no se había encontrado en otros planetas que habían explorado o en los libros que habían pasado por sus manos.

La ternura de la escena siguió subiendo de nivel y el compás musical que la naturaleza ofrecía con el canto de los animales dotaba de paz y tranquilidad el momento. Algo a lo que Rogue no estaba acostumbrado por lo que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorase en sus labios.

—Entonces, si no hay más preguntas, nuestra instructora me ha pedido que os enseñe el siguiente paso que necesitáis para vuestra futura función adulta. Así que ahora vamos a despedazar y desmembrar a un animal —la mueca de horror de Rogue hizo que el ideal y fantasía que había estado observando se resquebrajara en un solo instante—. No es nada fácil a pesar de lo que podáis pensar. Por eso quiero que salgáis de caza y traigáis una pieza de animal mamífero cada una de vosotras. ¡Ya!

De acuerdo, el cambio había sido drástico y no parecía inmutarse para nada aquella mujer ante ello. Le sorprendió todavía más que se sentara encima de una roca mientras las pequeñas se alegraban de la lección e iban en busca de su pieza de caza. Sacó sus armas y se dedicó a prepararlas con meticulosidad para la clase que iba a impartir. Era impactante que niñas impúberes fueran capaces de salir de caza especialmente cuando traían esas piezas tan grandes. Sin embargo, podían incluso cargar con el peso muerto a sus espaldas.

Aunque no se movió del lugar, Rogue cambió su postura y dirigió su mirada al cielo, apoyándose Frosch en su pecho y en silencio. Él no tenía una faceta sádica e incluso la caza no era algo que fuera con él, por lo que no podía presenciar visualmente aquella escena. Sin embargo, quería conocer más de aquella licaón que compartía con él su afán por la medicina. Nunca había conocido a alguien que disfrutara con la misma pasión que él de ese tipo de conocimientos y, la muchacha, lo había demostrado con el brillo de sus ojos y las pequeñas arrugas que se había formado enmarcando sus párpados inferiores cuando explicaba la lección.

—Muy bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Ya podéis volver al poblado —se despidió la joven.

Rogue experimento una sensación de desazón. Él quería acercarse a la muchacha y compartir los conocimientos que ambos tenían entre sí. La excitación por el nuevo conocimiento que el cerebro de ella podía aportarle era una inyección de adrenalina que provocaba la aceleración del ritmo de bombeo de su corazón. Podía sentir la palpitación a través de sus venas ante la novedad que podría alcanzar si aquella mujer se lo permitía, pero Jellal había dado la orden de no acercarse a las licaones e intentar no ser descubiertos y no iba a desatenderla. Principalmente porque no quería poner en peligro a los humanos habían pasado a formar parte de su vida desde que entraron en el Grand Chariot él y sus hermanos. Era evidente que las licaones no verían con buenos ojos la presencia en su planeta de la especie que casi los aniquiló, esclavizó o expulsó de su planeta.

Y era algo que él también entendía. Después de todo su planeta había sido destruido cuando varias especies creyeron que la sangre de sus menores de doce años tenía ciertas propiedades.

Sin embargo, si era sincero consigo mismo, aquello también era una excusa para no interaccionar con la joven. Rogue era alguien muy tímido que jamás había logrado relacionarse con una mujer por sí mismo. Con las niñas como Meredy o incluso Natsumi cuando la conoció por primera vez, le era mucho más fácil. Pero recordaba que en el caso de Ultear, al ser mayor y ya adulta, le había sido imposible. Titubeaba, se encallaba con las palabras, no la miraba a los ojos y enrojecía hasta que el rostro por completo se volvía rojo y sudaba a mares. Algo que su mellizo le encantaba destacar y con lo que bromeaba. Sin embargo, Ultear no reaccionaba de la misma forma e incluso parecía disfrutar de los silencios que su compañía comportaba, sentándose a su lado en muchas ocasiones sin abrir la boca.

Quizás algo los conectaba. Después de todo, Jellal le había confesado que había sido el único varón, fuera de su familia, que permitió que la tocara cuando la asistía como médico. Poco después permitiría que Sting se aproximara físicamente a ella; pero únicamente si se trataba de sus peleas o bromas.

Por suerte, más adelante se relajó con Ultear por el tiempo que llevaban en el interior del Grand Chariot. Pero eso no se aplicaba a las demás mujeres que conocía viajando por primera vez, a diferencia de su mellizo que siempre se acostaba con varias de ellas. Sting era todo extraversión.

Muy a su pesar, viró su cuerpo para despedirse de ella y dejó a Frosch a un costado para no aplastarlo, mientras observaba de nuevo a través de las altas hierbas, esperando encontrarse con la decepción de no hallar a la licaón de cabellos morados.

No obstante, ahí estaba. Lo que hizo que parpadeara varias veces como si de una ilusión se tratara.

Su meticulosidad era patente en cada gesto y movimiento, como si de una rutina exacerbada se tratare. Recogía y limpiaba el escenario y, cuando vio que empezaba a desnudarse, las mejillas de Rogue se incendiaron hasta el punto de olvidarse casi de respirar. La vio retirar la cinta de la falda que cruzaba su torso y colocarla a una lado para salir de aquélla. Al caer al suelo la tela con un movimiento sinuoso, los pies descalzos salieron del círculo que se había formado y Rogue comprobó que debajo de ella llevaba unos pantalones excesivamente cortos que se ajustaban a sus glúteos musculosos y bien formados, siendo negros y de cuero como las piezas de sus antebrazos y el top que llevaba. En esos momentos podía comprobar con mayor pericia el abundante pecho que parecía menor tras las anteriores telas que acababa de remover de su cuerpo.

Después de sacarse las protecciones, la vio agarrar el extremo del top para querérselo sacar por la cabeza y la culpa lo golpeó, haciéndolo mover bruscamente de forma que no viera la total desnudez de la licaón. De nuevo sus ojos se clavaron en el cielo pero la rojez de su rostro no cesaba, sino que se intensificaba. Frosch, sorprendido por eso, subió a su pecho y lo miró con inocencia.

—N-no p-puedo c-creer lo q-que he estado a p-punto de a hacer.

— ¿Por qué Rogue-sama dejó de mirar? —preguntó el robot con una sonrisa y un susurro.

El brazo de Rogue lo cruzó por su cara, ocultando su vergüenza tras él.

—P-porque no debía —sacudió la cabeza—. C-claro, ella estaba sucia por la sangre de los animales que habían desmembrado a-así que quería bañarse en el lago cercano antes de volver, s-supongo —un gruñido de desespero se atrancó en su garganta—. ¿Qué demonios está mal en mí?

Probablemente Sting se reiría por ser _tan humano_ e incluso le describiría con palabras teñidas de lujuria la desnudez de la licaón que, de seguro, él disfrutaría visionando en la penumbra.

—Gracioso —una voz femenina y autoritaria se sintió cerca de él—. Eso era precisamente lo que iba a preguntarte —separó el brazo de su cara para encontrarse a la licaón frente a él.

Llevaba su top y la miniatura de pantalones húmedos y pegados a su piel así como la cabellera morada. Suponía que se había vestido con rapidez tras haber escuchado sus últimas palabras que él, como un imbécil, había dejado ir en voz alta junto con su gruñido. Y por su apariencia y la gran cantidad de gotas que caían por su espalda, vientre y muslos hasta formar un charco a sus pies, había interrumpido su baño.

Por muy lejos que se hubiera hallado el draqan, teniendo en cuenta la gran amplitud de oído que las licaones tenían, los últimos ruidos que sus nervios y timidez habían proferido alertaron a la muchacha que fruncía el ceño y extraía su espada para clavarla por encima del pecho del draqan que permanecía indefenso en el suelo.

—No pude escucharte antes —se dijo confusa—. Supongo que la distancia y el murmullo de las cachorros te ocultaron lo suficiente. Sin embargo en algún momento olí algo extraño —ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Qué eres? —subió la hoja hasta la máscara y la rasgó, rompiendo los huesos que la formaban hasta dejar su rostro a la vista de la licaón— ¿Quiénes más sois?

Había sido consciente de que aquel varón no era uno de su especie. Tampoco formaba parte de la tripulación de Kana, por lo que era incomprensible qué hacía aquel individuo en su planeta. No obstante, sus rasgos le parecían exóticos con aquellos ojos y barbilla afiladas y su cuerpo tonificado que podía verse desde su perspectiva. El macho se había incorporado y se apoyaba en sus antebrazos; sin embargo, el filo de la espada le impedía mantenerse en una postura más cómoda, por lo que la tensión en sus músculos era bastante visible. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran esos ojos rubí. Jamás había visto unos iris de ese color.

Él desvió la mirada nervioso más abajo de su cara y una expresión de sorpresa y timidez afloró, empezando a sudar cuando se percató que la ropa empapada permitía tener una imagen muy clara de cada surco y relieve de los pechos de la licaón. Su incomodidad, sin embargo, no fue percibida por la joven y terminó mirando al suelo.

—Y-yo s-s-soy u-u-un d-d-d-d-draq-q-an —consiguió decir finalmente después de mucho esfuerzo.

—No conozco a los draqans pero hablas extraño —declaró confusa la licaón—. Tus mejillas se vuelven rojas, ¿por qué? ¿Es algo de tu especie? —acercó su índice a su mejilla y el contacto efímero hizo que el rubor del draqan se intensificara— Están calientes —dijo serena, como si de una valoración científica se tratare.

—N-n-no.

«Parezco _frukay_ retrasado. ¿Por qué demonios no puedo hablar normal cuando estoy ante una mujer?»

— ¿Qué? —sus ojos entonces cayeron a Frosch que se había acercado al arma y lo tocaba con uno de sus deditos. La muchacha hizo una expresión curiosa para el draqan entonces cuando se percató de la presencia del robot— ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Frosch —dijo con una sonrisa—. Rogue es mi papi y estábamos buscando hierbas para nuestra tripulación.

— ¿Tripulación? —se tensó la licaón

Su robot acababa de meter la pata, pero Rogue lo quería igual. Otro de los motivos por los que Gajeel había creado el robot era para ayudarlo a hablar con los demás las pocas veces que salía al exterior, dado que sabía el pequeño problema que su hermano tenía con el género femenino. Su androide cumplía la función a la perfección cuando él entraba en ese estado de forma automática. El problema era que justamente en ese instante no tendría que haber sido tan efectivo en sus funciones. La concepción que tenía la pequeña criatura que había sido construida con material orgánico de forma que pareciera realmente de carne y hueso cuando lo acariciabas sobre Rogue era más bien la paternofilial.

—N-n-no. V-v-v-enim-m-m-os en p-p-p-paz.

La muchacha retiró la espada y, sorprendentemente, sufrió una reacción muy parecida a la del draqan, ruborizando sus mejillas de forma más sutil. Su timidez provocó que el draqan sudara más y que varios tics en los ojos empezaran a surgir. Cuanto más nervioso se ponía, más descontrol tenía sobre su cuerpo pero aprovechó el momento para ponerse de pie, permitiéndoselo la licaón.

A pesar que estaba reprimiendo que sus ojos, al elevarse el cuerpo, volvieran a fijarse en la zona en la que sus pezones quedaban casi al descubierto, no pudo evitarlo y los nervios al retirar la mirada bruscamente lo llevaron a que la cola que llevaba atada a su cintura por dentro de la ropa se desanudara con un tic muscular por los nervios, golpeando a la muchacha en plena cara, como si de un latigazo se tratara y partiéndole el labio.

— ¡Tú! —apretó los labios furiosa, se lamió la sangre y volvió a apuntar su espada contra su pecho— Me estabas seduciendo con esa forma tan adorable de hablar, tu maldito rubor y ese peinado tan estrafalario para que bajara la guardia, ¿verdad? —esquivó el filo del cuando fue a atacarle.

—P-p-para. N-n-no q-q-quiero hacerte d-d-d-año.

— ¡Basta! —le pateó el estómago con fuerza— ¡No volveré a caer en tus tretas de seducción otra vez! —dijo sintiéndose molesta al sentir por primera vez en su vida el calor en sus mejillas y llevando sus manos a ellas, ofendiéndose al tacto.

¿Eh?

Rogue no comprendía la reacción de la hermosa licaón, pero prefería mantener la boca cerrada ya que parecía que estaba empeorando la situación. Como no quería perjudicar a sus amigos con el descubrimiento de la licaón y llevarlos a ellos extendió sus alas que surgieron del interior de su espalda, asustando así a la joven. Ésta, sin embargo reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido cuando comprendió que el intruso iba a huir y agarró a Frosch que parecía ajeno a lo que estaba desarrollándose, apuntándolo contra su espada.

—A Frosch no le gusta esto —dijo con una sonrisa el androide.

—Llévame a tu tripulación. Ahora —gruñó la licaón.

El draqan valoró sus posibilidades. Si llevaba a esa mujer al Grand Chariot fácilmente podría salvar a Frosch al verse superada en número. Se trataba de una sola y tras haberla estado observando, sabía que no iba a estar acompañada en los siguientes minutos por lo que cedió y siguió el paso con lentitud, mientras la licaón lo empujaba con la espada y seguía llevando en brazos a Frosch. Le reconfortaba saber que al colocarlo encima de su pecho y sujetarlo con fuerza, al menos el pequeño androide con terminaciones nerviosas artificiales, pero que le creaban una sensación de realidad para él, se hallaba cómodo.

Cuando se estaban acercando a la nave, su oído se activó así como el de la joven que lo empujó con fuerza para que avanzara la marcha ya que se escuchaban ruidos de una batalla. Algo que pudo certificar cuando llegó a la nave; ya que todos sus miembros, incluso Gajeel y Lily, se hallaban luchando contra varias licaones que guerreaban con uñas y dientes.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de vocabulario** (por orden alfabético) **:**

 **Cámara de los Escudos:** Órgano representado por el Escudo de cada una de las doce zonas en la que se encuentra distribuido el planeta. En Spriggan el brazo ejecutivo es ejercido por el emperador que además presenta las iniciativas legislativas que requieren, sin embargo, del apoyo de la Cámara para su aprobación. En caso de empate, el Emperador puede votar. Los Escudos también presentan diversas inquietudes sobre la realidad de Spriggan, así como los ciudadanos de a pie, al Emperador, con tal que las tenga en consideración a la hora de presentar los proyectos legislativos.

 **Clamish:** Líder de los goghencs.

 **Cúchulainn:** Es el cuerpo de defensa creado por la **ODASM** (Organización para la Defensa y Avance del Sistema Mixcoátl). Se trata de un ejército galáctico que cuenta con los más preparados soldados y que cumplen todas aquellas funciones que la ODASM le ordena.

 **Draqans:** Raza cuyo planeta fue destruido. Se caracterizan por sus ojos y barbilla afilada, la carencia de vello en la piel, a pesar de que su melena sea muy frondosa, y su piel tan dura que les sirve de escudo. También tienen cola y se guardan en su interior un par de alas que extienden cuando es necesario y que ostentan varias propiedades. En sus antebrazos hay varias sombras en su piel que se van moviendo a través de la misma dependiendo de su estado emocional. Debido a su sobresaliente forma física, anteriormente eran los más idóneos para formar parte del cuerpo de los Cúchulainn; sin embargo, hay que destacar que cuando el rumor acerca de las capacidades curativas que tenía la sangre de los suyos menores de doce años se extendió, fueron cazados y casi exterminados.

 **Edolas:** Planeta poblado por un clan de licaones que logró sobrevivir a la matanza de los humanos cuando tuvieron que huir de Spriggan.

 **Estrellitas:** Término despectivo que Lucyen usa para referirse a los hijos e hijas de los miembros estelares de la Orden de Eclipse y que considera que son presuntuosas, superficiales y vacías.

 **Fairy Glitter:** Nave de Kana en la que forman parte también Mirajane, Wendy y Charle. Es una comercial o transportista legal que además esconde su verdadero negocio criminal, el de contrabando con los mercados negros.

 **Frukays:** Cabrones, capullos...

 **Ghallu'w:** Guerreras licaón.

 **Goghenc:** Raza originaria del planeta Goghenc que forma parte de la ODASM. Muy parecidos a los humanos, tienen orejas puntiagudas y más altas que las humanas, la nariz respingona que se ensancha en la punta y los ojos tan grandes que ocupan media cara. El iris de los mismos tiene una espiral de un tono algo más oscuro. Su estética es muy llamativa y exagerada y además les encantan los grandes espectáculos y las fiestas salvajes. Aunque la tecnología que tienen es muy avanzada, mantienen tradiciones muy primarias y crueles. Una de éstas es la esclavitud a la que tienen sometidos a parte de su raza, los llamados Tuadathann. Su liderazgo está a cargo de una familia, los Heartfilia.

 **Grand Chariot:** Nave capitaneada por Jellal y perseguida por la ODASM y los Cúchulainn debido a los atentados terroristas que causa a los aliados de Jiemma Dragneel y Jude Heartfilia. Completan la tripulación Ultear, Natsumi, Lily, Meredy, Gajeel, Sting y Rogue.

 **Hafiin:** Jefe de la ODASM. Se trata del cargo que Jude Heartfilia creó para sí mismo cuando impuso su liderazgo junto con el apoyo de Jiemma Dragneel en la Organización, ya que antes, su funcionamiento se basaba en un sistema democrático, donde los embajadores y los diplomáticos de cada planeta votaban las decisiones que se presentaban en el orden del día. Actualmente, la composición de la ODASM es totalmente irrelevante, puesto que las propuestas de los demás planetas sólo son aprobados si el Haffin así lo autoriza.

 **Híbrido/a:** Término denigrante y despectivo usado para referirse a una mestiza. Es uno de los peores insultos que puede escucharse.

 **Hombrecito:** Término despectivo que se usa en la cultura licaón para considerar a un macho demasiado masculino con las connotaciones que eso tiene para ellas (debilidad, sensibilidad extrema, fragilidad, etc.). Digamos que sería un poco lo que en nuestra sociedad se entiende por emplear un término femenino (como nena, nenaza) cuando se quiere atribuir debilidad a un hombre.

 **Kishta:** Mierda.

 **Kyneth':** Científicas licaón.

 **Licaón:** Raza que fue casi exterminada y esclavizada por los humanos cuando llegaron a Spriggan. Debido a ello, los que pudieron huyeron sin saberse el paradero. La ODASM no permite que tengan la categoría de ciudadanos libres por lo que si descubrieran de su existencia, deberían someterse como esclavos. Muchos de ellos se hallan habitando Edolas y se rigen por un sistema matriarcal, en el que su líder de clan es la llamada **Knightwalker** , la mujer más hábil que gana la competición del **Pandemonium** de todas las que se presentan una vez superan la transformación a la que llegan con su primera sangre. Sin embargo, no sólo ella se encarga de gobernar a su pueblo, sino que el **Consejo de Ancianas** y Knightwalker jubiladas, interviene en la toma de decisiones más básicas del clan.

No existen apellidos, ya que todas forman parte del mismo clan. No obstante se emplean prefijos en las mujeres y sufijos en los varones que indican el lugar que ostentan en la organización. Los machos se consideran propiedades que deben protegerse, por lo que o pertenecen a su madre o a su mujer una vez son desposados.

Tienen pómulos prominentes, uñas tan afiladas como garras, orejas algo diferentes a las humanas, ojos rasgados con pupilas similares a las serpientes, colmillos y una forma descomunal, a pesar de que su cuerpo no esté dotado de excesivo músculo. Pueden, además desde que superan la transformación, convertirse en una bestia, el animal que llevan en su interior. Pero ello únicamente pueden hacerlo las hembras. Si un macho desarrolla esta habilidad, se le considera una abominación y es eliminado.

 **Ojk'al:** Cazadoras licaón.

 **Orden de Eclipse:** Formada por la casta más elevada de Goghenc y que representa el motor económico del planeta. Se trata de una asociación cuyo apoyo el Clamish requiere para gobernar y controlar su planeta. La gran parte de ellos a su vez son Gobernadores de los distintos territorios que dirigen.

 **Pomlaska:** Rama procedente de un árbol del mismo nombre que tiene propiedades suficientemente elásticas como para usarse en forma de látigo y que se emplea en la Pascua de liberación como método para lograr la buena fecundación de las mujeres en el planeta Goghenc.

 **Rákshasay:** Raza que habita en el planeta Skry-bundu. Tienen la piel tan blanca que sus venas se transparentan y los ojos son de un color diferente entre sí. La línea que resigue el iris es gruesa y negra y nunca coincide con el interior de la misma. También tienen distintas vetas en su interior y poseen una nariz diminuta. Es considerada la especie más salvaje y primitiva y por ello la más sometida al poder de los goghencs debido a la precariedad de sus avances con la ciencia de lo cual se aprovechan. Por esa misma razón suelen comprarse como criados cuando son capturados por los Cúchulainn por haber infringido la ley; sin embargo, también hay que tener en cuenta que en su propio planeta es normal que la propia familia comercie con los niños y mujeres en los trueques.

 **Smilodon:** Géneroextinto de félido dientes de sable.

 **Spriggan:** Planeta en el que viven los humanos en la actualidad y que forma parte de la ODASM. Siglos atrás, la Tierra estaba a punto de destruirse, por lo que la única forma de sobrevivir era hallar un planeta que permitiera la subsistencia humana. Tras asesinar o esclavizar a los licaones, la raza que habitaba en Spriggan, se hicieron con ella. Su emperador es Jiemma Dragneel, el tío de Zeref, Jellal, Ultear y Natsumi, y está casado con la madre de ellos, Ur.

 **Tuadathann:** Goghencs con habilidades mágicas. Son especiales y siempre mujeres. Sus habilidades no atienden a ninguna razón conocida por lo que la genética no es un factor decisivo. Siempre que una de ellas nace con dichas peculiaridades, es entregada a la familia Heartfilia para su esclavitud, introduciéndolas en el comercio del planeta. Suelen ser mujeres con rasgos aniñados y de estatura menuda. Como esclavas, llevan las argollas en las muñecas que marcan su carne con el sello de la casa de su dueño y una túnica beige que se abre por detrás.

Fueron derrotadas mediante la inyección de una enfermedad que es crónica y logra mantener sus poderes tan reducidos que no puedan dirigirlos contra sus dueños. Sin embargo, la enfermedad también puede matarlas y por ello deben recibir el fármaco que permite su sobrevivencia anualmente.

* * *

Parece que al final las negociaciones entre Kana y Erza llegaron a buen puerto x'D. Y Erza y Jellal están a punto de reencontrarse. Los dos piensan en el otro Ö.

El BrOTP de Levy y Lucyen *O*. Siempre me encantó esa faceta de la Lucy de Mashima sobre el amor que siente hacia sus amigos :(.

Juvya se siente incómoda en esa situación. El exhibicionismo no le va mucho y claro x'D... Por si teníais dudas, sí, Juvya escribe lemons x'D y como veis sacó las garras al final u_u. Lo del trío ya fue lo máximo que pudo soportar XDDDD.

RIP babosas voladoras :(.

El Kagura/Rogue es muy adorable *O*/, cada vez amo más a ese crack pairing *-* y la personalidad de los dos puede dar lugar a una relación muy cómica xDDD.

 **¡Recordad que leer vuestras reviews me alegran la vida y el alma *O*!**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	4. Tercero: Luchas apasionadas

**Nota:** Hai! Como ya advertí tuve que posponer un poco el nuevo capítulo (aunque no creí poder actualizar antes de que terminase mayo Ö). Pero aquí está y por fin Jellal y Erza se van a encontrar oi oi oi oi Ö. También van a aparecer nuevos personajes txan txaaan.

De todas formas me estoy atrasando con lecturas pendientes y reviews que todavía no he contestado (pero lo haré). Espero que tengáis paciencia conmigo :'(. Es que estas fechas son horribles :'(.

Por si alguien no lo leyó, de aquí dos martes, al ser un día especial, subiré 4 one shots basados en el fic **Crime Sorcière** (así compensaré un poco mi ausencia en unos días). Sin embargo no es necesario haberse leído el fic para leer el OS. Así que cualquier que quiera podrá disfrutarlo igual ^^.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Troll Mashima. Pero la historia es toda mía y está registrada =O.

* * *

 **:::CAPÍTULO TERCERO:::**

 **LUCHAS APASIONADAS**

* * *

—Yo hubiera querido seguir peleando. Las licaones son verdaderamente fuertes. Es una pena que nos odien a los humanos a muerte —se encogió Natsumi de hombros—. Creo que podríamos ser verdaderos amigos si suprimiéramos nuestro pasado común.

—Sigue soñando, flama humana —chasqueó la lengua Gajeel.

No obstante, Jellal se quedó pensando en lo que su hermana estaba planteando. Aquel pensamiento era el mismo que él tenía y que esperaba que cierta pelirroja que había conocido en el pasado tuviera en mente. Quizás pudiera solicitar una audiencia con ella antes que la Knightwalker decidiera su muerte. Erza le había indicado que su madre era la líder de su clan, por lo que quizás lograba influir de algún modo para conseguir conservar con vida a los suyos.

Claro, si no le guardaba rencor por no haber podido volver a Edolas durante más de una década. Aunque para ello tenía una excusa muy importante y que estaba seguro que comprendería. O eso esperaba.

—Increíble. Nos hemos rendido por una maldita máquina —resopló el draqan más rubio— _Kishta_... ¡Si no estuviéramos encadenados ahora mismo te estaría golpeando Rogue!

El aludido siguió en silencio sentado en una esquina de la jaula portátil que los transportaba mientras que las soldados licaón los rodeaban. Su vista no podía alejarse de Frosch, temiendo que aquella licaón pudiera hacerle cualquier menoscabo. No obstante, la muchacha parecía guardar una cierta ternura por su mejor amigo, llevándolo en brazos y presionándolo contra su pecho como si de un abrazo se tratase. Su atención también recaía en aquella joven cuya seriedad y apatía llamaban su atención.

Todavía no había olvidado su interés por la medicina ni tampoco la conexión que había sentido con ella nada más verla, a pesar que su primer encuentro no había sido nada satisfactorio. Cuando la batalla había estallado no había podido solucionar nada y la primera impresión que ella tenía de él era nefasta e imposible de arreglar.

Había perdido sus ganas de luchar en cuanto sujetó a Frosch, convirtiéndolos a ambos en rehenes. Los miembros del Grand Chariot no presentarían batalla si uno de los suyos era atacado tan directamente, por lo que en el momento que había apuntado con su arma al cuello de Rogue, todos habían bajado las suyas y habían sido encadenados para introducirlos en la jaula portátil que los estaba cargando.

Habían tenido suerte de que parecía que las licaones no querían su ejecución o, al menos, de forma inmediata. Sin embargo, habían retirado sus máscaras y capuchas para comprobar sus rasgos, identificando a tres de ellos como humanos y una como mestiza. Algo que no les había agradado a ninguna de ellos. Suponía que por eso las cadenas de los tres hermanos estaban más apretadas, haciéndolos sangrar un poco y también habían recibido golpes gratuitos al introducirlos en la jaula.

—Cállate, Sting —se frotó las sienes Jellal—. Es tu hermano quien estaba en peligro.

—Sí, porque el muy _frukay_ decidió que era mejor proteger a un saco de hierro que a su tripulación —se sentó finalmente cruzando sus brazos—. Gracias por el regalo, Gajeel. Convertiste a mi mellizo en un completo descerebrado con él.

— ¡Silencio draqan! —la licaón que portaba a Frosch se había acercado y golpeó la cabeza al demasiado parlanchín rubio.

Sting miró a la joven y deslizó una sinuosa sonrisa cuando se percató de la gran belleza que exudaba. Durante el momento que había peligrado la vida de todos, su cerebro no había podido concentrarse a valorar el aspecto físico de las licaones, puesto que debía focalizarse en salvarse. Sin embargo ahora, sus ojos admiraban los contornos ondulantes de aquella joven.

La toga que cruzaba por su pecho no ocultaba la voluptuosidad de sus curvas así como tampoco el suave bronceado de su piel. Sus ojos dorados relucían de ira, algo que al draqan lo estaba excitando así como el modo en el que exhibía sus colmillos en una mueca amenazante como si de una bestia salvaje se tratase. Su porte era, sin embargo, elegante y demostraba rectitud.

«Seguro que esta mujer es una fiera en la cama», enarcó una ceja pagado de sí mismo.

Pero no podía hacérselos transmitir de ese modo. En sus anteriores viajes, antes de que él y sus hermanos se unieran al Gran Chariot, había tenido la posibilidad de relacionarse con pequeños clanes de licaones en aquellos planetas que no formaban parte de la ODASM. Las mujeres eran temibles, fuertes y no respetaban a sus machos. Cuando había intentado desenvolver con ellas sus técnicas de seducción, había resultado un fiasco. Hasta que no había comprendido que lo importante para ellas era la apariencia de los varones. En ese instante supo que la palabrería no era importante sino demostrar sumisión, interés directo y exhibir su físico.

Las licaones habían sido verdaderas bestias en la cama con él y no había podido practicar sexo durante una semana después del modo en que lo habían exprimido. Pero tenía que admitir que con ellas había tenido las mejores experiencias sexuales de toda su adolescencia y parte de la adultez. Le agradaba el control en la cama e interpretar un rol activo; pero, si hallaba a una mujer licaón que supiera domesticarlo, entonces dejaría que le hicieran todo lo que quisieran.

—Nena —chasqueó los dedos y la joven enarcó una ceja mientras seguía vigilándolos de cerca durante la caminata—, ¿podríamos hablar en privado? —empezó a desatar las cuerdas de su ropa para dejar el torso al aire.

Rogue gruñó ante los actos de su mellizo y Gajeel se llevó una mano a la cara mientras observaba a su hermano menor pensar con la única parte de su cuerpo a la que parecía dirigirse toda la sangre que bombeaba su cuerpo. En el momento que la batalla terminaba, el cerebro de Sting se apagaba y daba la entrada a que su pene tuviera todo el protagonismo.

Kagura observó sin demostrar afección alguna a los gestos de aquel draqan.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Tienes calor?

Las licaones únicamente entendían las frases concisas y directas, obviando todo aquello que resultara sutil o metafórico.

—Proponerte que me utilices como tu esclavo sexual un rato antes de que me executes. ¿Qué me dices?

Ella lo observó unos instantes en silencio y finalmente esbozó una tentadora sonrisa. Extrajo una botella de su enorme bolsa de cuero y la vació encima de él, mojándolo por completo. Rogue rompió a reír junto con con los demás miembros de la tripulación, e incluso Jellal, mientras que el labio superior de Ultear se elevó.

La mirada de Kagura se cruzó con la de Rogue y cuando lo vio reír las mejillas de ambos se colorearon, retirando la mirada la primera de inmediato. No obstante su atención acerca del atractivo del draqan más tímido cuando se mostraba feliz, le había resultado arrebatador. Y eso la molestaba. Ella era la hermana de la Knightwalker y una ojk'al, estaba por encima de ese tipo de emociones. Había experimentado el despertar sexual pero aquello era algo completamente distinto.

—Y tú... —entrecerró los ojos en Rogue— ¡Deja de intentar seducirme!

La mirada atónita de todos los del Grand Chariot fue acompañada por una expresión de profunda sorpresa tras alejarse la licaón de ellos. Ninguno podía contemplar que alguien tan introvertido y con problemas incluso para hablar a cualquier género femenino fuera de la tripulación de la nave como Rogue, hubiera intentado seducir a una mujer.

Y a una licaón para mayor logro.

Rogue parpadeó nervioso y empezó a titubear, no pudiendo expresar nada comprensible para sus amigos que mantenían su estupefacción.

— ¿Es esto una pesadilla? —dijo empapado Sting, sacudiendo su cabello mojado y soplando las gotas que caían por la punta de su nariz y barbilla afilada— Porque es imposible que una mujer me haya rechazado por mi mellizo al que parece que le haya dado una embolia cada vez que se encuentra cerca de una fémina. Además —miró suspicaz a Rogue—, ¿qué es eso de que intentas seducirla? —enarcó una ceja— ¿Qué ha sucedido entre vosotros? —se aproximó más a él y su mellizo empezó a sudar nervioso, intentándolo ignorar— Te gusta la licaón, ¿verdad? —esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿A quién le gusta Rogue? —se incorporó Ultear a la conversación.

—Nadie. Son idioteces de Sting.

Jellal ignoró las bromas que Sting le dedicaba a su mellizo y que Ultear escuchaba concentrada. Lo que a él le importaba era saber con quién tenía que hablar y para ello tenía que observar cómo se movían las licaones. Entre ninguna de ellas había hallado a cierta pelirroja y la que parecía liderar todo el escuadrón era una mujer alta de cabellos verdes que había escuchado ser nombrada como Ghallu'wbisca. Todas las guerreras seguían sus órdenes con total devoción y era notoria su capacidad de control.

También le llamaba la atención la mujer que llevaba a Frosch en brazos.

Las soldados la respetaban como si fuera de algún modo su superior aunque era evidente que no formaba parte de las guerreras por su forma de moverse y actuar. Ella era una solitaria, individual que parecía parlamentar con la mujer de cabellos verdes como si se hallaran en una postura de igualdad. Sin embargo, estaba claro que se sentía intrigada por Rogue, pues intentaba desviar su mirada al joven constantemente cuando creía que nadie la observaba.

—No os preocupéis. Tengo un plan —dijo Sting de repente—. ¡Licaón que llevas a Frosch! Tengo una oferta para ti.

La mujer se acercó más curiosa por seguir observando al draqan que permanecía en silencio que al que gritaba.

— ¿Necesitas más agua, _hombrecito_? —preguntó con desdén y soberbia.

—Rogue —canturreó el pequeño Frosch mientras sus brazos bailaban al son de una música inexistente.

—No. Quería plantearte una solución a este problema. Está claro que mi hermano te interesa. Bien —la señaló con las manos encadenadas—. Te entrego la _virtud_ de mi mellizo a cambio de que nos perdones la vida.

— ¡STING! —gritó el mencionado avergonzado.

— ¿Qué es la virtud? —preguntó la licaón.

—Su virginidad.

—Oh... Él es... —cuando volvió a mirarlo ambos se ruborizaron de nuevo. Aquella reacción empezaba a molestarla

Rogue golpeó la mandíbula de Sting con un fuerte cabezazo que le hizo sangrar por el labio.

— ¡ _Kishta_ , Rogue! Está claro que tienes ojos y la mujer no te disgusta. Créeme cuando te digo que el sexo con una licaón es genial y además es perfecto para perder la virginidad porque a ellas les gusta dominar en la cama —asintió—. De haberlo podido elegir yo también hubiera preferido hacerme hombre con una de ellas primero.

Una descarga eléctrica impactó en su médula espinal, haciéndolo doblegarse de rodillas hasta caer al suelo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanto dolor. La corriente se había conectado directamente con todos los nervios de su cuerpo a la vez, logrando incluso paralizar su cerebro por la intensidad del dolor que había experimentado. Le sangraba la nariz y se la secó con el dorso de la mano.

Sí, la piel de los draqans era dura y casi impenetrable, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera posibilidad de herirlos.

— ¡Sting! —exclamaron todos los miembros del Gran Chariot.

Ultear cayó a su lado pero no lo tocó, observándolo con una expresión extraña e indescifrable. Sting le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo para que se calmara mientras recuperaba su ritmo respiratorio normal. El sanador del Gran Chariot le palpó el pulso para comprobar sus constantes y escuchó su respiración mientras fruncía el ceño a la mujer de cabellos verdes que había usado el báculo eléctrico.

—Respeta a Ojk'alkagura, hermana de la Knightwalker, sucio macho. Quizás tu estúpida especie no te ha enseñado a obedecer a tus mujeres, pero ahora estás en Edolas así que aprende a comportarte o tu corta estancia en nuestro planeta será más horrible de lo que te imaginas.

Jellal se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Así que aquella mujer era la tía de Erza. Estaba claro que ella era su objetivo para alcanzar a la pelirroja. Aunque era extraño aquel parentesco cuando parecía un poco más joven de la edad que le pertocaría a la licaón pelirroja.

—Ojk'alkagura —bajó su cabeza Rogue—, por favor, no... no lastiméis a Frosch —ayudaba no mirarla a los ojos para disminuir su tartamudeo.

—Tenéis mi palabra draqan.

—Rogue, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien —sonrió el menudo robot ante de ponerse a tararear una extraña canción.

Los licaones tenían sus poblados en las copas de los árboles pero las mazmorras estaban bajo tierra. Los gigantescos árboles que se reproducían en Edolas ostentaban un tronco lo suficiente ancho y profundo como para construir un ascensor a lo largo de todo él. Había visto que las jóvenes licaones no lo utilizaban ya que preferían descolgarse por las ramas como si de un juego se tratase. Parecía que la instalación se reservaba para las más ancianas que usaban de bastón, los bebés, los hombres, las mercancías y sus presos.

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras Jellal ya había desarrollado varios planes en su mente. Por si resultaba imposible conversar con Erza o ella se negaba a ofrecerles ayuda, teniendo en cuenta los fallos de seguridad que Ultear ya había detectado.

Seguía en sus pensamientos cuando una figura apareció ante la Ghallu'wbisca. Desde que habían sido designados a una celda, aquella licaón había sido la única en quedarse, marchándose Ojk'alkagura tras permitir una breve despedida del draqan con Frosch, el cual se llevó con ella.

—Son tres draqans, una _cosa rara_ que se llevó Ojk'alkagura, un licaón, una mestiza de humana y goghenc y tres humanos.

— ¿El licaón macho es un esclavo?

—Negativo, Knightwalker. El licaón estaba luchando al lado de todos ellos y no llevaba las manillas de esclavo de la ODASM.

—Extraño... De acuerdo —sentenció con vehemencia.

La voz de la Knightwalker era puro poder. Aunque se hallaba en la penumbra de la sala y Jellal no podía ver su cara, era evidente por qué era la líder de su clan; su postura lo indicaba así como su voz y seguridad que demostraba ante su subordinada.

— ¿Inicio los preparativos para la ejecución de los humanos?

—Afirmativo. Pero antes debemos averiguar qué saben de Edolas y quién más conoce de nuestra existencia.

—Me encargo de ello.

—No. Es mi pueblo y mi responsabilidad. Llevad a cualquiera de ellos a la sala de interrogatorios y me encargaré de cada uno de sus miembros.

La figura desapareció y alguien entró en la celda para llevarse a Jellal mientras pateaba su espalda, empujándolo a ir más rápido. Estaba claro que las licaones no los soportaban por las estúpidas y crueles decisiones de sus antepasados, algo de lo que ni él ni ningún humano hoy en día tenía responsabilidad, sin embargo sufrían las consecuencias. No obstante, era cierto que el mantenimiento de la esclavitud de los licaones era algo de lo que sí debían culpar a la raza humana por mantenerla.

La sala de interrogatorio era de un blanco impoluto y el material del que estaban compuestas las paredes, techo y suelo era orgánico y con un efecto de fluorescente, molestándole la visión por lo que se había colocado la capucha para protegerse. Al inicio de entrar, mientras los pasos de la licaón lo estaban rodeando, quedó cegado por completo. Se hallaba sentado en una extraña silla donde cada uno de sus miembros habían sido encadenados a unos ganchos, impidiéndole la movilidad.

—Humano, soy la Knightwalker, la líder de este clan de de licaones y estás en nuestro territorio, Edolas. Te voy a hacer unas preguntas y vas a responder con sinceridad o sino mi olfato lo sabrá. Si me das lo que necesito, tu muerte será piadosa, sino... —retiró con brutalidad la capucha de su rostro y agarró los largos cabellos azulados para tirar de ellos hacia atrás— será excesivamente demasiado doloroso para que un precioso macho como tú pueda soportarlo.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los chocolate de ella. Su visión había mejorado y su cerebro encontró las semejanzas de aquella Knightwalker en una jovencita que había conocido catorce años atrás. Su cabello escarlata era inconfundible y la alegría de encontrarse de nuevo con ella lo hizo sonreír. Había fantaseado con encontrarse con ella en un futuro próximo y en cómo sería su aspecto en la actualidad y, ni en sus mejores sueños, su capacidad había sido suficientemente buena como para concebirla de esa forma.

Erza era segura, recta, fuerte, valerosa y su atractivo podía volver loco a cualquiera que tuviera ojos. Su cuerpo se había convertido en el de una mujer con curvas serpenteantes y enfundadas en la escasa ropa de cuero que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Pero lo que más adoraba de ella era que la larga longitud de su cabellera apenas había sido recortada, abriéndole el camino a imaginar sentirla sobre su torso, espalda o cuello mientras estuviera acariciándola para pervertirla de placer con su propio cuerpo.

— ¿Scarlet?

Ella parpadeó confusa, entrecerrando los ojos. Ahuecó su cara en la palma de su mano, clavando los dedos con fuerza en sus mejillas jaspeadas de barba, provocando que él hiciera una mueca de molestia por la excesiva fuerza al sentir sus largas uñas como garras herirle la piel hasta que empezó a sangrar superficialmente.

Finalmente pareció que lo había reconocido.

— _Defectuoso._

Una fugaz sonrisa iluminó sus ojos antes de que su expresión se transformase en una de puro odio. Una mueca tenebrosa deformó su cara y Jellal vio cómo aproximaba sus nudillos contra su cara a una velocidad elevada.

« _Kishta_...», pensó antes de que impactaran en él.

• • • • •

Un trío.

No podía creer que su primera vez fuera a ser con un desconocido y una desconocida. Había soñado que cuando se convirtiera en mujer su amante sería el amor de su vida, su alma gemela. Había soñado con un hombre apuesto, alto, de rubios y rizados cabellos y ojos azules como el cielo. La haría sentir segura y femenina mientras la amaba durante toda la noche. Aquella idealización había quebrado cuando su padre le indicó cuál era su destino. Aun así, no había tirado del todo la toalla y creyó que quizás su posible prometido pudiera convertirse en el hombre ideal de sus sueños.

Para no decepcionar a su posible futuro prometido había empezado a investigar sobre experiencias de mujeres que relataban su primera vez y había terminado horrorizada por el dolor que tantas describían. Muchas de ellas habían tenido amantes nada considerados con ellas, accediendo abusivamente en su interior sin asegurarse que estaban preparadas, o bien terminaban olvidándose del placer de las mujeres. Otras muchas habían compartido la cama con primerizos como ellas y había resultado ser una experiencia nefasta porque ninguno de los dos conocía la realidad cuando el acto sexual se ejecutaba; especialmente cuando aquella membrana debía ser resquebrajada.

Y ahora resultaba que todo eso sucedería en un trío. Se había imaginado, antes de conocer la realidad sobre su primera vez, compartiendo cama con dos hombres a la vez. De hecho en varias de las historias eróticas que publicaba en la red versaban sobre ese tipo de prácticas así como diversos fetiches. Pero con una mujer jamás se lo había planteado.

«Aunque quizás una mujer resulte ser más suave para una primera vez...», se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

— ¡Un triángulo sexual es demasiado complicado para Juvyannah! —exclamó mientras se removía la cabellera nerviosa.

Lucyen había hecho una señal a Levy para que se alejara unos metros y les diera algo de intimidad mientras intentaba acceder a Juvyannah cuando observó el pánico mental en el que había entrado su posible prometida, dejando palabras inconexas al aire mientras se la veía temblar. Estaba claro que aquella mujer no era una _estrellita_ pero tampoco parecía una goghenc media. El sexo la estaba aterrorizando de un modo que no era normal para su raza. Era cierto que se trataba de una mestiza pero, ¿acaso no había sido instruida en la otra mitad de su código genético? Recordaba que había perdido a su madre a una tierna edad y que su padre era el único goghenc que debía conocer. Quizás él no le había explicado como debía su cultura. O quizás se debiera a algo sociológico que no se había mantenido en su vida en Spriggan.

Colocó su mano en el hombro y ella se sobresaltó, corriendo hacia atrás hasta chocar la espalda contra la pared mientras se mordía las uñas nerviosa y miraba con temor a Lucyen.

—No va a haber ningún triángulo sexual, Juvyannah.

—Pe-pero ella... —señaló a Levy— Juvyannah sabe que era una de las Tuadathann y ellas son esclavas sexuales. ¿Qué hace aquí entonces?

Él suspiró. No podía decirle la verdad porque acababa de conocerla y fácilmente podría explicarle a su padre su interés por proteger a Levy. Le había costado demasiado ganarse su confianza para eso y la protección del estado de su mejor amiga era, evidentemente, más valiosa que el de una desconocida. Aun así, no quería hacerle daño y estaba claro que no podía tomar su virginidad en ese estado o se maldeciría a sí mismo por ser tan cruel.

Si le explicaba que intentaba mantenerla a salvo de ser tomada en la bacanal, ella sabría que aquella mujer significaba demasiado para su dueño y conllevaría problemas.

—Es mi Tuadathann. Es normal que esté en mi palco. Ella me pertenece.

— ¿Va a observar a Juvyannah y Lucyen? —se ruborizó.

El rubio se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Para aquella mujer el estilo de vida sexual de los goghencs era una auténtica perversión mientras que para ellos era algo completamente normal y natural.

—Juvyannah, ¿sabes el significado del sexo en Goghenc?

—Juvyannah ha leído muchos libros sobre los goghencs pero había cosas que la perturbaban y se las saltaba.

—La vida sexual en Goghenc es algo básico y esencial como la comida y la bebida. No existe la abstinencia sexual y su despertar aparece a edades más tempranas que las propias humanas. Nuestra necesidad sexual suele ser de un alto nivel y es necesario que la liberemos —repitió las mismas palabras que había escuchado una y otra vez desde sus primeros cursos escolares cuando estudiaban la biología goghenc—. El sexo además es algo propio de la diversión y el placer. En Goghenc es importante el disfrute y no imponer límites a las distintas apetencias sexuales o prácticas que en Spriggan podrían resultar peculiares o incluso ilegales.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque el sexo es algo tan básico para nosotros, que su limitación consiste en suprimir la existencia o vulnerar lo más esencial de la individualidad y propiedad. Sería restringir la esencia de la libertad personal.

—Pero, estas fiestas... ¿Por qué tiene que ser en grupo?

Suspiró. ¿Cómo podía haberla llevado a Goghenc su padre sin explicarle que se iba a encontrar en una bacanal? ¿Sin hacerle comprender el por qué? Si no soportaba a Keyes ahora que veía la crueldad con la que había traído a su hija sin protegerla o al menos prepararla, le repugnaba. Y en realidad sentía ganas de proteger a aquella jovencita que seguía convulsionando como si se tratara de una niña pequeña o un animal asustado.

Ternura podía ser un inicio a su futura relación. Prefería a una mujer así cien mil veces más a cualquier otra de las _estrellitas_ con las que se había obligado a acostar para contentar a la sociedad y a su padre, con tal de proteger a Levy y conseguir a Mavis y Zera.

—Los humanos comen en grupo, ¿no? —ella asintió— También comparten el cine juntos. El sexo es una prolongación más, Juvyannah —sonrió complaciente.

—Juvyannah siente ser una decepción para Lucyen —rompió a llorar—. Pero ella no puede... No puede acostarse con Lucyen tan rápido. Aunque sea el único modo de comprobar la compatibilidad de su unión.

Para los goghencs el amor y emociones de ese tipo no existían. Por eso el romanticismo era un elemento extraño que no era comprendido por sus conciudadanos. Las relaciones sexuales eran libres, no siendo estrictamente necesario que los esposos fueran los únicos en compartir algo tan importante de ellos. Y la razón era básicamente porque el matrimonio no se basaba en un afecto recíproco, sino en la reproducción, una selección biológica que los goghencs efectuaban para mejorar a su descendencia, eligiendo a la persona más bella e inteligente para reforzar la raza.

Era normal que el matrimonio no impidiera copular con otras personas fuera de la relación ya que la fidelidad era un concepto incomprensible para los goghencs.

Por eso las razones de divorcio únicamente se basaban en la incompatibilidad para procrear bajo esa premisa, llegándose a romper por engendrar a hijos con defectos demasiado graves como para ser aceptados en la sociedad tras sacrificarlos. La fertilidad era tan importante que determinaba la unión entre dos goghencs. Pero también la finalizaba.

—Dime la verdad y te prometo que no la compartiré con nadie. ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

—Porque es lo mejor para la ODASM, Goghenc y Spriggan —dijo irguiendo la cabeza tal como le habían enseñado a reproducir.

—Sé sincera, Juvyannah. Y yo lo seré contigo. Dime la verdadera razón.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y frotó nerviosamente las muñecas contra el muslo, provocando que la copa del sujetador se abriera y la aureola saliera al exterior. Lucyen se fijó en una marca que tenía y se extendía probablemente hasta el pezón, puesto que no encontraba el límite. Era de un tono oscuro violáceo pero, en ciertos aspectos, resguardaba varios puntitos rojos.

Juvya no se dio cuenta de ello y Lucyen se acercó a ella, colocándole sobre los hombros la capa de su padre que había dejado colgada al llegar al palco. Todavía iba en ropa interior por la escena que había vivido en la Pascua de liberación. Verla con tan poca ropa la colocaba en una situación de demasiada vulnerabilidad con la que Lucyen no estaba cómodo. La acababa de conocer y ya quería protegerla. Su excesiva empatía hacia los demás le llevaría más problemas de los que ya tenía. Ser empático podía considerarse como la peor deformidad mental que un goghenc pudiera tener.

Agarró sus muñecas para que dejara de seguirse frotando contra los muslos que había dejado enrojecidos por la fricción.

Ella parecía impactada por su comportamiento.

—Juvya —decidió que llamarla de forma más casual ayudaría a ganarse su confianza—, voy a ser tu marido. Tienes que confiar en mí —sonrió—. Ya no estás sola en esto. Dime el por qué.

—Keyes. Juvya quiere alejarse de Keyes —varias lágrimas cayeron y Lucyen se las secó.

— ¿Fue él quién te hirió el pecho? —señaló la marca que había visto y que ahora el sostén cubría por completo.

Ella reaccionó ocultándose con los brazos sorprendida y efectuando una expresión de dolor al rozarse la zona dolorida. Probablemente a su padre se le había olvidado cuando la pellizcó hasta casi hacerla sangrar que iba a entregar su cuerpo aquel día. O quizás pensó que ya habría sanado entonces. Keyes solía controlar la zona que golpeaba siempre.

Asintió.

—Ellos están esperando que nos acostemos, Juvya —el temblor volvió a aparecer—. Sabes que si no lo hacemos ambos vamos a tener problemas con nuestros padres.

—Juvya lo sabe...

—Me arriesgaría por ti si supiera que puedes guardar un secreto así que, Juvya, ¿eres capaz de hacerlo?

—Sí —dijo intentando fingir fortaleza—. Juvya ha ocultado todo lo que su padre le hace incluso de su mejor amigo que también es su protector.

—Entonces vamos a fingir que nos hemos acostado. Están tan borrachos en estos momentos que ni tan sólo nos pedirán una prueba de tu desvirgamiento —ella se sobresaltó ante aquella palabra—. Sin embargo, debes tener en cuenta que si quieres que esta unión se lleve a cabo, y tanto tú como yo tenemos nuestros motivos ajenos a los de nuestros padres para lograrlo, vamos a tener que concebir al menos un bebé y en menos de una semana.

—Juvya cree que si puede conocer mejor a Lucyen estos días podrá conseguirlo si nadie los ve.

Él rompió a reír. Hablaba de ello con una inocencia e ingenuidad que no eran propios en Goghenc. Era perturbador como algo así era un soplo de aire fresco para él, donde la frivolidad del sexo lo había empujado a copular de forma mecánica sin apenas sentir nada cuando liberaba su máximo placer.

—Entonces mi siguiente pregunta es, ¿has fingido gemidos alguna vez? —preguntó divertido.

• • • • •

Sintió sus duros nudillos impactar contra su mejilla. La silla se inclinó y cayó de espaldas, golpeándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Un dolor incesante se originó en consecuencia y sintió la humedad emanando de la herida. Se sentía algo mareado y lento de reflejos; sin embargo, pudo ser consciente de cómo la licaón se apartó de él unos centímetros para alcanzar el hacha que llevaba atada a la cadera. Los primeros pensamientos de Jellal fueron las enseñanzas en los centros educativos donde justificaban la aniquilación y esclavitud de los licaones.

Les habían reiterado que las hembras eran totalmente salvajes y primitivas, tanto que incluso castigaban a los hombres que no cumplían sus órdenes cortándoles el miembro viril y comiéndoselo crudo ante su presencia. Era una de las muchas razones por la que los humanos habían mencionado que iniciaron la guerra. Según ellos tampoco era esclavitud a lo que habían sometido sus machos, sino que se trataba de una _reeducación o rehabilitación_ para que convivieran en harmonía. Prácticamente aseguraban que les estaban haciendo un favor al educarlos en las prácticas sociales propias de una comunidad avanzada como la humana.

El azulado había creído que esas creencias eran pura patraña o propaganda para conservar el control y sumisión de los licaones a los que tenían verdadero pavor, creyendo que algún día tomarían la venganza por su mano. Pero la mirada de Erza en aquel instante y la dirección que estaba tomando el hacha que portaba, directamente a su ingle, según la perspectiva que tenía maniatado y desde el suelo, no era mucho más positiva.

«De acuerdo, está enfadada conmigo. Pero creo que amputarme el pene es algo excesivo.»

Sin embargo, el filo del arma no se dirigió a su entrepierna, sino a las cadenas que lo sujetaban contra la silla, liberándolo de ellas. Erza lanzó el hacha que se clavó contra la pared y lo sujetó del cuello, alzándolo por los aires.

—Iba a matarte demasiado rápido si no te liberaba antes.

—Scarlet —sonrió—, hablemos tranquilamente.

Aquellas palabras la irritaron todavía más. Su odio irascible había estallado y se sentía en cada uno de los golpes que le estaba propinando y que él paraba con sus manos. Sin embargo, aunque se estaba defendiendo, en ningún momento le devolvía los golpes y, esa decisión, la crispaba todavía más de los nervios.

Todavía había seguido acudiendo a _su cueva_ hasta hacía tan sólo dos años, esperando encontrarle, y él no había aparecido ni una sola vez. Y ahora que regresaba estaba demasiado lejos del lugar que habían acordado, como si quisiera ignorarla o no volver a encontrarse con ella. Lo peor había sido comprobar que la más menuda del grupo que habían capturado, mantenía con él una relación paternofiliar muy evidente. El muy malnacido había tenido una hija, la había olvidado y encima tenía la cara de decirle que debían hablar tranquilamente.

Pero también estaba furiosa consigo misma. Sólo habían pasado unas horas juntos y hacía más de una década atrás. En realidad él no le debía nada.

Entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto?

Porque él se había quedado en su mente durante todos estos años, de modo que ningún otro macho pudiera suplantarle ni como amante, a pesar de que había intentado olvidarle. Pero él se había mantenido firme en su interior mientras que resultaba que ella no había sido nada más que una anécdota en uno de sus viajes intergalácticos.

«Maldito _principito defectuoso_...», pensó con rabia.

Pero había algo todavía aun peor.

Su atractivo y sensualidad había aumentado. Mucho. Todo lo propio de niño que había tenido Mystogan cuando se conocieron había sido eliminado, salvo el brillo travieso de sus ojos y la sonrisa ladina, y sustituido por una estructura corporal masculina y una rebeldía inconformista demasiado atrayente para su propia salud mental.

Le había costado identificarlo con el color de cabello y de ojos cambiados, así como la barba incipiente y el tatuaje en el rostro. Tampoco ayudaba que su cuerpo tonificado anteriormente, ahora resultara ser extremadamente grande y musculado, como había podido sentir cuando lo lanzó por los aires.

—Está claro por qué te has convertido en la Knightwalker —dijo secándose la sangre de la ceja partida y comprobando la herida de su cabeza—. Y ahora —la sujetó de las muñecas y la tumbó en el suelo, aplastándola con su cuerpo—, ¿puedes darme cinco minutos para que pueda explicarme?

— _Defectuoso..._

Él acercó su rostro sonriente hacia el suyo e hizo lo que se estaba muriendo de ganas de hacer desde que la había visto. La besó. Sin embargo, la pelirroja estaba demasiado dolida para seguirle el juego y por eso, después de unos largos segundos, le mordió el labio haciéndolo sangrar para que se separase de ella.

Jellal rompió a reír satisfecho con su reacción y lamió su labio herido.

—Supongo que me lo merecía. Pero, ya no soy _defectuoso_ , ¿verdad? —le guiñó un ojo— Aunque tengo que comentarte algo divertido acerca de eso. Nadie me conoce como Mystogan y será mejor que nadie lo haga —su cambio de tono serio la hizo arrugar el entrecejo—. Ahora me llamo _Jellal_.

La fuerza que estaba haciendo para deshacerse de su agarre cesó de inmediato y sus muñecas cayeron al suelo mientras la confusión irradiaba su rostro. La pregunta que se le repetía en la cabeza en esos momentos era, ¿por qué se había cambiado su nombre al apodo que ella le había estado dedicando en su idioma?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con un mohín.

—Por fin tengo tu atención entonces. Déjame que te explique por qué no he podido volver antes a Edolas. Te juro que hay una muy buena razón.

Podría levantarse y separarse del cuerpo de la licaón, pero se sentía demasiado bien rodeando sus curvas como para ello. Y Erza no volvió a retirarlo cuando se incorporó apoyándose en sus antebrazos. El silencio de la pelirroja le permitió explicar los sucesos acaecidos desde que su nave partió de Edolas, haciéndole partícipe de lo ocurrido en Spriggan y su familia con la revolución. Le narró que pensaban que su tío los creía muertos y que extorsionaba a su madre con la vida de Zeref con tal de que se mantuviera apoyándolo a su lado con los Escudos.

Sin embargo, también relató que la alianza entre su tío y Jude Heartfilia se estaba debilitando y que por eso, ahora que estaban más instruidos para el combate, su tripulación había empezado a preparar varios atentados para desestabilizarlos y lograr llegar al palacio con tal de salvar a su familia. Así como la razón por la que habían terminado aterrando en Edolas tras ser inutilizada la nave en una de sus misiones contra la ODASM y su Hafiin.

—¿Entiendes por qué no podía volver? Me dejaste claro que si alguna licaón veía un humano sería ejecutado. Podía arriesgar mi vida pero no la de mis hermanas y amigos.

— ¿Y tu hembra?

— ¿Mi qué?

No debió haber preguntado eso. Lo que le había ocurrido a él y a su familia había sido una tragedia y era justificable por qué no había vuelto a verla nunca hasta el momento. Sin embargo, una extraña sensación irradiaba su estómago y afectaba a sus emociones, haciéndola totalmente sensible a ese tema muy a su pesar.

—Tu cachorro. Aunque supongo que su primera sangre ya le debe de haber llegado y podríamos hablar de adulta. ¿Dónde está su madre, tu hembra?

La descripción que Erza estaba haciendo de Meredy, comentando con naturalidad que ya se había hecho mujer lo estaba horrorizando. Pero al percibir los celos en ella sonrió. La licaón no lo había olvidado y eso hacía que los sentimientos platónicos que había ido desarrollando desde que se conocieron por primera vez, pudieran prosperar en algo más real y físico entre los dos.

—Meredy es mi sobrina, Scarlet. Su madre es mi hermana, Zalty; aunque como todos, también cambió de nombre para ocultarse de los que nos buscaban y ahora usa Ultear en su lugar. Ella... —chasqueó la lengua— La atacaron en la rebelión de palacio varios hombres —apretó los puños con fuerza. Si Lily no los hubiera asesinado, él mismo se encargaría de ejecutarlos—.Tenía exactamente la misma edad que Meredy ahora cuando ocurrió. Espero que no lo comentes, es algo de lo que ella odia hablar.

La desgarró conocer aquella noticia. Aunque las licaones se consideraban que dejaban de ser cachorros y se convertían en hembras adultas al llegar su primera sangre, el inicio de sus relaciones sexuales y maternidad no comenzaba a la vez. De hecho, se consideraba una aberración la hembra que concebía descendencia antes de los veinticinco, lo que no era incompatible para iniciar sus relaciones sexuales con anterioridad a esa edad.

Las licaones consideraban que, como guerreras, un embarazo las impedía desempeñar sus funciones en la batalla de forma correcta cuando albergaban una vida en su interior, por lo que su instinto maternal no era del todo el que debiera normalmente, considerando tener hijos más bien como una obligación para impedir la extinción de su especie.

—Lily se encargó de matar a sus agresores.

— _Volvieron a su inicio_ —asintió solemnemente—. La vida es un bien preciado que no debe desperdiciarse. Cuando el sacrilegio de una hembra se ejecuta de una forma tan impúdica, su mayor regalo debe ser arrebatado con sangre y lágrimas para que vuelvan a su inicio. La nada.

—No creas que eso ha ayudado mucho a Ultear —se frotó las sienes—. Creo que perdí a mi hermana ese día.

Ella agarró su mano y sonrió.

—Mientras tengas su cuerpo cerca, podrás alcanzar su mente y alma, Jellal.

Las extrañas palabras espirituales que la pelirroja le dedicó lo extrañaron. Su fe hacía mucho tiempo que se había evaporado. El único decálogo que conservaba era el que podía ejecutar con sus manos, mientras que la filosofía que podía llegar a escuchar nunca solucionaba sus propios problemas. No con lo que ya había tenido que vivir durante su vida.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que vas a ejecutarnos, no me queda mucho tiempo, ¿no es así Knightwalker? —esbozó una bobalicona sonrisa.

— ¡Vuestra ejecución! —se sorprendió ante las palabras del azulado. Se había olvidado por completo— Tenemos un problema.

—Scarlet, sabes que no queremos atacaros y que respetamos vuestra especie. Demonios, ¡mi mejor amigo al que quiero como un hermano es uno de los vuestros!

—No se trata sólo de mí, sino de convencer al Consejo de Ancianas. Ya te dije que eran muy retrógradas y no van a perdonar la vida a unos humanos, Jellal.

Él reflexionó con ella unos minutos. No quería comprometerla y tener que jugarse su propio cuello si las mismas ancianas no aceptaban su decisión. Sin embargo, conocía la mentalidad comerciante que las licaones ostentaban por sus viajes intergalácticos mientras se escondían de su tío. Tenía que ofrecerles algo tentador a lo que pudieran hincar el diente.

Y entonces recordó otro tipo de rumores que había recibido sobre los planes de Jiemma. Unos que afectaban directamente a las licaones.

—Mi tío Jiemma tiene pensado extender el poder de la ODASM con tal de convertirse en el segundo Hafiin. Considera que su poder únicamente en Spriggan no es suficiente y es conocedor que los Escudos van a terminar tarde o temprano solicitando que deponga el trono como Emperador. Por eso quiere conquistar planetas, como su título de Emperador indica, y debido a la extensión. Eso lo llevará a tener que partirse el territorio con el actual Hafiin, Jude Heartfilia. Lo que significa que, después de la unión entre Juvyannah y el heredero de Heartfilia, enviará exploradores a invadir cualquier planeta lejano y finalmente os localizará. Os interesa deponer a Jiemma y Jude y para eso nos necesitáis. Nosotros no somos unos humanos cualquiera.

—Jellal ellos no confían en los humanos.

—Entonces deja que nos ganemos vuestra confianza. Si deponemos a Jude, suprimimos el poder del Hafiin y mi hermano recupera su posición, podemos protegeros. Spriggan os jurará lealtad y respeto, lograremos abolir la esclavitud de los licaones y que podáis volver a vuestro planeta de origen para quedaros o bien visitarlo —agarró las manos de la pelirroja y las acarició con cuidado—. Scarlet, no podemos borrar el pasado trágico que nuestros antepasados os ocasionaron —ella desvió la mirada y sus mejillas se colorearon por el efecto que aquella caricia estaba teniendo en ella, debilitándola ante el azulado—, pero si puedo cambiar vuestro futuro y va siendo hora de que os enfoquéis en ello para que el dolor que sé que os causamos pueda desaparecer si queréis vuestra supervivencia. Es una nueva era.

Ella lo miró unos instantes antes de decidirse. Su especie destacaba por creer en hechos y no en palabras. Los humanos iban a tener que demostrar su lealtad en su planeta y no sería fácil, pero la inminente descubierta de su paradero podría agilizar la mente de las ancianas. Creía como Jellal que no podían seguir culpando a los humanos de lo ocurrido siglos atrás. Ninguno de los que estaban vivos había sido responsable de lo ocurrido y, devolverles su planeta resultaba absurdo cuando Edolas tenía todo lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir.

Aquél era ahora su hogar.

Lo único que quedaba pendiente sería la esclavitud y, si era abolida, ya no quedaría nada más para lidiar con ellos. Era absurdo pretender castigar a una especie que no tenía responsabilidad sobre lo ocurrido y que mantenían recluidos a sus machos en Spriggan, por el miedo que sus antepasados les habían infundido sobre el salvajismo de las licaones. Tenían que romper aquella situación de algún modo. La venganza no les comportaría más que dolor y sangre y, al final, el problema se complicaría todavía más.

—De acuerdo, entonces permaneceréis aquí y demostraréis vuestra fidelidad. Pero te lo advierto, no será fácil.

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—El tiempo necesario para convencer a las ancianas. Pueden ser días, meses o años.

—No. Erza, la unión se va a celebrar en breves. Hoy mismo Juvyannah y Lucyen se iban a encontrar. Si no lo impedimos—

Sus dedos presionaron los labios de Jellal, haciéndolo callar de inmediato.

—Lo solucionaré también. Ahora déjame que haga los preparativos y, sobretodo, recuerda que aquí en Edolas es la primera vez que nos encontramos. Tienes que mostrar sumisión a las hembras y, en especial a mí. Sigues siendo un preso a ojos de las licaones. Si saben de nuestro encuentro... Podrían considerar que estoy realizando un trato de favor contigo y eso no nos beneficiaría a ninguno de los dos.

—Lo comprendo.

Asintió y lo llevó de nuevo a su celda de malos modos. Se encontró con la líder de las ghallu'w esperándola, en su posición de soldado.

—Llama a Kana, Ojk'alkagura y Grayh'yor y déjanos a solas.

Aunque Gray ya no era el hijo de la Knightwalker, el no haberlo cedido a la protección de ninguna mujer le había evitado perder el sufijo que lo identificaba de algún modo como propiedad de la líder de su clan.

—De acuerdo mi Knightwalker.

• • • • •

Sujetó su pie cuando iba a clavarse en su estómago y lo retorció, pero su adversario fue lo suficiente ágil como para apoyar sus manos en el suelo y apoyarse con ellas para barrerlo con su otra pierna. Eso lo pilló desprevenido. Pero sabía que podría vencerlo. Después de todo, conocía quién se estaba escondiendo debajo del casco propio de los Cúchulainn y el uniforme azul marino con rayas blancas del cuerpo al que pertenecía. Ambos se habían quitado la capa, la armadura y los faldones típicos, quedándose en mayas. Únicamente protegían su cabeza como siempre que entrenaban.

Como brazo ejecutor de la ODASM, sus entrenamientos eran feroces e incluso llegaban a causar la muerte de sus compañeros debido a que la lucha se llevaba a cabo como si de una batalla oficial se tratare. Precisamente por ello, cuando se trataba de un cuerpo a cuerpo, al menos se dejaban el casco. Después de todo la armadura era bastante molesta e impedía el ámbito de maniobra del cuerpo.

Su adversario era bueno. Más ágil y rápido que él. No por nada era comandante. Su comandante. Sin embargo él era más fuerte. Su musculatura era inmensa comparada con la de su contrincante y además, éste rebosaba de un carácter que le estaba perjudicando.

Rabia, lo que provocaba una impulsividad que le impedía actuar con la cabeza fría. Algo que le había enseñado desde que pasó a formar parte de su unidad. Sin embargo, últimamente su relación se había quebrado, principalmente por su culpa. Y eso era lo que llevaría a su final el entrenamiento.

Se levantó del suelo y la rabiosa figura se impulsó con la mano para saltar y colocar los muslos alrededor de su cuello. Apretó con fuerza y lo tiró al suelo mientras golpeaba sus costillas con los puños cerrados. Escupió sangre varias veces hasta que la agarró del cuello y la lanzó por los aires. Todavía aturdido aprovechó para agarrar sus muñecas y retorcerlas colocándolas a su espalda, mientras su brazo sujetaba la estrecha cintura y constreñía su espalda contra su pecho. Tiró la figura junto a él al suelo, extendiendo su espina dorsal contra el tatami y atando esta vez las piernas sobre sus muslos. Liberado uno de sus brazos, lo colocó encima de su cuello y la presionó todavía más contra él.

—Estás muerta —le susurró con frialdad al oído antes de extraerle el casco.

Aquello liberó a un par de cuernos pequeños y una larga cabellera negra azulada cayó encima de su clavícula, haciéndole cosquillas con alguna de las trenzas que la comandante solía atarse. Su cabeza giró para enseñarle unos afilados colmillos y su mirada verde fluorescente le dedicó todo su odio. Él, ajeno completamente a la agresividad contenida y sabiendo lo que provocaría, lamió el tatuaje de la comandante que empezaba en su mandíbula y descendía por su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula femenina.

En respuesta, ella gruñó e intentó morderlo. Y él elevó tenuemente una comisura del labio en consonancia. Aquella mujer era la única persona que le originaba pensamientos distintos a la simples ansias de aniquilar todo aquello contrario a las reglas de la ODASM. Es más, probablemente, su comandante era el único ser capaz de arrancarle alguna emoción a su frío y huraño rostro.

No tenía muy claro que representaban sus tatuajes. A veces parecían espinas, otras plumas puntiagudas y otras símbolos extraños. Pero siempre había adorado saborear los tatuajes de ese cuerpo tan blanco como buena lhilitz, debido a la textura de su piel, distinta a la de una humana, goghenc o de un draqan como él.

Aunque, Minerva no era una lhilitz completa. Después de todo, aunque ella ocultaba el nombre de su padre, era evidente que era o había sido un humano. Gracias a ello carecía de pelo en toda su piel, a diferencia de su genética no humana, y no ostentaba aquella nariz aplastada y grande que tanto le horrorizaba. También agradecía que su cuerpo hubiera sido voluptuoso y no el delgado y recto de las lhilitz.

—Hijo de puta. ¡Quítame las manos de encima! —se revolvió sin lograr zafarse.

—Sht —susurró impasible en su oído mordiéndole el lóbulo—. Estás en funciones y ante un superior. Podría castigarte por eso. El informe sobre tu técnica sobre el tatami es el siguiente.

Oh sí, adoraba ver la desesperación y pasión en su cuerpo cuando la tenía sujeta de ese modo. Él era conocido junto a Laxus como uno de los jefes supremos más hostiles y distantes que conformaban el Cónclave. Solían temerlos a ambos, incluso los restantes miembros de la institución por medio de la cual organizaban el mando de los Cúchulainn, creyendo que eran los más salvajes asesinos que los Cúchulainn tenían. Y probablemente tenían razón ya que nadie disfrutaba más de sus misiones como él. Asesinar a los rebeldes era un ejercicio que lo estimulaba y además con ello cumplía las premisas que idolatraba desde que el cargo de Hafiin había sido creado.

Él creía en que la ODASM requería de un líder y, cuando Jude Heartfilia tomó el cargo, agradeció que ese hecho se produjera. Su padre adoptivo Allen, un goghenc miembro estelar de la Orden de Eclipse que lo había salvado años atrás, había apoyado que el Clamish de Goghenc se constituyera como Hafiin. No obstante, mientras su padre en la actualidad criticaba varias de las decisiones que Jude había tomado, él continuaba siéndole totalmente fiel y ciegamente.

—Primero de todo, cuando me sujetaste contra el suelo te olvidaste de bloquear todas mis salidas. Si no fueras tan descuidada ocupando tu mente con idioteces en pleno campo enemigo podrías haber tenido una oporturnidad de ponérmelo más difícil. Sin embargo tu estado emocional impidió tu actuación.

Separó los brazos con la fuerza suficiente como para abrir el agarre. El golpe lo tomó de improvisto pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para apartarse cuando vio su cuerpo impulsarse desde el suelo para querer sentarse sobre la parte que más ansiaba destrozar con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Su pene.

Gruñó molesto por lo irrespetuosa que estaba siendo. La sancionaría por ello. Sin embargo por el momento, cambiaría el agarre por uno que a ella no le agradaría. Por eso colocó su sujeción en el cuello e inclinó su cuerpo para tener más acceso a ella, estando ambos completamente tumbados en el suelo. Su brazo subió hasta el final de su pecho, sintiendo los senos por encima de su piel acariciándolo, tentándolo, mientras clavaba su entrepierna en el trasero. Quería que lo sintiera de esa forma y se sintiera vulnerable ante él por su comportamiento indisciplinado.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Que te sancione por tu mente imbécil? De acuerdo —sonrió con maldad en su oído y su gélido aliento draqan se aproximó demasiado a ella, sintiendo sus labios y nariz rozarle el pabellón auditivo—. Entonces voy a informar que se nos ha comunicado acerca de un posible atentado contra uno de los miembros de la Orden de Eclipse, Jabba Desilijic Tiure —él volvió a sonreír lascivamente cuando la sintió tensarse—. Pues resulta, Comandante Orland, que hemos sabido que el baño del Gobernador Jabba podría haber sido infectado a través del sistema de lavado automático. Por eso va a ser necesario que usted, como mi mano derecha, se dedique a comprobar adecuadamente y de forma personalizada que no existe riesgo de contagio en los bajantes que se acumulan semanalmente antes de ser destruidos.

Aquello significaba restos fecales y demás deshechos que aborrecía. Por si fuera poco, Jabba era un miembro con un sobrepeso tan considerable que le impedía caminar, por lo que debía trasladarse siempre a través de las ruedas que le habían instalado en el cuerpo como sustituto de piernas, convirtiéndolo en un ser con obesidad mórbida y además con elementos propios de los cíborgs. Sin embargo, también conllevaba que esa peculiaridad afectase a su limpieza y defecaciones, acumulando un gran número de los mismos y en un estado deplorable debido a la medicación que tenía que tomar para que su cuerpo no rechazara los elementos artificiales, o que su corazón no dejara de bombear al no efectuar ejercicio.

Y el olor... Eso era lo peor.

—Te odio Acnologia.

—No —su lengua tan próxima a su cuello de nuevo mientras el bulto de su entrepierna se clavaba en su trasero aumentaron su ira—. Soy tu jefe supremo me llamarás así o por el formalismo adecuado, Sladra Walker —la soltó y se levantó, mirándola la joven con aquellos ojos verdes tan hipnotizantes—. Será mejor que cumpla la orden si no quiere que proponga ante el Cónclave la pérdida de su rango.

Ella se levantó, no desviando la mirada de su superior. Apretó la mandíbula y salió a grandes zancadas, jurándose a sí misma que algún día asesinaría a aquel hombre de piel azul oscura que le había hecho tanto daño en su pasado.

—Minerva es problemática —escuchó una voz detrás de él—. Sigo sin comprender porque le permites estar a tu lado.

Acnologia miró a su compañero en el Cónclave que lo observaba con un brillo curioso en su mirada y los brazos cruzados.

—Slade Dreyar —hizo un gesto con su cabeza—. Orland es una gran Cúchulainn. No puedo permitirme alejar a un miembro tan fuerte de mi lado.

— ¿Aunque peligre tu integridad? —sonrió— Esa mujer quiere tus partes masculinas para hacerse un batido de proteínas.

—Exageras.

—Quizás, pero recuerdo que tiempo atrás vuestra relación era todo lo contrario a lo que sea que tengáis ahora.

Que se inmiscuyera en su vida no le agradaba lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, no quería enemistarse con uno de los pocos miembros que soportaba de los Cúchulainn y el único del Cónclave. Después de todo, su padre tenía razón en que no podía despreciar a todos los series de la ODASM y que requería de apoyo en su círculo, gente en la que confiar. Pero era demasiado difícil para él. Estaba acostumbrado a actuar por sí solo, únicamente apoyándose en Allen.

Sin embargo haría su mejor esfuerzo. Especialmente si eso era lo mejor para la protección de la ODASM y la perpetuidad del Hafiin.

—Me vendría bien una copa y mi servicio terminó con este entrenamiento. ¿Conoces algún buen sitio?

Laxus se sorprendió ante el plan. Acnologia era conocido por no relacionarse con ninguno de sus miembros. Era todavía más huraño y solitario que él. No obstante lo consideró un gran logro así que sonrió satisfecho ante la petición.

—Claro. El Clamish es dueño de un local donde preparan las mejores bebidas. Acompáñame. Además, tengo algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo. Creo que mi propuesta te levantará el ánimo.

La cafetería que era propiedad del Clamish era todo lo que un local en Goghenc podría pedir. Su alto techo con columnas y pinturas rococó se alzaban hasta llegar a los amplios arcos que decoraban la infraestructura. Las sillas y mesas estaban hechas de un material dorado y brillante, revestidas de colchonetas que permitían un cómodo asiento cuando los individuos hacían uso de ellos. Leoxan era el encargado de supervisar y controlar a todas sus camareras que se movían por el amplio local mientras la música sonaba.

En el piso inferior, la bacanal entre anónimos tenía lugar donde mezclaban la comida y bebidas que el antro les servía mientras el sexo entre desconocidos tenía lugar. Le decoración en aquella parte baja era distinta, con _graffitis_ de neón, que eran básicamente la única iluminación que aquella zona ostentaba. No había mesas ni sillas, sino cojines que decoraban los suelos construidos con colchonetas e inflables. Leoxan solía odiar a gran parte del tipo de clientes que acudía a la planta inferior, donde la música que sonaba era más estridente que la del superior debido a que se comportaban más como animales por muy goghencs que anunciaran ser.

No tenían suficiente con las bailarinas exóticas de las que el local disponía para ellos y en ocasiones querían servirse de las propias camareras. Era entonces cuando tenía que proteger a sus compañeras haciendo uso de la fuerza pero, al ser más delgado que el promedio de los varones, alguna que otra vez quedaba lastimado. Si Bickslow se encontraba cerca, podía llamarlo para que acudiera en su ayuda, después de todo era un Cúchulainn. Tampoco es que aquello ayudara mucho en el futuro si el cliente resultaba ser una _estrellita_. Su padre pagaba la fianza y de nuevo volverían a alterarse en un futuro cuando bebieran en el local _Love and Lucky_. Su excusa consistía en asegurar que la mezcla de sexo y alcohol observando a unas bailarinas exóticas a través de una pantalla sin poderlas tocar, los _obligaba_ a alcanzar a las pobres camareras.

Como si no tuvieran suficientes miembros en su orgía ya. A Leoxan le horripilaban ese tipo de prácticas goghencs. No es que todos sus clientes que optaban por el piso inferior fueran tan _irrespetuosos_ por suerte. Y, de todos modos peores habían sido los Cúchulainn que se hallaban en ese estado de embriaguez de alcohol, drogas y sexo.

— ¿Habías venido al _Love and Lucky_ alguna vez? —preguntó el rubio.

—No. Pero todos estos sitios son iguales —hizo un señal al chico de cabellos albinos y afeminado que parecía dirigir el local y conversaba con Bickslow—. Eh tú, niño, quiero un _sacryng_. Frío y seco.

—Lo de siempre, Leoxan —añadió Laxus.

— ¿Lo ves como no soy el único que duda de tu virilidad, Leox? —sonrió bobaliconamente Bickslow ante la unión de las cejas del rákshasay —dirigió la mirada a Acnologia mientras bebía un trago—. Sladra Walker, ¿a que jamás pensaría que este rákshasay tiene veintitrés años?

El albino puso los ojos en blanco mientras preparaba la bebida más fuerte de la que disponía toda la ODASM, mezclandolo los más potentes licores y destilados que tenían en sus bodegas, creados artificialmente mediante la ciencia. Bickslow rompió a reír al ver la microexpresión de su superior ante la revelación.

Era todavía más divertido teniendo en cuenta que Acnología era árido con la expresividad.

—Para que veas que no soy el único que duda de tu masculinidad. ¡Estrénate ya!

—Soy un sirviente.

— ¿Y qué? Hasta los esclavos licaones tienen derecho a un poco de sexo —se encogió de hombros—. Si el problema es que tu propio género te interesa más que el opuesto, puedo ayudarte a encontrar a gente que comparta tus mismos gustos —alzó las cejas juguetonamente—. Todo por mi colega.

—Cállate... —le susurró el albino de modo que los Sladras no oyeran su impertinencia y entregó la bebida a ambos

—Venga Leox, ya sabes que nunca podría prescindir de las nenas por _dos buenas_ razones, pero sé de gente que se perdería por un culito de tu tipo.

Las bromas de Bickslow lo molestaban y esa referencia a su trasero lo hizo intentar ocultarlo con sus manos sin pensárselo. Se había esforzado para pasar desapercibido en algo tan importante para los goghencs como era el sexo sacrificando demasiado de sí mismo para ello. Y ahora ese Cúchulainn tenía que molestarlo con ese tema.

Constantemente.

—Confundes los gustos de Leox —una de sus camareras lo abrazó por detrás y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios antes de dirigirse al piso de abajo para servir.

Aquello hizo sorprender a Bickslow y que el rákshasay tuviera que reprimir su propia estupefacción. Tenía que agradecer a Yukino su intervención y farsa. Probablemente se debiera a que él se había encargado de protegerla en muchas ocasiones. La muchacha siempre se acercaba a él _intentándoselo compensar_ de algún modo, a pesar de que le aseguraba que no era necesario.

Hacía lo que debía porque era lo justo, no para recibir algo a cambio.

— ¿Qué? Nunca dije que fuera virgen. Pero soy un caballero en ese aspecto —se encogió de hombros—. Así que no me pidas detalles, que te conozco.

Mientras la extraña amistad que se había originado entre el Cúchulainn y el rákshasay seguía desenvolviéndose en la barra, los Sladra conversaban acerca de temas de estrategia y las últimas noticias sobre del Grand Chariot que los había llevado a asesinar a uno de los miembros de la Orden de Eclipse, Zoldeo. A ninguno de ellos les interesaba restar entre civiles protegiendo a la posible prometida del hijo del Clamish y Hafiin de la ODASM cuando aquellos terroristas y piratas extendían el pánico y el caos.

Por suerte para ellos, ambos podían dedicarse en esos instantes a otras funciones ahora que la presentación pública de Juvyannah Loxar había tenido lugar durante toda la noche en la Pascua de liberación. Su propio padre tomaría la nave para regresar a Spriggan a primera hora de la mañana, debido a que como Escudo no podía ausentarse demasiado tiempo y, los rumores indicaban, que retornaba con un presente del mismo Clamish, una de sus Tudathann. Entretanto, Goghenc comprobaría que la semilla de Lucyen podía engendrar en el interior de la mestiza. Diversos miembros de la Orden de Eclipse era suspicaces ante ello, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de una _ordinaria híbrida_ como a sus espaldas reprochaban.

—Sladra Dreyar, me prometiste una petición interesante y sólo me has llevado a un antro vulgar y explicado cosas que ya sé. Pensaba que como vragma que casi habías llegado a ser sacerdote, el vicio te repugnaba —señaló la piedra propia de los chamanes que llevaba como colgante y descansaba en su pecho.

Laxus frunció el ceño malhumorado. No le agradaba que le recordaran ciertos aspectos de su vida pasada.

—Es un error frecuente que los forasteros de Kievorng piensen que nuestro sistema religioso basado en nuestras creencias a los dioses de la naturaleza nos convierte en una especie asexual. El voto de castidad únicamente es para los sucesores del sacerdote de la tribu hasta que se decida finalmente el elegido. La represión sexual forma parte del sacrificio para tomar el liderazgo.

—Lo que sea —dijo con indiferencia—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes para mí?

—Rumores sobre localizaciones del Estrapágora. Sé lo mucho que adoras dedicarte a su exterminio sangriento —esbozó una tétrica sonrisa.

Era públicamente sabido que Acnologia anhelaba la destrucción total y el exterminio de los miembros que conformaban la comunidad del mercado negro. De algún modo se habían ganado el odio del Sladra sin que nadie supiera la causa. Sin embargo, era muy difícil de encontrar puesto que sus lugares cambiaban continuamente y no lograban hallar el patrón ni tampoco sabían cómo se comunicaban para que otros supieran la localización.

Además, no es que se tratase de un sólo mercado, sino que se divulgaba y propagaba como un virus en erupción a lo largo de la ODASM así como fuera de los planetas que lo conformaban.

Pero al menos había logrado encontrar la ubicación de los que se celebrarían en los dos próximos días.

— ¿Te interesa o no?

Acnologia sonrió en su interior, pensando que su día había mejorado con aquella noticia.

• • • • •

— ¿Qué piensas de ello? —preguntó la Knightwalker.

La castaña restó pensativa unos instantes antes de contestar.

—Los rumores que circulan por el Estrapágora proclaman la debilidad de la alianza del Clamish de Goghenc y el Emperador de Spriggan sobre la ODASM —colocó una de sus rastas por detrás de la oreja—. El cargo de Hafiin se impuso y creó por Jude Heartfilia para formar su propia autocracia galáctica. Varios planetas lo apoyan a él y Spriggan pero otros muchos están contra su voluntad y se someten al Hafiin porque saben que son débiles ante él. Por otra parte, Jiemma se ha ganado demasiado el odio de sus conciudadanos con las medidas que ha tomado últimamente, y es cierto que varios Escudos solo lo toleran porque Ur está a su lado. Es ella quién les preocupa. Si siguen manteniendo el control de la ODASM es básicamente porque los Cúchulainn le son leales y van aniquilando las distintas cédulas revolucionarias. Excepto la suya —señaló al grupo variopinto que alhajaba la celda—. El Grand Chariot se lo está poniendo difícil —sonrió—. Si quieres ir en busca de unos buenos aliados, ellos son un buen material.

—Es por ello que van a celebrar la unión entre Juvyannah y Lucyen —añadió Jellal agarrando sus barrotes con vehemencia mientras el resto de su tripulación escuchaba en silencio la conversación.

Únicamente los que se hallaban en esa sala conocían completamente la verdad sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en la ODASM, así como la información obtenida por la tripulación del azulado y la relación que mantenía con la Knightwalker. Su intención sería dosificar esos datos con las licaones, limitando todas aquellas cuestiones que pudieran evitar obtener la aceptación de una unión entre humanos y draqans con las hembras que habitaban Edolas.

Tenían que ser muy cuidadosos para lograrlo. Estaba claro que todos los que residían en aquel lugar tenían interés en su propia supervivencia y en que la coalición se llevara a buen término.

—Pero no lo comprendo. Sus puntos débiles son la ODASM y Spriggan. Con ese enlace no pueden garantizar la lealtad de ambos.

—Kagura, cariño, la boda es para mantener contentos a los miembros estelares que conforman la Orden de Eclipse. Ellos son los que ponen la _pasta_ en el planeta. Pero además probablemente retransmitan su enlace como una preciosa historia de amor a todas horas por toda la ODASM. Los habitantes estarán ocupados con ello y dejarán de un lado algunas de las revoluciones que se están generando. Ya os he comentado en varias ocasiones que podría entregaros los proyectores holográficos con los programas que retransmite la ODASM. Os echaríais unas risas —sonrió y la capitana bebió de su petaca un largo trago—. Y supongo que con su descendencia darán seguridad a los que apoyan al Hafiin. También aprovechan para asegurar la simpatía con los Escudos al elegir a la hija de uno de ellos que además es medio goghenc.

—Jude ha ocultado a su hijo a los medios pero ahora le interesará hacerlo público. Probablemente porque es el heredero de Jude y se terminará convirtiendo en su sucesor como Clamish de Goghenc —explicó Jellal—. No obstante el problema reside en Spriggan. Mi tío no ha tenido descendencia legitima y ese es un flanco que no ha cubierto todavía. No ha asegurado su sucesor y eso podría conllevar una lucha interna entre los Escudos con tal de proponer a uno de sus hijos para el cargo de Emperador.

—Una guerra entre los Escudos de Spriggan repercutiría sobre la población final —chasqueó la lengua el licaón que se hallaba junto a él—. Tal como está nuestro planeta en estos instantes, podría terminar con ella en un solo instante.

A Erza todavía se le hacía extraño que el líder de un planeta pudiera ser un individuo únicamente por su linaje y no por constituirse el más apto para ello. No tenía sentido que el simple hecho de nacer en una familia te convirtiera automáticamente en un buen superior. Eso requería un entrenamiento en diversas facetas y, por ello, la selección debía ser por méritos.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que es el momento momento para atacarlos, antes que Lucyen y Juvyannah tengan a su primer hijo. Con los contratos de transporte de mercancías que tengo en Goghenc me haría muy fácil penetrar en sus proximidades y secuestrar a los recién enamorados —al ver la reacción de Erza, frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué? Yo también tengo asuntos pendientes con los Heartfilia —se encogió de hombros.

La líder de las licaones se sorprendió ante la posición activa que su mejor amiga había adoptado al ofrecerse. Pensaba que iba a tener que convencerla de algún modo o negociar de nuevo, pero parecía que esa misión la estaba interesando. También era cierto lo celosa de su intimidad que era, por lo que había mucho de su pasado que desconocía.

Había que añadir además que probablemente recordaba que le había prometido una hembra a cambio que adoptara a su hermano como parte integrante en su tripulación y, estaba claro que ese nuevo miembro sería alguien del Grand Chariot.

—Si todo está de acuerdo entonces hablaré con el Consejo de Ancianas contigo a mi lado Kana. Ellas te respetan y te consideran una heroína. Debes confirmar lo que Jellal nos ha explicado y yo exigiré una prueba de confianza para todos los miembros del Grand Chariot.

—No creo que se opongan a los draqans pero con los humanos habrá problemas —Kagura presionó al pequeño Frosch más fuerte contra su pecho que dormía plácidamente en el lugar _acolchado_.

—Las haré entrar en razón —apretó sus puños—. Soy la Knightwalker. Fui elegida no sólo por mi destreza física sino también por mi mente calculadora. Ellas mismas pueden olfatearlo. Jellal dice la verdad. No están aquí para hacernos daño.

—Las ancianas no van a aceptar que su líder sea un macho —Gray hizo una mueca tras esas palabras—. Lo sé muy bien por experiencia propia —añadió con frialdad.

—Evidentemente les diremos que su líder es esa hembra —su dedo señaló a la mujer de cabello cortado en diagonal que no tuvo reacción alguna—. Es por ello que se embarcará con Kana en el Fairy Glitter para lograr conseguir el objetivo.

—No —se apresuró Jellal—. Erza, mi hermana no va a separarse de nosotros. Ella... —se mordió la lengua— No puede.

Porque la terriblemente delicada mente de su hermana estaba quebrando. Si él no estaba cerca, fácilmente terminaría sobrepasándose y alcanzando el lado oscuro que intentaba evitar. Ultear se estaba convirtiendo en alguien despiadado por el terrible evento que había sufrido y no había podido superar. Por si fuera poco, no había logrado justicia, sino que tenía que aceptar que alguien en quien confiaba y de su propia familia hubiera sometido a su madre y hermano mayor a unas condiciones que probablemente no serían nada agradables.

Ultear sabía lo que significaba que Ur se hubiera convertido en la esposa de Jiemma. Era consciente de lo que su tío le obligaría a hacer. Sus deberes como esposa. Unos que ella no estaría nada contenta de ejecutarlos y a los que la propia Ultear se había visto forzada a sufrir cuando fue atacada catorce años atrás.

¿Cómo podía liberar todo lo que albergaba en su interior y sellaba con su fría mirada?

—Jellal, no sólo debéis ganaros su confianza sino también debéis mostrar vuestra utilidad. Las licaones respetamos a aquéllas que como Kana son fuertes y poderosas. He elegido la hembra más adulta de tu tripulación porque sé que para ti las otras dos todavía son cachorros.

— ¡Eh! —se sintió ofendida Natsumi.

—De acuerdo —apretó los barrotes con fuerza—. Iré con ella.

Kana rompió a reír de un modo irónico, sabiendo que no incluiría a otro varón en su nave.

—No lo entiendes. Ella va a ser vuestra líder. Tiene que mostrar su capacidad. Tú la harías débil. Además, vosotros vais a tener que ganaros la confianza de las licaones en Edolas. No creáis que va a ser fácil...

— ¡Y una _kishta_! —exclamó el draqan rubio, cogiéndolos desprevenidos a todos— Ultie no se separa de mí —se colocó en frente de la mencionada que había permanecido en silencio durante todo este tiempo—. _Capi_ , me niego a entregársela a nadie. El Grand Chariot permanece unido. Siempre.

Una mano se posó en su hombro fugazmente.

—Eres una _mascota_ entrometida —negó con la cabeza la mujer—. Estaría bien que me dejarais decidirlo a mí ya que soy a la que afecta en primer lugar .

—Ultie... —torció su expresión el draqan.

—Ya basta. Lo haré. Pero quiero a Meredy conmigo. No me voy a separar de mi hija y eso es algo que las Viejas van a tener que aceptar.

La capitana del Fairy Glitter soltó una carcajada ante el término que había elegido la humana para referirse a los miembros que componían el alto Consejo licaón. Estaba segura que no les agradaría que empleara un término que implicase connotaciones de debilidad como _viejas_.

La nueva adquisición para su tripulación podría ser un interesante fichaje.

—Viejas no es un término con el que estén muy cómodas —exhibió una sonrisa pícara que originó dos pequeñas arrugas en el extremo de un de sus comisuras—. Ancianas es más correcto —le guiñó un ojo—. Es mejor no cabrearlas si quieres ganarte su favor.

—Lo que sea.

—No tengo problemas con que la enana se venga.

—Erza... —sus mirada suplicaba la atención de la mujer de cabellos escarlata que en esos instantes se había colocado la _máscara_ de Knightwalker.

—Jellal, es lo único que puedo hacer para salvaros a todos —miro a Ultear que le mantenía la mirada. La hembra podría ser aceptaba por el Consejo si mantenía aquella actitud—. De acuerdo, entonces volveré por la mañana para explicaros qué se ha decidido. Descansad. Creo que lo necesitáis —hizo una mueca antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de vocabulario** (por orden alfabético) **:**

 **Cámara de los Escudos:** Órgano representado por el Escudo de cada una de las doce zonas en la que se encuentra distribuido el planeta. En Spriggan el brazo ejecutivo es ejercido por el emperador que además presenta las iniciativas legislativas que requieren, sin embargo, del apoyo de la Cámara para su aprobación. En caso de empate, el Emperador puede votar. Los Escudos también presentan diversas inquietudes sobre la realidad de Spriggan, así como los ciudadanos de a pie, al Emperador, con tal que las tenga en consideración a la hora de presentar los proyectos legislativos.

 **Chamán:** Persona que vinculada a los espíritus que ejerce prácticas curativas utilizando poderes ocultos y productos naturales; también suele aconsejar y orientar a las personas que acuden a consultarle. Suelen desplegar habilidades elementales con el empleo de tótems.

 **Clamish:** Líder de los goghencs.

 **Cónclave:** La más alta institución para los Cúchulainn donde se reúnen todos los Sladras para su autogobierno atendiendo a las peticiones de la ODASM, en especial el Hafiin.

 **Cúchulainn:** Es el cuerpo de defensa creado por la **ODASM** (Organización para la Defensa y Avance del Sistema Mixcoátl). Se trata de un ejército galáctico que cuenta con los más preparados soldados y que cumplen todas aquellas funciones quela ODASM le ordena.

 **Draqans:** Raza cuyo planeta fue destruido. Se caracterizan por sus ojos y barbilla afilada, la carencia de vello en la piel, a pesar de que su melena sea muy frondosa, y su piel tan dura que les sirve de escudo. También tienen cola y se guardan en su interior un par de alas que extienden cuando es necesario y que ostentan varias propiedades. En sus antebrazos hay varias sombras en su piel que se van moviendo a través de la misma dependiendo de su estado emocional. Debido a su sobresaliente forma física, anteriormente eran los más idóneos para formar parte del cuerpo de los Cúchulainn; sin embargo, hay que destacar que cuando el rumor acerca de las capacidades curativas que tenía la sangre de los suyos menores de doce años se extendió, fueron cazados y casi exterminados.

 **Edolas:** Planeta poblado por un clan de licaones que logró sobrevivir a la matanza de los humanos cuando tuvieron que huir de Spriggan.

 **Estrapágora:** El mercado negro del Sistema Mixcóatl.

 **Estrellitas:** Término despectivo que Lucyen usa para referirse a los hijos e hijas de los miembros estelares de la Orden de Eclipse y que considera que son presuntuosas, superficiales y vacías.

 **Fairy Glitter:** Nave de Kana en la que forman parte también Mirajane, Wendy y Charle. Es una comercial o transportista legal que además esconde su verdadero negocio criminal, el de contrabando con los mercados negros.

 **Frukays:** Cabrones, capullos...

 **Ghallu'w:** Guerreras licaón.

 **Goghenc:** Raza originaria del planeta Goghenc que forma parte de la ODASM. Muy parecidos a los humanos, tienen orejas puntiagudas y más altas que las humanas, la nariz respingona que se ensancha en la punta y los ojos tan grandes que ocupan media cara. El iris de los mismos tiene una espiral de un tono algo más oscuro. Su estética es muy llamativa y exagerada y además les encantan los grandes espectáculos y las fiestas salvajes. Aunque la tecnología que tienen es muy avanzada, mantienen tradiciones muy primarias y crueles. Una de éstas es la esclavitud a la que tienen sometidos a parte de su raza, los llamados Tuadathann. Su liderazgo está a cargo de una familia, los Heartfilia.

 **Grand Chariot:** Nave capitaneada por Jellal y perseguida por la ODASM y los Cúchulainn debido a los atentados terroristas que causa a los aliados de Jiemma Dragneel y Jude Heartfilia. Completan la tripulación Ultear, Natsumi, Lily, Meredy, Gajeel, Sting y Rogue.

 **Hafiin:** Jefe de la ODASM. Se trata del cargo que Jude Heartfilia creó para sí mismo cuando impuso su liderazgo junto con el apoyo de Jiemma Dragneel en la Organización, ya que antes, su funcionamiento se basaba en un sistema democrático, donde los embajadores y los diplomáticos de cada planeta votaban las decisiones que se presentaban en el orden del día. Actualmente, la composición de la ODASM es totalmente irrelevante, puesto que las propuestas de los demás planetas sólo son aprobados si el Haffin así lo autoriza.

 **Híbrido/a:** Término denigrante y despectivo usado para referirse a una mestiza. Es uno de los peores insultos que puede escucharse.

 **Hombrecito:** Término despectivo que se usa en la cultura licaón para considerar a un macho demasiado masculino con las connotaciones que eso tiene para ellas (debilidad, sensibilidad extrema, fragilidad, etc.). Digamos que sería un poco lo que en nuestra sociedad se entiende por emplear un término femenino (como nena, nenaza) cuando se quiere atribuir debilidad a un hombre.

 **Jellal:** Defectuoso en el idioma licaón.

 **Kievorng:** Planeta en el que viven los vragmas. Forma parte de la ODASM, y son súbditos del Hafiin por pura supervivencia, pero no porque sea de su agrado. Su organización política está íntimamente vinculada con la religión y se dividen en varias tribus, cada una liderada por un Sumo Sacerdote, el más poderoso de todos los chamanes que tiene el poder supremo de todos sus miembros, pudiéndose considerar casi como su propietario. Su invierno es tan helado que tuvieron que construir túneles subterráneos en los que se encuentra una segunda ciudad y en el que reside toda la población la mitad del año cuando aquellas temperaturas son alcanzadas.

 **Kishta:** Mierda.

 **Lhilitz:** Raza cuyo planeta de origen se ubica en Samashel. Tienen pelo en la cara y todo el cuerpo, afilados colmillos para alimentarse ya que son hematófagos, ojos de tonos fosforescentes que les permiten ver en la oscuridad (no tienen iris o pupila sino que todo el tono se extiende por el ojo), un gran sonar que permite localizar a los cuerpos calientes a distancia y son delgados y de piel blanca (no transparente como los rákshasay). Tienen uñas retráctiles afiladas y los pies más grandes de lo usual, una lengua larga y puntiaguda que puede partirse en dos y alas. Su nariz es chata y gozan de grandes cuernos. También aparecen ciertas callosidades en partes de su cuerpo como las plantas de los pies, los codos o las rodillas, entre otros lugares de su cuerpo.

La ODASM los consideraba salvajes por lo que los conquistaron y los tienen sometidos a su voluntad, pero en verdad son nómadas sin ningún líder que los dirija en absoluto.

 **Licaón:** Raza que fue casi exterminada y esclavizada por los humanos cuando llegaron a Spriggan. Debido a ello, los que pudieron huyeron sin saberse el paradero. La ODASM no permite que tengan la categoría de ciudadanos libres por lo que si descubrieran de su existencia, deberían someterse como esclavos. Muchos de ellos se hallan habitando Edolas y se rigen por un sistema matriarcal, en el que su líder de clan es la llamada **Knightwalker** , la mujer más hábil que gana la competición del **Pandemonium** de todas las que se presentan una vez superan la transformación a la que llegan con su primera sangre. Sin embargo, no sólo ella se encarga de gobernar a su pueblo, sino que el **Consejo de Ancianas** y Knightwalker jubiladas, interviene en la toma de decisiones más básicas del clan.

No existen apellidos, ya que todas forman parte del mismo clan. No obstante se emplean prefijos en las mujeres y sufijos en los varones que indican el lugar que ostentan en la organización. Los machos se consideran propiedades que deben protegerse, por lo que o pertenecen a su madre o a su mujer una vez son desposados.

Tienen pómulos prominentes, uñas tan afiladas como garras, orejas algo diferentes a las humanas, ojos rasgados con pupilas similares a las serpientes, colmillos y una forma descomunal, a pesar de que su cuerpo no esté dotado de excesivo músculo. Pueden, además desde que superan la transformación, convertirse en una bestia, el animal que llevan en su interior. Pero ello únicamente pueden hacerlo las hembras. Si un macho desarrolla esta habilidad, se le considera una abominación y es eliminado.

 **Love and Lucky:** Uno de los locales del Clamish Heartfilia. Se encarga de su supervisión Leoxan, uno de sus sirvientes.

 **ODASM:** Organización para la Defensa y Avance del Sistema Mixcoátl.

 **Ojk'al:** Cazadoras licaón.

 **Orden de Eclipse:** Formada por la casta más elevada de Goghenc y que representa el motor económico del planeta. Se trata de una asociación cuyo apoyo el Clamish requiere para gobernar y controlar su planeta. La gran parte de ellos a su vez son Gobernadores de los distintos territorios que dirigen.

 **Pascua de liberación:** Es la celebración más importante de los goghencs, en la que festejan el aniversario de la guerra civil mundial que sufrieron, logrando encerrar a las Tuadathann. Por ello inician la festividad con todo tipo de espectáculos, posteriormente reciben la dosis del fármaco que permite que su enfermedad crónica no acabe con su vida, y finalizan con la cópula con su pareja o su futura pareja. Gran parte de las concepciones se producen ese día así como también la formalización de relaciones.

 **Rákshasay:** Raza que habita en el planeta Skry-bundu. Tienen la piel tan blanca que sus venas se transparentan y los ojos son de un color diferente entre sí. La línea que resigue el iris es gruesa y negra y nunca coincide con el interior de la misma. También tienen distintas vetas en su interior y poseen una nariz diminuta. Es considerada la especie más salvaje y primitiva y por ello la más sometida al poder de los goghencs debido a la precariedad de sus avances con la ciencia de lo cual se aprovechan. Por esa misma razón suelen comprarse como criados cuando son capturados por los Cúchulainn por haber infringido la ley; sin embargo, también hay que tener en cuenta que en su propio planeta es normal que la propia familia comercie con los niños y mujeres en los trueques.

 **Sacrying:** La bebida más dura que se ha creado. Prácticamente nadie la toma salvo que sea un suicida por las heridas que produce en la garganta... a no ser que la tengas endurecida.

 **Sistema Mixcoátl:** Sistema planetario en el que se insertan planetas tales como Spriggan, Edolas, Goghenc, etc. A diferencia del Sistema solar, ostenta dos soles sobre los cuales todos los planetas giran a su alrededor. Sin embargo, tanto uno como el otro se encuentran integrados en el interior de la Vía Láctea.

 **Sladra:** El cargo más superior que un miembro del Cúchulainn puede obtener. Son los únicos que conforman el Cónclave.

 **Spriggan:** Planeta en el que viven los humanos en la actualidad y que forma parte de la ODASM. Siglos atrás, la Tierra estaba a punto de destruirse, por lo que la única forma de sobrevivir era hallar un planeta que permitiera la subsistencia humana. Tras asesinar o esclavizar a los licaones, la raza que habitaba en Spriggan, se hicieron con ella. Su emperador es Jiemma Dragneel, el tío de Zeref, Jellal, Ultear y Natsumi, y está casado con la madre de ellos, Ur.

 **Tuadathann:** Goghencs con habilidades mágicas. Son especiales y siempre mujeres. Sus habilidades no atienden a ninguna razón conocida por lo que la genética no es un factor decisivo. Siempre que una de ellas nace con dichas peculiaridades, es entregada a la familia Heartfilia para su esclavitud, introduciéndolas en el comercio del planeta. Suelen ser mujeres con rasgos aniñados y de estatura menuda. Como esclavas, llevan las argollas en las muñecas que marcan su carne con el sello de la casa de su dueño y una túnica beige que se abre por detrás.

Fueron derrotadas mediante la inyección de una enfermedad que es crónica y logra mantener sus poderes tan reducidos que no puedan dirigirlos contra sus dueños. Sin embargo, la enfermedad también puede matarlas y por ello deben recibir el fármaco que permite su sobrevivencia anualmente.

 **Vragma:** Habitantes de Kievorng. Son grandes y fuertes. La altura media de los hombres está sobre los dos metros; y el de las mujeres sobre el 1.80. Su piel ostenta ciertos relieves con formas distintas dependiendo de la persona. La pupila e iris de sus ojos tiene forma de diamante y es muy pequeña. Tienen una extraña lengua morada que puede dividirse en dos (necesaria para pronunciar ciertos vocablos de su idioma). Ostentan una vinculación con la naturaleza y la religión, por lo que la alquimia y el uso de los tótems es muy importante.

* * *

El Rogura está pasando por problemas antes de empezar y Sting no ayuda a pesar de que él creyera que de ese modo podría salvar realmente a sus amigos XDDDD.

Por fin Jellal se encontró con Erza sólo que ella estaba demasiado enfadada para saber apreciarlo xD. Al menos parece que hay una opción a su salvación.

Los que sigáis el conjunto de drabbles llamado **Villanos** , sabed que probablemente el próximo capítulo sea sobre el pasado de Acnologia y Minerva. Y sí, en este fic Minerva tiene la piel blanca, como si se tratara de una vampiresa xD. Ah y también utilicé la referencia del personaje de Jabba Desilijic Tiure de Star Wars xD.

 **¡Recordad que leer vuestras reviews me alegran la vida y el alma *O*!**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	5. Cuarto: Víctimas del pasado y presente

**Nota:** Hai! Teóricamente iba a dejar este capítulo para el jueves y actualizar antes **_El origen de los cazadores oscuros_** , pero mi humor se encuentra alterado y no me sale escribir así D: (como te dije Noa x'D). Es más fácil revisar el que tocaba de Grand Chariot y que ya había finalizado xD. Para las que leáis la adaptación de Cazadores Oscuros, espero que como muy mucho el viernes esté el nuevo capítulo (que no quiero alargarlo más porque lo pausé durante dos meses por los exámenes :(). Llevo más de la mitad así que tengo fe en que mi humor vuelva a ser el inspirador que era xD. Lo que ocurre es que hoy empecé con las prácticas y me absorben mucho tiempo Y_Y (y probablemente por culpa del sueño se me pasen fallos en este capítulo T_T).

Pasando al momento spam, como dije, subí un drabble sobre el pasado de Minerva que aclara o da pistas de su comportamiento en el capítulo anterior y que se encuentra en el fic llamado _**Villanos**_. Además, hace un tiempo inicié una serie de two shots sobre pairings (algunos crack) relacionados con colores llamado _**Blanco**_ del foro  Cannon Island de fanfiction (el cual os recomiendo pasaros ;)). Hasta el momento hay Gruvia (1 y 2), AcnologiaxMinerva (3 y 4), Zervis (5 y 6), MacbethxFreed (7 y 8) y Kinabra (9 y 10). Pero más adelante (no se cuándo xD) los próximos TS serán sobre el Miraxus, Elfever, Jerza, Cana/Ultear y Gajevy.

También subí un one shot Gajevy llamado _**White Pearl, Black Oceans**_ que fue un reto que me dijeron XD en base a la canción homónima de Sonata Arctica. Y, finalmente, hay subidos 4 one shots spinoffs basados en el fic Crime Sorcière pero que se comprenden y no spoilean aunque no te leyeras el fic:

 _ **Complejo de Edipo**_ \- Gajevy

 _ **Mi chica fantasma**_ \- Gruvia

 _ **El día del padre**_ \- Jerza

 _ **Rugido del Dragón del Rayo**_ \- Miraxus

Y hasta aquí el súper spam, ahora que me doy cuenta he escrito varias cosas xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

Goghenc no aparece en este capítulo y tampoco Juvya, Lucyen, ni Levy. Quería que Spriggan hiciera acto de aparición con Ur y Zeref. A cambio, Gray tiene un pelín de protagonismo para compensar XD.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Troll Mashima. Pero la historia es toda mía y está registrada =O.

Este capítulo contiene (un poco de) violencia de carácter sexual.

* * *

 **:::CAPÍTULO CUARTO:::**

 **VÍCTIMAS DEL PASADO Y DEL PRESENTE**

* * *

Sonrió a la doncella que le había entregado la carta y, tras leerla con rapidez, la quemó en la chimenea del dormitorio que tenía que compartir con su marido, asegurándose que los restos fueran eliminados por las tuberías del baño cuando depositó las cenizas de lo que permaneció todavía con vida. Era necesario tomar todas aquellas precauciones para que su esposo no se percatase de sus artimañas. Si Jiemma era conocedor de las personas con las que Ur conspiraba y sus planes, repercutiría no sobre ella sino también sobre Zeref y ella haría lo imposible por mantener con vida a su único hijo superviviente como fuera. Así llevaba haciéndolo durante catorce años, cediendo a las demandas del nuevo Emperador, cada vez más insólitas, con tal de que su primogénito no sufriera el mismo destino que ella.

Se deleitaba con la idea de que había sido menos sumisa de lo que Jiemma había previsto. Ella había contraído matrimonio al principio, aceptando las promesas de su cuñado acerca de limpiar el nombre de Zeref y de su familia tras la revuelta que había destruido la mitad del palacio. No confiaba completamente en él pero, en ese momento, ninguno de los Escudos estaba de acuerdo en aceptar la palabra de Ur sobre la diligencia de su primogénito cuando todos lo consideraban el Sádico Emperador. Había sido la única opción que había tenido en aquel momento. No ayudaba que Zeref se lo considerase perdido y que Jiemma le prometiese encontrarlo y salvarlo de la marabunta de personas que quería su cabeza en una estaca.

Ur ya había perdido a tres hijos y no podía pensar con claridad. Se lanzó a la única posibilidad que tuvo a su alcance. Y las cosas funcionaron hasta que, una vez se casaron rápidamente, Jiemma le pidió compartir alcoba y obtener descendencia. Ur se había negado en rotundo. Se suponía que aquello era un arreglo para contentar a las masas. Una descendencia era para afianzar la corona y el verdadero Emperador de Spriggan era y sería Zeref.

Fue entonces cuando Jiemma se mostró tal y como era. El tipo de persona que Ur había podido sospechar por algunos rasgos que había percibido en los últimos tres años del reinado de Igneel. Aun así, superó sus temores y expectativas cuando le manifestó que durante todo este tiempo Zeref había permanecido enjaulado y sucio como un mero animal en las mugrientas jaulas que el palacio tenía, rodeado de sus propias heces y orina, delgado y consumido, con un mero plato de agua sucia.

Su joven hijo de dieciocho años había desaparecido y en su lugar un anciano de expresión ceniza y enfermiza había tomado control de su cuerpo.

Jiemma le propuso negociar por el estado de Zeref si se comportaba como una buena esposa y cumplía con sus deberes. Y como madre que era de nuevo cedió; sin embargo, tras el primer coito que compartieron, y ya habiéndose esterilizado para impedirle la descendencia que ansiaba su cuñado, intentó asesinarlo mientras dormía. Desgraciadamente, el nuevo Emperador había sido hasta la muerte de su hermano Igneel el jefe de la guardia de Spriggan y no solía dormir demasiado profundamente, por lo que descubrió sus intenciones y la castigó cruelmente por ello.

No a Ur. Evidentemente la Emperatriz no podía exhibir ni un solo moratón o los Escudos se revolverían contra Jiemma por la afrenta. En aquel entonces todavía idolatraban al hombre que creían había salvado Spriggan del despótico reinado de Zeref. La Emperatriz era adorada no sólo por los Escudos, sino también por los habitantes de la ciudad por su interés y preocupación que mostraba en sus continuos viajes por Spriggan. Ur era benevolente y empática con los problemas de los ciudadanos y, cada vez que ocurría una desgracia, usaba sus manos para ayudar tanto como podía. De ese modo no tenía que usar la toga imperial de los Dragneels que tanto le molestaba. No es que repudiase a su primer difundo marido Igneel, al cual había respetado aunque nunca había amado, pero los formalismos y protocolos nunca habían sido para ella. Sin embargo, la Emperatriz se había alejado de esos deberes con la muerte de Igneel para dedicarse completamente a sus hijos huérfanos de padre y verificar el estado de su primogénito después del funeral, aislándose completamente de lo que ocurría en Spriggan.

Aquella noche en la que Ur intentó asesinar a Jiemma, tuvo que presenciar la tortura a la que sometieron a Zeref. Latigazos, cortes, estiramientos infrahumanos, lava caliente que habían inundado de un horrible hedor la habitación desde la que Ur había estado observando encerrada sin poder salir lo que su hijo estaba sufriendo por su _estúpida impulsividad_ como Jiemma lo llamaba. Ur había modificado su estrategia entonces, tras ver las horribles cicatrices que habían causado a Zeref y que muchas de ellas no habían logrado desaparecer. Comprendió entonces quién había provocado la muerte de sus hijos y la toma de palacio.

Jiemma había causado traición y no tenía pruebas para ello. No podía comunicar a los Escudos la existencia de Zeref o sabía lo que Jiemma le haría a su hijo de saberlo. No obstante, había aprendido el arte de la sutil manipulación y los Escudos confiaban en ella, a pesar de que se tratase de una mujer. Ur lo había aprovechado muy bien, introduciendo en las mentes de los Escudos más reacios a Jiemma ideas acerca de su negligente administración de Spriggan. Y no se había contentado con eso, usando sus amistades en la ciudad para hallar espías que bombardeasen las calles con la verdad sobre Jiemma.

Tampoco había tenido que hacer mucho más, teniendo en cuenta que el nuevo Emperador se convirtió en un tirano al poco tiempo de acomodarse en su asiento imperial. Ahora Ur era la araña que había ido tejiendo las diversas redes que facilitarían la caída de Jiemma. Debía seguir teniendo cuidado, puesto que los Cúchulainn le eran leales a su esposo y el Hafiin. Pero ahora tenían algo a su favor que Ur no había previsto, y eran los rebeldes piratas del Grand Chariot. Si bien algunas revueltas se habían producido, las más eficaces eran las perpetuadas por los piratas que formaban parte de aquella tripulación.

Si tan sólo pudiera comunicarse con ellos de algún modo para formar un frente común...

La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió con un gran estruendo y Ur supo el tipo de humor que llevaría su marido con sólo aquel movimiento. Se acercó, fingiendo una sonrisa mientras él la miraba de forma despreciativa. Ur podía cumplir sus demandas cuando él la amenazaba con la vida de Zeref, pero jamás le sonreiría de ese modo salvo que quisiera algo de él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo en un dulce tono.

—Arrodíllate —se acercó hacia ella y la agarró de la muñeca para obligarle a cumplir la orden pero ella forcejeó— o desnúdate y túmbate en la cama, mujer.

—Sabes que así no es como yo funciono, Jiemma.

¿Por qué tuvo que elegir a una mujer inteligente como ella?

Porque se había prendado de ella cuando su padre la entregó a Igneel. Recordaba que había sido él quien se encargó de que su estancia en palacio fuera agradable y por ese motivo la había llegado a conocer y ansiar tenerla para él. Había creído que Ur pensaba lo mismo por las cariñosas palabras que le había dedicado. Después de todo, Igneel la había ignorado hasta el día de la ceremonia nupcial debido a todas las obligaciones que tenía como Emperador de Spriggan. Pero ella siempre lo había visto como un amigo.

Y él la había castigado por ello.

Sus hijos tenían que haber sido de él y ella y no de Igneel. Ella tenía que haberlo amado y haberse casado, no por obligación, sino porque fuera su deseo. En su lugar, Ur lo odiaba cada día más y Jiemma sabía que la razón por la que todavía estaba vivo era que Zeref se mantenía con vida en una habitación remota, con todas las comodidades pero solo, donde sólo una criada tenía conocimiento de su existencia y porque se encargaba de suplir sus cuidados básicos. Su vida estaba unida a la suya.

—No estoy de humor, Ur.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —enarcó una ceja.

—La criada que se encarga de tu estúpido hijo ha muerto. Parece que enfermó gravemente y en pocas horas perdió la vida —gruñó.

— ¿Ése es el gran problema? Contrata a otra y todo arreglado.

La mirada de odio de Jiemma podría haberla fulminado por completo.

—Sabes que no es tan sencillo —dijo con la mandíbula apretada y crujió las articulaciones de sus brazos y cuellos musculados—. Ésa me costó de encontrar ya que era la única que no se dejaba influenciar por ti porque te odiaba.

Ur fingió una expresión de inocencia. Probablemente Jiemma sospechaba que su esposa había tenido algo que ver en la extraña muerte de la criada, aunque se negaba a creer que la bondadosa Ur hubiera mediado como brazo ejecutor para un homicidio. Y eso le hacía dudar. Quizás había algún traidor que desconocía. En los últimos años se había vuelto un paranoico, viendo a Igneel en sueños y anunciándole su fin por asesinarlo a él y su progenie. Por ese motivo había reforzado la unión entre Goghenc y Spriggan con el enlace entre Lucyen Heartfilia y Juvia Loxar.

No obstante, el problema seguía manteniéndose en Spriggan, donde no había heredero alguno y los Escudos propondrían a cualquiera de sus vástagos para ocupar el lugar. Suficientes conflictos internos ya había entre ellos como para agravarlos. Era necesario que buscase un heredero y no podía acudir a ninguno de sus hijos ilegítimos. Los Escudos nunca aceptarían a un bastardo en vez de a uno de sus descendientes; lo verían como una afrenta. Incluso se había planteado fingir un embarazo con Ur usando a algún bebé ajeno, pero la edad de la Emperatriz sería una alerta para los Escudos que desconfiarían de la fortaleza de su semilla.

Todo era culpa de aquella mujer que lo había embrujado con la erótica de su hablar y movimiento la primera vez que mediaron palabra. Nunca debió ser débil ante ella ni sucumbir a sus encantos femeninos. Por muchas mujeres con las que hubiera compartido cama, ninguna había sido ella e incluso, cuando les había ordenado que durante el sexo su nombre pasara a ser Ur para mitigarlo, se había sentido igual de frustrado sexualmente. Ni cuando por fin la había tenido en su cama, el placer que había tenido entrando en su interior y delineando sus curvas prohibidas, había podido satisfacerlo por la expresión de la dama. Ur lo observaba con desgana y odio, con esa mirada fría y despótica que le transmitía que jamás sería Igneel.

Que jamás lo amaría.

La golpeó en la boca con toda su frustración y sintió lascivia y terror a la vez cuando vio la sangre en sus labios. Ella se llevó la mano a la boca y lamió la herida. Su mirada hipócrita se trasformó en una monstruosa, que lo observaba con desdén por debajo de sus pestañas.

Pura repugnancia era lo que él la hacía sentir como en tantas ocasiones le había indicado. Incluso cuando él se venía, ella en vez de gemir o encomendarse a su dios, dirigía sus palabras venenosas a hacerle consciente de cuánto lo odiaba y el asco que le provocaba que la tocara. Y, curiosamente, esa fortaleza y valentía la hacía amarla más. Porque Jiemma estaba encerrado en un amor que iría creciendo en él y que lo asfixiaba al ser unilateral. Mientras que ella siempre lo repudiaría.

Se había olvidado que años atrás él había sido su mejor amigo.

—Me has marcado —esbozó una sonrisa siniestra—. ¿Qué dirán tus amigos los Escudos si lo ven?

— ¡Maldita mujer! —agarró de su cuello pero no pudo estrangularla y en su lugar lamió su piel para saborear la esencia que lo hacía enloquecer, recibiendo la carga de unos nudillos que se clavaron en la boca del estómago— Ur... —gruñó mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que le había obligado a expulsar súbitamente su esposa.

—Sabes cual es mi precio si quieres tocarme —se irguió con la elegancia y porte que debía tener la emperatriz de Spriggan. Como le habían exigido a mostrar—. Di las palabras.

—Te cederé con tu hijo la mitad del tiempo que me dediques dándome placer. Pero más te vale esta vez esforzarte o los privilegios de Zeref empezarán a disminuir —sujetó su mentón y acarició sus labios con el pulgar—. Arrodíllate —exigió mientras se desataba los pantalones y se los bajaba. Ur cumplió sin declinar la mirada ni una sola vez. Su arrogancia siempre lo había excitado—. Buena chica —acarició su cabeza con condescendencia—. Ahora tómame entero y hazme disfrutar si quieres que Zeref no vuelva a las jaulas.

Cerró los ojos para deleitarse con las habilidades de su esposa. Cuando tenía una buena motivación, sabía hacer bien su trabajo. Él jamás pensó hacerle daño, pero había sido Ur quien le había dejado claro el monstruo que pensaba que era y que jamás sería completamente suya. Si así era como la Emperatriz quería su relación, un monstruo se convertiría para ella.

Demasiados problemas sin cerrar tenía. Y de momento había tenido que enviar a la Tuadathann de Keyes a cuidar de su sobrino sustituyendo a la criada muerta mientras no hallara otra solución. El Escudo parecía molesto porque el Hafiin le había entregado la Tuadathann defectuosa, si bien afirmaba que cumplía con sus funciones básicas con pericia. A Jiemma le parecía que al Escudo le agradaba quejarse continuamente.

¿Para qué más quería a una esclava goghenc si no era para lo evidente?

• • • • •

Jellal no había pasado una buena noche. Todavía temía por su destino ya que Erza se hallaba parlamentando con el Consejo de Ancianas, luchando por su supervivencia y un pacto que ayudaría a su pueblo y a su tripulación. Tenía demasiado cerca la posibilidad de acabar con su tío y salvar a su madre y hermano. Era el objetivo que se había marcado catorce años atrás y ahora, con nuevos aliados, lo veía más cerca que nunca.

No le importaba el resto de la ODASM. Para él, los planetas que conformaban la unión podían irse al carajo. Habían vendido a su familia sin averiguar la verdadera razón de lo que sucedía en su planeta, hipnotizados por la gran palabrería de Jiemma Dragneel. Los Dragneel habían sido víctimas de una conspiración bien tramada durante cierto tiempo y ahora tenían el destino que se habían buscado. Lo que se habían buscado era el reinado del terror del Hafiin Heartfilia y su mano derecha, el Emperador actual de Spriggan. Su única vendetta estaba contra Jiemma y Jude por haber colaborado en la toma de palacio, arrasando con sus recuerdos y su pasado.

Había protegido a sus hermanas y a Lily que, al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser otro hermano más después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, y su familia había ido creciendo con los tres draqans. Había sido alentador poder apoyarse en Gajeel y Lily por ser mayores que él. A pesar de que era el capitán del Grand Chariot, ambos tenían una serie de conocimientos y mayor experiencia en campos en los que él era totalmente ignorante.

Ahora tenía que confiar su salvación en una raza que odiaba a la suya por el extermino y esclavitud a los que los había sometido. Tenían demasiadas razones para eliminarlos y demasiadas pocas para forjar la alianza que les estaba pidiendo. Aun así se sentía algo aliviado que Erza estuviera a su lado y que se mostrase proclive a defender la propuesta. Había temido su reacción cuando comprobó la ira que le guardaba al no haber vuelto a por ella durante todos aquellos años. Había sido una promesa y, para la cultura licaón, los juramentos eran casi como leyes. El estado emocional de la licaón con cabellera escarlata le había dejado claro que algo entre ellos ahora sería imposible y eso lo inquietaba.

Quizás ella lo odiase, pero Jellal se había pasado todos ese tiempo pensando en ella. Su breve encuentro había removido ciertas emociones que nunca había sentido con nadie y la licaón le había mostrado su carácter, no alabándolo como todo palacio y los Escudos hacían en su presencia. Había sido refrescante hallar a alguien que era capaz de hacerle frente y la conexión que se había fraguado entre los dos era única. Cuando había vuelto a verla, las emociones que había almacenado habían explotado. Erza ahora era la Knightwalker y quería saberlo todo sobre ella, pero también ansiaba compartir demasiado de él y eso era problemático. Tenía una misión principal que tenía que ver con su familia y eso era lo primero que quería ejecutar, dejando lo restante en un segundo plano.

—Lo estás haciendo mal —musitó Kagura mientras Rogue le cambiaba las bandas adhesivas de la cabeza con Frosch todavía en sus brazos. Alarmaba que no se separase de ese _engendro demoníaco_ como habían bautizado las licaones.

Su labio y y ceja habían cicatrizado durante la noche mediante los ungüentos medicinales que su sanador le había aplicado. Le había pedido por medio de su tartamudeo a la hermana de Erza que le trajera sus enseres que habían sido puestos a buen recaudo y la licaón se los había entregado en silencioso rubor, tras haber comprobado que no traía ninguna arma en la bolsa.

Estaba claro que todavía no confiaban en ellos y era lógico.

— ¿Mal? —enarcó una ceja Rogue.

—La herida de la cabeza cicatrizaría más rápido si usaras gotas de legnuarga en vez de hojas de jenlú. Su piel es dura y poco velluda y es una zona sin grasa.

—No —frunció el ceño. Rogue parecía ofendido. Nadie le contrariaba en su profesión—. No es seguro usar el jenlú porque hay varios humanos que sufren intolerancia por su suave pigmentación. Podría irritarse y morir la piel nueva.

— ¿Y cuál sería el problema? —ladeó la cabeza.

Ambos se habían increpado el uno al otro y parecía que la timidez que había provocado su atracción mutua se había disipado una vez su orgullo había quedado en entredicho. Gajeel parecía incluso sorprendido de la normalidad en el habla de su hermano con aquella mujer. Salvo con Natsumi y Ultear, su torpeza siempre era una constante e incluso con ellas su inicio había sido de la misma forma.

—Es un humano —la licaón se agarró con una de las manos a las barras de su celda y las sacudió con fuerza, dejando plasmada la fuerza que su raza tenía—. ¡También mataron a miles de los tuyos! —gruñó mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

—Frosch piensa que es verdad —fijo con una sonrisa el robot.

—Eh, bola de metal, recuerda quién te ha estado dando cobijo y vida todos estos años —le dirigió Gajeel con una mirada afilada que se señalaba con los dedos intentándolo amedrentar sin éxito.

—Pero Frosch adora a Jellal, Natsumi, Ultear y Meredy —canturreó mientras movía sus bracitos—. Ellos cuidaron de Rogue-sama y lo protegieron.

Jellal se mantuvo en silencio mirando con afabilidad a Kagura que se debatía entre expresar la terrible ternura que Frosch le estaba despertando con esas palabras y reprimirla por la historia que las licaones mantenían con los humanos.

El capitán del Grand Chariot no podía contrariar las palabras de la licaón. Los goghencs habían sido los más interesados en alargar su juventud mediante la sangre de los niños draqans, pero los humanos habían sido los segundos en la lista. Su planeta había sido destruido y su número de habitantes disminuido. Los propios Sting y Rogue habían tenido que sufrir por ello y no solían hablar de su pasado. De hecho lo evitaban continuamente cambiando de tema.

El azulado lo respetaba. El pasado debía quedarse en el pasado a pesar de que Lily siempre le recordaba la importancia de afrontar lo ocurrido en vez de esconderse, pues cuando se hacía lo segundo siempre terminaba explotando en la cara de uno mismo tarde o temprano.

—Él es mi amigo —clavó su mirada en la licaón y ella se sintió cohibida por la fuerza que transmitía—. Es mi familia —siguió cambiándole el vendaje mientras hablaba, pero esta vez observando al capitán de su nave—. Él y los suyos nos salvaron la vida a mí y a mis hermanos. No voy a castigar a alguien honorable por los pecados de otros. Por muy en la memoria que tenga el sufrimiento que algunos humanos y sobre todo goghencs me causaron —finalizó con la cura y dedicó una fugaz sonrisa a Jellal antes de volver su seriedad a la licaón—, sé perfectamente quiénes son mi enemigo.

—Te traicionará. Es humano. No saben lo que es la lealtad.

—No. Confío ciegamente en él. Los hermanos no se venden unos a otros —extrajo el colgante que llevaba en el cuello exhibió orgulloso la misma cadena que todos los hermanos Dragneel y que él llevaba colgando en el centro.

Kagura no pudo evitar pensar en lo necias que sonaban sus palabras. Ella misma vivía en un clan, una familia, y sabía que tanto ella como Erza y Silver debían mantener el secreto de las habilidades de Gray porque cualquiera de ellos solicitaría su muerte por la deformidad que representaba. Si tu propio clan, tu propia especie, podía causarte tremendo dolor, ¿qué no haría alguien que formaba parte de una especie distinta a la tuya y que era conocida por destruir aquello que les era diferente? Quizás Erza confiase en ese plan y ella como su hermana le sería leal, pero jamás podría darle la espalda a un humano y temía que los draqans que estaban con ellos resultasen ser igual que él.

Tampoco se le olvidaba cómo había muerto su propia madre.

Mientras Kagura los vigilaba en silencio, algo más alejada, Jellal dejó su mirada vagar hasta hallar a Sting que le rehuía. El mellizo de Rogue estaba verdaderamente afectado por su decisión de entregar a Ultear y Meredy que todavía dormían juntas en una esquina del frío suelo a una nave desconocida. Jamás había discutido sus órdenes, podía haber hecho un comentario jocoso pero Sting solía ser un miembro obediente de la tripulación. Al azulado le había extrañado que le afectase tanto la partida de Ultear.

No es que a él le hiciera gracia perder de su vista a su hermana más problemática, pero confiaba en que era la mejor decisión para todos. Sin embargo, tenía que hablar con Erza acerca del pequeño problema de sadismo que su hermana estaba manifestando cada vez más para que no fuera explotado cuando estuviera en el Fairy Glitter. Lo que más le preocupaba era que la dulce Ultear, la que había conocido de niña, se esfumase completamente mientras estuvieran separados. Todavía podía vislumbrar retazos de la tímida y dulce niña que hacía esculturas de hielo para expresar sus emociones, que le sonreía cada vez que volvía de sus viajes y que se dormía en su cama explicándole las historias que había leído en aquellos libros prohibidos que Jellal solía traerle cuando volvía a palacio y los obtenía en el mercado negro.

Nunca había entendido porque los libros anteriores al éxodo masivo de los humanos en busca de un nuevo planeta habían sido destruidos y declarados profanos de la nueva era en Spriggan. Por suerte, lo prohibido era tentador y siempre había alguien que burlaba la ley y conservaba aquello para traficar en la Estrapágora.

—Pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesto? —le inquirió Gajeel— Ellas van a volver. Es de la jodida Ultear de quién hablamos.

— ¡Debemos estar todos juntos! ¿Es que nadie de aquí puede entenderlo?

Respetaba a Jellal pero no esa decisión. Le era imposible hacerlo y seguiría discutiendo con él si no lo hubiera fulminado con su mirada cuando terminó agotado de su diatriba.

—Eres como un cachorro, Sting —frotó sus sienes su hermano mayor.

—Estoy segura de que volveremos a juntarnos —sonrió una jovencita de cabellos rosados—. Es solo temporal. Yo también estoy preocupada por mi hermana y mi sobrina pero son fuertes y sabrán protegerse.

No podían entender cómo se sentía el rubio draqan.

Cuando había conocido a los hermanos, Sting había estado pasando por una fase muy autodestructiva. Los recuerdos de su pasado, aquéllos que no había compartido con Gajeel y por los que se había expuesto para proteger a Rogue, lo habían hecho hastiarse de sí mismo. Caminaba hacia un rumbo que le habría provocado finalmente la muerte si no hubiera conocido a los miembros del Grand Chariot.

Pero en especial _a ella_.

La primera vez que la vio, solitaria y huraña había pensado que intentaba aparentar una superficie de superioridad o que con su hosquedad intentaba ganarse ser el centro de atención. Sin embargo, cuando había descubierto que la pequeña de la tripulación era su hija había estado haciendo cálculos e incluso se interesó por conocer la edad de las dos, para comprobar a qué tierna edad había dado a luz. Aquello había despertado su alarma y entonces se había percatado de cómo rehuía el contacto con los hombres, cómo se sobresaltaba cada vez que alguien le hablaba a su espalda, cómo le sudaban las manos o se aceleraba su respiración cuando paseaban por calles concurridas por miles de personas y su cuerpo tenía que rozarse necesariamente con otros para llegar al fin del trayecto.

Ella siempre permanecía en silencio y ocultaba los signos, pero Sting conocía el origen de todos ellos porque también los estaba sufriendo en ese entonces. Identificaba la razón de sus reacciones y supo que ambos compartían aquel aspecto tan vergonzoso de su pasado y que nadie conocía de él. Desde entonces había sabido que con Ultear tenía el modo de liberarse de aquello que lo atenazaba y había intentado acceder a ella bromeando con su carácter infantil y satírico. Y ella había ido mejorando, abriéndose a ellos e incluso sonriendo mínimamente con su mirada. Cada vez que la veía sanar de aquel modo, parte de él se curaba.

Ultear lo había salvado del abismo y se había jurado protegerla hasta el final adorando a aquella molesta humana a la que consideraba una auténtica hermana por el vínculo que nadie excepto él sabía que mantenían.

—Podría ocurrirle cualquier cosa. Todos sabemos el problema de agresividad que tiene —chasqueó la lengua.

Aquello era en lo que no la había podido ayudar a mejorar.

—La Knightwalker parece una buena licaón —le palmeó la espalda—. Y es muy fuerte. A decir verdad me intimida un poco —se sacudió la hebras rosadas de la frente—. Podemos explicarle el problema y pedirle que la supervise por ti.

— ¡No! —apretó los puños— Ultear es mi responsabilidad.

Gajeel parpadeó sorprendido ante las palabras de su hermano. Nunca lo había visto así: herido, furioso y frustrado. Sabía que su relación con Ultear era especial, pero su reacción estaba siendo desproporcionada. Ultear era una mujer adulta y miembro del equipo que podía llevar a cabo esa misión a solas. Tenía problemas, sí; pero tendría que lidiar con ellos igualmente estuvieran ellos cerca o no.

—Oye cachorro, ¿te gusta Ultear? —hizo una mueca de horror.

— _Kishta_ , ¡no soy un cachorro! ¿Quieres dejar de ser un maldito _frukay_ y escucharme?

—Oh, vaya me siento algo celosa —hizo un mohín Natsumi y se agarró a los pectorales de Sting, teniendo que estirar su cuerpo ya que era de una altura inferior a la media humana—. Pensaba que yo era tu _marida_ , Sting.

— ¿ _Marida_? —enarcó burleta una ceja Gajeel.

—Es una apuesta que hicimos Natsumi y yo si ella cumplía los treinta y no encontraba pareja por entonces —sacudió su cabeza—. Fue un día que habíamos bebido y jugábamos a Cazadores y Dragones, ¿de acuerdo? —miró a Natsumi y la señaló con el dedo— Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas sobre mí. Se supone que ése es mi rol en el equipo: avergonzaros a todos.

—Es divertido verte vomitar cuando Jellal conduce —rio con una carcajada ronca su hermano—. Así cierras el pico un rato y dejas de molestar con tus bobadas.

La discusión entre los hermanos y Natsumi siguió algo más relajada y Jellal se calmó al ver el cambio de humor en Sting. Se había preocupado al ver su estado y se sentía culpable por tomar decisiones de las que no estaba completamente seguro que fueran las más correctas.

—Hiciste bien, Jellal —sintió una mano en su hombro y comprobó que la muñeca tenía el mismo tatuaje que exhibía su cara.

— ¿Y por qué me siento como si estuviera vendiendo a mi hermana? —se despeinó los cabellos y las rastas bailaron al son de sus cadenas— Temo perderla, Lily. Todos sabéis en qué estado está y Sting tiene razón.

El licaón se aposentó en el suelo y Rogue y Jellal lo imitaron, hablando en susurros, como si desconocieran el tremendo alcance del oído de la licaón morena que los observaba detenidamente.

—Entonces la recuperaremos —sonrió golpeándose el pecho dos veces con el puño el licaón—. Debes confiar más en ella. Sabemos que Ultear está lidiando con todo lo que le ha ocurrido pero únicamente la sobreprotegemos y eso no es bueno tampoco. El ejercicio le irá bien para hacer frente a la rabia contenida por su pasado.

Lily apretó su mandíbula. Aun hoy se culpaba por no haber sido más rápido y llegar a la princesa antes de que fuera violada salvajemente. Sin embargo, había estado reflexionando sobre la rabia que ella contenía y creía que se debía en gran parte por el exceso de amparo que los miembros de la tripulación invertían en la mujer sin que se tratase su trauma infantil de raíz. Ultear había hundido en su memoria aquella vivencia y no la hablaba con nadie. Y ninguno de ellos traía el tema a colación, creyendo que era lo mejor para la humana. Tampoco la victimizaban, ya que sabían que Ultear los odiaría por ello.

Pero ella necesitaba lidiar con su pasado y, estar con individuos que no fueran a sobreprotegerla, le iría bien. Quizás con alguno de ellos pudiera afrontar lo ocurrido y seguir adelante. El licaón había aprendido a juzgar bien a las personas y Kana y Grayh'yor le parecían dos personas confiables. Además la capitana del Fairy Glitter gozaba de una fuerte personalidad que podría chocar contra la de Ultear, no consintiéndola como ellos sí hacían. Mientras que el hermano de la Knightwalker mantenía una introversión muy similar a la de la humana aunque por razones diferentes.

—Y tiene a Meredy a su lado. Ella hace explotar su ternura —añadió Rogue—. Sabes que nunca haría ninguno de sus... —carraspeó— _espectáculos_ si ella estuviera cerca.

—Ultear no se la lleva nunca de misión —frotó el puente de su nariz.

—Pero ya sabemos lo mucho que le hace caso a su madre la pequeña, ¿no? —dijo con ironía el licaón y señaló con la mirada a madre e hija y permanecían abrazadas mientras aun dormían.

—Puedes exigirle a la Knightwalker que le nieguen las misiones que puedan provocar la muerte de alguien, ¿no?

—Rogue tiene razón, Jellal. La Knightwalker parece tenerte en alta estima.

— ¿Os habéis olvidado de cómo me dejó la cara anoche? —dramatizó. No había sido para tanto en verdad— No soy su persona favorita ahora mismo —para su desgracia—. Únicamente le interesa la alianza porque es alguien inteligente —se rascó la nariz inquieto—. Pero no pierdo nada intentándolo...

Entretanto la Knightwalker caminaba a pasos más lentos de los que debería. Su hermano y Kana la acompañaban cuchicheando el extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja. No estaban acostumbrados a que la ferviente y tenaz líder mostrase ese tipo de compasión en un ámbito fuera de su núcleo más íntimo y familiar, y todavía estaban caminando por los pasillos que las licaones habían construido desde las copas de los árboles mientras volvían del Cilium.

En el piso más elevado de todo el bosque, se hallaba el Cilium, donde el Consejo de Ancianas se reunía y se trataban de asuntos de estado con la Knightwalker. Habían estado durante horas intentando convencerlas no sólo de la alianza con los extranjeros, sino también en la nueva misión que Grayh'yor representaría como su diplomático en el Fairy Glitter. Kana había tenido que apoyar a la Knightwalker y con su palabrería intentar seducirlas. Tampoco sería la primera ni la última vez que lo hiciera. Se había acostado con varias de ellas aunque ignoraba el nombre de la mayoría. Le había sorprendido la primera vez que las conoció que llamaran ancianas a mujeres tan jóvenes todavía.

Y atractivas.

Pero finalmente habían logrado convencerlas mediante un acuerdo. No era el mejor de todos, sin embargo era una posibilidad. Las Ancianas no se habían cerrado totalmente en banda y además la entrada de Grayh'yor en la nave está supeditado a que Ultear cumpliera con su exhibición de liderazgo, una que Kana también había tenido que pasar y que tuvo una serie de secuelas en ella.

—Knightwalker, no deberíais mostrar vuestra apesadumbre de este modo —le indicó con una mirada, usando el tono que empleaba cuando el resto de licaones las observaba—. Las Ancianas han aceptado.

—Pero ya has escuchado cómo, Kana —resopló.

—Es normal que quieran una muestra de liderazgo —colocó sus brazos en la nuca su hermano—. Sabes lo importante que es para nuestra raza que una hembra lo sea en todos sus elementos característicos. La confianza en los humanos únicamente puede obtenerse si se subyacen a nuestra cultura. Es lo mínimo. Ellos nos destruyeron y ahora deben mostrar respeto.

Sabía que tenía razón pero Erza no quería colocar en una situación de esas características a una humana. Por las venas de Kana pasaban las diversas especies de las más fuertes físicamente de toda la ODASM, mientras que los humanos eran inferiores en ese aspecto de forma evidente. Ultear tenía pocas posibilidades y eso era lo único que había podido presentar al Consejo de Ancianas, probablemente porque ellas ya habían condenado a los extranjeros, pensando que Ultear no superaría la prueba de liderazgo.

Tenía que haber conseguido más. Mucho más. Eso era una derrota para Erza.

Pero las Ancianas seguían queriendo su venganza contra los humanos y no eran capaces de ver aquello que ganarían con la tripulación del Grand Chariot si unían sus fuerzas.

—¿Cómo fue, Knightwalker? —preguntó Jellal con una reverencia antes siquiera que cerrasen la puerta Erza y sus escoltas.

Kagura se reunió con sus hermanos y los observó expectantes aunque, con un tic, supo que las negociaciones no habían ido del todo bien. El Grand Chariot por entero, habiéndose despertado ya hasta sus últimas integrantes, se acercaron a los barrotes para escuchar la información.

La mirada de Ultear penetró la oscura de Erza y ésta se mantuvo firme manteniéndosela.

—Quieren una prueba de confianza vuestra —la pelirroja se irguió e hinchó su pecho, mostrando solemnidad.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos —dijo con indiferencia Ultear.

—Y una prueba de liderazgo tuya.

Kagura se sobresaltó ante sus palabras, comprendiendo su alcance.

—De acuerdo —se cruzó de brazos la humana.

—No pequeña, no lo comprendes —Kana colocó su mano en la barra para acercarse a ella—. Quieren un Dongo.

La humana miró ceñuda a la capitana y le dedicó una mirada de recelo por el tono que empleaba para dirigirse hacia ella. No le agradaba sentirse tan subestimada por alguien que acababa de conocer.

—Oye, quizás tú seas una Torre Andante por tu gigantesca altura, pero no soy ninguna pequeña —le espetó molesta y Kana se rio en su cara, provocando que su rostro se congestionase por la humillación—. ¿Qué _kishta_ es eso del Dongo? —miró a la Knightwalker ignorando a la capitana.

Erza se tomó un tiempo antes de contestar.

— ¿Knightwalker...? —preguntó con temor Jellal al ver que no respondía.

—Tienes que mostrar tu intelecto y fuerza en una lucha contra una de nuestras mejores ghallu'ws. Ya me han mencionado el nombre de la guerrera que combatirá contra ti y es una de las que compitió contra mí y Ojk'alkagura —clavó su mirada con fiereza en la muchacha—. Fuimos trece seleccionadas y sólo nosotras tres sobrevivimos.

— ¿Se trata de una competición de fuerza e inteligencia? —enarcó una ceja Sting— No veo el problema.

—Es a muerte —incluyó Gray al ver que su hermana no finalizaba con la información—. Gana aquélla que sobreviva y no se os olvide que nuestras hembras pueden usar de su transformación animal. La metamorfosis de Ghallu'wnarym, tu contrincante, es el de un Dilydanhá.

La humana parpadeó recordando la imagen de aquel ser mitológico que había visto en uno de los libros de Jellal. Recordaba que se trataba de una bestia cuyas fauces eran muy parecidas a las de un temible cocodrilo con ojos enormes y saltones. Su cuerpo escultural y musculoso era una mezcla entre la de un oso y un minotauro y, en el extremo, su cola se bifurcaba para que aparecieran dos mandíbulas propias de pirañas gigantescas.

Alisó sus ropas con tremenda dignidad y asintió.

— ¡No! —exclamaron Jellal y Sting a la vez.

— ¿Qué es un Dilydanhá? —preguntó con un mohín Meredy.

—Todos tenemos nuestras debilidades. Las licaones también —miró a su familia—. Acepto el reto. Sé que venceré.

—Me agradaría mucho que lograses eso, Ultear —la Knightwalker hizo una pequeña reverencia licaón al quedar asombrada por su valentía. Ni una sola muestra de temor había mostrado—. Tienes tres lunas para prepararte. Una vez transcurran, cuando el segundo sol se alce, será cuando el Dongo tenga lugar. Para ello, voy a cederte a Kana y Grayh'yor como muestra de confianza para que te instruyan en nuestras costumbres de combate.

—No los necesito —apretó su cruce de brazos.

—Ultear... —expresó con desasosiego su hermano— Tiene que haber otro modo —dirigió su súplica a Erza.

—No la hay, Jellal —la expresión de derrota de Erza impactó en el azulado—. He hecho todo lo que he podido. Ni debería cederle a Kana y Grayh'yor porque no me permiten intervenir, pero no me parece justa esta decisión. Si ella pierde, el resultado es que todos moriréis. ¿Entendéis lo que os estáis jugando aquí? Esto no era lo que yo quería —vociferó—. Yo misma te ayudaría si eso no fuera a ser mal visto por las Ancianas. Kana será tu madrina en el Dongo, por lo que ellas no sospecharán que yo haya tenido algo que ver en tu preparación y mi hermano es un macho —suspiró—. Ya sabéis como mi especie los menosprecia. Te pido que no seas tan idiota como ellas y aprecies mi gesto. Las almas que vagan por nuestro mundo están repletas de orgullosos.

Ultear miró a su familia y tragó con dificultad. Nunca había temido a ningún reto y no se retractaría en ese momento. Protegería a lo que más quería y demostraría a aquellas viejas que se podía confiar en los humanos. No le agradaba demostrar debilidad aceptando la ayuda de una extraña, pero la Knightwalker tenía razón cuando aludía que no debía pecar de orgullosa. Especialmente cuando la vida de todos estaba en peligro.

Y una Dilydanhá imponía. Si se transformaba, que era lo más posible, iba a tener que tener mucho cuidado con sus dos colas. Había leído que cuando eran cortadas, volvían a nacer de nuevo.

Y le faltaba información sobre la competición a muerte de la que hablaban.

— ¿Cuándo empezamos? —torció una sonrisa siniestra.

• • • • •

Se relajó bajo la ducha fría de la habitación en la que estaba confinado. Tenía que disfrutar de las comodidades de su celda mientras pudiera. Sabía que en cualquier momento Jiemma podía encerrarlo de nuevo en las jaulas con tal de presionar a su madre para conseguir lo que quisiera de ella. Y él no podría hacer nada para protegerla, como tampoco había hecho por sus hermanos cuando la rebelión se produjo.

Golpeó la cerámica de la ducha mientras dejaba la alcachofa de la ducha lo empapara por completo. El frío lo hace sentir vivo y recuperar parte de su estabilidad que consideraba perdida por el tiempo que permanecía abandonado en soledad. Aunque su madre intentaba venir siempre que podía, en muchas ocasiones podían transcurrir diversas semanas o incluso meses. Dependía del humor en el que estuviera su tío y como deseara castigar a Ur por sus impertinencias. Se sentía tan sucio por lo que su madre tenía que hacer por él que tomaba diversas duchas al día. Como si el agua pudiera limpiar su pecado.

Tenía que haber sabido de las intenciones de su tío en vez de permanecer a oscuras a los temores de Mystogan. Y ahora se encontraba encerrado porque se lo merecía por idiota. Él era el Emperador y había sido traicionado por ser un inútil. Su inexperiencia e ingenuidad habían comportado que todo el mundo de su alrededor muriera; como si de una maldición antigua se tratase. Y su madre, la única superviviente junto a él, sufría las circunstancias.

Porque había dañado a todo aquél que se le acercase.

Escuchó un ruido en la habitación y cerró el grifo, colocándose una toalla en las caderas. Probablemente fuera la anciana criada que solía portarle la comida. Nunca estaba mucho tiempo y apenas la veía. Eran las órdenes de su tío que no se relacionase con él, asilándolo en una soledad que lo volvía loco. No tenía nada en lo que entretenerse por lo que invertía su tiempo libre en hacer ejercicio y cultivar su cuerpo para el día que pudiera ejecutar su venganza ante aquéllos que lo habían traicionado. Su carácter antes risueño y amable se había agriado y en esos momentos nadie más le importaba que él y su madre. El odio se había arraigado en su interior. Todos le repugnaban por destruir su familia y su tío se hallaba el primero en su larguísima lista negra. Casi infinita.

Le extrañó encontrarse a una joven cuyos cabellos rubios ondulados acariciaban por completo su menudo cuerpo. Estaba seguro que no era ninguna de las criadas y le extraña el cambio de rutina. Especialmente porque había dejado la bandeja de la comida encima de la mesa y estaba tocando su única posesión preciada que tenía.

Los libros que su madre intentaba traerle en sus visitas y que en muchas ocasiones su tío los quemaba a modo de castigo para los dos. Algo cómico teniendo en cuenta que Ur había cumplido ya los cuarenta y ocho años y Zeref hacía un par de semanas había alcanzado los treinta y dos.

Una ráfaga de furia lo electrificó y lo obligó a acercarse a grandes zancadas hacia la extraña que curioseaba sus libro mientras la maraña de cabellos rojizos que nunca se peinaba y llevaba a media espalda empapaba su cuerpo cuyas goteabas dibujaban su cuerpo por encima de su piel.

— ¡No toques nada! —le gritó sin que la joven se moviera de su lugar ni dejara de hacer lo que hacía— ¿Estás sorda? ¡Te he dicho que no lo toques!

Agarró su muñeca y apretó para encararla, clavándose en su oscura mirada unos verdes iris gigantes que se sorprendieron con su presencia. La espiral en su interior junto con la nariz particular goghenc y las orejas puntiagudas y altas le hicieron comprender su procedencia. Entrecerró los ojos y se detuvo en las argollas de sus muñecas, propias de esclava, y la túnica beige de mala calidad como lo único que vestía.

Rasgos aniñados.

— ¿Eres una Tuadathann? —la sacudió— ¡Contesta!

Ella señaló su oído y boca sin que Zeref comprendiera nada de lo que estaba expresando. Se detuvo a comprobar que no llevaba el traductor en el oído y creyó que no lo estaba comprendiendo por su ausencia.

La soltó al verla temblar bajo su agarre y ruborizarse al comprobar que lo único que ocultaba su completa desnudez era una pequeña toalla que parecía abrirse con sus pasos. La observó girar su rostro y taparse los ojos con las manos y esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia. Hacía tiempo que no intimidaba así a nadie desde que había dejado de ser Emperador. Una vez Jiemma lo había encerrado la depresión lo había embargado y se negaba a arreglar su vello facial y su cabello completamente enmarañado. Su madre siempre le pedía cortar aquellos cabellos que parecían una locura sin sentido, pero él se negaba.

Era un recuerdo de lo que él era ahora; un desastre. Y un reflejo de lo que sentía; puro odio frente a cualquiera.

— ¿Dónde está tu traductor? —señaló al pequeño aparto de su oreja que tenía forma de piercing.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y se agitó. Señaló su oído y negó con el índice y luego comenzó a gestualizar de forma extraña, provocando que Zeref arrugara el entrecejo hasta que comprendió lo que la chica le decía.

— ¿Eres sorda? —dijo a la vez que señalaba el oído que no llevaba traductor y negaba con el índice. Ella asintió— Comprendo.

Le dio la espalda y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras los nervios de la muchacha se reflejaban en su rostro congestionado. Era extraño que su tío hubiera enviado a una Tuadathann en vez de cualquiera de las criadas de siempre. Algo debía haber ocurrido para que tomase aquella decisión arriesgada. Sin embargo, era agradable ver a alguien con quien podía comunicarse aunque fuera con gestos o silencios. Para su desgracia tenía que haberse tratado de una sorda. Evidentemente, su tío no permitiría otra cosa. Era la opción perfecta para sustituir a las mujeres que se encargaban de entregarle la comida cada día.

Ella se acercó a él hasta que sus rodillas impactaron contra el colchón, entre sus piernas desnudas. Ladeó la cara y observó su semblante triste cuando empezó a arremangarse la túnica que subía por su muslo. Comprendió lo que la Tuadathann había entendido y Zeref se agitó. Había tenido que llegar puro a la ceremonia de su decimoctavo cumpleaños para la futura unión matrimonial que iba a tener lugar y, tras el acto de traición de su tío, había sido encerrado, sin poder probar aquello que, según su hermano, reportaba tantos beneficios personales como era el sexo.

Había pensado que quizás en un futuro, cuando aquello cambiase, disfrutaría de los placeres carnales. Nunca había perdido la esperanza de su libertad. No obstante, una vez las cicatrices habían poblado su piel, creyó que jamás una mujer podría considerarlo atractivo de nuevo y había rehusado a poder obtener sexo alguna vez, salvo con estipendio de por medio. Haber visto el rubor en la menuda joven y su interés en entregarse a ella, lo había estimulado. Aquella Tuadathann era la mujer más bella que había conocido. Menuda y tierna, atractiva y seductoramente inocente.

No abusaría de una esclava y estaba seguro que su tío no la había enviado para eso. Posiblemente ni le habían comunicado de forma correcta sus funciones. Aquella Tuadathann estaba tan incomunicada como él y se sintió conectada a ella por un instante. Algo que no había sentido durante muchos años.

Su alma había muerto hacia catorce años. Desde entonces no sentía nada, ni tan sólo cuando había sido torturado y conservaba aun hoy parte de las cicatrices que le habían causado. Jiemma no quería que se olvidara de él nunca. Cómo si pudiera llegar a hacerlo alguna vez. Cada día repetía antes de dormir el listado de nombres que pensaba asesinar cuando pudiera alcanzar su libertad.

Zeref sujetó sus muñecas y paró aquella exhibición, negando con la cabeza. Era difícil comunicarse con alguien que ni escuchaba ni comprendía su idioma para que pudiera leerlo de sus labios. Sabía que las personas sordas podían escuchar por medio de un pequeño aparato muy similar al de los traductores, salvo que fueran profundos. En ese caso el implante coclear debía instalarse en el interior del cerebro, mediante una operación quirúrgica que estaba claro que una esclava sexual jamás tendría.

Ella le sonrió con ternura y él volvió a inquietarse. No estaba acostumbrado a muestras de ese tipo y no quería hacerlo ahora. Su corazón se había ido pudriendo poco a poco y la esperanza de que podía haber bondad en el mundo lo hería. Ya se había hecho a la idea de lo destrozado y pútrido que era.

— ¿A quién perteneces? —señaló sus muñecas. Dudaba que su propietario fuera su tío.

La Tuadathann colocó su mano en la del hombre y Zeref dio un respingo. El contacto con otros seres, salvo el de su madre, había sido nulo en catorce años a excepción de las sesiones de tortura. Observó las argollas de sus muñecas y encontró el símbolo del Escudo que pertenecía a la familia Loxar.

— ¿Keyes Loxar? —dijo con lentitud y ella asintió, enrojeciendo su nariz.

El gesto lo volvió a enternecer y no fue consciente que acariciaba la cremosa piel de sus muñecas en silencio, mientras sus peculiares ojos goghencs lo escrutaban curiosos por el hombre que todavía la rodeaba sin tocarla con sus piernas. La Tuadathann no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada con esa amabilidad, con la sola excepción de sus amigas Tuadathann y Lucyen. Estaba acostumbrada a los gritos que no podía escuchar pero podía ver reflejada en los rostros que se desfiguraban por la furia y que tanto la asustaban porque sabían que eran un preludio para los temibles golpes que recibía constantemente. Y sino, la alternativa era ser montada como la esclava que era. Y Keyes Loxar no había sido diferente a Jude Heartfilia; aunque al menos él había aprendido el lenguaje de signos para comunicarse, claro que su intención era que conociera con exactitud cómo debía cumplir con sus quehaceres.

Zeref reprimió un gruñido cuando su tacto se encontró con algo abultado que conocía muy bien y retiró la manga de la túnica para hallar un hematoma de colores intensos violáceos y pigmentación rojiza. La temerosa mirada de la Tuadathann lo llevó sin pensárselo a acariciar la tierna piel interna de su brazo con el dorso de la mano.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo?»

—Veo que os lleváis genial —la voz de su madre lo sacó de su pensamientos y se sobresaltó, provocando que los nervios de la rubia incapaz de escuchar se agitara y explotasen sus nervios al hallar a una mujer en la habitación, mientras se alejaba de Zeref.

—Mamá, ella es—

—Sé quién es —se acercó a la muchacha y sujetó su mentón para alzarlo y comprobar su estado—. Jude Heartfilia se la regaló al retrasado mental de Keyes —dijo con desdén y él vio que su madre separaba su contacto para mover sus manos a la vez que hablaba—. Tu dueño es un imbécil, cariño, pero con nosotros estás a salvo. ¿Podemos confiar en ti?

La rubia asintió y Zeref entrecerró los ojos confuso.

—¿Te escucha?

—Parece que mi primogénito se está haciendo viejo y pierde facultades también —compartió su broma con la muchacha mientras sus manos se movían coordinada con sus manos—. Es sorda Zeref, ¡cómo me va a escuchar! —le dio una colleja en la nuca y él gruño— ¿Lo ves querida? Como un anciano. Todo el día gruñendo y con esas pintas zarrapastrosas de vagabundo —negó indignada con la cabeza.

Los ojos de la Tuadathann se cerraron y la vio llevar una mano a la boca para ocultar la risa silenciosa.

— ¿Podéis dejar de reíros de mí?

—Claro que sí, bebé —tiró de sus mejillas y Zeref se las frotó ofendido por las abruptas formas de su madre para transmitirle su cariño. Estaba acostumbrado a ellas—. Conozco el lenguaje de signos, puedo enseñarte si lo deseas así podrías mantener a alguien con quien comunicarte y no estarías tan solo. Está claro que tu tío se siente tan cómodo con sus _imperiales cascabeles_ que dará por supuesto que es imposible que compartáis una charla.

—Pero ella pertenece a Keyes.

Ur traducía a la muchacha lo que su hijo decía y Mavis asentía, agradecida que alguien quisiera comunicarse con ella en vez de aislarse más de lo que hacía ya. Era normal que los libros de Lucyen la hubieran ayudado a crear un mundo de fantasía donde las hadas poblaban y algún día la rescatarían del horror que le había tocado vivir por ser distinta al resto.

—Ese tipo es un limpiabotas de tu tío. Si Jiemma le dice que va a usar a su Tuadathann para sustituir a la criada que casualmente se ha muerto al poco de llegar esta monada rubia —le guiñó un ojo y la menuda joven se ruborizó—, ese impresentable cederá y con una grácil sonrisa —miro a la Tuadathan y su semblante se oscureció—. Siento no poder salvaguardarte más de él. Te querrá por las noches pero al menos hay una gran parte del día que podrías estar tranquila que tus funciones para con su mi hijo impedirán que él te toque.

La chica le agradeció su ayuda con una sonrisa y transmitiéndoselo con el lenguaje de signos, indicándole que podían contar con ella para lo que necesitaran. Sabía que tenía que sobrevivir ahora que no estaría Lucyen para ayudarla con su nuevo dueño. Se había aterrorizado por el cambio, pero Ur parecía una mujer agradable y ella siempre había destacado por ver el lado positivo de las personas. Incluso en Zera, cuando todas las Tuadathann la odiaban, Mavis había reconocido a la joven temerosa que escondía detrás de aquellos modos agresivos y altivos.

— ¿No es una monada Zeref? —su hijo permaneció en silencio— ¡Zeref! Discúlpalo cariño, mi hijo pasa mucho tiempo a solas y se le ha olvidado a socializar.

—Tiene un enorme hematoma en el brazo —la expresión de Ur se modificó tras las palabras de su hijo—. Es reciente. ¿Tienes algo para curárselo?

— Sabes que siempre traigo conmigo lo necesario para este tipo de emergencias y tu regalo de visita —sonrió a su hijo y sacó de su falda un libro que hablaba del lenguaje de signos goghenc—. Tu tío no debe encontrarlo nunca, Zeref.

—Lo sé.

La mujer arremangó la túnica de la rubia y echó un vistazo al golpe que había impactado en su pálida piel. Tenía la impresión que se trataba de una barra de metal por la forma que tenía y se había repetido varias veces. Reprimió irritada una serie de maldiciones por la rudeza con la que trataban a las mujeres. Estaba seguro que había sido cosa de Keyes. El muy inepto habría intentado comunicarse con ella y al no poderlo escuchar habría pensado que la violencia conseguiría lo que las palabras no lograban.

Muy lógico y coherente, sí.

Extrajo una de las cremas que normalmente llevaba consigo siempre que iba a visitar a su hijo. Más de una vez se lo había encontrado con heridas que Jiemma le ocultaba somo _sorpresa_ para ella. Zeref no era el preso modelo y eso era que le enorgullecía como madre. Mientras tuviera su orgullo, no acabarían con él. Su mayor miedo había sido que su hijo intentara quitarse la vida cuando ella no estaba con él. Y de hecho también había sido el temor de Jiemma, puesto que sin su sobrino, perdía toda su ventaja hacia su madre.

Por eso había instalado cámaras al inicio de trasladarle a aquellos aposentos y, de ese modo, también vigilaba las conversaciones que mantenía con Ur. Sin embargo, la Emperatriz había desarrollado un lenguaje propio con Zeref que era idéntico al que usaban cuando él era pequeño y consistía en escribir con la yema de sus dedos en la espalda del otro palabras clave a medida que conversaban de temas que a simple vista parecían inofensivos. Si no conocías las palabras que se dibujaban en la oscuridad.

Jiemma había terminado descubriéndolo y por ello quitó las videocámaras y los micrófonos al comprobar que no servía de nada. Aunque también había servido como método de presión que Zeref caminase completamente desnudo y realizando todo tipo de actos impúdicos ante las cámaras como provocaciones dirigida a las cintas que Jiemma tenía que visualizar. Y su tío se había cansado de verle la masculinidad a su sobrino en todas las representaciones posibles cuando no obtenía nada de ello. No podía cederle a otra persona ese trabajo, por miedo a que descubrieran la existencia del antiguo Emperador. Y absorbía demasiadas horas.

— ¿Qué te pasa en la mandíbula? —cuestionó imperante su hijo cuando vio que se llevaba la mano a ella e intentaba relajar la tensión que se había amontonado en sus músculos  
¿Ha sido por su culpa?

—Zeref... —le sonrió y él se alejó, tirando las cosas al suelo por la frustración— Cariño, estás asustando a la pobre muchacha.

Mavis estaba realmente impresionante por el ataque de salvajismo que le había provocado a Zeref y que había comportado que su toalla se desligase de sus firmes caderas y se resbalase por sus muslos hasta que su cuerpo completamente al desnudo quedara a la vista. Ur intentaba traducirle por qué se encontraba así. Sus intenso interés y curiosidad cuando fue nombrada Emperatriz en conocer los diversos idiomas de la ODASM la llevaron a comprender el lenguaje de signos también. Nunca había sido una mujer objeto que pudiera quedar relegada a un segundo plano o como un mero útero para criar los vástagos del Emperador.

Ella había tenía planes en su momento. Antes que su padre la entregara a Igneel.

—Lo siento —intentó calmarse, cuando su cabello se revolvió todavía más.

Él sabía la causa de que la tensión en la mandíbula de su madre se aglomerase y era evidente que antes de venir a visitarlo había tenido que pagar un precio. Jiemma debía haber exigido más _efusividad_ y _aguante_ a su madre si quería tiempo con su pequeño niño y su madre habría cedido porque Zeref era lo único que le importaba. Por él, Ur haría cualquier cosa.

—Bien, entonces ahora que estás calmado y estamos los tres reunidos va siendo hora que os explique la forma en la que los tres vamos a salir de aquí salvos y libres —acarició la suave melena de Mavis—. Y ten, Zeref. Esto es para ti.

El chico frunció el ceño cuando halló una pomada en la palma de su mano.

—¿Esto qué es?

—Es para el hematoma de Mavis, la jovencita encantadora. Tú la has asustado antes y vas a redimirte curando sus heridas si no quieres que te golpeé en las nalgas —miró a la pequeña—. Esto es _mano de santo_.

Su madre lo amaba pero nunca lo malcriaría ni aun siendo prisionero de Jiemma. Y eso le encantaba. No quería sentirse más víctima de lo que ya le habían obligado a sentir.

Cumplió el mandato de su madre y untó con cuidado de no aumentar el dolor de la pequeña el hematoma mientras su madre reanudaba la discusión.

—Verás, encanto —le indicó con dulzura a la rubia—, como siempre le digo a mi hijo, cuando el mundo nos ha sido expropiado lo único que nos queda es usar una buena estrategia y tener paciencia, porque hasta los reyes pueden caer. ¿Alguna vez has jugado al ajedrez? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

• • • • •

Gray observaba a la humana que podría darle su pase a la libertad en silencio. Kana la estaba presentando a las integrantes del Fairy Glitter antes de comenzar su entrenamiento en el sótano de su nave. Él ya conocía a Mirajane, Wendy y Charle y habían recibido de buen grado su posible integración si el Dongo les era favorable, algo de lo que él no tenía muchas expectativas observando los rasgos inofensivos de la humana.

Dientes pequeños y uñas cortas. ¿Cómo podía siquiera comer con esa dentadura tan pobre? Al menos Kana tenía colmillos propios de licaón y una gran altura que la dotaba de una fuerza superior a las hembras licaón en su estado no animal.

Y su destino dependía de esa humana. De nuevo una hembra decidiría por él. Estaba harto y hastiado de su situación asfixiante, algo de lo que había hablado largo y tendido con su padre, el único macho que comprendería sus inquietudes. No obstante, Silver parecía más proclive que él a creer que las cosas cambiarían en su clan ahora que Erza era la Knightwalker. Gray no lo creía, y su hermana ya llevaba catorce años dirigiendo el clan. El Dongo estaba claro que sería la justificación que las Ancianas darían para eliminar a los forasteros y cederlo a él a cualquiera de las muchas hembras que le había exigido a la pelirroja la entrega su atractivo hermano. Por eso él tenía su propio segundo plan.

Nunca se uniría a una hembra. Había visto el modo en el que trataban a sus machos y no era el tipo de vida que quería. Gray ansiaba vivir aventuras, correr desnudo por el bosque en su forma de Smilodon, explorar continentes y disfrutar de su vida en plenitud. La familia y contentar sexualmente a las hembras tal como a los machos se les instruía en el mundo de las licaones no era de su interés. Él se aburría en las enseñanzas de amante experto que su padre le había explicado.

Y además le incomodaba.

Por eso Silver había terminado narrándole historias de mundos desconocidos, describiendo otras formas de vida y de civilización distintas a la licaón. Su padre era tan especial como él y por eso lo comprendía a pesar que se burlase de él con demasiado frecuencia cuando se hallaban a solas.

Colocó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de cuero marrón, la única prenda que llevaba, mientras sus pies descalzos seguían a la mestiza y la humana a la sala de entrenamiento del Fairy Glitter. Como le gustaba estar más tiempo en su estado completamente animal, Gray prefería portar poca ropa, aunque en ocasiones se pintaba el pecho de blanco. Aquel día había preferido no usar pintura alguna y sacudió su peligrosa y salvaje melena negra azulada cabizbajo. Se había cortado las greñas por encima de los hombros pero varios mechones ocultaban parte de su rostro licaón que le llegaban por la barbilla. Usaba el cabello para ocultar sus rasgos faciales atractivos, y lograr menos atención por las hembras de su clan. Pero la táctica no había tenido mucho éxito.

La sala de entrenamiento del Fairy Glitter era de un rojo oscuro y en el centro ostentaba una gigantesca plataforma que cumplía la función de ring. Gray jugó nervioso con los siete aros que adornaban la oreja que se había perforado mientras observaba a las dos mujeres subir a la plataforma. Ambas llevaban escasa ropa, tal como ocurriría en el Dongo, donde no permitirían escudo alguno ni tampoco arma de fuego.

—Esto es una idiotez —siseó Ultear—. He terminado con Cúchulainns yo sola. No creo que una licaón sea más difícil.

— ¿Con armas de fuego? —enarcó una ceja Kana.

La capitana parecía intrigada por la humana y le divertían sus reacciones poco comunes.

—A veces. Y otras no —respondió en un tono apático.

—Aquí no tendrás esa posibilidad. En el Dongo las premisas cambian constantemente por las juezas. En un momento pueden permitir las armas blancas y en otro prohibirlas. Pueden lanzar una sola arma al centro y que las dos tengáis que luchar por obtenerla o pueden exigiros recorrer los bosques. Algo con lo que tú no estás familiarizada al ser una forastera —tocó su hombro y Ultear se separó de su contacto de forma brusca, enarcando una ceja en respuesta la capitana. No estaba acostumbrada a que las hembras rehuyeran su proximidad física—. ¿También podrías acabar con su versión animal sin armas, pequeña humana?

—No les tengo miedo y soy consciente de mis virtudes y defectos en el campo de batalla, Gran Torre —le espetó con furia.

Kana rio por el orgullo que proyectaba y el haber usado sus propias palabras en su contra.

Exhibió una sonrisa torcida antes de embestirla contra el suelo. Ultear se sorprendió por el ataque imprevisto pero no expresó su descontento, a pesar del mayor peso de la mestiza que le favorecía el hecho de colocar su brazo detrás de la espalda mientras la obligaba a arquearse hacia ella, la humana era más ágil y rápida y usó aquello para pinzar con sus piernas la cintura de la capitana cuando se impulsó con su trasero. Volteó ambos cuerpos, usurpando la posición superior y desde ahí pudo desatar su agarre y chocar sus cabezas mientras sus puños intentaban incrustarse contra sus costillas. Kana los paró entonces con una sonrisa en los labios y Ultear entrecerró los ojos en silencio, forcejeando para escapar del agarre que sus manos tenían sobre las suyas.

Sentada sobre su estómago, dio un brinco hacia atrás y clavó sus pies desnudos sobre el suelo mientras golpeaba con saña la espalda de Kana. La castaña no vio venir el golpe, y su cuerpo fue desplazado varios metros por la fuerza que los gemelos de la humana resguardaban. Dispuesta a seguir con su golpiza, Ultear corrió hacia ella, pero Kana giró sobre su propio eje para barrerla con sus pies, arqueó su espalda y se puso de pie al mismo momento que la humana.

—Eres... bastante impresionante —dijo entre jadeos.

—No voy a halagarte si eso es lo que buscas de mí —se irguió con elegancia y dirigió varios golpes contra el rostro y el torso de la mestiza que contraatacó de la misma forma.

Varios de los golpes que ambas se propinaban golpeaban la piel causándoles el dolor propio de una lucha en serio, mientras otros muchos eran parados.

Kana dio un golpe a las muñecas cuyos dos puños se acercaban a ella y su pie impactó contra la ingle de la humana cuando pegó un saltó, haciéndola trastabillar y casi caer, pero al menos retroceder. Ultear corrió hacia la pared de vidrio que rodeaba el ring y subió por ella para darse impulso y caer en la nuca de la mestiza. Presionó sus muslos con fuerza contra su garganta mientras Kana intentaba salir del nudo de sus piernas, la humana tiró sus cuerpos hacia atrás, apoyando las palmas de su mano en el suelo y recuperando la posición de pie.

— ¡Lanzas! —vociferó Mirajane lanzando a dos de ellas al centro del ring y corriendo las dos féminas a por ellas— ¿No crees que es el momento de cambiar de estilo, licaón? —le guiñó un ojo con dulzura a Gray.

—Quizás.

— ¿No estás orgulloso de la hembra que va a conseguir el pase a tu libertad? —le dijo con un gesto de asentimiento.

—No negaré que me ha sorprendido su habilidad —jugó con sus pies desnudos, mientras sus manos permanecían en los bolsillos de cuero—, pero esto no será suficiente para vencer a una licaón.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Observó a las féminas golpear los metales haciendo estruendo con ello que provocaba chispas por el contacto. Kana dio vueltas a la lanza mientras la dirigía contra el cuerpo de la humana que la evitaba a duras penas, rozándole el filo alguna que otra vez. La mestiza se movía con rapidez, una muchísimo mayor a la que le había mostrado antes y la vio reír antes de dirigir el pico de su arma contra la tela de la ropa de Ultear y clavarla contra la pared. Ella tiró con sus fuerzas y la ropa se rasgó.

«Ha estado conteniéndose y yo la he subestimado. Bien, yo tampoco he estado dando todo de mí».

Una de sus comisuras se elevó antes de dibujar una circunferencia en el aire con su lanza y dar un salto para impulsar su cuerpo rotándolo, y que una patada impactase contra la mandíbula de la mestiza. Su palma se apoyó contra el suelo y la lanza golpeó la parte trasera de la rodilla haciéndola caer, pero llevándose con ella a la humana cuando la agarró del tobillo y perdiendo su arma en el camino. La lanza de la capitana se cernió sobre su cuello y sintió que intentaba asfixiarla por lo que agarró con fuerza el arma con tal de hacer retroceder a la mestiza sin conseguirlo.

— ¡Dagas! —gritó la albina extasiada por el gran combate que estaba observando. Los seres que pudieran ponérsela difícil a su mejor amiga podían contarse con los dedos de una mano.

Kana retrocedió y tanto como ella como Ultear arrojaron las lanzas por el techo para que se clavaran en el suelo que se hallaba fuera del ring. Cada una acogió entre sus manos dos dagas y esta vez fue Ultear quien arremetió sin previo aviso esquivándolas Kana. No es que tuviera intención real de herirla con ellas, más bien quería calcular su ritmo de lucha y su nivel de rapidez máximo. Una vez lo tuvo se agachó para clavar una de sus dagas en el muslo. No obstante, comprobó que el filo se resquebrajaba y se rompió.

Aquello la confundió y no previó la patada que aplastó su nariz y la hizo caer, tirándose encima de su cuerpo el alto de la capitana que sujetó sus muñecas para que la última daga cayera al suelo.

—Draqan... —susurró todavía con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Entre otras cosas, pequeña humana —pasó su pulgar por los jugosos labios de la morena.

—Bien —su pie golpeó la espalda baja de la castaña que gimió de dolor y salió de encima de ella, agarrando sus dagas en su descuido—. Gracias a Sting sé los lugares donde tengo que golpearos para haceros verdadero daño.

No todos los materiales eran imposibles que penetrasen en la piel de los draqans así como había ciertas zonas extremadamente dolorosas en su cuerpo si se presionaban de la debida forma.

— ¡Espada! —escucharon de nuevo vociferar a la otra miembro de la tripulación del Fairy Glitter.

Sólo una se clavó en el centro del ring y las dagas fueron desechadas mientras las dos corrían a por la única arma. Lucharon con su propio cuerpo danzando un baile mortal por los golpes que llovían la una contra la otra. Ninguna permitía que la otra llegara a la espada y estaba claro que ambas estaban arriesgando más que nunca en esa ocasión.

— ¡Ya basta chicas! —sonrió Mirajane y las féminas terminaron su batalla entre jadeos mirándose entre sí.

—Vaya... Sí que te gustan las cosas puntiagudas, pequeña humana. Te has dejado la piel por esa espada —dijo en una burla la mestiza en su oído y Ultear la empujó arrugando la nariz.

La albina presionó su mano contra la pared de vidrio que se disolvió para que las dos contrincantes salieran del ring. Les lanzó a cada una toalla y una botella de agua y Kana se la devolvió con una expresión huraña. Era extraña verla en ese estado por su expresión normalmente burleta. Sin embargo, Mirajane se deleitaba ofendiendo a su mejor amiga con situaciones como aquélla.

—Sabes que esta _kishta_ no me la tomo —exhibió una muestra de puro asco y Ultear se retiró la botella que acababa de abrir con recelo.

— ¿Está envenenada? —preguntó.

—Peor. ¡No lleva alcohol! —hizo una mueca y corrió a la petaca que estaba entre la ropa que se había quitado para luchar con mayor agilidad y beber de ella.

—El alcohol es veneno —negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo —sonrió la albina—. Deberías escucharla, Kana.

—Tengo la genética demasiado fuerte, humana. Si algo bueno me ha reportado mi pasado, es saber que soy difícil de matar —tiró la toalla a una esquina de la sala con chulería y siguió bebiendo su preciado alcohol.

—El pasado es importante.

—No para mí —dijo indiferente.

—El pasado nos recuerda a dónde no queremos volver y nos orienta hacia dónde queremos llegar.

La castaña parpadeó unos instantes por las palabras de la humana pronunciadas con su voz tan desalmada que la inquietaba. Esa hembra era verdaderamente fascinante en muchos sentidos y le divertía gratamente. Mirajane cruzó su mirada divergente propia de los rákshasay idéntica a la suya en un gesto de complicidad. Sus inquietantes ojos azul cielo y púrpura le sonrieron a los marrones y verdes de la capitana.

Su necesidad de casamentera se desplegaría en esos instantes. Kana ya la conocía y era algo molesto que hiciera con ella. Especialmente cuando corazón le pertenecía a la albina a pesar de que no fuera correspondido. Aunque se hubieran acostado alguna que otra vez, Kana únicamente sería una amiga para Mirajane muy a su desgracia.

En ocasiones creía que quizás la albina rákshasay sí tenía conocimiento de sus sentimientos y que la culpa era lo que la hacía emparejarla con cualquiera de sus múltiples amantes para que asentara la cabeza. Mirajane veía historias de amor con cualquiera de ellas y un futuro próximo y próspero con pequeñitos a los que criar.

—No —se adelantó mientras la humana y el licaón permanecían ignorantes a lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué? Nunca te había visto divertirte tanto en una pelea.

Kana resopló y despeinó sus rastas mientras silbaba sonoramente.

— ¿Te ves como para luchar contra el licaón, humana? ¿O requieres de más descanso?

—Estoy bien.

—Genial —exhibió con triunfo su pulgar—. Pues cuando quieras, Grayh'yor, puedes convertirte en ese _minino_ y veremos cómo se las da la pequeña humana contra ti.

—Es un Smilodon —gruñó y su cuerpo desgarró la única prenda que llevaba cuando su cuerpo por completo se convirtió en un gigantesco dientes de sable albino que rugió, haciendo temblar las paredes de la sala.

Ultear no expresó emoción alguna y dejó el agua y la toalla a un lado para de un salto introducirse en el ring al que lo siguió el corpulento albino Smilodon cuyos colmillos sobresalían en exceso por sus fauces y cara.

—De acuerdo —pronunció con una voz cantarina la capitana tras hacer aparecer las paredes del ring—. Es un buen momento para ir a hablar con Gildarts antes de que vuelva a llamarme llorando diciendo que lo ignoro ya que llego a la nave y ni lo saludo.

— ¿No quieres ver qué ocurre entre esos dos?

La capitana hizo una mueca.

—La humana tiene un bello rostro. Sabes que no soporto que la belleza sea destruida.

—Podría sorprenderte el resultado del combate.

—Mira, pocas cosas me sorprenden a mi edad, ya...

Y dando la espalda a su amiga se despidió en un simple gesto, no despegando la petaca de alcohol de sus labios.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de vocabulario** (por orden alfabético) **:**

 **Cámara de los Escudos:** Órgano representado por el Escudo de cada una de las doce zonas en la que se encuentra distribuido el planeta. En Spriggan el brazo ejecutivo es ejercido por el emperador que además presenta las iniciativas legislativas que requieren, sin embargo, del apoyo de la Cámara para su aprobación. En caso de empate, el Emperador puede votar. Los Escudos también presentan diversas inquietudes sobre la realidad de Spriggan, así como los ciudadanos de a pie, al Emperador, con tal que las tenga en consideración a la hora de presentar los proyectos legislativos.

 **Cilium:** Piso más elevado de todo el bosque donde el Consejo de Ancianas licaón se reúne y tratan asuntos de estado con la Knightwalker.

 **Cúchulainn:** Es el cuerpo de defensa creado por la **ODASM** (Organización para la Defensa y Avance del Sistema Mixcoátl). Se trata de un ejército galáctico que cuenta con los más preparados soldados y que cumplen todas aquellas funciones quela ODASM le ordena.

 **Dilydanhá:** Ser mitológico consistente en una bestia cuyas fauces son muy parecidas a las de un temible cocodrilo con ojos enormes y saltones. Su cuerpo escultural y musculoso es una mezcla entre la de un oso y un minotauro y, en el extremo, su cola se bifurca para que aparezcan dos mandíbulas propias de pirañas gigantescas. Cuando éstas se cortan, vuelven a nacer de nuevo.

 **Dongo:** Competición donde se prueba el liderazgo entre licaones y que también usan con extranjeros y que es a muerte. En ella se comprueba el intelecto y fuerza de las combatientes.

 **Draqans:** Raza cuyo planeta fue destruido. Se caracterizan por sus ojos y barbilla afilada, la carencia de vello en la piel, a pesar de que su melena sea muy frondosa, y su piel tan dura que les sirve de escudo. También tienen cola y se guardan en su interior un par de alas que extienden cuando es necesario y que ostentan varias propiedades. En sus antebrazos hay varias sombras en su piel que se van moviendo a través de la misma dependiendo de su estado emocional. Debido a su sobresaliente forma física, anteriormente eran los más idóneos para formar parte del cuerpo de los Cúchulainn; sin embargo, hay que destacar que cuando el rumor acerca de las capacidades curativas que tenía la sangre de los suyos menores de doce años se extendió, fueron cazados y casi exterminados.

 **Estrapágora:** El mercado negro del Sistema Mixcóatl.

 **Fairy Glitter:** Nave de Kana en la que forman parte también Mirajane, Wendy y Charle. Es una comercial o transportista legal que además esconde su verdadero negocio criminal, el de contrabando con los mercados negros.

 **Frukays:** Cabrones, capullos...

 **Ghallu'w:** Guerreras licaón.

 **Goghenc:** Raza originaria del planeta Goghenc que forma parte de la ODASM. Muy parecidos a los humanos, tienen orejas puntiagudas y más altas que las humanas, la nariz respingona que se ensancha en la punta y los ojos tan grandes que ocupan media cara. El iris de los mismos tiene una espiral de un tono algo más oscuro. Su estética es muy llamativa y exagerada y además les encantan los grandes espectáculos y las fiestas salvajes. Aunque la tecnología que tienen es muy avanzada, mantienen tradiciones muy primarias y crueles. Una de éstas es la esclavitud a la que tienen sometidos a parte de su raza, los llamados Tuadathann. Su liderazgo está a cargo de una familia, los Heartfilia.

 **Grand Chariot:** Nave capitaneada por Jellal y perseguida por la ODASM y los Cúchulainn debido a los atentados terroristas que causa a los aliados de Jiemma Dragneel y Jude Heartfilia. Completan la tripulación Ultear, Natsumi, Lily, Meredy, Gajeel, Sting y Rogue.

 **Hafiin:** Jefe de la ODASM. Se trata del cargo que Jude Heartfilia creó para sí mismo cuando impuso su liderazgo junto con el apoyo de Jiemma Dragneel en la Organización, ya que antes, su funcionamiento se basaba en un sistema democrático, donde los embajadores y los diplomáticos de cada planeta votaban las decisiones que se presentaban en el orden del día. Actualmente, la composición de la ODASM es totalmente irrelevante, puesto que las propuestas de los demás planetas sólo son aprobados si el Haffin así lo autoriza.

 **Jenlú:** planta medicinal

 **Kishta:** Mierda.

 **Legnuarga:** planta medicinal

 **Licaón:** Raza que fue casi exterminada y esclavizada por los humanos cuando llegaron a Spriggan. Debido a ello, los que pudieron huyeron sin saberse el paradero. La ODASM no permite que tengan la categoría de ciudadanos libres por lo que si descubrieran de su existencia, deberían someterse como esclavos. Muchos de ellos se hallan habitando Edolas y se rigen por un sistema matriarcal, en el que su líder de clan es la llamada **Knightwalker** , la mujer más hábil que gana la competición del **Pandemonium** de todas las que se presentan una vez superan la transformación a la que llegan con su primera sangre. Sin embargo, no sólo ella se encarga de gobernar a su pueblo, sino que el **Consejo de Ancianas** y Knightwalker jubiladas, interviene en la toma de decisiones más básicas del clan.

No existen apellidos, ya que todas forman parte del mismo clan. No obstante se emplean prefijos en las mujeres y sufijos en los varones que indican el lugar que ostentan en la organización. Los machos se consideran propiedades que deben protegerse, por lo que o pertenecen a su madre o a su mujer una vez son desposados.

Tienen pómulos prominentes, uñas tan afiladas como garras, orejas algo diferentes a las humanas, ojos rasgados con pupilas similares a las serpientes, colmillos y una forma descomunal, a pesar de que su cuerpo no esté dotado de excesivo músculo. Pueden, además desde que superan la transformación, convertirse en una bestia, el animal que llevan en su interior. Pero ello únicamente pueden hacerlo las hembras. Si un macho desarrolla esta habilidad, se le considera una abominación y es eliminado.

 **ODASM:** Organización para la Defensa y Avance del Sistema Mixcoátl.

 **Rákshasay:** Raza que habita en el planeta Skry-bundu. Tienen la piel tan blanca que sus venas se transparentan y los ojos son de un color diferente entre sí. La línea que resigue el iris es gruesa y negra y nunca coincide con el interior de la misma. También tienen distintas vetas en su interior y poseen una nariz diminuta. Es considerada la especie más salvaje y primitiva y por ello la más sometida al poder de los goghencs debido a la precariedad de sus avances con la ciencia de lo cual se aprovechan. Por esa misma razón suelen comprarse como criados cuando son capturados por los Cúchulainn por haber infringido la ley; sin embargo, también hay que tener en cuenta que en su propio planeta es normal que la propia familia comercie con los niños y mujeres en los trueques.

 **Smilodon:** Géneroextinto de félido dientes de sable.

 **Spriggan:** Planeta en el que viven los humanos en la actualidad y que forma parte de la ODASM. Siglos atrás, la Tierra estaba a punto de destruirse, por lo que la única forma de sobrevivir era hallar un planeta que permitiera la subsistencia humana. Tras asesinar o esclavizar a los licaones, la raza que habitaba en Spriggan, se hicieron con ella. Su emperador es Jiemma Dragneel, el tío de Zeref, Jellal, Ultear y Natsumi, y está casado con la madre de ellos, Ur.

 **Tuadathann:** Goghencs con habilidades mágicas. Son especiales y siempre mujeres. Sus habilidades no atienden a ninguna razón conocida por lo que la genética no es un factor decisivo. Siempre que una de ellas nace con dichas peculiaridades, es entregada a la familia Heartfilia para su esclavitud, introduciéndolas en el comercio del planeta. Suelen ser mujeres con rasgos aniñados y de estatura menuda. Como esclavas, llevan las argollas en las muñecas que marcan su carne con el sello de la casa de su dueño y una túnica beige que se abre por detrás.

Fueron derrotadas mediante la inyección de una enfermedad que es crónica y logra mantener sus poderes tan reducidos que no puedan dirigirlos contra sus dueños. Sin embargo, la enfermedad también puede matarlas y por ello deben recibir el fármaco que permite su sobrevivencia anualmente.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

***El Dongo está basado en el término "donga", una pelea que se realiza en la actualidad ente los miembros de la tribu Suri (o Surma) que es africana. Se produce en agosto y es el acontecimiento social más importante de su tribu. Es un encuentro entre los poblados de la zona, donde los adolescentes de una y otra tribu tienen que demostrar su valentía luchando por parejas con bastones muy largos para demostrar su valentía, por venganzas personales y para ganar a la esposa (ellos son polígamos). El vencedor obtiene el aprecio del poblado al que representa, prestigio social y el aprecio de las chicas jóvenes que muy atentas siguen el acontecimiento. Las licaones luchan sin escudo y con escasa ropa pero ahí están desnudos (vamos, con todo el tema al aire y colgándoles), salvo una especie de cascos y rodilleras xD. El donga suele celebrarse al final de la cosecha. Además, les sirve para prepararse tanto física como mentalmente para posibles luchas con otras tribus.

***Tengo entendido que el lenguaje de signos no es idéntico en todos los idiomas de ahí la mención de Ur acerca del "lenguaje de signos GOGHENC".

* * *

Me rompió el corazoncito lo de Ur. Aunque puse la advertencia de contenido con violencia sexual quise que fuera bastante sutil. Aunque a veces, al menos a mí, me impacta más de esa forma xDDDDDDDD.

Jellal sufre por el Jerza. ¡Sabe cómo nos sentimos todas las jerzafans cuando leemos a Mashima x'D!

El Rogura está evolucionando XDDDDDDDDD. Ahora Rogue ya puede hablarle a Kagura e incluso plantarle cara. ¡Porque nadie le recrimina sobre sus habilidades sanatorias!  
N-A-D-I-E.

Respecto al gusto de Kana, el Consejo de Ancianas está formada por hembras licaón de a partir de 40 años. Evidentemente a Kana no le irán las abuelitas de 80 años XDDDDDDDD, pero las que tengan entre 40-55 años son apetecibles para ella. Además, hay que tener en cuenta que las licaones se conservan en buen estado físico aunque se jubilen mientras la salud se lo permita, con lo que su cuerpo es bastante escultural incluso a los 60-65 años, imaginaos entonces entre 40-55 años xD.

Y sí, recordad que aquí los Dragneels eran todos pelirrojos originalmente x'D.

 **¡Recordad que leer vuestras reviews me alegran la vida y el alma *O*!**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	6. Quinto: Los Cúchulainn

**Nota:** Hai! Me vais a matar con la de vocabulario inventado que voy a introducir hoy en este capítulo pero recordad que el glosario está abajo y como llevábamos un tiempo rememorando el de siempre x'D... En este capítulo se profundizará más sobre tres personajes ya mencionados y la mayoría de palabras nuevas tienen que ver con los Cúchulainn. Quería ampliar más la información sobre el ejército de la ODASM ya que tienen y tendrán un peso importante en la historia.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Troll Mashima. Pero la historia es toda mía y está registrada =O.

* * *

 **:::CAPÍTULO QUINTO:::**

 **LOS CÚCHULAINN**

* * *

Empujó a los prisioneros que habían detenido en la redada de una de las estrapágoras que habían logrado ubicar. Todas las misiones de ese cariz eran bastante idénticas. Era fácil cumplir con sus funciones como Cúchulainn debido a que su reacción se repetía y se la tenía aprendida después de casi un año siendo un soldado a las órdenes de sus líderes. En tan poco tiempo había impresionado a su viratus que le había asegurado un ascenso en el escalafón. Dejaría por fin el horrible amarillo que no soportaba y que era el propio de los Peones de los Cúchulainn. Actualmente, únicamente los novicios que se hallaban vistiendo el uniforme blanco del cuerpo y que todavía se mantenían en instrucción en los centro de entrenamiento eran inferiores a ellos.

Y no es que se pudiera considerar parte de los Cúchulainn en un sentido estricto ya que todavía no habían acabado con su formación para poder ingresar en los mismos.

Observó a los detenidos formando columnas, esperando su turno para recibir los latigazos eléctricos que los Bhulzem estaban repartiendo. Algunos mantenían una actitud estoica que le recordaba a un pasado todavía cercano pero que había cambiado en apenas doce meses de una forma extravagante; pero otros lloraban, suplicando una piedad que nunca llegaría a ellos. Era conocida la frialdad que los Cúchulainn mantenían a la hora de impartir de la ley dictada por el Hafiin y la lealtad que le debían tanto a él como a la ODASM al completo. Habían efectuado un buen trabajo a la hora de construir la base del cuerpo de defensa y brazo ejecutor.

— ¿Te trae buenos recuerdos? —le dijo la Asmak Orland con una cínica sonrisa.

—Disfruta con esto, ¿no es verdad? —se quitó el casco y dejó que su cabeza rapada se refrescara en el ambiente de aquel asteroide que habían creído desnudo de población hasta que el Sladra Dreyar había informado de la existencia del estrapágora.

—Pero tú no. Y eso es un error, especialmente cuando esta noche serás ascendido a Verith. Supongo que estarás deseando cambiar el amarillo por el naranja.

— ¿Por eso me ha traído aquí?

Ella asintió con orgullo.

No podía comprender porque precisamente la mano derecha de Sladra Acnologia Walker se había encaprichado de él. Precisamente la primera vez que se habían encontrado, no habían tenido un buen inicio. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que un mestizo tuviera el orgullo pertinente de plantarle cara y marcarle territorio, no teniendo nada más que dos manos y pies desnudos. Su ropa había estado mugrienta en aquel momento y manchada de la sangre que sus heridas causadas por los hombres que estaban bajo su mando le habían salpicado, mientras que ella se erguía victoriosa y maravillando al mundo sin importarle las impertinencias de aquel joven.

Era algo a respetar que una mestiza y mujer hubiera llegado a alcanzar la segunda posición de poder más elevada dentro de los Cúchulainn. Ser la mano derecha de un Sladra no se conseguía fácilmente y debía considerarse al individuo de un alto nivel. De hecho, la única Asmak hembra que existía en todo el cuerpo era Minerva.

Quizás el hecho de que ambos habían tenido que vivir con el desprestigio que comportaba ser llamado híbrido fuera lo que le uniera a él. Los dioses que la mitad de su genética había adorado durante milenios para obtener de ellos su poder eran testigos de que él no había hecho nada para merecerse el trato de favor que Minerva le entregaba, a pesar de su inmenso interés en retorcer aun más su decálogo moral que ya había sido destruido.

A los veintiún años había tenido que elegir entre morir por lo que creía de forma dolorosa y prolongada o bien removerlo de su interior para sobrevivir. Y no había sido una decisión que había tomado a la ligera. En concreto un mes de sufrimiento físico y psicológico a manos de los Cúchulainn habían sido suficiente para decidir formar parte de su club selecto. Y, aunque la aceptación del individuo no era suficiente como para que los centros de instrucción lo tomasen como pupilo, al menos a partir de ese momento recibiría cuidados médicos, comida, bebida una mullida cama y compañía carnal.

No es que el último elemento fuera particularmente interesante para él, pero el resto era vital para seguir con vida. Algunos Cúchulainn eran especialmente sádicos y disfrutaban con métodos de tortura que podrían calificarse como muy creativos.

—Quiero que te encargues de llevar a las ofrendas a la nave. Deben ser cuidados para que lleguen al Etherion en buenas condiciones —le indicó la mujer—. Tú ya pasaste por eso así que eres el Peón más adecuado para informarles de as condiciones para ello. Ah, y recuerda que no debes quitarles las manillas magnéticas todavía.

—Eso ya lo sé —gruñó con la mirada perdida.

—Y esta noche ponte guapo para tu ascensión como Verith.

— ¿Se celebrará aquí? —frunció el ceño.

— ¿Para qué demorarlo más? Te lo has ganado y tenemos al Sladra Walker con nosotros. Sólo lo necesitas a él y a tu viratus delante de tus narices —sonrió y dio un tirón a la barba que se había anudado en una coleta que ataba en una tuerca—. Cumple tu función. Con un poco de suerte, algunos de los que torturaremos hoy se unirán a los inteligentes que vas a llevar ahora —le pellizcó una mejilla y él entornó los párpados.

Sintió una oscura mirada clavada en su nuca y se giró para encontrarse con la furia del Sladra Walker reflejada en ella, mientras las sombras de su piel se iban arremolinando en varios puntos de su cuerpo, oscureciéndolo aún más. Estaba tan ofuscado dirigiéndole todo su odio que no se percató que uno de los prisioneros, se dirigía hacia él. El hombre de mediana edad había sido golpeado y el mareo del dolor no le permitía darse cuenta de donde ponía los pies. La cara se hallaba hinchada y amoratada, especialmente los párpados, siendo imposible que la visión fuese satisfactoria.

No pudo evitar el choque contra el hombre más temible de los Cúchulainn.

—Maldita escoria —susurró.

Extendió sus alas que guardaba en el interior de su espalda. Eran negras, yendo a conjunto con el tono de bronceado oscuro de su piel desprovista de vello propia de los draqans que en ese momento estaba completamente negra por las sombras que su furia habían extendido. Rugió antes que la cola que llevaba atada en la cintura se sujetase al cuello del hombre que lloriqueaba por el ruido que sus ojos no le permitían ubicar. Lo alzó un metro del suelo y empezó a apretar hasta seccionar el cuello. La cabeza salió disparada en dirección a él, que tuvo que esquivarla y el Sladra pateo el cuerpo decapitado del prisionero hacia el aire, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

No pudo saber qué ocurría a continuación, pero su femenina mano derecha se apresuró a avanzar con pasos decididos y amenazantes. Acnologia la sujetó de la muñeca y se la llevó, mientras su Asmak lo permitía no sin exhibir una mueca de horror y sacudirse para salir de su agarre. Era patente el odio que Minerva le tenía al que había sido su amante durante cierto tiempo. Un hecho del que sólo los tres conocían, aunque muchos habían sospechado.

Aunque la relación se hubiera roto, el Sladra mantenía un intenso control sobre ella, propio de los celos que sentía por el comportamiento afectuoso que Minerva únicamente mostraba con el joven soldado que había tomado bajo su tutela. Precisamente por eso le extrañaba que fuera a permitir su ascenso como Verith. Ese nombramiento debían acordarlo su inmediato superior, su Sladra y su viratus.

Quizás si supiera que había llegado a dormir con ella, se hubiera repensado la decisión.

Llevó a los prisioneros a la nave y les pidió que se bañaran y comieran antes de explicarles en qué consistiría el Etherion. Los hombres y muchachos aceptaron, lo que le permitió relajarse en una de las salas mientras se lavaba en la ducha cuyos chorros masajeaban su cuerpo duro propio de un soldado que había tenido que ejercitar en el medio año que había durado la formación militar. Su cuerpo desgarbado aunque alto como el vragma que era había sido modelado hasta convertirse en una máquina de matar. En muchos aspectos su aspecto físico había sido alterado completamente. No sólo su cuerpo había pasado al propio de un jovencito al de un auténtico adulto. Parecía que su parte del ADN vragma se había sublevado y vencido a la otra mitad humana que había remitido desde que el entreno había empezado. Aunque, si era puramente honesto, debía admitir que el auténtico vragma se había revelado en su Etherion. Había sido en su batalla que sus poderes propios de los vragmas se habían manifestado por primera vez, tras aparecer en su piel los símbolos en forma de relieve que todos los miembros de su raza ostentaban y que hasta el momento no había exhibido. Aquéllos se habían iluminado cuando las fuerzas de la naturaleza se habían concentrado en él y un torbellino había salido del medallón, levantando a su adversario diversos metros hasta que lo dejó caer a una altura que provocó la fractura de su cuello.

Para su suerte, murió en ese mismo instante.

Su Etherion había sido particularmente patético hasta ese momento. Lo habían emparejado con una gran bestia como eran los minoscret y que había roto todos los huesos de su cuerpo y reventado varios órganos. Sin embargo, su orgullo había quedado manchado con una de las provocaciones del detenido por los Cúchulainn que había echado pestes sobre él por no ser un pura raza.

«Recuerda que eres mi favorito. No me falles», le había susurrado con una seriedad impertérrita Minerva antes del enfrentamiento.

Él no había comprendido de dónde había extraído tanta fe en él, pero había acertado.

Durante su niñez siempre había sido preponderante su genética humana sobre la vragma hasta ese momento, salvo por la lengua morada y la alta altura que alcanzaba los dos metros dos. Sin embargo, se consideraba un defecto genético para los vragmas que aquélla fuera incapaz de partirse en dos o la falta de relieves en su piel. Había sido considerado un discapacitado que jamás podría formar parte del modo en que su cultura estaba formada y por eso había huido siendo un simple niño, trabajando en el estrapágora a cargo de una anciana comerciante que lo había adoptado sin dudar.

Por todo ello había sido normal que sus habilidades de vragma no se desarrollaran, pensando que su genética no era lo suficientemente fuerte para manifestarse, ni tan sólo había sido instruido. Había sido complicado controlarlos desde su Etherion, pero lo había logrado y para recordárselo, su cráneo había sido rapado, tatuando en él diversos de los símbolos de alquimia que había conocido en sus enseñanzas mediante los libros y pergaminos que Minerva le había entregado para que aprendiera por su cuenta, junto con la brújula que ocupaba la mitad del mismo y que siempre le orientaría en el nuevo camino que había iniciado.

Él tenía unos límites que en su trabajo no pensaba transgredir.

Esperó en la sala común a que los prisioneros fueran regresando cada uno de ellos, escuchándose únicamente el tintineo de los pendientes que colgaban de su oreja totalmente perforada.

—Sentaos —imperó cuando llegaron, todavía encadenados. Que la tecnología fuera tan avanzada facilitaba el aseo que de otro modo la limitación de las manos les impedía—. Supongo que sabéis por qué razón os halláis aquí. Os han hablado del Etherion, ¿verdad? —ellos asintieron— Os habrán dicho que era vuestra única opción si querías saltaros la transgresión de normas que habéis ejecutado que, como todos vosotros sabéis, se sanciona con la muerte.

—Nos permiten entrar en el cuerpo de los Cúchulainn —mencionó una rákshasay.

—Pero para eso debéis demostrarlos que sois válidos —explicó el Cúchulainn—. Únicamente los mejores entran en el cuerpo y hay un número de plazas que se permiten a aquellos que tienen madera para ello pero que transgredieron las normas de la ODASM y el Hafiin. El Etherion se encarga de verificar que cumplís los requisitos. Por eso os harán luchar entre vosotros y entrarán al cuerpo aquéllos que ellos elijan.

— ¿Tenemos que matarnos entre sí...? —dudó el goghenc más joven.

—No. Ese no es el requisito para entrar al cuerpo, pero no os voy a engañar, algunos querrán asesinaros pensando que de ese modo ganarán su entrada al paraíso Cúchulainn, cuando no es cierto. De hecho, se han llegado a dar casos en los que el que accedía era el perdedor si los Cúchulainn responsables veían material en él que podía ser entrenado para convertirse en un ser superior.

—Entonces, ¿por qué algunos querrán asesinarnos en la lucha? —preguntó el goghenc de nuevo.

—Porque si no entráis en el centro de instrucción, recibiréis la sanción por vuestros pecados. La muerte. Y eso es un argumento muy de peso para que las personas quieran eliminar competencia y demostrar lo sangrientos que pueden llegar a ser, como si eso fuera lo único que se valora en un ejército como el de los Cúchulainn —chasqueó su lengua y se pellizcó la barba recortada, mientras jugaba con su extremo atándolo a su índice—. Debéis tener en cuenta que la batalla se producirá no sólo entre los presentes aquí y ahora, sino con otros presos y algunos tienen cargos de asesinato o violación. Incluso pederastas.

Observó la expresión de funesto horror en sus rostros y reprimió una sonrisa. Aunque sólo había pasado un año desde que él se encontrase en su lugar, parecía que siglos de antigüedad los separase al grupo de siete candidatos al Etherion y él. Su inocencia, ingenuidad y miedo habían sido erradicados cuando fue sometido a los "cuidados creativos" de los Cúchulainn hasta doblegarse finalmente y someterse a la prueba. A partir de entonces, su personalidad había sido modificada por completo.

—Van a valorar vuestra estrategia, perseverancia, fuerza, habilidades en combate, teniendo en cuenta si tenéis formación o no en ello. La Arena puede llevarse a cabo en varios escenarios y las misiones que deberéis llevar a cabo para vencer al otro os puede llevar a la victoria, pero tened en cuenta que vuestro contrincante o contrincantes querrán lograr misión igual que vosotros. Será entonces cuando la batalla entre ambos tenga lugar.

— ¿Quién nos valorará? —preguntó la rákshasay.

—Cualquiera de los mandos superiores o intermedios. Eso excluye a Peones y Veriths y nos deja a los Leviäats, Bhulzems y Asmaks. Los Sladras podrían elegiros pero suelen prescindir de asistir al Etherion —vio su expresión de desconcierto y soltó una pequeña carcajada que eliminó la seriedad de su rostro—. Probablemente las categorías de nuestro escalafón os suenen extrañas así que dejadme que os lo ponga sencillo. Los Peones visten el traje de blanco, los Veriths de naranja, los Leviäats de rojo, los Bhulzems de azul celeste y los Asmaks de azul oscuro. Con el término Sladra estaréis más familiarizados así que de sobras conocéis el tono negro de su vestimenta.

—De acuerdo. Los peces gordos que nos interesan son los rojos, y los dos azules —concluyó el goghenc.

—Ellos son los únicos que pueden proponer vuestro nombre y convertirse automáticamente en vuestro viratus durante vuestra carrera militar. Pero no os confiéis pensando que cada uno elegirá uno. Algunos de ellos prescinden de un elegido si no cumple con sus altos estándares mientras que otros pueden escogeros a más de uno. No hay límites.

— ¿Y cuántos vamos a competir? —preguntó un mestizo.

—Probablemente alrededor de cien o ciento cincuenta suele ser el número.

Siguió respondiendo a sus preguntas, que hacían aumentar su ansiedad a medida que la información llegaba a sus oídos. Los prisioneros no estaban completamente seguros de haber tomado la decisión correcta, probablemente porque no sabían cuál era la verdadera alternativa si no hubiera respondido afirmativamente una vez les informaron de sus opciones en la detención, tras recibir los latigazos eléctricos.

Únicamente los jóvenes recibían esta propuesta si eran reconocidos como sanos y potencial por los Cúchulainn que además tenían la designación de ojeadores, miembros capaces de ver tales habilidades debido a su experiencia o aptitudes especiales por su raza. De ese modo incrementaban su cuerpo y no debían prescindir de aquéllos que iban a ser sacrificados o pasar varios años encerrados por su transgresión. A decir verdad, desde que el cargo de Hafiin había sido creado, no existían apenas ilicitudes que llevasen aparejadas una sanción distinta a la muerte. Jude Heartfilia consideraba una pérdida de dinero su ingreso en centros cuando era altamente probable que volvieran a ser detenidos.

—Ahora podréis descansar y preparos físicamente para la batalla con el gimnasio que se encuentra a dos puertas de donde nos hallamos. Plano —un holograma apareció acerca de la planta donde se encontraban y se señalaba los dormitorios y salas existentes—. Podéis moveros por todo el sótano de la nave pero el acceso a otras plantas es imposible por mucho que lo intentéis. No hagáis estupideces y prepararos para el Etherion. ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta más?

—Mmm —dudó la rákshasay—, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Soy el Peón Mest aunque esta noche seré nombrado Verith, así que no puedo ser uno de vuestros viriatus si ese era tu interés. Y ahora descansad e instruiros, lo vais a necesitar.

• • • • •

Jellal sentía la nieve cálida sobre su piel de nuevo. El blanco que solía teñir el planeta de las licaones le seguía pareciendo majestuoso. Debía estar a mitad del día, puesto que los dos soles estaban en lo más alto del cielo. La licaón guardiana lo acompañaba a ver a su líder y para ello tenían que ir al exterior, ya que se encontraba en una reunión con las representantes de cada gremio ultimando los preparativos para el Dongo que se llevaría a cabo esa noche. El Consejo de Ancianas había decidido los elementos que debían mantenerse y su Knightwalker debía perseverar en que su ley fuera cumplida. Él había solicitado verla y la pelirroja había accedido por lo que podía visualizar en su camino toda la arquitectura licaón.

Le parecía una gran idea estratégica que usaran la gran altura de los árboles de los que disponían para construir su hábitat en forma de torres perforando en el interior del tronco. El material era distinto al de los árboles ordinarios que habían en Edolas, que no permitirían ni ascensores. No sólo les ofrecía una visión de los parajes perfecta para preparar ofensivas, sino que protegían a su poblado de todos los depredadores, debido a que por mala suerte ninguno de ellos tenía la capacidad de volar.

Y mantenir reunido al poblado ofrecía muy buenos resultados pragmáticos.

Le hicieron subir algunos pisos hasta que llegó a una sala que se hallaba en una de las ramas. Habían construido una pequeña cabaña que estaba amueblada con enseres de cuero mientras que las paredes parecían de un material similar a la cerámica. Cerraron la pesada la puerta tras él y se quedó solo esperando, dirigiéndose a uno de los sillones que se encontraba cerca de la mesa de mármol. Aprovechó los minutos en los que la espera se producía, para reflexionar acerca de los temas que quería tratar con Erza.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar —le dijo una suave y grave voz cuando se presentó ante él—. Tardé más de lo que tenía previsto —se sentó a su lado.

—Supongo que es lo propio de una Knightwalker —se reclinó y sonrió de medio lado—. Y tú sabrás por qué quería hablar contigo.

—Sí... —suspiró— Jellal —todavía se le hacía difícil llamarlo así—, no puedo cancelar el Dongo.

—Van a matarla en cuanto se transformen. Conozco las habilidades de mi hermana y sé que son excelentes, pero ambos sabemos que tus Ancianas no están por la labor de un pacto entre ambos y que lo único que quieren es conseguir nuestra muerte. Harán lo que sea porque ella pierda.

—No hay otra opción. Es lo único que tenéis y por eso le cedí a mi hermano y Kana con tal de entrenarla para ganar.

—Entonces, déjame hablar con ellas.

Ella negó con la cabeza. A Jellal no le entraba comprender que era un mero hombre para ellas, un _machito_ que nunca sería tenido en cuenta e incluso lo ignorarían si se presentase ante las Ancianas. Todas ellas habían sido hembras eméritas que tenían un alto nivel de estima sobre sí mismas. Se las trataba con un elevado respeto y recibían los honoríficos pertinentes.

—Tu voz no tiene interés para ellas porque tienes pene. Ya lo sabes; aquí, los machos sólo sirven para el sexo o las tareas del hogar. No pueden tomar decisiones importantes ni gobernar. Esta es nuestra cultura, sé que es completamente distinta a la humana pero tienes que concebir nuestro mundo a la hora de decidir cómo quieres actuar o no conseguirás nada en Edolas.

Le era difícil pensar desde su lógica pero se encontraba desesperado por hallar el modo de salvar a su hermana y no podía perder el tiempo recordando que los varones nunca serían capaces de permitir que tomaran una decisión importante; igual que en Spriggan las mujeres, por mucho que se dijera lo contrario, no estaban en igualdad de condiciones con los hombres. Tantos comportamientos femeninos que eran censurados porque no cumplían los estándares y que únicamente se permitían a los hombres; profesiones que se consideraban propias de mujeres mientras en otras los hombres tenían el monopolio.

Y tantas otras cosas.

El azulado nunca se había considerado una persona que discriminase a las personas por su sexo. Pero la incomodidad que sentía en Edolas rodeado de las hembras licaón que realizaban conductas propias de hombre en su mundo, le había hecho ser consciente de lo influenciado que estaba por la mentalidad machista que preponderaba en Spriggan y en el resto de planetas que formaban la ODASM. Y lo que peor soportaba era el hecho de sentirse por primera vez como las mujeres de su planeta.

Ahora comprendía muchos comentarios que le habían parecido absurdos cuando escuchaba a algunos movimientos feministas. Aspectos irrelevantes que él no había incluido en su lucha o desigualdades que se creaban en arras a lograr la igualdad de sexo. Únicamente llevaba tres días en Edolas y algo tan simple como que usaran como genérico el femenino lo estaba haciendo sentir fuera de lugar.

Y aislado, marginado, como si su género fuera prescindido. Absurdo que la simple gramática pudiera tener una fuerza tan potente. O quizás se debiera al hecho de que el cúmulo de elementos sexistas pudiera ser recordado con aspectos tan poco importantes como el uso del femenino en la parla para generalizar. Luego había otras cuestiones que no soportaba, como la forma en la que las licaones lo miraban. Sting estaba más acostumbrado a ello y parecía satisfacerse a sí mismo con el modo en el que llamaba la atención de las hembras, pero a Jellal le angustiaba.

Le agradaba ver cómo las mujeres adoraban su atractivo e intentaban seducirlo con su labia o gestos, pero nunca habían tenido connotaciones de dominación o degradación, donde ellas se creían de un modo superior. Como si ellas fueran un verdadero ser vivo mientras que él quedara relegado a un mero cuerpo, un juguete sexual, un mero falo con el satisfacerse a sí mismas a su gozo y elección, con independencia de lo que a él le apeteciera.

Eso rompía el momento.

—Hay que tener fe —sonrió Erza.

Y ese sencillo gesto le hizo disminuir su preocupación. Un poco.

—Estás muy diferente —dijo sin pensar.

—Bueno, han pasado catorce años.

— ¿Cuánto hace que te hiciste con el título de Knightwalker?

—Catorce años, desde que madre murió.

Jellal no sabía si asombrarse por saber que Erza había participado en el Pandemonium y ganado a la edad de trece años para liderar a todo su clan o por haber perdido a su madre a esa edad tan precaria. Aunque la voz de Erza cuando había informado de la muerte de su madre no mostraba afectación, le resultaba imposible que algo en su interior no le recordase la dolora pérdida de un familiar. La pelirroja podía mostrarse estoica para mantener su liderazgo pero había algo que guardaba en aquellas simples y directas palabras.

—Lo siento, Erza.

— ¿Por qué? —ladeó la cabeza— Tú no la asesinaste ni tampoco a mis hermanos gemelos que concebía en su vientre y que no llegaron a nacer.

Se le olvidaba que en ocasiones las licaones podían tener ciertos conflictos con expresiones humanas cuando se empleaban en un sentido figurativo. Ellos estaban acostumbrados al sentido literal de las palabras y les costaba comprender otros posibles significados.

—Es una expresión humana para dar soporte moral con la pérdida de un ser querido.

—Los humanos sois extraños —negó con la cabeza—. Y no sé si _ser querido_ es exactamente la definición de lo que sentía por ella. Cierto es que la quería pero creo que ella siempre me vio más como un instrumento que debía perfeccionar para que fuera su digna sucesora y venciera en el Pandemonium —algo que Kagura también había tenido que sufrir—. La maternidad licaón no se concibe del mismo modo que la humana. Para nosotras es algo más pragmático y menos emocional. Un método de reproducción para que la raza permanezca y se tenga un ejército mayor. Aunque eso no evita que algunas hembras desarrollen una afección por sus hijos fuera de lo normal, así como de los machos que tienen en su harén.

Eso era triste pero no quería profundizar en la herida demasiado. Parecía un terreno demasiado íntimo para conversar con tranquilidad después de catorce años de separación. Él quería retomar aquello que habían iniciado y no podía hacerlo en el punto en el que lo habían dejado.

Era algo que exigía paciencia. Pasito a pasito.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu madre?

—Padre la asesinó con veneno, matándola a ella y los bebés de los que estaba embarazada.

— ¿Por qué?

Erza gruñó y se agitó, mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro para recuperar su temple.

—No le gustaba compartirla con Silver y Azuma y temía que al haberla dejado este último embarazada de gemelos, su potencialidad a la hora de reproducir fuera un elemento a la alza que lo dejara al margen en su relación. Hay algo peor que compartir a una hembra con un macho y es compartirla con dos, supongo. En realidad me cuesta de comprender los motivos de mi progenitor —frunció el ceño—. Las hembras no solemos ver el romanticismo en una relación; los machos solo nos sirven para la reproducción y satisfacer nuestras necesidades carnales.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió con él? ¿Lo tenéis detenido?

—No. El asesinato contra la Knightwalker debe pagarse por la vida del causante. Vida por vida. Equilibrio —suspiró—. Ése fue mi primer mandato tras ganar el Pandemonium. Él murió por la mano de la Knightwalker como encomienda nuestra ley. Yo terminé con su vida.

Parpadeó intentando comprender sus palabras. Era tan cruel lo que estaba expresando que chocaba con el tono apático que empleaba para relatarlo. No sólo había perdido a su madre, sino que también a su padre y encima ella había tenido que ser la mano ejecutora literalmente.

A los trece años.

Sabía que las licaones consideraban la adultez una vez la primera sangre les llegaba, pero aquello era excesivo. Incluso para ellas. Demasiada responsabilidad para una mera niña.

—Erza—

—Tú también has cambiado —lo calló ella—. Tu cabello, y ese tatuaje que llevas en la cara —entrecerró los ojos al ver cómo afectaba la luz solar que entraba por los amplios ventanales y se reflejaba en los orbes del azulado—. Incluso el color de tus ojos.

Se frotó los ojos instintivamente.

—Efectos de permanecer una escueta temporada en el planeta Rabakyz.

La mención del planeta alteró a la licaón que conocía su historia antigua por los conocimientos que las Ancianas les habían transmitido de generación en generación y que Kana le había ratificado en sus viajes a bordo del Fairy Glitter. Y es que la leyenda que pesaba sobre aquel estrambótico planeta se conocía antes de que los humanos llegaran a Edolas y había sido evitado como la peste por el resto de miembros de la ODASM debido a la peligrosidad que entrañaba su ambiente. Precisamente era la atmósfera altamente peligrosa por el clima que se desarrollaba en él que había destruido a cualquier tipo de vida parecida a la humanoide, siendo poblada únicamente por bestias, animales y flora que permitiera a su piel soportar aquellos ataques meteorológicos.

Cuando las licaones habían tenido que partir de Spriggan, habían ignorado precisamente aquel planeta por tales circunstancias. Por esa razón se le hacía extraño que un mero macho humano se hubiera atrevido a arriesgarse a sí mismo sabiendo quée le comportaría la muerte la estancia en aquella peligrosa tierra donde la precipitaciones en forma de fuego arrasaban o los gigantescos tornados, terremotos y maremotos que cambiaban la vida salvaje y los ecosistemas continuamente sin que pudiera adaptarse cualquier ser a ellos. Incluso la atmósfera comprendía una serie de partículas que podían hacer enfermar a aquéllos que no estuvieran acostumbrados a ella.

Todos esos elementos daban a entender el tipo de fauna y flora que podía soportar aquellas condiciones. Si no te atemorizaba morir por el azar de su caótico clima, quizás lo hicieran aquellos seres bestiales que podían adaptarse y sobrevivir a ello.

—Y estás vivo.

—No fue un viaje de placer si quieres saberlo —exhibió su sonrisa ladeada y ella entrecerró los ojos por lo que sacudió en su interior sin poder controlarlo—. Pero la nave requería de una reparación urgente; un poco como la misma razón que nos ha llevado a Edolas —su actitud de superioridad enigmática la sedujo cuando pronunció las últimas palabras y sus pupilas se dilataron en los iris que ahora eran de un verde brillante—. Descubrimos que la atmósfera afectaba a los iris humanos de forma permanente y desde entonces cada vez que el sol llega a nuestra mirada, el color de nuestros ojos cambia —giró su rostro, a modo que el sol que penetraba por la cristalera sólo afectara a uno de sus orbes, permaneciendo el verde en él mientras el otro recuperaba el tono café con el que lo había conocido.

—Pareces un rákshasay.

Únicamente había visto la disparidad de colores en los iris en la raza a la que pertenecían Mirajane y Kana. La curiosidad le pudo y acercó la mano a la mejilla mientras acariciaba el párpado inferior de los ojos del azulado. Se percató de lo claras que se veían sus pestañas, de un cobrizo que justificaba la falsedad de su tono de cabello azulado y le recordaba el precioso multitono de rojos varios que había poseído cuando lo conoció.

No es que el azul no le sentara demasiado bien también.

—A Natsumi y Ultear les ocurre los mismo —ladeo su cabeza para oler su muñeca y sus labios la acariciaron sutilmente, sobresaltándose Erza que hizo cesar el contacto—. Ambas nacieron con los ojos negros como mi hermano mayor Zeref y ahora los soles les permiten transformarlos en amarillos-dorados para Natsumi, y un carmesí-amaranto en los de Ultear.

— ¿Y tu cabello? —preguntó con la boca pequeña.

La cercanía de Jellal la había puesto nerviosa en el momento en que había sentido el relieve erótico de los labios masculinos en la piel sensible de su muñeca y ello se incrementaba con el suave aliento que la tentaba impregnándose en su piel. Él la alteraba en un modo que era irritante para sí misma. Como Knightwalker había aceptado su destino manteniendo la cabeza fría para liderar un clan que, de conocerse su ubicación por cualquier miembro de la ODASM, encomendaría su ejecución inmediata o esclavitud. Sin embargo, Jellal cambiaba aquello de su personalidad tan característico como lo había hecho la primera vez que se conocieron.

—El pelirrojo de los Dragneel es demasiado peculiar por la multitud de tonos naturales que entraña y debíamos ocultarnos, pasar desapercibidos —uno de sus dedos jugueteó con los mechones que huían del moño que reunía parte de su cabello escarlata y que solían bailar cerca del hueso de su mandíbula, enmarcando aún más sus pómulos licaón—. Cualquiera que viese nuestro cabello natural sabría a que familia pertenecemos. ¿No te gusta cómo me queda el azul? —se mordió divertido el labio inferior al comprobar cómo la Knightwalker intentaba reducir su agitación emocional.

—Sí... ¡No! ¡No lo sé! —frunció el ceño aun más y su trasero saltó disparado del sillón en el que se hallaba cómodamente— Es sólo extraño el tono de pestañas que tienes. Contrasta con el de tus cejas y cabello.

—Ah... —chasqueó su lengua y se levantó— Normalmente suelo llevarlas pintadas de azul pero el tiempo en las jaulas de vuestra Alteza —hizo una burda reverencia que ofendió a Erza, empujándole varias veces hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Él rio socarrón cuando las palmas de la mano de la licaón permanecieron sobre su pecho al quedar magnetizada con su verde mirada—. Natsumi, Ultear y Meredy se las tiñen pero a mí el color permanente me irrita los ojos. Debo ser sensible a ello.

—Eres realmente la virilidad andante, Jellal —apoyó las manos en su cintura y se burló de él.

—Supongo que la virilidad en Edolas no tiene las mismas connotaciones que en Spriggan —alzó el mentón y miró el techo de cristal, cuyos rayos de sol volvieron tan claros los ojos verdes de Jellal que se acercaban al blanco, haciendo diminuta su pupila. Ella tragó con dificultad, hipnotizada por los cambios de su iris.

El silencio la incomodó pero todavía fue mayor su sobresalto cuando la mano de Jellal se cernió sobre su cintura y el pulgar frotó con suavidad las costillas desnudas por la escasez de ropa que como licaón vestía. Erza jadeó y él aprovechó que abrió la boca para devorarla mientras su otra mano ahuecaba su rostro y acariciaba los pómulos de licaón prominentes que ahora estaban desprovistos de las graciosas pecas que había descubierto en ellas junto a su adorable nariz que arrugaba siempre que se sentía molestada por él. Las curvas de ella impactaron en el duro cuerpo del azulado y sus rastas azules tintinearon junto a las cadenas que colgaba de su cabello cuando Erza se agarró a su cuello y buscaron explorar su torso musculado. A tientas, penetró en su interior y la piel rugosa le dio a comprender la de cicatrices que albergaba en su interior, creando un mapa de su vida de los últimos catorce años.

Como guerrera sabía la historia que siempre había detrás de una cicatriz. No sólo se trataba de la vivencia que había comportado la creación de su herida en su exterior, sino muchas veces se hallaba un dolor interno que jamás sería curado con el paso del tiempo.

Cuando su pulgar se encontró con el pezón, Jellal gruñó contra su boca y ella se derritió cuando engulló el brusco aliento cálido que comportó. Le mordió el labio y ella rascó con sus colmillos la piel suave en busca de su lengua para atarse a él, necesitada de empujarle al siguiente paso que la llevó a alzar su cuerpo para subirlo en su firme cintura. Jellal se separó confuso.

— ¿Qué haces? —bajó su cuerpo que se había elevado unos centímetros del suelo por obra de la licaón.

— ¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡Tú empezaste esto! —lo empujó.

— ¿Esperabas que atara mis piernas a tu cintura? —la mirada de ella le confirmó sus sospechas— Kishta, Erza... Sois extremadamente extrañas las licaones —se carcajeó y ella enrojeció de rabia—. ¡Pero no ves lo grande que soy, mujer!

—Puedo levantarte si quiero, pedazo... ¡pedazo de macho idiota!

Él seguía riendo hasta que sintió la cabeza de la licaón en su estómago. Colocó uno de sus brazos en las piernas y otro en la nuca. Presionó y su cuerpo humano se estableció sobre los hombros de Erza, como si de un saco se tratase.

La gracia de ser representado como una damisela en apuros no le hizo reír ni un poco al Capitán del Grand Chariot.

—Bájame ahora mismo, Erza —se sacudió, dándose cuenta que en su despiste, la pelirroja lo había agarrado de modo que no pudiera desligarse de su agarre.

—Disculpa, pero mis oídos perfectos de hembra no comprenden el idioma de macho humano —empezó a dar vueltas con él encima—. Creo que habías dicho algo de que eras muy grande, ¿no? —sonrió juguetona.

—Kishta —se mordió el labio—. De acuerdo, siento haberla ofendido mi Knightwalker. ¿Me puede dejar en el suelo ahora?

Erza lo llevó a la mesa de mármol y lo tumbó, sentándose sobre su pelvis de un salto, que hirió su masculinidad literalmente por la fuerte presión que sintió súbitamente. A pesar del dolor que había impactado en sus partes por el duro golpe, le estimuló sentir los muslos y la feminidad de Erza adherida a él. Era algo bastante curioso. Dolor y excitación mezcladas de modo que no supiera calificar si era de su agrado o no.

«Sadomasoquismo. Quizás pudiera acostumbrarme a ello si fuera con Erza. Pero con ciertos límites», pensó el azulado.

— ¿Estás satisfecha ya? —se irguió acercando su rostro al de ella y posó su mano en la cadera que masajeó con lentitud, torturándola por su íntima proximidad con el trasero.

Ella sujetó su mentón y asintió. Sin embargo un pensamiento la preocupó y eso se reflejó en su semblante.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Has hablado con Ultear por el proyector como te dije? ¿Cómo va su entrenamiento?

El azulado dobló sus brazos por detrás de su nuca y se tumbó de nuevo. Escuchar a Erza preocuparse también por su hermana aunque evitase hablar del tema lo hacía sentir menos solitario. Probablemente sus funciones como Knightwalker la alejaran de ese tipo de situaciones emocionales que no le permitían mostrarlas.

Habiendo vivido junto al Emperador como hijo y luego como su hermano, Jellal había vivido las enseñanzas de un líder, que finalmente debía alejar de él lo personal para dirigir un planeta por entero. Millones de seres que dependían de su liderazgo.

Demasiada presión.

—Sí. Ella es una tozuda pero parece bastante segura de salir victoriosa.

—Kana y Gray parecen bastante impresionados con su potencial. Y es especialmente extraño, sobre todo por mi hermano. Creo que tiene posibilidades, Jellal.

—Te prefiero así.

— ¿Así cómo? —arrugó la nariz.

—Mostrándome esta parte de ti —su mano acarició la garganta de la licaón, delineando el escote que su prenda superior dejaba al aire—, la que ocultas a los demás para ser la Knightwalker. Te hace más real.

—Soy real —molesta presionó su nariz contra la suya y él lamió sus labios.

—Quería comprobar sus palabras, Knightwalker —movió las paletillas de su espalda, con tal de mejorar su comodidad.

—Kana ganó su Dongo contra una licaón. No es necesario poder realizar la transformación propia de mi raza para ganarnos.

—No sé si me preocupa más que gane o que pierda Ultear.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa que gane tu hermana? ¡Todo estaría resuelto!

—Porque es a muerte, Erza —la mano que la había estado acariciando cayó al lado del costado del humano azulado mientras su rostro viraba para apartar su mirada de la achocolatada de ella—. Me preocupa el sadismo que Ultear ha ido desarrollando en estos catorce años. La brutalidad que vivió se ha cebado en ella especialmente y una muerte más acrecentaría esa actitud. Y de hecho se lo he intentado hacer ver, sin embargo ella... —resopló— Es una mujer realmente difícil —clavó la mirada en la de la licaón cuyas pupilas reptilianas lo observaban curiosa—. No se deja proteger.

—Es una adulta, Jellal.

—La edad no es impedimento para que no podamos ser conscientes de que necesitamos a las personas a nuestro lado —la intensidad de su mirada la abrumó—. Todos necesitamos ayuda y protección. No podemos vivir de forma solitaria como ella intenta. Su conducta clama a gritos de ayuda y no es capaz de ver su problema.

— ¿Es por eso que llevas tatuado en tu hermoso rostro el mismo símbolo que lleva tu licaón macho en su muñeca? ¿Querías que supiera que estarías a su lado?

—Puede.

Erza acercó su lengua al símbolo y frunció el ceño.

—No reconozco el pigmento que usaron y no sé cuál es su significado.

—Quizás algún día resuelva tus dudas. Si tus Ancianas no terminan asesinándome, claro.

La licaón hizo un mohín con los labios y arrugó su entrecejo, llevando al humano a que su índice tuviera que tirar del labio inferior divertido por su adorabilidad infantil que albergaba en su cuerpo evidentemente adulto bien formado.

—No quiero que ninguno de vosotros muráis. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. Y también soy consciente de que has hecho todo lo posible e imposible para mantenernos con vida y por eso siempre te estaré profundamente agradecido —sintió la mano de Jellal en su nuca y acercar su cuello con tal de besarlo mientras su lengua cosquilleaba la piel de porcelana de la pelirroja—. Quizás debiéramos aprovechar el lugar ya que quizás es nuestro último día juntos —se forzó a ofrecerle una expresión de abandono que fuera suficientemente sugerente como para hacerla ceder al deseo que era evidente entre los dos.

Quizás su relación había quebrado el mismo día en que partió de Edolas y ya nada era posible entre los dos. Su misión de salvaguardar a su familia y buscar la justicia que le había sido denegada, destruyendo a su tío y al Hafiin tenía un papel primordial en su plan y eso podía ser incompatible con permanecer al lado de la licaón que tenía encima de él.

Especialmente cuando su raza odiaba a los humanos como él y menospreciaba a los varones. Su relación era imposible por varios motivos. Pero eso no impedía que pudieran disfrutar de su compañía mutuamente.

—Jellal... —gimió cuando lo sintió moverse de modo que provocase la fricción entre ambos sexos cubiertos todavía por las finas prendas que se le hacían molestas por el ardor que estaba creando en su piel— No puedo —carraspeó—. Tengo un macho.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó el humano.

• • • • •

Estaba iracunda por la situación en la que Lucyen la había colocado y se lo había hecho saber cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y reduciendo sus labios lo máximo posible mientras dos hoyuelos aparecían a ambos lados de sus mejillas. Negó con la cabeza las peticiones del goghenc mientras las coletas del cabello ondulado castaño bailaba por encima de su espalda.

—No voy a hacerlo. ¡Que lo haga Levy!

—Zera no seas así —Lucyen se acercó a ella y colocó la mano en su hombro cuando la vio darle la espalda.

La castaña se sacudió para romper el contacto.

—Ya te hemos explicado que Juvyannah no me soporta porque cada vez que me ve aparecer cree que Lucyen le va a pedir que nos acostemos los tres a la vez —negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco—. A ti aún no te conoce.

— ¡Me da igual! ¡No la soporto! ¡La odio!

El rubio se frotó el puente de la nariz cansado de las quejas de la Tuadathann. Aunque se había ganado una gran sonrisa por parte de ella al saber que Jude se la cedía a su hijo, parecía que su humor había cambiado bruscamente al conocer la posible mujer que se iba a convertirse en la esposa del heredero del Clamish y Hafiin de la ODASM. Sin embargo, a Lucyen se le pasaba la razón de su reacción infantil, parecía que Levy comprendía la lógica de su amargura que estaba reflejando sobre él por un simple pedido que le había realizado.

La noche anterior había tomado la virginidad de Juvyannah con tal de evitar que tanto él como ella sufrieran las consecuencias de sus padres si el enlace no se llevaba a cabo. No podían dilatarlo más, puesto que los sanadores querían inspeccionar el cuerpo de la mestiza para comprobar si la simiente goghenc había arraigado bien en su útero y germinado el bebé que necesitaban para consolidar su relación. Habían estado ofreciendo excusas a la comprobación, indicando que querían reiterar su cópula varias veces más para reforzar las posibilidades antes de someterse a la comprobación, con tal de evitar que se dieran cuenta que la virginidad de la azulada se mantenía intacta.

No pudiendo alargarlo más, Juvyannah se había entregado a él anoche y el coito había sido un tremendo error para los dos. La mestiza se había llevado la decepción más horrible de su vida, mientras que el ego de Lucyen había quedado maltrecho por las expresiones que la hembra había estado profiriendo durante el acto y con posterioridad al mismo. Aunque el sexo no era algo importante para él, más bien un elemento mecánico que ejecutaba con tal de tranquilizar a su padre mientras le permitía llevar su vida como él quería, era consciente de lo buen amante que había sabido ser.

Eso era lo que todas le habían dejado claro en todas las ocasiones que habían compartido.

Sin embargo, al parecer, Juvyannah tenía una concepción acerca del rito sexual que difería mucho de la que él había querido ejecutar para que su primera vez fuera todo lo placentera permisible y reducir en la medida de lo posible el dolor de la penetración. Pero la mestiza se había negado a someterse a varios preliminares que habrían estimulado y preparado su sexo, facilitando la fricción de ambos. A diferencia del resto de las demás goghencs, la mestiza se había negado a que él le diera placer con la boca y eso había endurecido el problema para ella.

Evidentemente, todo aquello había provocado que el dolor hubiera sido más aumentado para ella de lo que Lucyen había pretendido, pero Juvyannah le había exigido que se apresurase a entrar para que terminasen cuánto antes de esa tortura. Esa palabra había rebajado su libido y al darse cuenta de ello, la azulada había intentado ayudar la erección que se estaba deshinchando, acariciándole el miembro en su mano. El toque había empezado a estimularle, acelerando su respiración al deleitarse con las curvas que su cuerpo voluptuoso ofrecía a su vista completamente desnudo.

Hasta que ella se había puesto creativa y en su mente había aparecido la _genialísima_ idea de presionarle en exceso a cierta parte que lo había llevado a aullar de dolor y tener que recostarse de lado mientras llevaba sus rodillas al pecho y esperaba a que el dolor desapareciera.

—Oh, ¡por los dioses! ¡Juvyannah lo siente Lucyen! ¡Juvyannah pensó que le gustaría porque en sus relatos eróticos que escribe a la red suele tener bastante éxito!

Sus mejillas se habían coloreado en el momento que había proferido esas palabras y Lucyen se había echado a reír al comprobar que la muchacha había confesado un secreto que ahora le avergonzaba.

— ¡Por favor no lo cuente a nadie!

—Tienes... mi palabra —gimió de dolor todavía.

—Juvyannah se da cuenta de que el sexo no es como ella había imaginado cuando lo describía —negó con la cabeza cuando se incorporó para quedar sentada ante él—. Aunque también es cierto que los relatos eróticos que Juvyannah escribe bajo un pseudónimo suelen ser más de metáforas sexuales que una descripción ruda y directa al acto sexual —torció la boca nerviosa—. Y suelen haber muchas palabras románticas y aquí... Es imposible que Juvyannah pueda decirlas así como le ocurre a Lucyen.

No era únicamente que Lucyen no pudiera, es que no estaba acostumbrado. Los goghencs jamás pronunciaban una palabra de amor durante el acto sexual, la palabrería solía ser nula o bien propensa a la propia de la erótica del momento. Juvyannah tenía una noción demasiado romántica de cómo debía desarrollarse la actividad en la cama de un goghenc y eso no ayudaba a que pudiera vertirse en ella.

No obstante, finalmente lo había logrado y en diversas ocasiones, ya que Juvyannah le había exigido repetir la acción en tres ocasiones más con tal de no tener que reiterar la experiencia más adelante si no había logrado quedarse embarazada. Lucyen había tenido que cumplir con sus demandas, a pesar de que le había indicado que al ser su primera vez, y más con lo dolorosa que había tenido que ser por impedirle prepararla antes de la penetración, sería doloroso para ella.

Pero Juvyannah era particularmente perseverante cuando algo se le inmiscuía en la sesera. Y eso era algo que Lucyen admiraba, así como lo diferente que resultaba al resto de goghencs que había conocido. A diferencia de ella, para Lucyen lo que habían compartido no podía ser catalogado como _horroroso_. El Heartfilia se había deleitado con su cuerpo y había disfrutado acariciándola e impregnándose de su aroma. Hubiera preferido que le permitiera saborearla y que evitase los comentarios acerca de si faltaba mucho para que llegara a su fin, pero aun así, no le importaría repetir la experiencia.

Algo que no haría, viendo que durante todo el día siguiente Juvyannah lo había estado evitando y rehuyendo. La había visto andar de forma particular y él sabía que tenía dolencias porque no había salido de su habitación apenas. Se sentía responsable por su mal estado y no quería que ella lo odiara por lo ocurrido. Aunque su relación fuera una conveniencia de ambos, Lucyen quería llevarse bien con Juvyannah e incluso le satisfacía que pudiera llegar a ser ella su futura esposa.

—Pues ve tú. ¡Tú eres su futuro esposo!

—Creo que tiene miedo a que su pene con sobrepeso la ataque de nuevo —aunque Levy ocultó una carcajada tras su mano no pudo evitar que fuera escuchada por todos—. Oh venga, Luc —le replicó cuando vio su mirada de odio— tienes que aceptar que la expresión que usó fue muy graciosa. Especialmente cuando procede de una goghenc —se encogió de hombros.

—Mi pene está perfecto como está. Jamás he tenido una crítica por ello —levantó su barbilla con petulancia y se sacudió los cabellos dorados de sus hombros—. El problema es que la pobre Juvyannah es demasiado pura y no comprendía la... —carraspeó— verdadera práctica de la anatomía masculina cuando sufre una erección.

—Y luego te quejarás de las _estrellitas_ —le reprendió Levy.

— ¡No me compares con _ésas_!

Zera los miraba ceñuda sin despegar sus brazos de su pecho. La tal Juvyannah la soportaba cada vez menos y aun no la había conocido. No comprendía como ella, siendo goghenc en parte no era capaz de apreciar un ejemplar tan bello como Lucyen. Ella daría lo que fuera por saber qué se sentía al ser tomada con la dulzura y pasión que estaba segura alguien como el hijo de Jude utilizaría en sus amantes. El Clamish, el único hombre con quien había compartido cama, había sido brutal y despiadado con ella. Su primera vez había sido extremadamente dolorosa porque ella no había querido someterse a él y por ello había sufrido varios desgarros internos.

El Clamish siempre le había dejado claro que la sometería a sus deseos tarde o temprano y para ello había utilizado toda la violencia de la que poseía y que su cuerpo todavía reflejaba con cicatrices por los latigazos y cortes que habían tardado en restablecerse. Mavis había intentado ayudarla en el proceso pero Zera siempre se había negado. A diferencia de Mavis, el padre de Zera había sido hija uno de los miembros estelares de la Orden de Eclipse. Era de nacimiento noble y había sido rebajada a una mera esclava sexual por desarrollar una diferencia física hacia los demás.

Cuando llegó la pubertad, Zera temía que su cuerpo no se desarrollase igual que el resto de hembras goghencs debido a la gran dimensión de sus ojos, mayores que la media. Por suerte para ella, las curvas empezaron a aparecer, removiendo la posibilidad de que su cuerpo quedara anclado en la niñez y se manifestara como una Tuadathann. Aquello compensaba que su altura quedara rebajada sin lograr alcanzar la propia de una hembra goghenc; sin embargo, lo peor fue cuando sus habilidades mágicas empezaron a hacer acto de aparición.

Aquello no podía ser ocultado pero aun así lo intentó, evitando las llamas que podía crear con sus manos sin que tuviera control de ellas. En su lugar se maquillaba el rostro para aplicarse años a su piel tersa y nula de arrugas como la propia de una niña. También intentaba minimizar la dimensión de sus ojos empequeñeciéndolos. Pero no sirvió de nada cuando cierto día su padre supo la tacha de su extirpe teniendo a una Tudathann como heredera. No tardó nada en entregarla para que fuera esclavizada y controlasen sus poderes.

Ella, que había sido presumida y una de las _estrellitas_ más bellas de las que Lucyen siempre criticaba, pasaba a ser relegada al subsuelo de la escala social.

Y lo peor fue que no encajaba del todo como Tudathann debido a que sus pequeñas curvas sinuosas no eran las propias de niña que debía tener. Si bien las goghencs normales ostentaban unas caderas más marcadas que ella, no terminaba de considerarse un cuerpo propio de infante y su pecho de tamaño promedio excedía del pequeño o plano que las Tuadathann como Levy y Mavis ostentaban y eso no era atractivo a los ojos de aquéllos que buscaban una esclava sexual de apariencia aniñada completamente. Era concebida como error genético aun mayor; una híbrida entre goghenc y Tudathann.

Precisamente por esa razón se la vendía conjuntamente a Mavis cuando el Clamish apareció para llevarse a ambas junto a Levy. Saber que la azulada sería el presente del joven del que Zera estaba prendada desde que era adolescente le dolió, pero al menos estaría bajo su techo y podría acercarse a él y conocerlo en profundidad, algo que antes no había podido hacer. Y así era como tanto ella como el resto de Tuadathann habían forjado una fuerte amistad con el rubio heredero. Aunque en el caso de Zera, sus sentimientos eran algo distintos a los de Mavis y Levy por el muchacho.

Y ahora que le pertenecía por obsequió del Clamish, Lucyen nunca la tomaría. Eso era lo que Levy le había indicado cuando le informó que Mavis había sido cedida al padre de la posible futura esposa de Lucyen. Y eso último le dolía más que saber que ella únicamente sería una esclava que jamás podría tener la vida que había deseado, los planes de princesa que había elaborado su mente fantasiosa y habían sido destronado por dolor y odio. Porque sin Mavis se sentía vacía, abandonada; después de todo, había sido la rubia quien siempre la había cubierto y se había esforzado en ser su amiga a pesar de los continuos reproches de Zera por ser de baja categoría por su nivel social anterior a manifestar su peculiaridad genética, burlándose por su discapacidad auditiva. Incluso se había jactado indicando que su nivel social la presentaría como la mejor candidata para que fuera comprada y, en su lugar, se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Mavis era el más propenso a ser elegido antes que el suyo. Después de todo, Mavis era más Tudathann que ella; y era ese tipo de cuerpo el que los goghencs buscaban para poseer.

—Por favooooor, Zera —le suplicó el rubio ofreciéndole un mohín de tristeza—. Sé buena con tu mejor amigo que te regalará lo que quieras si compruebas el estado de Juvyannah. Sólo quiero saber que no necesita nada y si está bien. Juvya está sola y no tiene a nadie quien la cuide.

Él no lo sabía pero era su debilidad.

—De acuerdo —dijo cerrando los ojos para mostrar su madurez—, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con una sucia híbrida —Lucyen le besó la mejilla y ella abrió los ojos para quedar deslumbrada por su sonrisa.

— ¡Eres la mejor! —jugó con sus coletas y el ritmo cardíaco de Zera se aceleró— Te lo compensaré con lo que quieras. ¡Lo juro!

No. Lo que quería no se iba a cumplir y tampoco iba a pedírselo conociendo lo mucho que le repelía al rubio el sexo cuando tenía que cumplir con los mandatos que su raza requería para complacer a su padre. Y precisamente porque sabía el esfuerzo que le debía de haber producido compartir su intimidad con Juvyannah, odiaba a la híbrida por no saber apreciarlo y encima criticaba la belleza de la masculinidad de _su_ Lucyen.

«Si tuviera que tener en su interior varias horas al día el pene de un viejo no sería tan estúpida e infantil».

Debía madurar, como ella lo había hecho y dejarse de bobadas propias de humanos que creían en el amor, algo que no era lógico entre los goghencs y que lo más próximo que Zera había experimentado era la conexión que sentía con Lucyen.

Llamó a la puerta de la estancia de la mestiza y esperó a ser abierta cuando se encontró a la azulada acompañada de un muchacho de cabellos plateados que portaba una cinta y sujetaba los mechones que querían despegarse del perfecto corte que reforzaba sus facciones atractivas del rostro albino y propias de un humano. Portaba el uniforme propio de los Cúchulainn de tono amarillo que lo señalaba como Peón y la insignia en su pecho que llevaban los que se encargaban de la protección personal de los individuos más influyentes de la ODASM.

¿Cómo podía ser tan fulana aquella sucia híbrida? No sólo se revolcaba con Lucyen, sino que encima tenía a otro macho a su servicio y se las daba de hembra ingenua y virginal. La muy descarada estaba preocupando al rubio Heartfilia cuando lo cierto era que no estaba para nada sola; al contrario, se hallaba acompañada.

Muy bien acompañada a tenor de la apariencia del atractivo humano que la miraba con devoción.

— ¿Quién eres? —sonrió con dulzura la azulada.

—Yo... —frunció el ceño— ¡Nada!

—Espera —la sujetó por el brazalete que marcaba su carne como esclava con el escudo de los Heartfilia antes de que pudiera partir y tiró de ella con cuidado, cerrando la puerta—, siendo Tuadathann si te han mandado aquí es por algo y Juvyannah no quiere que tengas problemas por no cumplir tu mandato. ¿Qué necesitas de mí? Si pensabas irte por creer que perturbabas algo te informaré que Lyon es mi mejor amigo, confidente y además mi protector. No temas por él —le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

La maldita encima tenía modales impecables que te hacían olvidar de la mezcla de razas que su sangre contenía. Y ella no estaba acostumbrada a que no se la designara de un modo distinto a los apelativos _tan cariñosos_ como _zorra, hoyo o muñeca tullida_. Con el rostro limpio de cualquier tipo de pintura, su piel de porcelana resplandecía ante la luz de su habitación, siendo evidentes sus rasgos exóticos de su mestizaje y la belleza que ostentaba sin esforzarse a ello. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco que era todo lo opuesto a lo que una goghenc debería portar y caminaba con cierta torpeza, con síntomas de evidente dolor que reforzaba una expresión adusta en el rostro del Cúchulainn que la acompañaba cada vez que se percataba de ello. Lo único que la designaba como auténtica goghenc era la medalla del escudo de su familia que descansaba en su frente.

Qué desfachatez... Y esa mujer iba a ser la esposa del futuro Clamish cuando no congeniaba con su cultura y además su sangre estaba contaminada de una raza distinta a la goghenc. Aquello provocaría la corrupción en la línea real preestablecida y no podía concebir que fuera la única que se estuviera dando cuenta de ello.

Tenía que salvar a Lucyen de ella de algún modo e impedir que su relación tuviera lugar. Apartaría a la híbrida de él.

—El heredero del Clamish me envía para comprobar su estado, Juvyannah Loxar —hizo una pequeña reverencia y escuchó un gruñido por parte del Cúchulainn y el ruido de una mandíbula crujir cuando la alusión a Lucyen se efectuó.

—Oh... Juvyannah quiere que le diga a Lucyen que no debe preocuparse pero Juvya... Necesita reposo —sonrió y le agarró las manos con candidez.

«¡No me vas a engañar maldita _ramera_!»

—Se lo diré al heredero Heartfilia —hizo una última reverencia antes de salir del lugar.

Le daría la información que le había ofrecido la azulada y, sobre todo haría hincapié en lo bien acompañada que se encontraba con el Cúchulainn humano. Lucyen tenía una visión edulcurada de la Juvyannah que ella había podido aprehender por sus sentidos. No era capaz de aceptar una relación entre ambos ni lo haría en un futuro.

 _Su_ Lucyen se merecía algo mejor.

• • • • •

Las cámaras sobrevolaban todo Edolas con tal de seguir a las dos participantes que estaban compitiendo en el Dongo. Aunque la prueba de liderazgo no tenía que plasmarse de ese modo, las Ancianas habían escogido el Dongo por motivos distintos a los que habían manifestado. Ellas querían su venganza, la muerte de los humanos y su humillación pública tal como ellos las habían sometido en su momento. De ahí que se estuviera reproduciendo las localizaciones de ambas participantes, licaón y humana, para toda su clan. Esas cámaras no solían recorrer su planeta más que para aquel tipo de celebraciones. Las licaones amaban su libertad salvaje y odiarían emplear cámaras de seguridad de forma permanente.

Y ya tenían los sensores que señalaban si había alguna intromisión ilegítima desde el aire.

Silver se encontraba al lado de su hijo, visualizando la pantalla que habían colocado donde se encontraban las celdas de los prisioneros humanos y draqans mientras Kagura los vigilaba y los acompañaban Kana y Mirajane. Hacía apenas unos minutos que el Dongo había empezado y una de las cinco Ancianas que procedería a imponer las normas de las misiones que como liderazgo tenían que cumplir había vociferado el primer objetivo que debía ser cumplido. Para llegar al quinto y último, era necesario haber superado los anteriores y era evidente que al menos ese último consistiría en la lucha entre ambas hembras. Aunque Silver no estaba seguro si habían previsto que la humana superase la primera misión. Sin embargo, él aceptaba que la mujer tenía más iniciativa de la que había pensado y habilidades que las cuales las licaones habían pasado por alto.

A pesar de que todas las licaones eran conocedoras del espacio en Edolas, Ultear era una completa forastera y aun así podía orientarse, comprobando el cielo y el espacio que la rodeaba con tal de alcanzar la dalia multicolor que se encontraba en uno de los lugares más peligrosos de su planeta. No habían ofrecido ninguna pista acerca de a dónde podría ubicarla, pero la humana parecía tener una idea por lo segura que se la veía con sus pasos. No obstante, no creía que conociera las peripecias que tenía que superar para llegar a ellas. Era imposible que lo supiera.

—Parece que sepa dónde encontrarla, ¿no? —se frotó el mentón albino Mirajane.

—Es imposible. Ella no es de aquí. Va a perder —sintió a su padre apretarle el hombro con fuerza para que no desistiera su fe.

—Pero conoce las propiedades de la dalia multicolor —se apresuró a corregir al licaón—. Aunque el sanador del Grand Chariot sea yo y no ella, Ultear es una ávida lectora de libros prohibidos y medicinales. Las dalias siempre han sido sus flores favoritas y conoce las propiedades que tienen y que requieren para germinar y crecer. Con esa información, y teniendo en cuenta el tipo de clima que hay en Edolas, sabrá encontrarla. Especialmente en un paraje tan blanquecino, ese tipo de dalias sobresalen.

—Nuestra Ultie es la mejor —dijo pomposo Sting.

—Y probablemente memorizase la imagen que sobrevolamos antes de aterrar. Ultear tiene una memoria extremadamente buena y es uno de sus vicios como método de defensa. Dice que de ese modo le da una visión amplia para nuestra protección en caso de huida —el azulado del grupo sonrió al recordar la justificación que su hermana le había ofrecido cuando le preguntó la razón.

—Y eso no significa que Ultear sea una cobarde —Natsumi hizo un mohín y Meredy asintió junto a su tía—. Ella siempre afronta el peligro.

Esperaba que resultase ser tan inteligente cuando tuviera que derrotar a los sökeb que estarían en su camino. Algo que ignoraban los humanos y draqans era que precisamente las dalias multicolor eran ansiadas por ese tipo de bestias reptilianas albinas que moraban los lagos pantanosos de Edolas. En Spriggan y otros planetas desconocían la existencia de esas bestias depredadoras que se alimentaban de todo tipo de animales pero que también adoraban el sabor amargo de aquellas dalias.

Solían camuflarse con el ambiente en cuanto escuchaban una posibilidad de caza y salían de su escondite cuando encontraban el momento necesario. También eran curiosos estrategas, puesto que en muchísimas ocasiones, inducían con ruidos a su presa a determinadas zonas donde podían controlar la ofensiva con mayor fuerza. De esa forma habían caído diversas licaones que no podían ser cazadas del mismo modo que el resto de animales por los reptiles albinos. Su cuerpo largo y su cola afilada ostentaba una púa venenosa que podía paralizar a sus enemigos si les afectaba en alguna extremidad, adormeciéndoles para ser más débiles a su ataque. Las grandes fauces podían descuartizar cualquier animal de grandes dimensiones en pocos minutos.

—Tampoco se trata de llegar el primero al objetivo, sino de conseguirlo —aportó Kana—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Está rastreando —sonrió Jellal.

—La dalia multicolor siempre crece cerca de los arbustos pláktong. Estos arbustos ofrecen un fruto muy codiciado por todos los animales omnívoros y tienen la peculiaridad de que están recubiertas por una cáscara que siempre escupen cuando se alimentan de ellos —Kagura observó al joven sanador que exponía su argumento—. Ultear está rastreando marcas o huellas de animal con tal de ubicar las cáscaras —señaló la pantalla que mostraba a la humana oliendo algo que había encontrado en el suelo—. Parece que ya los ha encontrado. Ahora sólo tiene que seguir el rastro y tener en cuenta que las dalias se alimentan de la aguas subterráneas, por lo que normalmente la vegetación a su alrededor es de clima muy seco y ello se ve en el suelo donde tiene sus raíces.

—Le seria más fácil si usara su olfato, las dalias multicolor ofrecen un aroma que se huele a kilómetros —murmuró la licaón.

—Pero Kagura, te olvidas de que los humanos no tienen nuestra capacidad olfativa.

—Kana tiene razón, pequeña —apuntó Silver en un tono cariñoso hacia su hija mayor y susurró a su benjamín—. Gray, ¿no has pensado en tomar a esa humana por hembra?

El mencionado se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar las palabras de su padre y empezó a toser nervioso, no comprendiendo de dónde venía esa pregunta. Silver solía comprender sus inquietudes por salir de Edolas, buscando su propia vida lejos de las limitaciones de su raza y los designios de las Ancianas. Para Gray, la unión con una hembra no era posible, aunque su padre le recordaba que aquélla era una decisión demasiado exagerada. Silver consideraba que no debía cerrarse a la oportunidad de disfrutar de su cuerpo ni cerrar su corazón a encontrar a su hembra. Pero, por mucho que el licaón le explicara a su hijo que fuera de Edolas las relaciones no se vivían con la misma sumisión del macho hacia la hembra, Gray se negaba a ello.

Ninguna hembra lo dominaría. Nunca.

—Al parecer ya estás senil, viejo.

—No tanto como para que las hembras todavía requieran de mi compañía —sonrió—. Si tu hermana no me hubiera tomado, ahora mismo varias licaones estarían pidiendo por mis servicios —se golpeó el pecho.

—Kishta... No menciones eso. Sigue siendo nauseabundo que seas el macho de Erza aunque sea meramente formal —se llevó los brazos al estómago e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No me negarás que la humana no es apetecible a la vista.

—No sé a qué viene ese comentario —Kana rodeó y apoyó los brazos en los hombros de padre e hijo, siendo evidente que les sacaba unos pocos centímetro a ambos— pero estoy de acuerdo con _papá_ Silver en que la humana es un deleite para la visión.

— ¡Eh! —exclamó Jellal— Que estáis hablando de mi hermana como si fuera un mero trozo de carne.

Únicamente había escuchado las últimas dos frases y su molestia se había exacerbado. Desde que Erza le había comentado que tenía un hombre a su lado, la parte posesiva que nunca había desarrollado se había manifestado, queriendo conocer la identidad del amante que lo sustituía. Pero la pelirroja no le había dado un nombre y él tampoco había podido preguntarle puesto que las licaones habían exigido de su presencia para las preparaciones finales del Dongo.

Y tampoco tenía derecho a preguntárselo. Pero eso no evitaba que durante cierto rato se hubiera estado imaginando a otra persona tocando a la mujer en la que había estado pensando aquellos catorce años y que ahora no podía hacer suya puesto que un vínculo previo lo alejaba de él. Ni podía ofrecerle una estabilidad a su lado y mucho menos exigirle que dejara a un lado su harén.

—No entiendo —frunció el ceño Kagura—. ¿Los humanos no valoráis la belleza de los vuestros?

—Si son familia es tabú, cariño —rio Kana—. E incluso algunos guardan incomodidad en conversar sobre el sexo —se mordió el labio inferior maliciosa—. En eso se parecen un poco a ti, cielo —Kagura empezó a carraspear nerviosa mientras su rostro enrojecía.

—¿Acaso te he ofendido? Para los licaones valorar a un macho o una hembra como entrega al matrimonio es una de las más altas estimaciones que pueden efectuarse. Una hembra fuerte, inteligente e independiente es lo que Gray necesita y no una licaón que vaya a subyugarlo. Vuestro mundo goza de una libertad que para nosotros está prohibida —suspiró—. He intentado instruir a mi hijo en los designios de la carne en varias ocasiones, mostrándole cómo un hombre debe complacer a una mujer para cuando llegue el momento supiera seducirla con los actos preparatorios, pero él se niega.

La cabeza del licaón joven casi explota por las palabras de su padre por lo que su rabia se plasmó al exterior.

— ¡No quiero una hembra, viejo! ¡Y no la querré nunca!

—Gray ya te he mencionado en otras ocasiones que si es un varón lo que requieres, puedes contármelo. Te querré igual —intentó abrazarlo pero su hijo lo golpeó y Kagura rompió a reír mientras los prisioneros miraban confundidos la escena de la extraña relación paternofiliar que los unía—. Aunque vas a tener que buscarte a un macho no licaón, lo tendrás más fácil así —se acercó a su oído y le susurró—. ¿Qué tal el humano de cabellos azules? Aunque el draqan moreno más _grandote_ puede interesarte más si es proporcional en todo... —le guiñó un ojo a la par que esquivaba un intento de su hijo por empujarlo.

—Una cosa te voy a decir licaón, por mucho que aprecie a tu hermana no voy a meter a otro hombre en la nave así que si vas a tirarte a un macho, fuera de la nave —hizo un gesto muy molesta con la ceja enarcada—. La sodomia está prohibida en el Fairy Glitter.

Mirajane asintió.

—Tiene incluso un cartel en la entrada en la que sale un pene dibujado con una cruz para recordarnos que los amantes masculinos deben quedar fuera. Se toma muy en serio la prohibición de varones en la nave.

—Y tú me lo censuraste dibujándole una cara encima —sonrió.

—Bueno, teníamos a una niña en ese entonces en la nave —se encogió de hombros la albina.

— ¿Tan difícil es de entender que no tengo interés en iniciar una vida sexual? —se despeinó el cabello el licaón.

—Aunque la vida de ese tipo —señaló Sting a Gray— pueda ser muy apasionante para todos vosotros, simplemente quería mencionar que no creo que _tus actos preparatorios_ sirvieran con alguien como Ultear —hizo una mueca el rubio draqan—. Lo que sí me interesa es el modo en el que tu padre intentaba instruirte —reprimió una sonrisa maliciosa y Gajeel le gruñó mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en el padre de los dos licaones no prisioneros—, ¿le hacías dibujitos con las posturas del kamasutra licaón o más bien practicabais coreografías padre e hijo? —apoyó con chulería los antebrazos en las barras de su celda y una sonrisa rebelde afloró finalmente en su rostro.

Silver rompió a reír, tomando desprevenidos a todos los draqans y humanos.

—Me caes bien —lo señaló con el índice dando golpes con la muñeca—. Ahora tengo más motivos aun para que vuestra humana venza el Dongo. Y por el momento parece que va bien —Silver se tensó al comprobar lo que la humana había hallado.

Acababa de encontrar uno de los lagos pantanosos en los que moraban los sökeb. Tanto los licaones como los miembros del Fairy Glitter guardaron la respiración cuando observaron el movimiento en la hierba albina que poblaba Edolas. Los sökeb estaban preparándose para asaltar a su presa y lo harían en grupo, puesto que su especie nunca actuaba de forma individual. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en el que las bestias salieron de su escondite, Ultear dio un gigantesco salto hasta llegar a una de las ramas de los árboles que se hallaban rodeando el lago pantanoso. Todos los presentes se quedaron anonadados, puesto que el salto había sido de diez metros y había provocado que los sökeb chocaran entre sí, quedando noqueados.

Todos excepto los miembros del Grand Chariot.

— ¡Chúpaos ésa licaones! —gritó excitada de emoción Natsumi— No os lo esperabais, ¿verdad? —colocó su brazo detrás de su nuca y se rascó la punta de la nariz.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —la albina no había visto una capacidad así en humanos nunca. Ni en otra especie que no fuera voladora.

—Ultear alteró parte de su musculatura y tendones con Rogue. Ella había leído diversos libros prohibidos sobre anatomía y medicina experimental y, cuando conocimos a los draqans y supo que uno de ellos era un experto en medicina, quiso alterar su cuerpo para hacerse más fuerte.

—Impresionante —sonrió de medio lado Kana.

Lo que ellos no sabían pero Jellal era muy consciente, así como Rogue, era que aquellas operaciones que habían dado una mayor elasticidad y fuerza de modo que le permitiera saltar en altas cantidades, habían sido tremendamente dolorosas para Ultear, que gemía de dolor cuando ni en sus heridas de combate soltaba un sólo jadeo. Su cuerpo había tenido que acostumbrarse a los materiales que se habían utilizado de modo que pudieran considerarse como auténticos muelles que impulsaran su cuerpo sin deteriorar en su camino a la rótula y tobillo.

Debido a la problemática que eso conllevaba, Rogue se había negado a realizar aquella operación experimental que no ostentaba antecedentes. Introducir un elemento extraño en el cuerpo y maltratarlo internamente de ese modo podía reportarle secuelas importantes. Incluso la paraplejia. Cuando debía insertarse un miembro robótico, ya fuere por una amputación o pérdida de aquéllos, en muchas ocasiones el cuerpo sufría un rechazo. Lo que le había pedido Ultear era mucho más costoso y doloroso. Además de peligroso.

Sin embargo, el draqan había tenido que ceder cuando la humana amenazó con buscar a un curandero itinerante que se lo efectuara. Ese tipo de oficios no ostentaban la acreditación y experiencia necesarias además de que empleaban en sus técnicas elementos más baratos y que no cumplían con las expectativas salubres necesarias. Pero era el único modo que tenían de acceder a una sanidad los que no tenían ingresos suficientes o bien vivían al margen de la ley buscados por los Cúchulainn. Temiendo por la vida de Ultear, Rogue había realizado las operaciones que ella le había exigido.

—Ya lo tiene —dijo sonriente mientras observaba a su madre mostrar la dalia multicolor a las cámaras que la seguían—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora ha cabreado a las Ancianas —Silver acarició su cuidada y limpia barba negra a la que acompañaba su corto cabello del mismo tono.

—No lo entiendo —frunció el ceño Meredy—. Querían que superase la prueba y lo ha hecho. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—El problema es que la prueba de liderazgo suele hacerse de otro modo y no utilizando el Dongo, aunque es una práctica que se efectuó con Kana en su momento al considerarla una extraña a los licaones y no tener interés en una alianza con ella desde el principio —suspiró—. Las Ancianas son muy desconfiadas. No es que sea algo injustificado debido a nuestro pasado —se encogió de hombros—. Sin embargo, este Dongo es diferente al de Kana. La primera misión era una bobada que nunca se había realizado —rio—. ¿Agarrar una flor? —resopló.

—Mi Dongo fue distinto, así que entiendo lo que quieres decir.

—Ellas esperaban que los sökeb acabaran con la humana —susurró en una voz helada Gray—. Lo que significa que no va a haber más misiones que valoren ese supuesto liderazgo. Van a ir directas a la batalla. Y no se lo van a poner fácil. Las Ancianas no quiere que venza y como son ellas las que se encargan de imponer las condiciones, tened por seguro que adjudicarán aquéllas que sean más beneficiosas para su campeona y que perjudiquen a la humana.

Jellal aguantó la respiración al escuchar sus temores ser confirmados.

—Porque esto no es un Dongo —Silver alzó el mentón que se rascó de nuevo—. Las Ancianas no quieren hacer el pacto con vosotros. Utilizan el Dongo como método de venganza. Esto es una ejecución pública y vamos a verlo en las siguientes cuatro fases.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de vocabulario** (por orden alfabético) **:**

 **Arena:** Espacio físico o escenario en el que se desarrolla el Etherion. Ring.

 **Clamish:** Líder de los goghencs.

 **Cúchulainn:** Es el cuerpo de defensa creado por la **ODASM** (Organización para la Defensa y Avance del Sistema Mixcoátl). Se trata de un ejército galáctico que cuenta con los más preparados soldados y que cumplen todas aquellas funciones que la ODASM le ordena.

Dentro del escalafón encontramos distintos estratos que se diferencian por el color de la vestimenta, y yendo de menos a más son los siguientes: **Peón** (visten de amarillo), siendo su equivalente a mero soldado; **Verith** (visten de naranja), siendo su equivalente un cabo; **Leviäat** (visten de rojo), equivalente a sargento; **Bhulzem** (visten de azul claro), equivalente a subteniente; **Asmak** (visten de azul oscuro), equivalente a Teniente comandante y sólo existe uno por Sladra; y **Sladra** (visten de negro) y sería el equivalente a Jefe comandante y mando superior del Cúchulainn.

 **Dongo:** Competición donde se prueba el liderazgo entre licaones y que también usan con extranjeros y que es a muerte. En ella se comprueba el intelecto y fuerza de las combatientes.

 **Draqans:** Raza cuyo planeta fue destruido. Se caracterizan por sus ojos y barbilla afilada, la carencia de vello en el cuerpo, a pesar de que su melena sea muy frondosa, y su piel es tan dura que les sirve de escudo. También tienen cola y se guardan en su interior un par de alas que extienden cuando es necesario y que ostentan varias propiedades. En sus antebrazos hay varias sombras en su piel que se van moviendo a través de la misma dependiendo de su estado emocional. Debido a su sobresaliente forma física, anteriormente eran los más idóneos para formar parte del cuerpo de los Cúchulainn; sin embargo, hay que destacar que cuando el rumor acerca de las capacidades curativas que tenía la sangre de los suyos menores de doce años se extendió, fueron cazados y casi exterminados.

 **Estrapágora:** El mercado negro del Sistema Mixcóatl.

 **Estrellitas:** Término despectivo que Lucyen usa para referirse a los hijos e hijas de los miembros estelares de la Orden de Eclipse y que considera que son presuntuosas, superficiales y vacías.

 **Etherion:** Método de purga que usan los Cúchulainn para incrementar sus efectivos. Sus propios ojeadores eligen a aquéllos que son jóvenes y sanos entre los que hayan delinquido y estén destinados a recibir la pena capital de muerte. Para poderlo evitar, pueden participar en el Etherion junto con otros luchando entre sí. El número de participantes suele oscilar entre los cien y ciento cincuenta y se valoran todo tipo de caracteres necesarios para formar parte del cuerpo militar galáctico, no siendo estrictamente necesario vencer. Para ser elegido, es necesario lograr llamar la atención de un viriatus, que puede ser cualquier mando intermedio o superior de los Cúchulainn. Si no eres seleccionado, se te aplica la pena que se intentó evitar; en caso de serlo, entras en el centro de instrucción y eres nombrado Cúchulainn.

 **Fairy Glitter:** Nave de Kana en la que forman parte también Mirajane, Wendy y Charle. Es una comercial o transportista legal que además esconde su verdadero negocio criminal, el de contrabando con los mercados negros.

 **Goghenc:** Raza originaria del planeta Goghenc que forma parte de la ODASM. Muy parecidos a los humanos, tienen orejas puntiagudas y más altas que las humanas, la nariz respingona que se ensancha en la punta y los ojos tan grandes que ocupan media cara. El iris de los mismos tiene una espiral de un tono algo más oscuro. Su estética es muy llamativa y exagerada y además les encantan los grandes espectáculos y las fiestas salvajes. Aunque la tecnología que tienen es muy avanzada, mantienen tradiciones muy primarias y crueles. Una de éstas es la esclavitud a la que tienen sometidos a parte de su raza, los llamados Tuadathann. Su liderazgo está a cargo de una familia, los Heartfilia.

 **Grand Chariot:** Nave capitaneada por Jellal y perseguida por la ODASM y los Cúchulainn debido a los atentados terroristas que causa a los aliados de Jiemma Dragneel y Jude Heartfilia. Completan la tripulación Ultear, Natsumi, Lily, Meredy, Gajeel, Sting y Rogue.

 **Hafiin:** Jefe de la ODASM. Se trata del cargo que Jude Heartfilia creó para sí mismo cuando impuso su liderazgo junto con el apoyo de Jiemma Dragneel en la Organización, ya que antes, su funcionamiento se basaba en un sistema democrático, donde los embajadores y los diplomáticos de cada planeta votaban las decisiones que se presentaban en el orden del día. Actualmente, la composición de la ODASM es totalmente irrelevante, puesto que las propuestas de los demás planetas sólo son aprobados si el Hafiin así lo autoriza.

 **Híbrido/a:** Término denigrante y despectivo usado para referirse a una mestiza. Es uno de los peores insultos que puede escucharse.

 **Kishta:** Mierda.

 **Licaón:** Raza que fue casi exterminada y esclavizada por los humanos cuando llegaron a Spriggan. Debido a ello, los que pudieron huyeron sin saberse el paradero. La ODASM no permite que tengan la categoría de ciudadanos libres por lo que si descubrieran de su existencia, deberían someterse como esclavos. Muchos de ellos se hallan habitando **Edolas** y se rigen por un sistema matriarcal, en el que su líder de clan es la llamada **Knightwalker** , la mujer más hábil que gana la competición del **Pandemonium** de todas las que se presentan una vez superan la transformación a la que llegan con su primera sangre. Sin embargo, no sólo ella se encarga de gobernar a su pueblo, sino que el **Consejo de Ancianas** y antiguas Knightwalkers jubiladas, intervienen en la toma de decisiones más básicas del clan.

No existen apellidos, ya que todas forman parte del mismo clan. No obstante se emplean prefijos en las mujeres y sufijos en los varones que indican el lugar que ostentan en la organización. Los machos se consideran propiedades que deben protegerse, por lo que o pertenecen a su madre o a su mujer una vez son desposados.

Tienen pómulos prominentes, uñas tan afiladas como garras, orejas algo diferentes a las humanas, ojos rasgados con pupilas similares a las serpientes, colmillos y una forma descomunal, a pesar de que su cuerpo no esté dotado de excesivo músculo. Pueden, además desde que superan la transformación, convertirse en una bestia, el animal que llevan en su interior. Pero ello únicamente pueden hacerlo las hembras. Si un macho desarrolla esta habilidad, se le considera una abominación y es eliminado.

 **Machito:** El significado para las licaones es lo opuesto a los humanos, ya que todo lo que tenga que ver con la virilidad masculina es considerada como "débil" por su concepción matriarcal.

 **Minoscret:** Ser humanoide que mora en el planeta Krtón, no adherido a la ODASM. Tienen el cuerpo velludo, repleto de pelo negro y grueso que obstaculiza toda visión sobre su cuerpo. Son de espaldas y pecho anchos además de cintura estrecha. Sus brazos son extremadamente largos y musculosos, lo que provoca que caminen con el torso hacia delante. Las uñas de los pies y manos son largas y negras como el onix, siendo casi imposibles de romper salvo por sus propios dientes debido al grosor. Tienen los labios tan gruesos que en muchas ocasiones caen por su propio peso y los dientes y colmillos son tan afilados que sobresalen de la boca mucho más que cualquier otra especie conocida. Sus ojos pequeños y negros quedan ocultos por el espeso vello que continúa en su rostro y no tienen una verdadera nariz, sino más bien dos agujeros como fosas nasales. Tampoco tienen orejas, sino que dos orificios hacen sus funciones pero se encuentran en la parte de arriba de la cabeza.

Es muy difícil distinguir el sexo entre su género ya que sus órganos reproductores se mantienen ocultos por el pelaje y ambos sexos son muy parecidos físicamente. Sin embargo, los minoscret sí saben diferenciarse por el olor de la fertilidad femenina que sólo su nariz está acostumbrada a sentir. También ostentan tres cuernos largos que suelen enroscarse en sí mismos y se ubican en la zona de la frente y sienes. Respecto a su columna vertebral, existen púas a lo largo de ella que pueden desprenderse de las mismas a modo de ataque, puesto que son muy afiladas.

No se conoce mucho de ellos pero son bastante propensos a participar en la estrapágora.

 **ODASM:** Organización para la Defensa y Avance del Sistema Mixcoátl.

 **Ofrendas:** Candidatos a ser Cúchulainn que se presentan al Etherion.

 **Pláktong:** Arbusto que crece cerca de la dalia multicolor y ofrece un fruto muy codiciado por todos los animales omnívoros que tiene la peculiaridad de estar recubierto por una cáscara.

 **Rabakyz:** Planeta que no forma parte de la ODASM debido a la peligrosidad que entraña su ambiente. La atmósfera es altamente peligrosa por el clima que se desarrolla ya que ha destruido cualquier tipo de vida parecida a la humanoide, siendo poblada únicamente por bestias, animales y flora que permitiera a su piel soportar aquellos ataques meteorológicos.

 **Rákshasay:** Raza que habita en el planeta Skry-bundu. Tienen la piel tan blanca que sus venas se transparentan y los ojos son de un color diferente entre sí. La línea que resigue el iris es gruesa y negra y nunca coincide con el interior de la misma. También tienen distintas vetas en su interior y poseen una nariz diminuta. Es considerada la especie más salvaje y primitiva y por ello la más sometida al poder de los goghencs debido a la precariedad de sus avances con la ciencia de lo cual se aprovechan. Por esa misma razón suelen comprarse como criados cuando son capturados por los Cúchulainn por haber infringido la ley; sin embargo, también hay que tener en cuenta que en su propio planeta es normal que la propia familia comercie con los niños y mujeres en los trueques.

 **Sökeb:** Bestias reptilianas albinas que moran los lagos pantanosos de Edolas y adoran las dalias multicolor aunque sean depredadoras. Usan su pelaje para camuflarse con el ambiente y emplean la estrategia para cazar, por lo que son más inteligentes de lo normal. Normalmente suelen actuar en grupo y ostentan un cuerpo largo y cola afilada que finaliza con un aguijón venenoso que puede paralizar a sus enemigos si les afecta en alguna extremidad, adormeciéndoles para ser más débiles a su ataque. También tienen unas grandes fauces que pueden descuartizar cualquier animal de grandes dimensiones en pocos minutos.

 **Spriggan:** Planeta en el que viven los humanos en la actualidad y que forma parte de la ODASM. Siglos atrás, la Tierra estaba a punto de destruirse, por lo que la única forma de sobrevivir era hallar un planeta que permitiera la subsistencia humana. Tras asesinar o esclavizar a los licaones, la raza que habitaba en Spriggan, se hicieron con ella. Su emperador es Jiemma Dragneel, el tío de Zeref, Jellal, Ultear y Natsumi, y está casado con la madre de ellos, Ur.

 **Tuadathann:** Goghencs con habilidades mágicas. Son especiales y siempre mujeres. Sus habilidades no atienden a ninguna razón conocida por lo que la genética no es un factor decisivo. Siempre que una de ellas nace con dichas peculiaridades, es entregada a la familia Heartfilia para su esclavitud, introduciéndolas en el comercio del planeta. Suelen ser mujeres con rasgos aniñados y de estatura menuda. Como esclavas, llevan las argollas en las muñecas que marcan su carne con el sello de la casa de su dueño y una túnica beige que se abre por detrás.

Fueron derrotadas mediante la inyección de una enfermedad que es crónica y logra mantener sus poderes tan reducidos que no puedan dirigirlos contra sus dueños. Sin embargo, la enfermedad también puede matarlas y por ello deben recibir el fármaco que permite su sobrevivencia anualmente.

 **Viratus:** Miembro de los Cúchulainn (Leviäat, Bhulzem, Asmak o Sladra) que apadrina a un nuevo miembro en el Etherion y se encarga de promover su ascenso en el cuerpo.

 **Vragma:** Habitantes de Kievorng. Son grandes y fuertes. La altura media de los hombres está sobre los dos metros; y el de las mujeres sobre el 1.80. Su piel ostenta ciertos relieves con formas distintas dependiendo de la persona. La pupila e iris de sus ojos tiene forma de diamante y es muy pequeña. Tienen una extraña lengua morada que puede dividirse en dos (necesaria para pronunciar ciertos vocablos de su idioma). Ostentan una vinculación con la naturaleza y la religión, por lo que la alquimia y el uso de los tótems es muy importante.

* * *

Si os habéis perdido en la primera parte se debe a que os falta por leer el capítulo 4 de _Villanos_ , donde hay un drabble sobre Minerva y aparece Mest por primera vez.

¡Jellal es un PRINCESO XDDDD!

Pues sí, Juvya y Lucyen han hecho su ñaca ñaca y a ella no le ha gustado la experiencia aunque el goghenc intentó que fuera lo más grata posible. Pero Juv no se lo ponía difícil. Tenía "sus razones" XDDDD. Ahora habrá que esperar si la unión puede llevarse a cabo o no porque para eso se requiere de un embarazo :O.

Las dalias no son evidentemente las reales que conocemos ya que estamos hablando de planetas diferentes a la Tierra y tal xD.

Por último y antes de despedirme, el mes que viene no habrá actualización. Aun no he empezado las vacaciones y necesito un poco de descanso que he ido empalmando las simulaciones, exámenes y prácticas y voy a reventar xD. Además, antes de volver a las clases quiero terminar Fairy Man o al menos tener su borrador finiquitado que me espera un próximo cuatrimestre horrible D:...

 **¡Recordad que leer vuestras reviews me alegran la vida y el alma *O*!**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	7. Despedida

Hai!

No me gusta dar este tipo de noticias porque los que hayáis leído otros fics míos sabéis que me gusta terminarlos, pero lo he estado pensando durante diversos días y he llegado a la conclusión que es necesario cancelar este fic. Tengo bastantes razones para hacerlo que tampoco creo que sea necesario exponerlas por aquí, pero tampoco quiero que la decepción a aquellos que seguían el fic sea más grave, así que mencionaré una de ellas que consiste en básicamente un poco de decepción que ha ido aumentando bastante en verano. No es que tuviera expectativas cuando llegué aquí, de hecho pensé que nadie me leería xD, pero digamos que cuando cada vez tienes menos tiempo y lo dedicas a escribir capítulos muy largos que no tienen mucha aceptación, terminas decidiendo que el esfuerzo quizás es mejor dedicártelo a ti misma.

No es que vaya a dejar de escribir. Para mí esto es muy terapéutico xD y tengo mucha ilusión con esta historia. No quiero perderla por algo absurdo que en verdad no tiene nada que ver con la verdadera razón por la que escribo como es el número de reviews. Simplemente prefiero escribir para mí como antes hacía sin estar ligada a un límite temporal de publicar un capítulo que tampoco tiene mucha recepción. No quiero que esto se lea con acritud, porque no es así. De hecho agradezco cada fav/review/follow que se me ha dejado y que me ha aportado muchísimo. Sin ellos no habría estado escribiendo hasta ahora con lo cual valoro mucho los que me habéis dedicado parte de vuestro tiempo. Actualizar con periodicidad me ha llevado a mejorar muchísimo, así como leeros. Pero estoy quemada por muchas razones así que ha llegado el momento de despedirme de FanFiction porque quizás ya no somos adecuados el uno con el otro. He perdido un poco las ganas en contestar reviews o incluso seguir fics que leía.

No voy a abandonar FanFiction automáticamente después de este mensaje. Quiero terminar Fairy Man como prometí y los drabbles (que son cortitos). Grand Chariot estaba en sus inicios y es más fácil sacrificarlo. No sé qué haré con Cazadores Oscuros... Quizás termino el primer arco con un final abierto o termino cancelándolo antes. Tenía mucho pensado con él también pero eso conllevaría tiempo y mucho.

Y nada más. Gracias por vuestro tiempo y lo siento :(...


End file.
